Pacto con Shinigami sama
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis, todo ese esfuerzo significó su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él y hacen un pacto... que lo lleva a un mundo de ninjas. YAOI, MPreg. YondaimeHarry. Terminado.
1. Prólogo

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-/-Prólogo-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Cayó de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Allí, justo frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de su mayor enemigo se estaba desintegrando poco a poco. Y él sabía que era para siempre…

_¿Por qué…?_

Porque al fin habían encontrado todos los Horcruxes y ellos estaban destruidos, los siete no eran más que polvo y ahora lo último de Lord Voldemort estaba siguiendo el mismo camino. Solo que… no sentía nada con esta novedad. Solo vacío. Todo lo que había conocido y amado fue destruyéndose en estos años…

De sus amigos solo quedaban algunos, el último de los Merodeadores entre ellos, pero del Trío de Oro… nada; de sus posesiones preciosas todo lo llevaba encima, asustado de que pudieran hasta querer robarle eso para verlo destruido. Pero no… eso ya no era necesario, su enemigo ya estaba muerto.

_Sin embargo…_

Jadeó en busca de aire, pero nada servía, el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, la sangre brotaba de su boca, todo su cuerpo sufría un dolor peor que el que causaba un _Cruciatus_ y su mente estaba nublada. No aguantó más y se rindió a la inconsciencia.

**.:.En algún lugar.:.**

En una pantalla que parecía formada de niebla una figura encapuchada, con una túnica negra y espeluznante, miraba los acontecimientos que sucedían en los alrededores del colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts.

- ¿ES ÉL? - una voz fuerte, llena de poder y sabiduría preguntó al ente encapuchado.

- Si, Señor… ese es el muchacho que he elegido.

- MUCHAS COSAS SUCEDERÁN SI ELIGES AL MUCHACHO PARA ESA MISIÓN.

- Ambos se necesitarán, mi Señor. Ambos hemos visto el futuro del muchacho y no es nada bueno y el pasado de este… - negó con la cabeza. - Déjeme hacerlo, Señor.

- SABES QUE CREARÁS UN LAZO CON ÉL, ¿VERDAD?

- Lo sé, mi Señor. Pero es algo que quiero hacer, nunca le he pedido algo antes.

- TIENES RAZÓN, AUNQUE NUNCA CREÍ QUE ERAS DEL TIPO SENTIMENTAL. - dijo la voz sabia con diversión. - SI QUIERES QUE ÉL SEA TU HEREDERO PARA EL FUTURO… POR MÍ ESTÁ BIEN. ESPERO QUE SEA UNA BUENA DECISIÓN.

- Lo es, mi Señor. Estoy seguro.

- ENTONCES PUEDES PARTIR, TIENES MI BENDICIÓN.

La figura asintió antes de arquearse profundamente y desaparecer con un soplo de humo negro y denso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Caminaba por un túnel que no parecía tener final, las luces a su alrededor eran blancas y el piso… bien… no veía de qué era el piso, porque una niebla blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas se lo impedía.

- Bien, así que morí. - masculló sarcásticamente. - Por lo menos parece que me voy al cielo.

- De hecho, no es así. - dijo una voz que hizo que todos los pelos de su ¿espíritu? se erizaran.

Giró lentamente para ver a una figura que flotaba por sobre la niebla del piso, estaba encapuchada con una túnica negra algo raída, parecía un Dementor, pero algo de esta… _persona_, le decía que estaba por saber algo muy importante. (N/A: Sip, como lo leen, en mi historia el Shinigami parece un Dementor, no la cosa fea, peluda y con dientes enormes del manga ¬¬ brrrr)

- ¿Disculpe…?

- Aún no ha llegado tu hora… Harry Potter.

El moreno de ojos verdes pestañeó y pudo ver como todas las luces blancas iban desapareciendo, el túnel dejó de existir y la niebla se disipó. Ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un cuarto, no era grande, las paredes eran grises y ciertas palabras estaban escritas por ellas, pero él no las entendía.

- ¿No…? - preguntó muy confundido. ¿Qué era esto…? ¿Eran de esas cosas raras que los muggles decían que vivías antes de volver a tu cuerpo? ¿Pero si no fuera así… no se supone que vería partes de su vida en vez de estar hablando con un ser extraño que parecía un Dementor?

- No. - dijo el ente algo irritado, porque estaba al tanto de los pensamientos de Harry. - Tu vida en Inglaterra solo era parte de tu misión en este mundo. Ahora yo tengo algo más que ofrecerte.

- ¿Perdón…? - frunció el ceño - Yo ya acabo de cumplir mi misión, cumplí con mi profecía, _no_ tengo nada más que hacer.

- Te equivocas nuevamente. Yo te he elegido para una misión y tienes que cumplirla.

- ¿Tengo que matar a alguien más…? - preguntó con amargura. Resignado a lo que sea que este _hombre_ tenga que decirle. Después de todo, toda su vida se vio manipulado por alguien más y ya estaba cansado de luchar contra el destino. Demasiado se había ensañado con él en todo este tiempo.

- No, Harry Potter. Tu nueva misión es… ser feliz.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó con tanta fuerza que si hubiese estado en su cuerpo hubiese tenido un grave problema de tortícolis.

- ¿Ser feliz…? - preguntó, como si no conociera tal palabra.

- Sí. - asintió, Harry podría jurar que el hombre estaba sonriendo. - Y, antes de seguir hablando, creo que debemos presentarnos. En realidad… - dudó - tengo muchos nombres… el más común es La Muerte… pero, teniendo en cuenta al lugar que voy a enviarte… creo que deberías llamarme Shinigami-sama.

Harry había palidecido al escuchar el "nombre" de la persona con quien estaba hablando, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. Aunque, las cosas más extrañas siempre le pasaban a él.

- Oh… - fue lo único que pudo musitar.

- Sin embargo, debes saber que al lugar donde te voy a enviar no es nada como Inglaterra o siquiera el Mundo Muggle o Mágico. Vivirás en una realidad completamente alternativa a la que conoces… - estuvo unos segundos en silencio. - pero con todo no muy diferente.

- Eso no tiene sentido. - musitó Harry, sentándose en el piso para ponerse cómodo.

- Creo que entonces debo mostrarte como es el lugar. - Una pantalla apareció de la nada mostrando unos paisajes muy bonitos. - Estos son los Países Ocultados, tu mundo no tiene contacto con ellos y ellos tampoco con el tuyo, comparten muchas cosas, pero hay grandes diferencias.

Durante los siguientes momentos, que bien pudieron ser horas, días o semanas, Harry vio como era la vida en ese lugar misterioso. La sorpresa era mayúscula al aprender de los shinobis, el chakra y el sistema social del lugar.

- Ahora… - siguió Shinigami. - quiero que conozcas la vida de alguien en especial… su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y es su vida y la de sus personas amadas las que quiero que salves.

Cada vez que la vida del pequeño rubio de ojos azules iba avanzando el ceño de Harry se profundizaba más y más. Innecesario decir, no estaba alegre con la vida que le había tocado. Casi le recordaba a la suya, solo que la del niño… Naruto, parecía ser mucho peor que su infancia. _Y eso ya es mucho decir…_

Lo último que la pantalla proyectó era una lucha entre el chico rubio y un moreno, Sasuke; si podía recordar bien. Uno buscando poder para su venganza y el otro buscando pararlo. Cuando ambos cayeron el piso víctimas de sus Jutsus más potentes la imagen se descoloró y Harry sintió la humedad en su mejilla.

- Triste, ¿verdad? - comentó el Shinigami.

- Más que eso… es injusto, nadie, sobre todo ese pequeño muchacho… no, ninguno de ellos se merecía tanto dolor.

- Es tu decisión cambiarlo.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron para mirar la cabeza encapuchada con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Voy a enviarte a ese lugar, con todos los conocimientos que has visto ahora y con los de tu vida pasada como mago, todas tus habilidades mágicas, materiales y nuevos conocimientos sobre chakra y su forma de manipularla, solo que…- Harry se inquietó al ver que se acercaba para mirarlo más de cerca. Si es que esa "persona" tenía ojos. - Voy a enviarte con tu cuerpo de 17 años.

El moreno enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo de 23 años?

- Hay una razón importante por lo que hago esto. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. - La voz sonaba divertida y Harry podía jurar que Shinigami estaba sonriendo malicioso. _¿Qué tiene planeado este tipo conmigo? _- Entonces, ¿aceptas?

- ¿Tengo opción…? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Sí, es eso o irte al Paraíso a aburrirte hasta que tu alma reencarne en otro cuerpo, no sin que antes se borren todos tus recuerdos.

- Oh bien… supongo que acepto ir a ese lugar. - se encogió de hombros. No es que no le importase que lo mandasen a quien sabe donde, sino que… él tenía 23, su vida siempre había sido un infierno. Y el Shinigami le había dicho que su nueva misión era ser feliz y posiblemente evitar la mayoría de las cosas malas que había visto en las visiones de hace un momento.

- Bien. - dijo Shinigami alegre y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, por detrás de él se empezó a formar un portal, un bosque podía verse aparecer. - Irás a Konoha, depende de ti que vas a decir del porque estás allí. Te aconsejo que digas la verdad al Hokage, ya después de eso es tu decisión a quien le cuentas todo. Sé que tienes contigo todos tus artículos mágicos. - comentó y el moreno asintió. - No los uses al menos que sea necesario, sobre todo la escoba y esa capa tuya.

Con unos movimientos más, el portal era lo suficientemente grande para que el cuerpo de Harry pasara.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? - preguntó Harry.

- Eres una persona muy especial Harry Potter y tengo planes para ti… pero aún no es hora de que lo sepas. - dijo misteriosamente. - Ahora… cierra los ojos unos segundos, esto te va a molestar solo un poco.

Un leve cosquilleo junto con pequeños dolores en sus articulaciones le siguieron a esas palabras. Nada que no pudiera soportar, por supuesto, no por nada su cuerpo había recibido algunas que otras maldiciones repugnantes junto con algunos _Crucios_.

Cuando abrió los ojos enseguida supo que algo no estaba bien, no solo su ropa le quedaba algo grande, sino que sus ojos no veían tan bien como antes y el cuarto parecía un poco más grande que hace un rato.

- Estás en tu cuerpo de 17 años ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. Su cuerpo a esa edad era delgado y nada atlético, porque fue a partir de esos tiempos en que recién comenzó a entrenar para tener un físico más apto para la batalla. A sus veintitrés, Harry era un bombón, pero a sus diecisiete… era una lagartija. Mucha diferencia, si le preguntaban.

- No es nada que no puedas cambiar cuando te conviertas en shinobi. - comentó Shinigami, con voz divertida. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Debo convertirme en ninja…?

- Claro, ¿de qué otra manera evitarías todos los sucesos que has visto sin levantar sospechas?

Harry gruñó, echó un encanto a su ropa para que se ajustara mejor a su cuerpo, otro a sus ojos para ver normalmente y caminó hasta el portal.

- ¿Necesito saber algo más…?

- Estaremos en contacto en el futuro. Tú sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado. Mucha suerte, Harry Potter.

- Gracias, creo que la necesitaré.

Dando una inspiración larga, atravesó el portal.

- Tu nueva vida te traerá muchas sorpresas, alegrías y tristezas, pero tú eres el indicado para salvar todas las almas buenas de ese universo. Solo tú mi futuro heredero…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Konohagakure**

Harry gimió y se volteó para evitar que el sol le diera en la cara. Su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo y estaba tirado en el pasto del bosque, por lo que podía sentir.

- Hey ¿está usted bien?

Pestañeó varias veces antes de abrir definitivamente los ojos. Lo primero que captó fueron cejas anormalmente grandes, cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón y mucho verde de allí para abajo. Volvió a gemir mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Me duele todo. - musitó, apenas notando que no hablaba en inglés.

- Venía a entrenar cuando lo encontré tirado aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre…?

- Harry, ¿y el tuyo? - murmuró intentando levantarse con la ayuda del muchacho que no pasaba de los 12 años.

- ¡Maito Gai es mi nombre y soy la futura bestia hermosa del Taijutsu de Konoha! ¡YOSH! - Gai levantó un pulgar y sonrió de manera brillante a Harry, quien pestañeó al ser encandilado por el brillo que salía de los dientes del chico. - ¿Desea que lo lleve al hospital, Haru-san?

- Es… _Harry_.- masculló - Y no, prefiero que me lleves a la oficina del Hokage, si no es mucha molestia.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo llevaré en cinco minutos a la Torre! ¡Y si no lo logro a tiempo daré 200 vueltas a todo Konoha! ¡YOSH! - exclamó, con fuego en los ojos.

- Eh… no hay prisa.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas finales:** Espero que les guste mi nuevo emprendimiento. Me hice fanática de Naruto muy recientemente, pero como también amo a Harry Potter no pude evitar hacer un X-over. XD

Aunque… éste fic será llevado a cabo en el Narutoverso, así que no esperen ver muchos personajes de HP en el futuro ¬¬

¡¡Nos leemos!!


	2. Uzumaki Harry

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Capítulo 1: Uzumaki Harry.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El bosque donde había ido a parar no estaba dentro de las murallas de Konohagakure, por lo que tuvieron que atravesar una de las puertas que eran vigiladas por dos Jounins. Lo miraron con sospecha al escuchar la versión de Gai, pero Harry usó un poco de _Legeremancia_ para persuadir a ambos de que al menos lo dejaran llegar hasta el Hokage para la interrogación. Los dos shinobis accedieron y uno se retrasó para seguir cuidando la puerta mientras que otro lo acompañaba.

Mientras llegaban, el mago pidió a Gai que le contara un poco del lugar, inventando en el momento que él venía de otra aldea de donde había salido porque su familia había sido asesinada durante un robo hecho por nuke-nin's (ninjas en falta) y ya no había nada que lo enlazara al lugar. El pequeño le creyó enseguida (no así el Jounin) y parecía extasiado al tener audiencia de alguien que pudiera escuchar sus oraciones entusiásticas. A Harry le recordó a Colin Creevey.

Llegaron a la Torre y unos shinobis con máscaras le preguntaron el motivo de su visita, Harry supo por las memorias compartidas por Shinigami que eran ANBU's, el Jounin lo dejó allí y el ANBU con máscara de oso lo guió hasta la oficina del Hokage. Todo el tiempo supo que era mirado críticamente, no que le importara, él no venía a atacar. Solo a buscarse una nueva vida. Además, con su flaco cuerpo de 17 años él no parecía ser un ninja. Aunque las apariencias podrían engañar.

Se anunciaron con la secretaria y solo tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta que pudo entrar. Se despidió de Gai, prometiéndole volver a verlo pronto.

El hombre que era Hokage parecía estar cerca de sus 50 años, ojos marrones oscuros con algunas arrugas aquí y allí, no podía ver su cabello por el sombrero que usaba, pero estaba seguro de que ya era canoso.

- Siéntese, por favor. - dijo el hombre, con una mirada de curiosidad, pero una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Harry se sentó y miró varios segundos al hombre, era evidente que esperaba a que él comenzara la conversación.

- Señor Hokage. - Sarutobi enarcó una ceja ante el "Señor" ya que era mas común que se use el _sama_ después de su título. Su interés aumentó más. - Voy a contarle la historia de mi vida, sé que le parecerá loca e increíble, pero le pido por favor que no me interrumpa y me escuche hasta el final.

- Tiene toda mi atención, muchacho.

- Me llamo Potter Harry y…

**.:.Horas después.:.**

- … lo último que recuerdo es despertarme en medio del bosque gracias a Maito Gai.

El tercer Hokage solo estaba allí, fumando su pipa con tranquilidad, mientras lo miraba con ojos brillosos. Algo que estaba crispando los nervios del mago, casi le recordaba la mirada de Albus Dumbledore. ¿La obsesión por fumar era el equivalente a los caramelos de limón?

- Una historia muy interesante, Harry-san. Usted está en lo cierto al decir que no puedo creerle. Sin embargo… - se apresuró a decir al ver que Harry iba a abrir la boca. - tiene el derecho de la duda. Por lo tanto, me veo en la necesidad de pedirle alguna prueba.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Puedo enseñarle algo de mi magia y entrar en su mente para mostrarle algunas de las imágenes de lo que le he contado.

Sarutobi enarcó una ceja y asintió. El moreno se apresuró a sacar su varita y la agitó para transfigurar uno de los pergaminos que estaba en la mesa del Hokage en un gatito blanco que maulló contento y se desperezó antes de saltar al regazo de Harry. Los ojos del Sandaime se abrieron como platos y este hizo algunos movimientos con las manos para comprobar si no era un Genjutsu (técnica ilusoria). No era…

- Increíble. - musitó, antes de que el chico revirtiera el encanto.

Con otro pase de varita, hizo aparecer chocolate caliente con galletitas, que ambos compartieron gustosos. Como guerrero buscado por el lado Oscuro, Harry no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, por lo que recibió enseñanza de McGonagall para poder transfigurar comida de la nada, era difícil y se necesitaba de mucha magia, porque el alimento se creaba de las moléculas que circundaban el aire.

- Ahora, - murmuró Harry, después de terminar unas cuantas demostraciones. Ellas pasaron de entre teñir el pelo del Hokage, hacerlo flotar y mostrarle algunas cosas que tenía en su baúl contraído en forma de piercing que usaba en la ceja derecha, como su capa de invisibilidad, y otras cosas que entusiasmaron al hombre mayor como un niño pequeño. - ¿está listo para ver esas imágenes?

El mayor asintió, confiando en el muchacho, ya le había explicado como funcionaba la _Legeremancia_ y estaba preparado para la intrusión, seguro de que el chico no iba a lastimarlo.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente a una velocidad extrema, hasta que de repente se detuvieron y se fueron catalogando por importancia (al menos eso creyó él). Desde entonces los recuerdos fueron pasando a una velocidad normal, por lo que Sarutobi pudo ver y comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del muchacho. Harry se concentró en no dejarle ver nada del futuro que Shinigami-sama le había mostrado, ambos hombres estaban de acuerdo en eso, conque uno solo supiera de los acontecimientos del futuro era suficiente.

- ¿Ese era Shinigami-sama? - Harry asintió seriamente. - Escalofriante.

- Si… - masculló, antes de seguir.

Las imágenes de la batalla con Voldemort eran las más interesantes, el Hokage pudo comprobar cuanto poder tenía el muchacho y estaba alegre de que el Dios de la Muerte lo haya mandado a su Aldea y no a otra, o podría haber llegado a tener muchos problemas si era lo contrario.

- ¿Y bien…? - preguntó Harry ansioso. La sesión de recuerdos había pasado hace minutos y el Sandaime volvía a estar callado y pensativo, su pipa, ya apagada, aún en su boca.

- Te creo, Harry-kun. - dijo con una sonrisa, y el mago dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había retenido. - Si estás decidido a quedarte en Konoha debes buscarte una profesión, un lugar donde vivir y, sobre todo, un nuevo nombre.

- Quiero ser un shinobi. - dijo, frunciendo el ceño. _En realidad no tengo opción en eso, según Shinigami-sama. _- Tengo un lugar donde vivir, pero no creo que sea recomendable que saque una casa de la nada, así que necesitaré un departamento hasta que pueda hacer creer a los aldeanos que la casa la mandé a construir. Y… me gusta mi nombre, pero creo que puedo llegar a cambiar mi apellido. Al menos el nombre que mis padres me dieron lo podré conservar… - terminó con un murmullo dolido.

El Hokage le sonrió cálidamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tienes muy buenas habilidades, solo debes aprender un poco más de nuestra historia y creo que en un mes ya puedes ser Genin, necesitarás un instructor y creo saber quien puede ser. - murmuró el hombre, buscando entre sus papeles. - Tenemos departamentos para muchachos que son huérfanos y puedes usar uno y pagarlo con tu suelo cuando te recibas de shinobi. Y… Harry es un nombre extraño, pero no creo que nadie te pregunte. En cuanto al apellido… - frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. - ¿Qué te parece "Uzumaki"?

- ¿Uzumaki…? - repitió sorprendido. _¿No es el mismo apellido del niño rubio…? Espero que esto no esté significando algo raro_. - Me parece bien, Uzumaki Harry. - asintió.- Me gusta.

-Bien, si me esperas un momento, voy a hacerte tu documento y mandar a buscar a la que será tu instructora…

Unos golpes interrumpieron la charla y Sarutobi exclamó un "¡Adelante!" antes de escribir apresuradamente en unos papeles.

Un hombre y tres niños entraron al lugar. Dos muchachos y una muchacha. Ella era castaña y tenía unos tatuajes rojos en ambas mejillas, era muy bonita. Uno de los muchachos era pálido de cabello negro azabache y usaba… -Harry enarcó una ceja.- unos anteojos que parecían ser para la nieve. El último parecía ser mucho más joven, no más de 8 años, -Harry pestañeó.- el cabello del niño era _plateado_ y la parte inferior de la cara estaba tapada por un paño color azul. Sintió un extraño sentimiento al ver que el chico se le hacía conocido de algún lado. Y por último estaba el mayor, quien tenía no más de 20 años, era alto y musculoso, pelo rubio oro, piel tostada por el sol y los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás. Unos ojos azules que lo miraban con tal intensidad que lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Arashi-kun?

El rubio, Arashi, pestañeó y miró al Hokage, su cara se partió en una sonrisa zorruna.

- Equipo 7 reportándose luego de su misión, Hokage-sama. - dijo, con un arco respetuoso.

- Oh, muy bien. - asintió con una sonrisa amable. - Tengo otra misión para ustedes.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabamos de terminar la cuarta de hoy! - chilló el de anteojos.

- ¡No le grites al Hokage-sama, Obito-baka! - dijo la niña, dándole un coscorrón al muchacho.

- Hn, dobe. - bufó el más pequeño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

- Bueno, bueno, no peleen muchachos, la misión es muy sencilla. - dijo el Hokage. - Solo quiero que lleven a Uzumaki-kun aquí presente a la casa de Tsunade-san y le entreguen este pergamino.

Los ojos del equipo 7 y su Jounin-sensei se dirigieron al otro ocupante del lugar.

- Nunca lo he visto por aquí. - comentó Rin.

- Su nombre es Uzumaki Harry y es un nuevo ciudadano de Konoha, está aquí para convertirse en shinobi y quiero que Tsunade lo entrene.

La quijada de los presentes se desencajó.

- ¿E-Está usted seguro, Hokage-sama? - balbuceó Arashi. - Creí que Tsunade-hime estaba enojada con Konoha, es más… pensé que ella iba a abandonar pronto la aldea.

- Este es un caso especial, Arashi-kun. Ella no podrá negarse. - se giró a Harry, quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. - No te preocupes ella se encargará de ti, solo debes contarle parte de lo que me dijiste y darle alguna que otra demostración, confío en ella y sé que te ayudará en tu carrera para ser shinobi. - sacó otro pergamino de un cajón. - Esta será la dirección de tu nueva casa, allí hay un mapa de Konoha y las llaves debes pedírselas al encargado del complejo. Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Hoja, Harry-kun. Pueden retirarse.

Viéndose despedidos, el mago, el quipo 7 y su Jounin-sensei se retiraron del lugar. Cuando salieron se miraron unos a otros incómodos de como actuar ante un extranjero. Porque si bien el chico no era ninja tenía un alo sobre él que denotaba peligro. Además, Arashi pudo ver que sus ojos demostraban que no era un ciudadano normal, esas esmeraldas dejaban ver a un guerrero y alguien que estaba acostumbrado a luchar por su vida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La caminata hasta la casa de una de las famosas Sanin era demasiado tensa para el hiperactivo del grupo, así que decidió solucionar las cosas.

- Entonces… Harry es un nombre extraño y Uzumaki un apellido muy común. ¿De donde viene exactamente, Harry-san?

Viendo que tenía la atención de todos, al mago suspiró. _Bien, ahí va la historia de mi "vida" en los Países Ocultados._

- Soy del país de la Ola, mis padres y yo éramos pescadores allí y trabajábamos para comer, por eso no se me permitió ser ninja antes. Hace unos meses, unos nuke-nin's atacaron la aldea y ellos fueron asesinados…

- Lo siento. - musitó Rin.

- Está bien, ya lo he superado. - sonrió._ Llevo años de haberlo superado_. - Por eso me decidí a salir de allí para realizar mi propia vida. Siempre escuché que Konoha tiene los mejores shinobis… - Ante eso, los cuatro ninjas se pararon más rectos y sonrieron. - y por eso vine a ésta aldea para ser uno de ustedes.

- Vaya historia que tiene usted allí, Uzumaki-san. - comentó Arashi, mirándolo con suspicacia. Era evidente que no le creía, la historia era demasiado sencilla para ser verdad. Sin embargo, el Hokage parecía creerle, es más, estaba por darle su educación a la gran Tsunade, pero aún así… el famoso Jounin de Konoha tenía sus dudas.

- Es la verdad. - masculló Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Allí iniciaba una enemistad que sería famosa en la Aldea de la Hoja.

**.:.En las afueras de la Aldea.:.**

Los cinco se detuvieron frente a la pequeña casa y se miraron entre ellos. El lugar estaba bastante deteriorado y no pareciera que nadie viviera allí.

- ¿Estamos en el lugar correcto, sensei?

- Si, Rin-chan. Kakashi-kun acércate y anuncia nuestra llegada.

- Hn.

El pequeño de cabello plateado se acercó a la puerta y dio algunos golpecitos. Un gran estruendo se escuchó dentro de la casa, que parecían sospechosamente botellas vacías chocándose, antes de que una voz gritara:

- ¡SEA LO QUE SEA NO QUIERO NADA! ¡LÁRGUESE!

Todos se estremecieron ante la fuerza del grito y miraron con aprensión al mayor. Era una actitud cobarde para Harry, pero ¡ey!, él era lo bastante inteligente para no meterse con una mujer enfurecida.

- ¡Tenemos algo para usted Tsunade-san! ¡El Hokage nos manda!

Hubo unos minutos donde no escucharon nada, hasta que la puerta al fin se abrió.

- Arashi-kun, ¿eres tú? - preguntó una mujer rubia, que pasaba apenas los 30 años de edad. Ella era muy hermosa, pero se podía ver tristeza dibujada por su rostro.

- Sí, Tsunade-hime. El Hokage nos mandó a traerle este mucho. - señaló a Harry. - Él es nuevo en Konoha y el viejo hombre desea que sea su pupilo.

Los ojos de la mujer se angostaron, su boca se convirtió en una línea dura y susurró un peligroso:

- ¿… qué?

- Puedo explicarle el porqué de la decisión. - se apresuró a decir el moreno. - Si me da una oportunidad.

- ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo…? Nunca he tenido un aprendiz y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar uno impuesto, por más que mi sensei te mande.

- Su sensei es el único que sabe la razón por la que estoy aquí y estoy dispuesto a decírselo, si me deja hacerlo… en privado. - aseguró, con una mirada intensa.

Los ojos de Tsunade se angostaron, pero no podía decir que no estaba curiosa por la actitud de este muchacho y la de su ex-sensei. Bien, no iba a perder nada si lo escuchaba. Abrió aún más la puerta.

- Está bien, te escucharé. - Harry sonrió, y el resto dejó salir un suspiro de revelación. - Gracias por todo, Arashi-kun, pequeños… - sonrió a los niños antes de hacer un gesto al mago para que pasara.

- Un gusto conocerlos. - el nuevo Uzumaki arqueó en señal de adiós a los niños y su sensei.

- El gusto es todo nuestro, Harry-san. - dijo Rin, ruborizada al darse cuenta que el muchacho era muy hermoso cuando sonreía, sobre todo cuando la luz del sol iluminaba aún más sus ojos esmeraldas.

Obito enarcó una ceja y codeó a Kakashi, el pequeño lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El Uchiha no hizo caso de él y le señaló para que mirara a los otros miembros del equipo. Kakashi siguió su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que su sensei y la kunoichi miraban con una expresión extraña como la figura de Uzumaki Harry desaparecía tras la puerta de la casa de la Sannin.

- ¿Algo mal, sensei?

Arashi pestañeó varias veces y luego sonrió astuto.

- Nop, nada, volvamos a la Torre a divulgar el éxito de nuestra misión.

Obito gimió y comenzó a quejarse sobre que era explotado. Rin lo siguió, regañándolo por su actitud no-ninja y Kakashi solo se cruzó de brazos sin comentar nada. El rubio se quedó otros segundos mirando la puerta, inseguro ante lo que la sonrisa del moreno extraño le había causado a su corazón, que aún batía con fuerzas.

- Lo has cautivado. - comentó Tsunade desde la ventana, mientras dejaba que la cortina se deslizara nuevamente.

- ¿Perdón…?

- Has cautivado a Arashi. - dijo ella sonriente. - Nunca vi que mirara a alguna persona como te miró mientras entrabas a mi casa.

- ¿Me miraba de manera extraña? - preguntó confundido.

- Hai, hai. - sonrió maliciosa. - Te miraba con… _deseo_.

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente y desvió la mirada para no tener que ver la diversión de la mujer a costa suya. Bien, no podía negar que el rubio le pareció atractivo, después de todo, desde pequeño él supo que no tenía preferencias para un solo sexo, sino para ambos. Siempre pensó que era una forma de revelarse a la actitud conservacionista de los Dursley, pero luego de salir de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que si le gustaba… _dar y recibir_. Aunque, antes de… _morir_, prefería más a los de su propio sexo que otra cosa.

Pero a Harry no le había gustado nada que el tal Arashi dudara de la historia de vida que tan bien había inventado. Bien, era mentira y siendo un ninja el otro tenía derecho a dudar. Sin embargo, él era un cabeza dura y lo molestó que dudara.

- ¿Podemos hablar de a lo que vine? - gruñó enfurruñado.

- Claro, pequeño. Soy toda oídos.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas finales:** Solo he recibido un comentario por esta historia… pero lo seguiré subiendo u.u

¡¡Nos leemos!!


	3. Viejo conocido y extrañas situaciones

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 2: Viejo conocido y extrañas situaciones.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Un poco más de un mes había pasado, pero eso no significó que fue rápido para Harry, oh no… entrenando a cargo de Tsunade sus días se hacían largos, dolorosos, irritantes y… torturadores. Ella era… para ponerlo en una sola palabra, sádica. Ella quería que sus músculos aumentaran antes de convertirse en Genin, es decir en un mes. Así que creó un plan de ejercicios que, si Harry no hubiese vivido todo por lo que pasó por su vida antes de venir a los Países Ocultados, no lo hubiese resistido.

A su horror, gracias a eso se ganó la admiración de Maito Gai y la lástima del resto de los shinobis de Konohagakure. El chico Gai hasta lo había tomado de modelo, lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos y se ofrecía voluntariamente para tener sesiones de Taijutsu con él.

Durante ese tiempo también había conocido a los otros dos famosos Sannins de Konoha, un peliblanco pervertido llamado Jiraiya y otro de pelo negro con cara de serpiente de nombre Orochimaru. Este último le dio muy mala espina a Harry, sobre todo al ver la mirada calculadora en sus ojos dorados al observarlo. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor sabía que para este entonces el Sannin de la Serpiente aún no tenía aquellos planes malévolos que viera en las memorias de la vida de Naruto y era uno de los mejores amigos de su sensei, así que el nuevo Uzumaki le dio el beneficio de la duda, tal vez solo era un hombre raro y solo necesitaba un poco de reconocimiento para no torcerse al lado oscuro, el otro Sannin tampoco parecía muy cuerdo, al igual que Tsunade, quien tenía gusto de los cerdos.

Sumado a todo, había pasado tiempo con el equipo 7, los niños le caían muy bien, sobre todo Obito con su hiperactividad, de Rin había descubierto que estaba interesada en medicina ninja y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Tsunade-sensei le dijo que podía darle algunas clases. Kakashi era algo aparte, su actitud era muy fría y no hablaba si nadie le sacaba las palabras forzadas, sin embargo Harry no se podía sacar la sensación de que el muchacho se le hacía conocido de alguna parte y no podía recordar de donde.

En cuanto al Jounin que era sensei de ese equipo, bien… ellos simplemente no habían llegado a un acuerdo, no tenían relación para nada y no se aguantaban. Nadie entendía muy bien porque, ambos muchachos eran muy queridos en la Aldea, Harry había congeniado con todos muy rápidamente y Arashi era el favorito de los shinobis, pero ellos simplemente… no concordaban. Y lo peor había pasado hacía una semana.

Desde que se convirtiera en Genin le habían asignado a un equipo para hacer las misiones que necesitaría para poder rendir el examen de Chuunin. Su Jounin-sensei se llamaba Uchiha Fugaku y bien… Harry y él habían congeniado enseguida, tanto que…

**-Flash Back-**

Arashi caminaba hasta la oficina de ANBU para presentar su informe a su superior. Él pertenecía a esta sección en secreto, ya que estaba de incógnito para buscar posibles traidores internos, y su pantalla era ser Jounin-sensei. Lo último que había descubierto era ciertos experimentos turbios por parte del Sannin de la Serpiente, que venían acompañados de desapariciones de varios Chuunins y Genins, solo le faltaba algunas pistas más para poder comprobarlo.

Su caminata se detuvo al escuchar sonidos provenientes desde el armario de las escobas, sonrió negando con la cabeza, él mismo lo había usado en el pasado para ciertas cosas, aunque le intrigaba saber quienes estaban allí, porque desde que el Uchiha futura cabeza del Clan había asumido como Jefe de Jounins se tenía prohibido usar el lugar y su sucesor había mantenido la regla.

Imaginen cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo y siempre estoico Fugaku salir de ese lugar arreglándose el uniforme de Jounin, su cabello normalmente lacio y largo estaba todo despeinado y hasta pudo notar algunas mordidas en su cuello.

Sonrió y se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas ardieron en color rojo al verlo.

- Arashi-kun. - masculló evidentemente incómodo. ¡Imagínense cuando en el resto de la oficina se enteraran! ¡Oh, como quería ver quien era la muchacha con la que estaba!

- ¿Todo _bien_… Uchiha-san? - acentuó la palabra burlón.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró y un ceño estropeó su cara normalmente sonriente al ver la otra persona que salía del armario. No era una muchacha, ni siquiera alguien que se había pasado por su mente, o no… era nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Harry, quien salía casi en las mismas condiciones que Fugaku. El moreno enarcó una ceja y miró la cara extrañamente enfadada del rubio y la incómoda de su amante temporal.

- Kazama-san. - saludó a Arashi usando su apellido y luego se giró para sonreír al Uchiha, no importándole la presencia del otro, era evidente que ya había calculado el porqué estaban allí. - Nos vemos mañana, Fu-chan. - guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino, su trasero redondo contoneándose descaradamente.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Desde esa vez, si es que era posible, su actitud para uno a otro era aún peor. Sobre todo por parte de Arashi. Tsunade decía que era porque estaba celoso, ya que el rubio no había dicho una sola palabra de lo que había visto y nadie le había pedido que guardara silencio. Harry negaba rotundamente y trataba de cambiar el tema cada vez que ella recordaba el asunto, que normalmente salía cuando estaba alcoholizada (es decir diariamente). Por otro lado, ella estaba sorprendida de que él haya logrado poder conquistar a alguien como Fugaku, pero Harry le había dicho que era sexo y nada más.

En fin, hoy tenían una misión y él llevaba orgulloso su venda con la placa de la hoja puesta en su frente, tapando su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por suerte, hasta ahora nadie le había preguntado el porqué de esa cicatriz tan extraña. Tal vez imaginaban que era un recuerdo del asesinato de sus padres… no sabían que tan acertados estaban, solo que la cicatriz no era _tan_ reciente.

Harry notaba algo nervioso a su amante ocasional, Fugaku estaba en una actitud no-Uchiha, mirándolo de reojo, retorciéndose las manos y abriendo la boca y luego cerrándola al parecer inseguro de hablar. Sus otros dos compañeros de equipo estaban caminando bastante adelante, charlando entre ellos, así que tomó la oportunidad de hacerlo hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

El Uchiha saltó en su lugar y miró algo asustado a su amante. Suspiró.

- Anoche tuve una charla con mi padre… - comenzó resignado. - Ayer a la mañana una tía mía vino a hablar con él para decirle… - tragó saliva y miró para otro lado.

- ¿Sí…?

- Hace algunas semanas, antes de que llegaras… - siguió mirando obstinadamente cualquier cosa que no sea el rostro de Harry. - cometí el error de acostarme con una prima lejana: Mikoto. Era un encuentro de una noche…

- Déjame adivinar. - bufó Harry. - Ella está embarazada.

- Hn. - gruñó Fugaku, antes de asentir y adoptar su actitud Uchiha. Actitud fría, ceño fruncido y caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciese.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tengo que casarme. - masculló. - Soy la futura cabeza del Clan y no puede haber un bastardo en la familia. - miró de reojo a Harry. - Este… eh… nuestros _encuentros_… tendrán que terminarse.

- Awww… no te preocupes. No romperás mi corazón ni nada por el estilo. En todo caso, ¿quien te dice y en el futuro no nos "pasamos de copas" y al otro día nos levantamos desnudos en una cama, sudados y yo con un gran dolor en el culo?

- Hn, no seas vulgar. - gruñó Fugaku, pero una contracción nerviosa en la comisura de sus labios denotaba que aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Sin embargo, Harry rió y los otros adolescentes frente a ellos los miraron confundidos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- El sensei está raro últimamente, ¿ne? - susurró Obito a sus compañeros de equipo.

Jiraiya, que estaba esa mañana con ellos, sonrió malicioso. Él estaba al tanto del asunto del armario de las escobas, su amiga Tsunade se lo había chismeado y, si bien al principio se vio horrorizado, ahora no le importaba ver las claras señas de la preferencia sexual de su único alumno. Es más, era motivo de diversión.

- Su sensei tiene problemas de amor. - susurró el Sannin del Sapo.

- ¿Problemas de amor…? - preguntó Rin, confundida.

- Hai, hai… así que no lo molesten.

Fue media hora mas tarde, en el puesto de ramen: Ichiraku, donde un sonriente Harry se les unió.

- Oh, hola Harry-kun, ¿buen día? - preguntó alegre el Sannin. Arashi gruñó y condujo toda su atención a su tazón de ramen.

- Sip, aunque mis compañeros y yo vamos a tener que buscarnos otro Jounin-sensei.

- ¿Por qué…? Que yo sepa Fugaku-sama no tiene pensado dimitir. - dijo Obito, luego de sorber sus fideos.

- Oh no, no va a dimitir, es solo que va a casarse.

El efecto fue inmediato, justo en ese momento Arashi estaba bebiendo el líquido de su ramen y, cuando escuchó la noticia de Harry, todo su alimento salió disparado de su boca, bañando casi a la pequeña Ayame, quien estaba en el negocio de su padre ese día, porque logró esquivar por muy poco.

- Eso fue asqueroso, sensei. - masculló Rin, con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Ca-casarse? - balbuceó incrédulo el rubio, ignorando a su alumna. ¡Pero si no llevaban ni un mes de pareja!

- ¿Se casa? - Jiraiya parecía estar en un festín. - ¿Contigo?

- No, por Dios. Soy muy joven para eso. Se casa con una prima a la que dejó embarazada. - dijo agitando una mano.

No prestando atención al shock que causaron sus palabras hizo su orden al dueño del Ichiraku. ¡La despedida de su relación con Fu-chan lo había dejado hambriento! También cansado y dolorido, pero de eso se encargaba después.

Dos días pasaron de aquello y ahora Harry se había ganado una enemiga, Uchiha Mikoto. Al parecer, Yamanaka Asuka estaba ese día en el Ichiraku y había escuchado la conversación con el equipo 7 y Jiraiya. Innecesario decir, ahora su pasional y corta relación con Uchiha Fugaku era un secreto a voces en Konoha. No que le importara, él estaba acostumbrado, desde su llegada al Mundo Mágico, a ser objeto de chisme.

**.:.Días después.:.**

Hoy Harry caminaba por el pequeño parque que había cerca de las caras talladas en piedra de los antiguos Hokages, allí encontró a Kakashi, quien estaba sentado en una de las hamacas, mirando a un lugar indefinido, su mente perdida en profundos pensamientos.

- ¿Podrías decirme que te tiene en esta actitud tan melancólica? - preguntó en voz baja. Kakashi no dio muestras en reconocerlo, así que continuó: - Desde que te vi noto que algo te pasa, pero nadie me ha dicho que es exactamente lo que te sucede, todos me miran y luego bajan la cabeza, diciéndome que te pregunte a ti o al Hokage.

No sabiendo porque, Kakashi suspiró y comenzó a contarle la historia de su padre.

- … ahora está en casa y lo único que hace es mirar por la ventana. No me habla, no come, solo está allí. Él ha intentado… - se detuvo intentando controlar sus emociones. -… pero lo he detenido las dos veces, aunque ya no sé si es mejor dejarlo hacer.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, mientras Harry miraba las lágrimas que corrían de los ojos del niño. Era demasiado, el pequeño podría considerarse un genio y prodigio, pero solo tenía siete años y aún conservaba algo de su inocencia y esa era una carga muy grande para alguien tan joven.

- Me gustaría hablar con él.

Kakashi se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué…? Toda la aldea le ha dado la espalda excepto mi sensei, el Hokage y Jiraiya-sama, han tratado de hablar con él, pero nada funciona. ¿Qué podrías hacer tú…?

- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. - sonrió.

Kakashi lo miró durante largos minutos antes de asentir renuente y decirle que lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta un complejo donde había casas bastante lujosas, denotando que el dinero que había ganado en sus famosas misiones el Comillo Blanco de Konoha, era bastante y por ello vivía muy bien.

Cuando entraron a la casa una conocida sensación se apoderó de él. Se aterrorizó, porque Harry sabía muy bien que era… era una esencia mágica la que había en esa casa. Un mago normal no lo notaría, pero él no era normal y podía saber que se había usado magia para limpiar la casa y para impedir que el polvo se fije en los muebles. Molly Weasley le había enseñado ese encanto. Llevó una de sus manos a la pistolera de la varita que estaba escondida en su chaqueta negra, solo por precaución, Shinigami le dijo que los magos no existían en esta realidad, pero era evidente que alguien había usado magia allí. Y no solo eso… la firma mágica se le hacía nostálgicamente conocida.

- Padre está en esta habitación. - dijo Kakashi, antes de abrirle la puerta.

Allí, frente a la ventana, se encontraba una figura que se notaba que fue musculosa, pero ahora estaba flaca por el descuido, el cabello era plateado, pero desemejante del niño, el suyo era largo y lacio. Y el perfil… Harry sintió su respiración detenerse. No podía ver mucho, pero el mago podría reconocer ese rostro donde sea. Pero no podía ser verdad… él estaba muerto. Tragó el terrón que tenía en la garganta antes de hablar.

- ¿Sirius…?

La figura frente a la ventana se atiesó, pestañeó varias veces y se giró lentamente. Allí Harry pudo ver todo el rostro y no había duda, la misma nariz aristocrática, los ojos azules, su rostro era más joven de lo que recordaba, pero era él, no podía ser otra persona. Además notaba la sorpresa y el reconocimiento en la cara del hombre.

- ¿Harry…?

- ¡Oh, Merlín Sirius, eres tú! - exclamó antes de correr para abrazarlo.

El animago lo recibió torpemente, incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensaba que era una ilusión, no podía ser que su querido ahijado estuviera en ese extraño lugar consigo. Pero estaba allí, lo estaba abrazando y parecía solo un poco más joven de la última vez que lo había visto antes de caer por el Velo de la Muerte.

- ¿Papi…?

Ambos saltaron y miraron la figura desconcertada de Kakashi. Y es que su shock era inmenso. Allí estaba su padre, abrazando y reconociendo al extranjero de la Ola siendo que no había recibido respuesta de él desde hace cuatro meses, por más que hiciera lo que hiciera. Harry-san hasta lo había llamado de otra forma y él no parecía quejarse. ¿Por qué lo llamaba Sirius y quien era Merlín? Su sorpresa era tanta que hasta había llamado papi a Sakumo, algo que no hacía desde que tenía tres.

- Eh, oh… Mmmhhh… - masculló Harry. - Kakashi, necesito hablar con tu padre. ¿Podrías esperar afuera por unos minutos? Prometo que cuando terminemos, Si… eh… Sakumo te explicará todo, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño entrecerró los ojos, pero saltó casi cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

- Ve, pequeño Paddy, papá hablará contigo después.

Sorprendido por escuchar su voz y aún más su apodo de pequeño (no que fuera muy grande ahora) asintió y cerró la puerta al salir. Inmediatamente, Harry lanzó un hechizo de _Silencio_ y volvió a tirarse a los brazos del hombre que conoció como padre.

- Dime que esto no es un sueño. - sollozó.

- Ni yo puedo creerlo, Prongslet. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? - miró su frente. - ¿Eres un shinobi? ¿Cómo…?

- No, primero tú dime como diablos llegaste a los Países Ocultados.

- Ok, pero después me cuentas todo tú.

- Es un trato. - asintió antes de sentarse en la cama y hacer frente a su padrino.

- Habrás visto que caí por el Velo de la Muerte. - su ahijado hizo una mueca de dolor y asintió. - Luego de eso recuerdo ser encontrado por personas que vestían raro y me llevaron a una celda. No sabía donde estaba, hablaban en un idioma diferente, pero pude lanzarme un hechizo traductor para solucionarlo, agradeciendo a tu madre por enseñármelo. La persona que me interrogó me dijo que estaba en los Países Ocultados, más específicamente en Konoha. Yo no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, tampoco pensaba decirle quien era, no estaba seguro si eran Aurores y ellos no pudieron sacarme nada, así que decretaron que había perdido la memoria luego de ser atacado. Aún tenía las heridas que la perra de mi primita me hizo antes de que caiga.- gruñó.

-- Cuando salí me dieron ropas y permiso para darme una ducha, no te imaginarás mi sorpresa al verme al espejo y comprobar que estaba con mi mismo aspecto de antes de que sucediera lo de la muerte de tus padres, antes de que entrara a Azkaban, no había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle respuestas, así que conjeturé que sea lo que sea ese Velo me hizo hacer un salto en el tiempo y caer en este lugar… como para iniciar de nuevo. El Hokage reciente, Sarutobi me dio papales nuevos y fui bautizado como Hatake Sakumo. Enseguida me convertí en shinobi. - se enderezó orgulloso. - Usando mi magia, porque tenía mi varita, alcancé mucha fama y poder, rivalizando con la de un Sannin, hasta me bautizaron El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

-- Me hice muy famoso porque le di uso a las clases de esgrimas que todos los Blacks debimos aprender desde pequeño y tenía una espada que, con el uso de mi magia, era mortal. Je… los shinobis creían que era chakra blanco, pero era magia. Se la di a Kakashi antes de que… - terminó en un susurro, mirando para otro lado.

- Hn… he notado tu cabello. - murmuró Harry.

- Yep, al parecer se descoloró durante el viaje de dimensiones. Mi piel también es más pálida, solo mis ojos quedaron del mismo color.

- ¿Y que pasó hace cuatro meses?

Sirius pareció desinflarse.

- Lo mismo que con Prongs y la pelirroja, por mi culpa puse en peligro a mis amigos y no pude soportar que ocurriera de nuevo. Usando mi sentido Gryffindor fui a rescatarlos ignorando mi misión, pero cuando regresamos todos me dieron la espalda, no considerándome un héroe, sino una deshonra.

- Idiotas.

- Sí, de hecho. - sonrió con cariño. - Pero esto era lo único que tenía, la única familia que tuve por años… y yo… yo no podía soportarlo. Sus miradas y desdén me trajeron tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor que…

- Pero tienes un hijo, Sirius.

El animago lo miró y pareció que recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad de esa declaración, un profundo dolor cubrió su rostro mientras miraba la puerta.

- Mi Paddy… - murmuró, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Oh, Sirius no te pongas así. Yo te entiendo, también creí perderme cuando todos mis amigos comenzaron a morir en la guerra, pero siempre tenía a alguien que me daba fuerzas y amor. Y tú tienes algo muy importante, alguien con tu sangre… no te dejes derrotar, tienes mucho por lo que vivir. Ignora a los idiotas de la aldea, ellos no merecen tu dolor.

Black lo miró por varios minutos.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó en el Mundo Mágico luego de que me fui? - tartamudeó.

- No es momento para eso. - negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. - Hay muchas cosas que quiero que me cuentes. - sonrió malicioso. - Como por ejemplo, ¿quién es el _padre_ de Kakashi?

El adulto se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quien lo gestó? - masculló.

- Oh, vamos. - rió. - Te veía en Grimmauld cuando mirabas a Bill y no te culpo, era un pedazo de buena carne. Lástima que esa veela estúpida lo vio primero.

- ¡Harry! - chilló Sirius, escandalizado.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Si ya tengo 23! ¡No soy una virgen, pero si bisexual!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si luces casi igual de cómo te dejé!

- Eso tiene una explicación. - dijo agitando una mano. - Ahora dime lo que quiero saber.

- De acuerdo. - suspiró. - Era un compañero de trabajo, pero prometí guardar el secreto de su nombre, así como él prometió guardar mi secreto sobre la magia y embarazos masculinos. Mi peque cree que su madre murió cuando nació.

- Oh vamos dime, Siri. - gimoteó. - No se lo diré a nadie.

- Está bien, después de todo él ya no está en este mundo.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No lo sientas. - negó con la cabeza. - Nuestra relación era extraña, no había amor, pero si respeto y cariño, él murió en una misión luego de que dos meses del nacimiento de Kakashi. Por razones obvias no le dimos su apellido y tampoco le dijimos a nadie, logramos guardarlo todo en secreto. Aún no sé como lo hicimos, él siempre me cubría durante la etapa más avanzada del embarazo, ya que con la máscara de ANBU y un hechizo en el cabello era más fácil. Luego de nacido nuestro bebé, ya pude inventar lo de la madre muerta.

- Con todo aún no me has dicho su nombre. - Harry gruñó.

- Era un Uchiha. - susurró. La quijada de Harry tocó el suelo. - Sip, es por eso que tuve que obligar a mi bebé a usar esa máscara. Desde sus cuatro años me di cuenta que sería irremediablemente idéntico a su padre, como tú. Si los Uchihas lo notaban iban a investigar y por nada del mundo iba a romper mi promesa a mi amante. Es por eso que… - suspiró. - tuve que incluir a Kakashi también en la promesa de mantener su identidad en secreto. Por suerte él no se quejó, pero sé que está curioso y en algún momento me pedirá saber el porqué de la máscara.

- Que lío.

- Sin duda. Ahora cuéntame tú, Harry. - dijo Sirius, recobrando su actitud despreocupada. - Dime como es que llegaste aquí.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Yo, Kakashi-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó Arashi, al ver a su alumno sentado en la entrada de su casa. - ¿Otou-san sigue igual, ne?

- No. - dijo el niño, sorprendiendo a su sensei. - Él está hablando con Harry-kun desde hace tres horas. - los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa. - Y eso no es todo… él lo llamó Siry-us y mi otou-san parecía conocerlo.

Los ojos de Arashi se entrecerraron y su quijada de apretó.

- Entremos Kakashi-kun, quiero hablar con tu padre.

- Hai. - el niño asintió y dio paso a su sensei para entrar a la casa.

Justo en ese momento un sonriente Harry salía de la habitación de Sakumo y el adulto, por su parte, hacía muecas como un tonto.

- ¡Oh, Arashi-kun, que gusto verte! - exclamó Sirius con efusividad.

El rubio y el chico lo miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

- Ohayo, Sakumo-san.

- Si no te importa esperar para lo que sea que viniste Arashi-kun, me gustaría hablar con mi Paddy primero.

- No, adelante. Puedo esperar. - balbuceó el Jounin.

- Ven Kashi-chan, tenemos una charla pendiente. - dijo el adulto con seriedad. - Espérame aquí Harry, estás invitado a cenar con nosotros.

El niño asintió y siguió a su padre hasta la habitación. Arashi y Harry se miraron y luego desviaron la mirada, la misma tensión que se formaba cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación estaba nuevamente presente.

Pasó una hora entera y Harry rogaba que su padrino le esté dando la versión resumida de los hechos a su hijo, porque ya no aguantaba la tensión de estar en el mismo cuarto que Arashi y mucho menos que el otro le mande miradas disimuladas cuando creía que no lo veía. Estaba rayando sus nervios.

- ¿Por qué lo llamaste "Sirius"?

- ¿Eh? - llevaban tanto tiempo en silencio que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos azules, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta Harry y lo aplastó contra la pared agarrándolo por los hombros.

- Kakashi dice que llamaste a su otou-san "Sirius" y que él te respondió, dime por qué. Quiero saber cual es ese secreto que tan celosamente guardas.

- Yo no guardo ningún secreto. - siseó Harry, entrecerrando sus ojos. No intentaba luchar, porque sabía que el otro hombre era mucho más fuerte… y magia no podía usar... por ahora. - ¡Suéltame!

- No. - gruñó, volviéndolo a estrellar contra la pared. - Ahora mismo vas a decirme que es lo que el Hokage y Tsunade-san saben que yo no sé.

- No voy a decirte nada. - dijo el moreno, levantando la barbilla desafiante. La cercanía del otro cuerpo estaba haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

- Te obligaré. - masculló en voz baja. El contacto con Harry también estaba haciendo mella en su propio cuerpo.

- Inténtalo. - retó.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y se quedaron mirando por largos minutos, detallando y memorizando el rostro del otro sin siquiera notarlo. Estaban tan perdidos en su escrutinio que no escucharon la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.

- Wow… búsquense una habitación. Mi pasillo no es un burdel. - se escuchó una voz burlona.

Se separaron como si su contacto quemara (que era en parte cierto) y miraron espantados la figura sonriente de Hatake Sakumo. De su mano, el pequeño Kakashi seguía perdido en su mundo, sorpresa, revelación, choque y muchas otras emociones pasaban por lo que se podía ver por arriba de la máscara que usaba sobre su boca y nariz. Y no era justamente por el espectáculo de su sensei.

- No necesitamos tal cosa. - masculló Harry. - ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó cabeceando en dirección del niño.

- Lo estará. - miró al rubio que aún estaba algo ruborizado. - ¿Qué necesitabas, Arashi-kun?

- Eh… nada, volveré mañana. - musitó, antes de abandonar la casa a grandes zancadas.

- Arashi es una buena persona, Harry. Deberías intentarlo.

- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que él y yo tenemos algo?!

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡¿Sakumo es Sirius?!!! Ship, como toda fan de HP me niego rotundamente a esa muerte y por eso decidió darle la vida de Sakumo. Todo lo referido a su vida lo saqué de la página de Wikipedia y traté más o menos de amoldarlo a mi fic. No sé si las fechas coinciden, pero esto es un AU… entonces, se me permiten algunas transgresiones XD

**En cuanto a Arashi:** Sip, yo sé que todas las que leímos el manga leímos el nombre "Kaseiyo" en el pergamino gigante donde Naruto firmó para tener el contrato con las ranas. _Pero_… yo consulté en Wikipedia, que es de donde saco la mayor parte de mis datos, y a otra fanática de este manga/anime y ella me dijo que el nombre puede ser traducido también a Arashi XD En cuando al apellido, desde hace un año que vengo leyendo fics de este anime en inglés, y allí todos lo llaman Kazama Arashi, estoy actualizada en el manga y, hasta entonces, no sé de donde ha venido ese apellido. Pero, en vez de inventarme uno, le puse ese. XD

Porque admitámoslo, nadie me saca de la cabeza es el padre de Naruto es el Cuarto Hokage, y no es posible que nadie haya sabido el apellido del rubio y no lo relacione con nuestro querido jinchuuriki ¬¬´ Entonces… creo que Uzumaki es inventado, o tal vez lo sea de su madre… no sé…

Y si al final resulta (después de todas las pistas que Kishimoto- sama ha dado, tampoco somos estúpidas) que Naruto no es su hijo… lloraré T.T

También hay deben tener en cuenta que, para este entonces, Tsunade aún no ha salido de Konoha.

¡¡Nos leemos!!


	4. Primeras diferencias

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 3: Primeras diferencias.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Hoy Harry se encontraba en un sótano que servía como laboratorio para su sensei de este día. Como cada vez que Tsunade iba a _divertirse_ (es decir jugar a los casinos y beber sake) y Jiraiya iba a hacer sus _investigaciones_ (mirar furtivamente los baños públicos de mujeres) él debía quedarse a cargo de Orochimaru, algo escalofriante si le preguntaban. Ahora él tenía como profesores solamente de los tres Sannin, porque gracias al pedido (léase obligado) del consejo de ancianos de la Aldea, él no pudo regresar a su equipo de Genin con Fugaku-san, por motivos que ya todo Konoha sabe y no había otro equipo en estos momentos al cual le faltara un miembro.

Entonces, hoy trabajaba en algunos Jutsus de tierra (Dotôn) que Orochimaru le había dado como lección en la clase pasada. Solo faltaba cinco meses para el examen de Chuunin y los tres Sannin estaban de acuerdo en que él debía tomarlo.

- Pareces trastornado, Harry-kun. - siseó Orochimaru. - ¿Algo mal con mis serpientes…?

Harry hizo una mueca y miró a su sensei. Reprimió un escalofrío al ver que lo estaba mirando con intensidad, casi como si él fuera un gran tesoro, y esa sonrisa de lado tampoco lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo. En estos momentos, Orochimaru estaba acariciando una serpiente bastante grande, mientras veía sus avances.

- Tuve malas experiencias con ellas. - murmuró. - Una **muy** grande me mordió cuando tenía doce y de ahí fue de mal en peor. Digamos que ellas y yo simplemente no nos llevamos.

- Eso es muy malo, Harry-kun. Si eres mi alumno, irremediablemente tendrás que aprender a como usarlas en Jutsus o convocarlas. No debes temerles, son animales muy domésticos si sabes tratarlas… además yo estaré siempre allí para que no te lastimen. - sonrisa.

Harry lo miró con sospecha, pero él aún seguía siendo ingenuo para algunas cosas y no estaba al tanto de la sutil nota posesiva en la voz del Sannin de la Serpiente. Era un defecto que no podía corregir.

- Eh… bien, no es que tenga miedo. También tengo un recurso para detenerlas en caso de que las cosas se pongan malas.

- Oh. - enarcó una ceja, curioso. - ¿Y qué sería eso?

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento, no sabiendo si era buena idea decirle ese secreto. Pero ya había metido la pata y no creía que Orochimaru ande regando por allí su única capacidad.

- _Ven, pequeña. -_ habló en Parsél, mirando directamente a los ojos de la serpiente.

- _Eres un hablante de nuestra lengua_. - siseó ella, sorprendida. - _Nunca he conocido uno_. _Espera a que se lo diga a las otras. -_ comentó feliz, mientras dejaba los brazos de Orochimaru para subir a los de Harry.

El moreno miró al adulto y sonrió al ver la absoluta sorpresa en su rostro. Si lo pensaba, ésta era la primera vez que dejaba al Gran Sannin de la Serpiente sin palabras.

- ¿Sensei…?

Orochimaru pestañeó, saliendo de su deslumbramiento. Si era posible, la curiosidad hacia el joven Genin se hizo aún mayor en el brillo de sus ojos, sonrió de lado.

- Tienes una capacidad desconocida para mí, Harry-kun. ¿Cómo la llamas…?

- Es simple… es Parsél, el idioma de las serpientes.

- ¿Es un límite de sangre? (NdN-C: Aquí en España lo han traducido como 'Barreras de Sangre', no sé por que ¬¬?)

- Mmmhhh… se podría decir, porque soy el único que puede hablarlo. El resto de las personas que lo tenían han muerto.

- Que interesante. - susurró para sí.

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y Harry suspiró. Nunca se sentía a gusto estando completamente a solas con este Sannin, algo le hacía no confiar del todo en él. Orochimaru dio permiso para entrar a quien sea que estuviera allí. La puerta se abrió y una niña de no más de 11 años entró. Su cabello era púrpura y algo rebelde, sus ojos oscuros y sin pupila y la piel era morena.

- Oh, has llegado. - la sonrisa de Orochimaru era casi insana. - Esta es Anko-chan, Harry-kun ustedes compartirán clases cada que Tsunade te deje a mi cargo. Espero que sean buenos amigos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El examen de Chuunin llegó y, muy a disgusto de Mikoto, Harry fue puesto en el equipo de Fugaku para poder hacer la prueba en grupo de tres. A opinión de Harry, ella estaba exagerando, estaba casada con la futura cabeza del Clan y ya su heredero había nacido, lo que le aseguraba permanencia segura en el Clan. No sabía porqué se perseguía con que él podría quitarle a su marido.

- Pst, Harry… ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí. - dijo una voz desde el más alto árbol antes de que el moreno bajara de él. Sonrió a la persona que lo llamaba. Era su Jounin-sensei con un paquete, envuelto en una manta celeste con el símbolo de los Uchiha's, en sus brazos.

- Bien, éste es él. - dijo Fugaku, antes de entregarle al niño.

- Es muy bello. - comentó mirando la carita pálida y el cabello negro como la noche. - Se parece a su padre.

- Si… - dijo el mayor con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Al final valió la pena todo aquel desastre. Se llama Itachi, por cierto.

- Mmmhhh… - murmuró recordando las memorias que Shinigami-sama le había mostrado antes de venir a Konoha. De repente, escucharon unas campanas que anunciaban el inicio del examen. Esta vez era en su Aldea, por eso se permitía escaparse un rato para poder conocer al hijo de su ex amante. - Esa es mi llamada. - dijo, antes de entregarle al bebé.

- Ok, buena suerte, Harry. Estaré en las gradas para ver las batallas.

- De acuerdo. - sonrió y acarició la pequeña cabecita del niño. Miró a Fugaku intensamente a los ojos. - No me estoy despidiendo ni nada cursi, solo que… quiero decirte esto ahora que estamos los tres solos. - tomó aire. - No se la pongas muy difícil a tu hijo, Fu-chan. Déjalo ser un niño lo más que puedas, deja que él solo pierda su inocencia. No hagas lo que tus padres y ancianos del Clan te hicieron a ti, él no es un arma, sino un ser humano, ¿me entiendes?

- No sé porqué me dices eso. Él tendrá el mismo entrenamiento que todos los Uchiha's.

- Yo creo que Itachi será especial, pero no significará que puedes exigirle ir hasta lo mayor de su límite, ¿bien?

Fugaku lo miró por largos minutos. A veces pensaba que Harry sabía más de lo que decía, porque desde la primera vez que se conocieron, el muchacho demostró ser un poco áspero con él. Pero cuando hablaron y compartieron un poco de tiempo juntos, todo cambió. Sin embargo, con esta advertencia le demostraba sus suspicacias. Harry lo advertía, porque temía por él y por su niño. Temía por un futuro que él parecía conocer.

- Tendré en cuenta lo que me dices, Harry-chan.

- Gracias. - le sonrió brillantemente antes de besar su mejilla y correr hasta la Torre donde se llevaba a cabo el examen.

-

**.:.Un mes después.:.**

-

Sus temores eran infundados y todo lo que le decían sus tres senseis resultó ser verdad, él estaba preparado para el examen y lo había pasado, era por eso que ahora era felicitado por Tsunade, siendo casi aplastado contra su gran busto.

- Lo has hecho bien y creo que ahora no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Ahora debes buscar tus propios Jutsus y maneras de mejorarte por ti mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

- Tú solo lo atrasaste, pero es inevitable. Konoha ya no es un lugar que pueda llamar hogar y voy a irme mañana a primera hora.

- Oh… lamento eso. Voy a extrañarte, sobre todo nuestros redondos de sake y juegos de póker. - sonrió.

- Hai, yo también, Harry-kun. - suspiró ella. - Nos veremos. - le dio un corto abrazo antes de caminar hasta su casa.

Harry la miró irse hasta que casi fue echado al piso por una bola de pelos entusiástica. Sonrió y acarició el pelo negro del gran perro. Sirius había dicho que aún no estaba preparado para hacer frente a los aldeanos, así que salía de su casa en su forma de animago, alegando ser la nueva mascota de Kakashi.

- Ey, Snuffles. Tenías razón, pasé el examen.

- ¡Oh, felicidades, Harry-kun! - chilló Rin con una sonrisa enrome. De hecho, muchas muchachas se habían acercado a felicitarlo, muchachas que él ni conocía de vista. Jiraiya le había dicho, con una mirada envidiosa, que eran de su club de fans.

- Hai, felicidades. Ahora debes invitarnos a comer a todos para festejar.

- Hn, dobe. - gruñó Kakashi, luego miró a Harry y asintió en su dirección. El moreno podía decir que estaba sonriendo. Aún no lograban que se abriera del todo, pero el ver tan feliz a su padre nuevamente estaba haciendo que dejara de lado su actitud estoica y se comportara más como un niño de su edad. Si a eso le sumaban el hecho que veía las prácticas de magia de Sirius y Harry, eso estaba haciendo maravillas en el chico.

- Felicidades, Uzumaki-san.

- Gracias, Kazama-san.

Los muchachos pusieron los ojos en blanco y Obito se adelantó para tomar la mano de Harry y arrastrarlo hasta el restaurante de los Akimichi. Desde aquella situación vergonzosa en la casa de los Hatake, ambos hombres no intercambiaban más palabras de lo necesario. Queriendo dejar en claro que no había nada entre ellos. Sin embargo, hasta los niños se daban cuenta de la tensión que se formaba cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Años después-**

-

Harry ya llevaba cuatro años y medio en los Países Ocultados y muchas cosas habían pasado mientras tanto. El Gryffindor había decidido comprarse un departamento más grande para vivir (dejando de lado el que el Hokage le había dado), porque si bien tenía su casa del Valle de Godric contraída en su baúl, ella era demasiado grande para él, así que un departamento le era suficiente. También se había negado a la invitación de su padrino para vivir en su casa, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su independencia y recordaba muy bien lo sobreprotector que era el ojiazul.

Sirius al fin había salido de su casa, su seguridad consigo mismo vuelta completamente. No le importaba el desdén de los aldeanos y de los que alguna vez llamó amigos. Solo le interesaba la opinión de su hijo y ahijado. Sin embargo, había desobedecido una orden directa del Hokage, pero el Sandaime, siendo tan buena persona como era, solo había puesto como castigo degradarlo de puesto. Ahora Hatake Sakumo era un Chuunin profesor en la academia y enseñaba a la próxima generación de ninjas.

Uchiha Fugaku al fin fue puesto como cabeza del Clan prestigioso poseedor del Sharingan. Su hijo ya demostraba signos de ser un genio y, todos los días, el hombre pensaba en las palabras que el chico de ojos verdes le dijo cuando conoció a Itachi.

Faltando Tsunade, y Jiraiya que iba y venía, las clases de Harry estaban casi totalmente a cargo de Orochimaru, pero como Anko estaba con ellos las cosas ya no eran tan estresantes. Estando allí también había conocido a un niño llamado Tenzo, parecía un pequeño enfermizo, que era huérfano como él y Orochimaru estaba investigando para saber cual era su _enfermedad_.

Y lo más importante ocurrido en esos tiempos era que se había desatado la guerra contra Iwagakure. Ahora estaban en pleno campo de batalla. Harry particularmente estaba buscando el equipo de Kakashi. Le habían dado su primera misión como Jounin y lideraba el grupo compuesto por Rin, Obito (actualmente Chuunins), Arashi y él. Y el moreno sabía que era en esta misión que las cosas no salían para nada bien. Ya había evitado el accidente donde Kakashi perdía su ojo izquierdo hace dos días (N/A: Cambio este suceso por necesidad XD), pero esto era mucho más grave, porque una vida y la salud mental de otro estaban en peligro. Así que fue en busca de su padrino y ahora ambos buscaban a los adolescentes. Uno en forma de perro, para poder rastrearlos mejor.

- ¡Arf! - ladró Snuffles y corrió con todas su fuerzas hasta la dirección que le indicaba su olfato.

Cuando llegaron, se congelaron algunos segundos. Estaban fuera de una cueva, un ninja de Iwa estaba terminado de convocar un Jutsu que provocó una especie de terremoto que extrajo piedras enormes del piso y que comenzaron a caer por sobre los tres chicos. Ellos intentaron huir, pero Harry sabía que sería inútil.

- ¡Kakashi! - gritó Obito, corriendo hasta su amigo. En ese preciso momento, los dos espectadores notaron sus ojos negros cambiados al color rojo sangre. El Uchiha ya había despertado su Sharingan.

Snuffles gruñó, corrió con velocidad increíble y llegó justo para empujar con su gran hocico al Uchiha, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo canino sea atrapado por la piedra.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! - gritó Kakashi - ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ! - En ese mismo instante solamente su ojo izquierdo comenzó a quemarse y cambiar a rojo sangre, dos comas apareciendo en él.

El chico corrió hasta el montón de piedras y comenzó a gritar por su padre. Rin lloraba desconsoladamente, agarrada de Obito que aún no podría creer que acababa de ser salvado por el perro de su amigo. ¿Pero por qué lo llamaba papá? Harry estaba congelado en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Arf! ¡Arf! - se escuchó desde los escombros. Las respiraciones de todos se detuvieron y eso sirvió para que Harry saliera de su shock.

- Hazte a un lado, Kakashi. - dijo el moreno, sacando su varita de su chaleco de Jounin. Él había tomado la prueba hace dos años y la había pasado con las calificaciones más altas.

El Jounin recién graduado secó sus lágrimas y asintió antes de salir de la pila de escombros. Los ladridos crecían más fuertes y enfadados.

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Rin y Obito, todas las piedras comenzaron a levantarse por la luz que salió del palillo que sostenía el ojiverde. Su incredulidad aumentó al ver al perro negro de su amigo acostado tranquilamente en medio de todo con una burbuja plateada protegiéndolo. Pestañearon cuando el cuerpo del perro cambió para convertirse en… Sakumo-san.

- ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? - preguntó, mientras sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

- ¡Ah! - Rin chilló antes de caer desmayada en brazos de su amigo.

- ¡Papá, no me des esos sustos!

- Tú no me los des. ¡Casi te matas si no llego! - regañó el adulto.

- Un _Protego_. Vaya reflejos, Siri. - comentó Harry.

- Bien si… fui un Auror y El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo con pose arrogante.

- Ejem… - carraspeó alguien.

Los tres giraron para mirar la figura desconcertada de Obito y la desmayada de Rin. Los ojos del chico de pelo plateado se abrieron como platos.

- Dobe… ¡detrás de ti! - susurró con urgencia. Todos giraron para ver al ninja de Iwa que los miraba con los ojos como platos. Sirius gruñó y lanzó un _Expelliarmus_, que empujó al enemigo contra un montón de rocas, dejándolo inconsciente.

Obito pestañeó y miró al padre de su amigo atentamente, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo con ese palillo. Sin embargo, él notó algo extraño en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu ojo izquierdo… teme? - dudo al decir la palabra, ya que, después de todo, el peliplateado era su superior.

- ¿Qué…? - masculló y llevó una mano hacia su ojo izquierdo. Podía sentir un ardor en él. Se giró para mirar a su padre, al escuchar de lo que hablaba el adolescente Uchiha los ojos de los mayores se abrieron como platos mientras miraban a Kakashi. Allí, solo en su ojo izquierdo, se podía ver el Sharingan despertado, algo de lo que Sirius estaba seguro nunca pasaría, pero estaba equivocado.

- Eh… creo que tenemos que hablar. - dijo Harry, algo inseguro.

Antes que los refuerzos de los ninjas de Iwa pudieran llegar, Harry hizo un _Traslador_ con su kunai y los cinco desaparecieron.

-

**-Konohagakure-**

-

Habían dejado a Rin en una cama del Hospital, la pobre estaba en shock y no necesitaba una explicación que agravara su estado, ya con más calma le explicarían todo. Luego se reportaron al Hokage para informarle del éxito de la misión y de las novedades que esta trajeron. Ahora estaban todos en el departamento de Harry, los más jóvenes mirando con el ceño fruncido a los adultos. Sirius suspiró.

- Bien Obito-kun, lo que estás por escuchar es un secreto que no debes revelárselo ni a tu sombra, ¿está claro?

- Hai, Sakumo-san.

Luego de un nuevo suspiro, el animago comenzó a relatarle su historia. _A este paso todos van a enterarse del secreto que supuestamente juré guardar. Lo siento, querido… pero es necesario._

_-_

**.:.Horas después.:.**

-

Obito tenía la boca abierta y miraba de Kakashi a Sirius una y otra vez. Lo de la magia ya lo había asombrado, pero saber que su amigo era un Uchiha y que Sakumo-san lo había _gestado_ era demasiado para su salud mental.

- ¿Pero entonces quién es su padre? - preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Tú de quien eres hijo? - devolvió Sirius.

- Mi padre era Uchiha Kenshin.

El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha palideció.

- Oh, no, no, no… no me diga que…

- ¡No! - cortó enseguida. - No es tu padre. - aseguró. Kakashi y Obito suspiraron revelados. Bien, se querían como si fueran hermanos, pero una cosa es _como si fuera_ y otra muy diferente es _serlo en verdad_. - El padre de Kashi-chan... - risa burlona de Obito, mirada fulminante de Kakashi. - es Uchiha Kaede, el hermano mayor de tu padre. Así que… Kakashi y tú vendrían a ser primos hermanos.

La sonrisa de Obito se borró y un ceño se formó en la cara de Kakashi. Hasta ahora él no había sabido el nombre verdadero de su padre.

- ¡Entonces si somos parientes muy cercanos! - chilló el pelinegro señalando acusadoramente a su amigo.

- Yo no estoy relacionado con un dobe como tú.

- ¡No me llames dobe, teme!

- Muchachos, muchachos no peleen. - tranquilizó Harry. - Lo que no entiendo es porqué solo pudo activar un solo ojo.

- Yo pensé que nunca la haría. Pero que lo haya activado de un solo lado quiere decir… - sonrió. - que su sangre mágica interfirió con la sangre de Kaede.

- ¿Qué? - Kakashi se veía muy sorprendido. - ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a poder hacer magia como tú, padre?

- Puede ser. Acércate. - su hijo se acercó y Sirius le dio su varita. - Quiero que la tomes y te concentres. - Kakashi cerró los ojos y pudo sentir un cosquilleo en la mano que sostenía la varita. - Ahora di: _Lumus_. Y veremos…

- _Lumus_.

Una débil luz salió de la punta de la varita del último de los Black. La sonrisa del ojiazul no podía ser más orgullosa.

- ¡Si! - exclamó levantando un puño cerrado. - La mezcla no afectó tu magia. ¡No eres un _squib_! - Ante el horror del chico, Sirius besó su mejilla y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Papá! - exclamó indignado.

- Awww… que tiernos. - arrullaron Harry y Obito antes de romper en risas.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Mientras tanto, en el país de la Piedra un shinobi de la Hoja estaba creando su fama como _El Flash Amarillo de Konoha_, haciendo que la balanza de la guerra se inclinara para el lado de los Hoja-nin.

Su velocidad era inigualable e inalcanzable, su furia al ver a sus amigos caídos era devastadora y nadie que se cruzara en su camino vivía para contarlo. Era por esto y varios méritos más, que el Sandaime Hokage pensaba en retirarse muy pronto y dejar a ese famoso ninja en su lugar. Sabiendo perfectamente que el puesto quedaba en buenas manos. Porque, muy a su pesar, las pruebas de los métodos poco ortodoxos que su querido alumno Orochimaru estaba usando para hacerse más fuerte lo hacían dudar de su lealtad a la Aldea de la Hoja.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:**Bien, como notarán, ya a partir de ahora las cosas cambian XD Intenté basarme lo más que pude en los tiempos y los hechos.

Orochimaru sigue tan pedófilo como siempre, Tenzo (Yamato-sensei) tendrá un papel importante en el fic. Nunca se supo como fue su pasado, pero supongo que Orochi-kun lo tenía encerrado en algún lugar para hacerle pruebas ò.o

Entonces, Kakashi no pierde su ojo, pero quiero dar a entender que, de todas formas, con o sin ese ojo, él iba a tener el Sharingan, porque su _padre_ era un Uchiha, solo que nunca nadie lo iba a saber si es que Sakumo lograba suicidarse ó.ò Ahora tal vez esto logre que él no se canse tanto el usar un ojo prestado. ¡Y no me cargué a Obito! No podría, me cae demasiado bien ñ.ñ Y Rin bien… por ella no siento nada, pero tampoco quería matarla o quien sabe qué pasó con ella ¬¬

Itachi ya nació. Awww… Y Harry se hará cargo de que él no sea maloso ¬¬ Igual, Fugaku no será el bastardo del manga, su "noviazgo" con Harry hizo muchas mejoras a su carácter… debo decirles que la mala será Mikoto y la masacre de Uchiha si sucederá, pero no de la forma en que la conocen ;D

Bien… en el próximo chap hay LEMON. ¡¡¡Así que esperen ansiosas!!! XD

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Yondaime Hokage

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 4: Yondaime Hokage.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La guerra estaba casi terminada, la Hoja había ganado extraoficialmente, porque aún no se daban datos definitivos. Sin embargo, ver las fuerzas diezmadas de la Piedra y la felicidad en los shinobis de Konoha hablaba por si mismo. Ahora solo quedaba hacer una cosa, firmar un tratado de paz y promesas de Iwagakure para nunca volver a atacar.

Mientras tanto, el Hokage ya había recomendado a su sucesor y todos los miembros del consejo estaban de acuerdo en eso.

A partir de hoy en una semana, Kazama Arashi iba a ser nombrado el Yondaime Hokage.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

- Se lo merece. - comentó Sirius mirando de reojo a su ahijado. Harry estaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras se preparaba para la nueva asunción del cuarto Hokage, vistiendo sus mejores trajes. Trajes de ANBU.

Durante el resto de la guerra, muchas vidas se perdieron y el Hokage se vio en la necesidad de ascender puestos urgentemente a los shinobis más calificados. Eso dio pie a que Harry y Kakashi fueran nombrados ANBU's, Rin decidió volcarse completamente a la vida de médico-nin y Obito fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en su Clan ahora que había despertado su Sharingan. Su entrenamiento comenzó enseguida y pronto iba a tomar el examen de Jounin. También había prometido a su amigo que todos los secretos que los Uchihas le enseñaran lo iba a compartir con él, después de todo, Kakashi también era un Uchiha con el Sharingan activado.

- Supongo… - respondió el otro con desgana.

Sirius suspiró, terminando de colocarse su uniforme de Chuunin, mirando nostálgico su traje de Cazador-nin. Después de la guerra, al haber ayudado tanto, el Hokage lo había nombrado Cazador, ya que estos tipos de ninjas andaban en las sombras y nadie sabía sus verdaderas identidades. Su tapa seguía siendo ser profesor en la academia y esa era la que tenía que mostrar en la ceremonia de asunción.

Por otro lado, lo que lo hacía enervarse era darse cuenta de los sentimientos escondidos que tanto Arashi como Harry tenían el uno para el otro. Ambos eran tan obstinados y orgullosos que no daban el brazo a torcer y no se decidían a dar el primer paso. Arashi parecía nunca querer perdonar que Harry hubiera tenido una relación con Uchiha Fugaku de toda la gente y Harry simplemente seguía negando a capa y espada que sentía algo por el rubio.

Sin embargo, esta noche su nuevo amante (de quien no les dirá el nombre ahora, lastimosamente), el ex equipo 7 y él mismo tenían preparado un plan infalible. Porque Sirius había encontrado ciertas hierbas para hacer una famosa poción de sus años de Merodeador en Hogwarts y, junto con Rin, la habían preparado en secreto.

_De hoy no pasa,_ se dijo, cacareando como loco mentalmente.

-

-.**Monumento a los Hokages de Konoha.-**

-

Harry suspiró fastidiado tras su máscara de ANBU, que representaba evidentemente un león, el _Raion_. El mago se había horrorizado cuando en un principio le ofrecieron la máscara de la _Hebi_ (serpiente), se había negado rotundamente pidiendo en cambio la del león. Junto a él, Kakashi lucía orgulloso su máscara del _Inu_, el perro.

- Esta ceremonia no termina nunca. - gruñó.

A su lado, el ANBU con máscara de _Tori_ (pájaro) rió.

- Son tecnicidades, alguna vez nos tiene que tocar cosas aburridas, ¿no crees, Raion-san? Velo de esta forma… el nuevo Hokage es muy joven y cuando nombren al próximo nosotros ya no tendremos que pasar por lo mismo.

- Hn.

- Además, luego de la ceremonia hay una fiesta a la que todos estamos invitados. - el ANBU con máscara de _Nezumi_ (ratón) proveyó. - Tenemos suerte de que hoy tenemos el día libre y podemos asistir a ella.

- Entonces me emborracharé y comeré para compensar este tedio. - masculló Harry.

Unos aplausos rabiosos interrumpieron la charla, cuando el moreno levantó la vista pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Kazama Arashi. Quien no lucía el traje ceremonial del Hokage, sino su reconocido saco largo blanco con las llamas rojas pintadas en la parte de abajo y las letras en el mismo color en la espaldas, que esta vez decían: Yondaime Hokage. Lo que si llevaba era el sombrero de Hokage, solo por esta vez.

-

**.:.En la fiesta.:.**

-

La celebración se llevaba a cabo en la plaza popular de Konoha y Harry se sentaba en una esquina donde podía ver todo lo que ocurría en el lugar. Sin embargo, no disfrutada de la fiesta, todo lo contrario… estaba de **mal humor **(sí, así… en negrilla) y no, no era porque todas esas zorras se acercaban, sonreían y tocaban al nuevo Hokage. Nop, era solo que él… se levantó muy temprano y… no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

- Bien Kakashi, debes acercarte y darle de beber esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

- El no sospechará de ti, mi Inu-chan. - dijo Sirius, con voz sabia. - Y ya Rin-chan se está encargando de darle su vaso a Arashi. Todo depende de ti.

- Sigo pensando que es una locura. - el ANBU gruñó.

- Awww no seas así, _Inu-chan_. - arrulló Obito, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo, que no pudo apreciar por la máscara del perro. - ¿Acaso quieres seguir soportando la tensión entre esos dos cada vez que están en un mismo cuarto? Ellos necesitan hacer frente a sus sentimientos, por el bien común.

- Hai, necesitan cojer como conejos.

- ¡Papá! - siseó, por suerte la máscara tapaba su rubor. ¡Su padre era un pervertido! - Está bien. - gruñó agarrando el vaso bruscamente. - Lo haré, espero que todo salga bien.

Ajenos a todos, veinte minutos más tarde, Harry y Arashi bebían un vaso de un líquido sospechosamente rosado sin siquiera notarlo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry gimió e intentó voltearse para que sol no le diera en la cara. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía. Enarcó una ceja y abrió lentamente los ojos. Pestañeó varias veces y frunció el ceño cuando su vista se aclaró, para empezar… ese lugar no le sonaba de nada, ni los mubles, ni la cama, ¡ni siquiera la pintura de las paredes!

_Ok, Harry no te alteres… todo esto debe tener una explicación._

Un suave murmullo desde su cuello lo hizo notar que no estaba solo. Harry empezó a entrar en pánico. Bien, analizando la situación, ese algo que lo impedía moverse era _alguien_ con quien… por lo que veía: sus ropas desparramadas en el piso, botellas de sake vacías, su cuerpo… _Sip, estoy desnudo…_ y el olor que aún se conservaba en el ambiente… era con alguien con quien pasó una noche de pasión y bebidas como nunca antes. Ni con Fu-chan.

Suspiró y se volteó para quedar de espaldas en la cama. Pero no pudo ver la cara del hombre con quien se había acostado, porque sinceramente no se acordaba. La persona que lo agarraba tan posesivamente por la cintura estaba tapada…

_Ok, ahora puedes alterarte, Harry._

… la persona estaba tapada con un saco largo **blanco con llamas** en las puntas. Harry inspiró hondo y, casi como esperando estar equivocado, levantó lentamente la tela… solo para revelar cabello rubio oro y mucha piel bronceada.

- Mierda. - gimió.

El nuevo Hokage masculló unas palabras incoherentes y se removió en su lugar, abrazando aún más el cuerpo musculoso de Harry. Que, con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento, había vuelto a ser como era antes de que el mago viniera a parar a los Países Ocultados.

_Oh, no. No te despiertes._

Su ruego llegó demasiado tarde, porque Arashi pestañeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, y luego sus increíbles ojos azules se abrieron para tomar conciencia de sus alrededores.

_Mmmhhh… que bien dormí._

El Yondaime se desperezó como gato, nunca dejando su almohada humana, una sonrisa satisfecha enyesada en su cara.

- ¿Vas a quitarte de una vez?

La voz irritada lo sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza con brusquedad para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes fulminantes.

- ¿Harry…?

- Hai.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo a…?

- Oh, por amor a Kami-sama, si terminas esa pregunta te golpearé.- el moreno masculló, empujando bruscamente el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra la cama.

La realidad golpeó al rubio de repente y una sonrisa zorruna se formó en su cara, aumentando con ello la irritación del Gryffindor.

- Oh, bien, bien, bien, bien… - se dijo el ojiazul acostándose mejor en la cama, cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

- Bien y un cuerno. - gruñó. - ¿Dónde está el baño?

- La última puerta del pasillo. - indicó, su sonrisa no abandonaba su cara.

- Arigato. - masculló. Estiró una de las sábanas para envolvérsela por el cuerpo, intentó levantarse, pero un dolor proveniente de su trasero se le impidió. - Auch, mierda.

Arashi rió y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más… si es que eso era posible.

- Creo que anoche me entusiasmé demasiado, ¿ne? - comentó divertido.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hai, y eso solo puede significar que usted abusó de mí, _Yondaime-sama_.

La boca de Arashi se abrió en indignación. Harry se levantó de la cama, no haciendo caso de su dolor y caminó hasta el baño con la barbilla en alto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Arashi rió de buena gana, negando con la cabeza. _Al fin…,_ pensó satisfecho. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, él se había quedado prendado de la figura pequeña y los increíbles ojos verdes desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se sintió traicionado luego del incidente del armario de las escobas y eso impidió que buscara tener algo más con Uzumaki Harry. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y viendo los progresos del chico su admiración por él crecía aún más. La atracción del principio, junto con esa admiración, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en amor.

Sí, amaba a ese hombre orgulloso, escurridizo y altanero. Pero ahora que lo había hecho suyo, las cosas iban a cambiar. Si era necesario iba a colgar un cartel de su cuello que indicara que Harry le pertenecía.

De repente frunció el ceño, si lo pensaba bien, buscando en sus memorias recientes… no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Nada que no pueda remediar. - se dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, antes de levantarse de la cama. Su destinación… el baño.

Harry saltó cuando la cortina del baño se abrió con brusquedad. Evidentemente, su resaca no dejaba que sus sentidos de ninja estuvieran al máximo esa mañana.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le gruñó al hombre que prácticamente le había roto el ano y había mordido y marcado todo su cuello, pecho y espalda. Eso lo había notado al llegar y verse al espejo. _Anoche nos pusimos salvajes, supongo que descargamos toda la tensión._

- He estado buscando en mis memorias y casi no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche. - susurró sensual, entrando a la bañera. Harry se pegó a la pared viendo como su espacio personal era invadido.

- ¿Y eso qué…? - murmuró bajando la vista y viendo, inevitablemente, que el rubio estaba como Kami lo trajo al mundo. Ruborizado levantó la cabeza para congelar sus ojos en los otros azules… los cuales estaban llenos de lujuria.

- Que si te hice el amor… si te hice mío, quiero tener un recordatorio fresco. - ronroneó, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

- Pues entonces búsquese una pastilla para la memoria, Yondaime-sama. - Harry gimió al sentir la boca del rubio enterrarse en su cuello y como comenzaba a chupar. - Yo-Yo no puedo ayudarlo.

- Oh si, si puedes. - masculló, dejando suaves besos en la barbilla tensa del moreno.

- No, no puedo. - siseó tratando de empujarlo inútilmente. Arashi aún era mucho más fuerte que él. Claro, siempre que le quedaba la _Aparición_, pero con lo embotada que aún estaba su mente, no quería aparecerse en quien sabe donde… desnudo.

- Vamos, sé que lo deseas. - susurró. Para probar su punto empujó sus caderas para frotarse contra el miembro semi erecto de Harry.

Uzumaki se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar gemir, causando una sonrisa satisfecha en el mayor. La oleada repentina de placer hizo que rodeara el cuello de Arashi con los brazos para no caerse. El Flash Amarillo tomó eso como invitación y movió la cabeza para atrapar los labios del otro hombre con los suyos. Ambos gimieron y abrieron la boca para que sus lenguas hicieran contacto, acercando sus cuerpos para poder frotarse con frenesí.

Continuaron besándose por varios minutos y Arashi buscó la entrada de su amante para meter un dedo. Harry se separó, echando la cabeza para atrás y jadeó al sentir el contacto. El ojiazul atacó su cuello, queriendo dejar aún más marcas de las que ya veía.

- Te-Tenemos que trabajar, Arashi…

- Soy el Hokage. - Arashi gruñó. - Puedo llegar tarde si quiero y tú no te vas hasta que te haga mío cuantas veces quiera.

-

**-/-LEMON-/-**

-

Harry no se pudo negar y buscó nuevamente los labios de su amante para besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Satisfecho de momento con los besos, Arashi fue descendiendo para probar otra parte de su pareja. Cuando llegó a ella desperdigó varios besos a toda la longitud del pene, para luego engullírselo como si se tratara de un helado, su dedo nunca abandonó la entrada de Harry, entrando y saliendo con lentitud.

El ANBU gritó y cerró los ojos, una de sus manos se sostuvo por el grifo del agua y la otra se enterró en el cabello rubio despeinado. Arashi siguió sacándoselo y metiéndoselo de la boca, succionando y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando al primer dedo se le unió un segundo, Harry no pudo resistirlo más y se vino en la boca de su amante. El mayor tragó todo el semen y sacó su lengua para limpiar la comisura de los labios que tenían rastro del orgasmo del moreno.

Subió lentamente y se quedó mirando la cara relajada de su amante. Harry abrió los ojos y vio que los azules lo miraban con un sentimiento que hizo que su corazón saltara.

- Bésame. - susurró quedamente, rodeando el cuello del hombre ligeramente más alto con un brazo.

Arashi asintió y se acercó para cumplir con el pedido. Se besaron lentamente, mordisqueando de vez en vez, conociendo la boca del otro, compartiendo el sabor salado de la semilla del menor. Pronto, la pasión volvió a envolverlos y el rubio subió una de las piernas de Harry hasta anclarla en su cadera, guió su erección hasta la entrada y penetró de una sola vez.

- ¡Oh, maldición! - jadeó el moreno. - ¡No voy a poder sentarme en una semana!

- Pero valdrá la pena. - susurró el Yondaime, burlón. Volvió a sacar todo su miembro y se introdujo de una sola vez, nuevamente.

Harry gritó y se aferró con fuerzas al cuello de su amante, enterrando algunas uñas en la espalda bronceada, la pierna levantada se aferró mejor a la cadera del otro. Por un momento, solo se escucharon los ruidos de pieles chocarse, los jadeos, gritos, gemidos y el agua de la lluvia que aún caía.

Esos sonidos siguieron hasta que Arashi buscó la erección de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo para ayudarlo a llegar al clímax. Algo que no tardó mucho y el moreno se vino, la boca del rubio amortiguando su grito de placer. El mayor penetró unas cuantas veces más, antes de separar su boca de la del otro y llevar la cabeza atrás, y venirse con un grito casi salvaje.

Así, sudorosos y jadeantes, se abrazaron hasta que los efectos post-orgasmo abandonó sus cuerpos.

-

**-/-END.LEMON-/-**

-

- Vamos a la habitación. - dijo Arashi de repente, tomando la mano del moreno para arrastrarlo fuera de la bañera y el baño.

- H-Hai…- murmuró Harry, inestable.- Creo que vas a tener que prestarme alguna ropa limpia para poder ir a casa y cambiarme allí.

- Eso no será necesario todavía.

- ¿Na-Nani…?

El rubio se detuvo y volteó para mirar al ANBU con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Todavía te deseo.

La boca del Gryffindor se abrió en shock y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que su amante tenía una nueva erección.

- Eres un maldito ninfómano.

- Solo contigo Uzumaki Harry, solo contigo. - rió el otro.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Tardaron otras tres horas en llegar a la Torre del Hokage, Arashi llegó antes que Harry, porque el moreno debió ir a su departamento para buscar ropas limpias. Las que tenía la noche pasada estaban sospechosamente rotas en algunas partes y manchadas con un líquido blanco pegajoso. _No quiero recordar que hicimos antes de llegar a la cama…_

Ahora se encontraban escuchando el discurso de inicio de nuevo Hokage, había algunos cambios pequeños, como la promoción de Hatake Kakashi a capitán de ANBU, porque el rubio consideraba que él estaba preparado para el cargo, evidentemente no le importaba que Sakumo lo fulminara con la mirada por poner semejante carga sobre los hombros de su "bebé".

Y hablando de su padrino, cuando había llegado se había comportado muy extraño. Tenía una mirada curiosa y un brillo de travesura en sus ojos que le dio mala espina, incluso, cuando su compañero ANBU, Umino Aoi (el de la mascara de Tori) le había preguntado porque caminaba extraño, Obito se había atorado con el agua que estaba tomando, su padrino trató de ocultar una carcajada, Rin se ruborizó profundamente y Kakashi se había retorcido en su lugar.

Ellos no podría saber, ¿cierto…? Pero entonces… ¿Por qué actuaron tan extraño? A no ser que anoche lo hayan visto salir de la fiesta junto con Arashi. Eso explicaría su actitud, tal vez se imaginaban que estuvieron cojiendo como conejos.

- … y eso es todo por ahora, regresen todos a sus quehaceres. - dijo el Yondaime. Hubo un murmullo de aceptación mientras todos se movían, hasta que el Hokage pareció recordar algo: - Oh, solo una cosa más, casi lo había olvidado. - sonrió zorrunamente y se levantó de su asiento. - Quiero que todos sepan que Uzumaki Harry es mi pareja y a quienquiera que vea que intenta mirarlo de forma descarada o intenta coquetear con él, será penado con 30 días de cárcel bajo cuidado de los integrantes de Interrogaciones. Tampoco quiero que tengan pensamientos sucios acerca de él. - sus ojos azules se entrecerraron peligrosamente y su sonrisa se borró. - Créanme, sabré si ello ocurre… ¿estoy claro? - siseó oscuro.

El silencio y asentimientos atontados fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

- Bien, pueden retirarse ahora. - su sonrisa volvió a su cara y se sentó satisfecho en su cómodo sillón de Hokage.

El silencio torpe y sorprendido siguió por otros momentos, hasta que Hatake Sakumo dejó salir una risita y se apresuró a salir de la oficina para poder carcajearse fuera de ella. Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo hasta que solo Harry quedó en su lugar. Su sorpresa era tanta que ni una bomba podría sacarlo de su shock. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿El rubio idiota acababa de proclamarlo de su pertenencia en frente de todos los shinobis de Konoha?

- ¿Qué pasa…? - murmuró Arashi, como si nada hubiese pasado. - Pensé que querías volver enseguida para ponerte a trabajar.

- Yo… - Harry pestañeó bajo su máscara.- … te odio. - masculló antes de girar y encaminarse hasta la puerta. No pudo atravesarla, porque Arashi lo interceptó en el camino, atrapándolo por la cintura.

- Awww… vamos. ¿Vas a enojarte porque puse las cosas en claro? Solo estoy protegiendo lo que es mío. - gruñó besando su cuello.

- ¡Pero no así, idiota! - se quitó la máscara de Raion y giró para mirarlo furioso, sus ojos verdes brillantes. - ¡No puedo creer que me hayas humillado en frente de todos!

- ¿Humillarte…? - preguntó con fingida inocencia. - Yo no recuerdo tal cosa. Solo dije que eres mío y que nadie debe poner sus sucias manos en lo que me pertenece.

La boca de Harry se abrió al escuchar la posesividad en las palabras del rubio. Su corazón se calentó por esas palabras_. ¡El muy traidor! ¡Debería sentirse enfadado y no feliz por esas palabras!_

- ¡Eres… eres… eres… tan… _tú_! ¡ARG! - rugió contrariado.

Arashi rió y atrajo el cuerpo más pequeño para compartir un beso húmedo. Harry gimió y enterró una mano en el cabello rubio para estrujarlo y expresar con eso un poco de su frustración. El Yondaime solo sonrió en el beso y apretó las nalgas redondeadas de su pareja antes de dejarlo ir.

- Bien, ahora a trabajar. - ordenó, palmeando su trasero.

- Todavía te odio. - dijo Harry infantilmente, antes de salir.

-

**.:.Dos días después.:.**

-

Harry llegaba de una misión para rescatar material muy importante que iba a ser contrabandeado en la Aldea de la Arena. Estaba cansado, porque fueron 24 horas de mantenerse despierto y luego hubo una lucha que lo drenó del todo. Teniendo en cuenta todo el ejercicio que había hecho el día de la famosa fiesta, no había recargado todas sus energías, su trasero aún le dolía y no podía ir al Hospital a decir que sufría de dolores post coito, tampoco tenía el suficiente valor para decirle a Rin que lo curara_. Tal vez pueda pedirle algo a mi padrino, el viejo zorro seguro tiene algo…_

Caminaba hasta la Torre cuando un Chuunin casi se lo lleva por delante.

- Hey, desaceleración, ¿Dónde está el fuego?

- Raion-san. - dijo agitadamente el Chuunin que reconoció como Ebisu. - El Hokage ha ordenado el arresto de Orochimaru-sama, pero cuando fuimos a buscarlo se escapó, todavía está en la Aldea y lo estamos buscando.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

- ¿Sabes con que cargos?

- No estoy muy seguro, pero es sobre una investigación que el Hokage-sama venía haciendo antes de recibir el cargo. Por eso sus primeras órdenes fue arrestar e interrogar a Orochimaru-sama para saber exactamente que estaba haciendo.

- Bien... - Harry asintió - Gracias por decirme, puedes seguir.

Cuando Ebisu desapareció, Harry comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta el lugar donde tenía sus clases con Orochimaru. Shinigami-sama jamás le había dicho la causa por la que el Sannin de la Serpiente había abandonado Konoha, tal vez no lo creyó necesario, pero Harry no quiso darlo por causa perdida y por eso había tratado de aceptar y entrar en el corazón del hombre… para evitar todo el mal que pueda llegar a hacer en el futuro. Sin embargo, sus acciones no parecieron tener resultado.

Corrió hasta el lugar, que estaba algo apartado del centro de la Aldea, y al pasar la puerta principal oyó un grito. Podía reconocerlo perfectamente como la voz de Anko-chan. Apresuró aún más sus piernas hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Anko tirada en el piso, agarrándose el cuello y con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. _El sello de la maldición…_

- Harry-kun, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento. - dijo Orochimaru con voz sedosa.

El moreno levantó sus ojos verdes furiosos, traición brillando en ellos. El Sannin hizo un par de sellos con las manos y su cabeza salió despedida de su cuerpo.

_- ¡Protego!_

La cabeza rebotó contra la barrera protectora, ella volvió a su dueño y un gesto de sorpresa se pudo ver en el rostro pálido, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa siniestra.

- Kukuku… parece que tienes más secretos de los que me has revelado, Harry-kun. - ronroneó. Harry apretó sus labios, como odiaba que dijera su nombre con esa particularidad, casi como si le causara placer.

- Estos secretos me han salvado de lo que sea que quisiste hacerme. - gruñó.

- Es solo un regalo. Anko-chan ya lo ha aceptado. ¿No quisieras hacer lo mismo?

- No, no deseo nada de lo que quieras darme. Te creía diferente Orochimaru, pensé que en verdad nos apreciabas… pero estás más interesado en tus propios planes que en tus alumnos. ¿Por qué estás traicionado a Konoha?

Un poco de dolor se pudo apreciar en su voz. Y es que Harry, una vez que hizo de lado sus prejuicios al recordar las memorias dadas por Shinigami, había llegado a respetar al Sannin. Pero todo fue en vano, simplemente había cosas que no podía cambiar a pesar de conocer el futuro.

- No te pongas sentimental, Harry-kun. - siseó con su sonrisa asquerosa ensanchada. - Konoha nunca me ha dado lo que deseo, mi propio sensei le dio el puesto con que soñé toda mi vida a un maldito mocoso de poco cerebro, alguien que ahora te tiene como su puta. - dijo con desprecio .- Esta Aldea maldita no reconoce mis logros, sino que los castiga. Por eso deberé irme para buscar lo que deseo por mis propios medios.

- Eso si te dejo irte. - siseó. - Te respetaba, Orochimaru, pero me equivoqué al juzgarte y no me extraña que Sarutobi-sama haya decidido darle a Arashi el puesto de Hokage. - inspiró. - Orochimaru-san, estás arrestado por traición, entrégate por las buenas o tendremos que luchar.

- Se que no me pararás, no tienes el suficiente poder. Y Anko-chan necesita atención médica, Harry-kun. - se acercó un poco al moreno. El mago se atiesó, pero no retrocedió. - Y sé que a pesar del odio que veo en tus ojos has aprendido a apreciarme, todo esto de tus palabras de ANBU bien enseñado no es más que una actuación. No eres pelea para un Sannin como yo.

- Como te dije antes, tengo muchos secretos que no te he revelado.

La sonrisa del mayor vaciló, curiosidad viciosa brillando en sus ojos amarrillos. Por un lado podría descubrir que era eso que guardaba Harry, pero por otro se le terminaba el tiempo para poder salir sin ser atrapado.

- Tendremos que jugar en otro momento, Harry-kun. - dijo con una sonrisa decidida. - Ahora debo irme, cuida mucho de Anko-chan… no creo que ella se tome muy bien mi partida. Por cierto, Tenzo-kun está en el laboratorio, un experimento perfecto, lástima que tenga que dejarlo atrás. - rió escalofriantemente antes de formar unos sellos con las manos y desaparecer.

Harry miró con rabia el lugar donde había desaparecido su sensei y juró. El sonido de los quejidos de dolor de Anko lo trajo a la realidad y la levantó del piso. Caminó con ella a los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Hizo una mueca al ver al chico de no más de diez años lleno de tubos y acostado en una camilla. Dejó a la muchacha en la cama adicional y comenzó a desconectar todo lo que tenía en el cuerpo el chico pálido.

Una serie de explosiones se escucharon en la entrada y Harry tuvo que convocar un _Protego_ para que los fragmentos de la puerta no dañaran su cuerpo y el de los más pequeños. Minutos después, la figura imponente de Arashi se dio paso a través del humo, una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

- Vine a buscarlo. - susurró, levantando la figura inconsciente del niño.

- ¿Y dónde está…? - entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Lo dejaste escapar?

Harry se atiesó y se enderezó al escuchar el tono de acusación de su nuevo amante.

- Anko y Tenzo necesitaban atención… - murmuró con la quijada apretada. - Y yo no soy un contrincante para un Sannin. - Era mentira, como sus cualidades mágicas pudo haber doblegado a Orochimaru, pero no podía decirle eso a su pareja.

Arashi suspiró, masajeando su cabeza.

- ¿Al menos te dijo adónde iba…?

- No, solo se fue, casi no hablamos.

- Está bien… te creo. - Sin embargo, Harry pudo notar la ligera duda en su voz. Como odiaba que lo conociera tanto y que casi pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto. Lo sintió acercarse y caminar hasta la cama donde Anko ardía en fiebre. - ¿Qué le ha hecho a estos niños ese loco?

- No lo sé, pero me encargaré de cuidarlos ahora. Al menos a Tenzo, porque sé que Anko no lo permitirá.

Tras un suspiro salió de la habitación, con el niño en brazos y Arashi siguiendo sus pasos.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** Je… espero que hayan tenido gusto del LEMON. A partir de ahora vamos a ver como inicia el romance XD El Yondaime nos resultó algo posesivo, ¿ne? Jejeje… y Sirius haciendo de las suyas XD

Tengo entendido que la traición de Orochimaru pasa después de la muerte Arashi (casi dos años después del ataque del Kyuubi), pero para motivos del fic, decidí adelantar ese hecho. Por lo otro, creo que seguí lo mejor que pude el canon ò.o

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. El equipo 7

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 5: El equipo 7.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Corrían a velocidades que solo un ANBU preparado y el Jounin calificado junto él podían alcanzar gracias a sus capacidades de ninja, lo que también hacía que todo el recorrido se hiciera en el más absoluto silencio. Llegaron hasta la pared del lugar y se detuvieron para buscar que sus respiraciones se calmaran.

Su misión era infiltración para encontrar información sobre un grupo de Piedra-nin que los espías decían que querían preparar un pequeño ataque para tomar venganza de lo sucedido durante la guerra. Era por eso que Harry y Morino Ibiki fueron los elegidos para este trabajo, ellos eran expertos en búsqueda de información.

El moreno de ojos verdes asintió a su compañero y entraron al lugar con un salto impresionante. Les llevó bastante hasta encontrar la sala de reuniones por debajo de la casa destartalada. Era todo para despistar a los curiosos, la casa era vieja y casi destruida, pero la verdadera base estaba bajo el suelo, en una serie de cuevas de piedra.

Cuando al fin encontraron lo que buscaban, notaron que no eran más que un grupo de diez hombres dolidos que perdieron a su familia y que buscaban una venganza sangrienta. Harry podía entenderlos, pero no podía dejarlos seguir con sus planes a coste del sufrimiento de los aldeanos de Konohagakure.

Un sonido de pasos los alertó y ambos se miraron antes de esconderse. Sin embargo, no contaron con las trampas que había en el lugar, las cuales estaban minuciosamente escondidas gracias a la poca luz y a la tierra fangosa del suelo.

-

**-.Konohagakure.-**

-

Arashi se removió inquieto en su lugar y volvió a mirar por la ventana, viendo como llegaba la noche. Era el tercer día en que Harry no se presentaba para dar su informe. Él e Ibiki seguían en la Aldea de la Piedra y algo en su pecho de decía que tenían problemas. Pero aún no estaba seguro y no podía mandar a sus ANBU's solo porque su amante no llegaba cuando era debido. Los dos eran ninjas entrenados y capacitados, pero eso no evitaba que se angustiara al tener sentimientos personales por uno de ellos.

-

**.:.En otro lugar.:.**

-

- ¿Qué te sucede, koibito?

Sirius miró a su pareja y le dio una sonrisa forzada. La preocupación no lo dejaba desde hace tres días.

- Es Harry-kun… no regresa de su misión y estoy preocupado.

- Él es un ninja, Sakumo. - murmuró, acercándose para abrazarlo. - Podrá salir de lo que sea en que se haya metido y si no… nosotros estamos preparados para mo…

- ¡No! ¡No lo digas! - exclamó - Harry no puede… no… - negó con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse. - él estará bien, estoy seguro. Él aún no esta listo para dejar este mundo.

- Aprecias mucho a ese muchacho. - musitó con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius sonrió de lado y besó a su pareja, acariciándole una mejilla.

- Es un cariño diferente, Hi-chan. No te pongas celoso.

-

**-.Iwagakure.-**

**-**

Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Ibiki, lo estaban torturando para sacarle información. No sabía si pensar en que tuvo suerte o mala… ya que fue al otro ninja a quien eligieron primero para sacar información. Sin embargo, a Harry no le dio buena espina como lo miraron, vio lujuria pura en los ojos del enemigo y estaba seguro que era por eso que lo reservaban, para abusar de él. Pero él se dijo que moriría antes de que le pusieran una mano encima.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar sus cadenas, hoy iba a intentarlo, estuvo acanalando toda su magia en sus manos. Al no tener su varita, hacer magia sin ella era muy agotador y difícil, pero después de tres días estaba preparado para usarla y, esperanzadoramente, su cuerpo no se iba a agotar tanto.

- _Alohomora_. - susurró.

Sonrió aliviado cuando escuchó el suave _¡clic!_ y se puso de pie enseguida. Como lo pensaba, su cuerpo no se sentía para nada agotado. _Bien, es hora de darles su merecido a esos idiotas. Espero que Ibiki haya resistido._

_-_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¿Hokage-sama?

- ¿Qué…? - gruñó Arashi por el intercomunicador a su secretaria. La mujer saltó del otro lado, pero el rubio no podía verlo y tampoco le importaba. Estaba a segundos de dejar todo e ir en busca de su Harry.

- Eh… usted me pidió que le avisara cuando regresara el equipo de Raion-san y Morino-san…

- ¿Están aquí? ¡Hazlos pasar! - exigió.

- Eh, no Hokage-sama. Ellos están en el Hospital de Konoha, un Chuunin acaba de avisarme que llegaron heridos a la puerta y ahora…

Ella no pudo continuar, porque la oficina del Kage se abrió estruendosamente y Arashi caminó a pasos apresurados hasta la salida, su saco blanco haciendo _fru-fru_ con cada paso que daba.

-

**-.Hospital de Konoha.-**

Arashi tomó una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta. El espectáculo no era tan grave de cómo lo había pintado su mente enloquecida y preocupada. Su pareja solo tenía las muñecas vendadas y uno que otro rasguño en la cara y cuerpo. Se acercó hasta la cama y tomó una de las manos vendadas en las suyas. Enseguida Harry se removió y abrió sus cansados ojos verdes.

- Ohayo…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron? - fue lo único que siseó Arashi, apenas conteniendo su furia. Sus ojos azules brillando con promesas dolorosas.

- Nada grave… - tranquilizó Harry, sonriendo a pesar de todo. - Y ellos ya pagaron por mis propias manos. No volverán a fastidiar. Así que calma al monstruo de los celos posesivos que tienes dentro.

El rubio gruñó y se agachó para besarlo.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta en casa, tenías a muchas personas preocupadas.

- Oh… - se removió un poco e hizo un gesto de dolor. El ceño del Hokage se frunció, pero se recordó que los causantes del dolor de su amor ya estaban muertos para tranquilizarse. - ¿Cómo está Tenzo-kun?

- Estaba preocupado, hice de todo para calmarlo. Al parecer teme volver a quedarse solo… por eso lo llevé a mi casa mientras tanto. Ahora debe estar en la academia.

Harry asintió, tranquilizándose. Luego del escape de Orochimaru, se descubrió que el Sannin experimentaba con personas vivas sobre muchas cosas, mutando en la mayoría de los casos los genes de sus "pacientes". Tenzo era uno de los muchos experimentos, de hecho el niño fue uno desde que estuvo en el vientre de su madre y fue genéticamente modificado para tener las mismas características del primer Hokage. Fue un horror comprobar que él fue el único en sobrevivir de las más de mil personas en las que el Sannin despiadado experimentó.

Al no tener a nadie, el ojiverde consiguió permiso del Hokage (que no le costó mucho, porque el Yondaime es su novio) para poder tener su tutela y pudo darle su apellido, casa y cariño que se le fue negado mientras estuvo como objeto de prueba de Orochimaru. Ahora era conocido como Uzumaki Tenzo y fue inscrito en la Academia para poder vivir una vida normal con los otros niños de su edad. Por su parte, tal como Harry lo había previsto, Mitarashi Anko se negó rotundamente a recibir ayuda. Con pesar, Harry veía como ella se hacía cada vez más amarga y cruel, intentando con su actitud alejar a todo aquel que quisiera amistad con ella, porque ya había perdido su confianza hacia las personas. Aún así, el ANBU conseguía charlar con ella y guiarla en su vida solitaria, visitándola una vez por semana en su pequeño departamento.

Días después Harry salió del Hospital como nuevo, por el contrario de su compañero, le dolió enterarse que, debido a sus lesiones, Ibiki permanecería tal vez un mes entero en recuperación. Enseguida se puso de nuevo a trabajar, no haciendo caso a las miradas nada felices de su pareja. En serio, cuando Arashi quería, podía ser peor que la Señora Weasley… y eso era mucho decir.

- Hola Kakashi, ¿tu padre está? - El adolescente gruñó y asintió, dejándolo pasar, su ojo descubierto solo mostraba descontento. Debido a lo rápido que avanzó su Sharingan se vio obligado a taparse el ojo izquierdo, usando su cinta con el signo de la Hoja, para evitar que cualquiera de los Uchihas lo notara, si es que lo usaba sin darse cuenta. Si al resto de los aldeanos le pareció extraño que lo hiciera no dijeron nada. Después de todo, cada shinobi tenía sus excentricidades. - ¿Por qué el mal humor?

- Ve y pregúntale a mi otou-san. - el chico masculló tras su máscara antes de ir rumbo a su habitación.

Harry enarcó una ceja y caminó hasta la cocina, donde Sirius se sentaba degustando lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate.

- Hola, Padfoot.

- Oh, hey ahijado. ¿Todo bien?

- Eso me pregunto yo. Kakashi no parecía el más feliz de los hijos cuando abrió la puerta. - comentó, sentándose frente a su padrino.

Sirius suspiró, no dejando de lado su pastel.

- Estoy embarazado.

El mago más joven pestañeó, procesando lentamente la información.

- Oh…

- Hai, y mi bebé no parece tomarse muy bien el que ya no va a ser mi único cachorro. Eso sin contar que no estoy casado con mi pareja y se van a desatar muchísimos problemas cuando su familia se entere.

- ¿Cuándo su familia se entere…? - preguntó con incredulidad. - Sirius, eres un _hombre_ _embarazado_. No estamos en el Mundo Mágico, ¿sabes? Lo de menos es el padre de tu hijo.

- Si, sé. - gruñó. - Pero ya hemos pensado en eso… vamos a decir que he creado un Jutsu especial para poder concebir. - se encogió de hombros. - Soy el gran Colmillo Blanco y seguro que me creerán y a los otros simplemente no les importará… además voy a tener la prueba dentro de mí. Esa sería la única explicación lógica, o me creen o me creen.

- Entonces, tu preocupación es que su familia no va a estar muy feliz.

- Sip, eso mismo. Por eso queremos esperar a que se lo diga a ellos y después nos vamos a casar. - sonrió animado. - Digan lo que digan esos estirados nos vamos a casar, lo único que puede llegar a cambiar es que si ellos lo desheredan tendremos que vivir todos aquí. Si lo aceptan nos iremos a vivir allá.

- ¿Y Kakashi…?

- Él se quedará con la casa o alquilará un departamento. - hizo una mueca, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. - Se que más tarde o temprano me entenderá. Amo a mi pareja y, cuando conozca a su hermano, se le va a pasar todo su enfurruñamiento.

- Bien… - suspiró y se levantó para dar un corto abrazo al mayor. - Supongo que debo felicitarte por el futuro miembro de la familia.

- Gracias, peque. ¿Y tú para cuando? - preguntó con una mueca astuta.

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente y le mandó una mirada enfadada a su padrino.

- Con Arashi estamos bien así, gracias. Y para experiencia paternal ya tengo a Tenzo.

- Awww… pero no es lo mismo que tener un niño dentro tuyo por nueve meses y después tener una pequeña cosa arrugada en tus brazos que no te deja dormir.

- No por ahora, Sakumo y fin del tema.

- Hai, hai.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Algunos meses después.:.**

-

Hubo un silencio tenso, hasta que Harry susurró un peligroso:

- ¿… qué?

- Eso… - dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa satisfecha, inafectado por las señales de peligro que salía del cuerpo de su amor. - Te estoy removiendo de tu cargo, porque creo que estás capacitado para poder tener tu propio equipo de Genins. Desde hoy serás un Jounin-sensei y en una semana, después de los exámenes, se te será asignado tu grupo.

- De acuerdo, _Yondaime-sama_. - siseó con los labios apretados.

Arashi hizo una mueca ante el desdén de la frase. Pero eso era lo mejor para el bien de su salud mental.

- Es lo mejor, Harry. Debes permanecer algún tiempo en la Aldea. Ya llevamos un año de novios y mis enemigos ya se habrán enterado. La forma más fácil de lastimarme es mediante ti.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sé cuidarme solo, muchas gracias.

- Yo sé… pero aún así me preocupo por ti. ¿No puedes ver eso…? Esto es lo mejor.

Uzumaki no contestó, solo salió como tromba de la oficina, casi llevándose por delante a Sarutobi.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho…? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Le divertía ver al muchacho considerado el mejor shinobi de Konoha actuar como novio celoso y sobreprotector.

-

**-.Residencia Hatake.-**

**-**

- Oh, vamos… solo se preocupa por ti. Además eres bueno con los niños y ya has dado clases a una gran cantidad de mocosos con eso del ED.

- ¡Pero esto es diferente! ¡Él está usando su poder sobre mí para tenerme vigilado! ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!

- Nope, pero él te ama y estuvo muerto de angustia cuando fuiste capturado aquella vez. - comentó Sirius, acariciando su barriga de 7 meses y medio. - Podrías concederle este capricho hasta que tus nuevos alumnos se conviertan en Chuunin y luego volver a ser ANBU.

- Hn. - gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Y tú prometido…?

- Fue a ver a su hermano… él no quiere perder el contacto a pesar de todo.

El tiempo había pasado y la pareja anunció el embarazo a la Aldea. La sorpresa, el shock e indignación no se hizo esperar, algunos hasta lo llamaron una abominación, pero el Hokage y la mayoría de sus amigos (que eran los que importaban) los felicitaron y estaban alegres y emocionados porque un Jutsu tan increíble se haya inventado en su Aldea. En cuanto a la familia del padre, cuando se enteraron del próximo nacimiento… decir que se lo tomaron mal fue una subestimación.

Lo obligaron a cortar relaciones y deshacerse del bebé, pero obviamente no pensaba hacerlo. Así que fue expulsado de su casa y ahora vivía con su futura familia. La pareja de Sirius tenía un hermano gemelo, quien le dijo que esperara a que se calmaran un poco las cosas para poder hablar con los ancianos del Clan y poder sacar a la luz nuevamente su caso. Un niño hijo suyo y de alguien como Hatake Sakumo no se podía dejar de lado, aunque el animago ya le había advertido que su hijo no iba a compartir la misma maldición que él.

Tomaron la decisión de casarse luego de que el bebé naciera. Porque Sirius quería estar impecable para ese acontecimiento tan importante.

- ¿Necesitas otra almohada, otou-san?

Sirius cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, mandándole una mirada fulminante a su ahijado al escuchar su risita.

- Estoy muy bien, Kashi-chan. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando a tu otou-san? - preguntó tranquilamente.

- Solo estoy preocupado por ti y mi otouto. - reprochó el adolescente, con el ceño fruncido. O al menos eso se podía decir que hacía bajo su banda de ninja.

-Sé, musuko (hijo). - suspiró. - Te lo agradezco, pero estoy muy bien. Puedes ir a hacer lo que desees mientras tanto. Si te necesito te llamaré.

Kakashi lo miró inquisitivamente por su solo ojo visible antes de asentir y desaparecer en una nube de viento y hojas.

- Tenías razón, ha aceptado lo de su hermanito antes de lo previsto.

- Es que él vio como me lastimó toda la situación con la familia de Hi-chan y tener el rechazo de mi propio hijo me volvería loco. Estoy agradecido de que lo haya entendido… aunque ahora su preocupación por nosotros es enervante.

Harry sonrió antes de dar un sorbo a su té. Al parecer la actitud de mamá-gallina de su sensei se les pegaba a los alumnos cuando se trataba de sus seres amados. Porque Kakashi estaba actuando de la misma manera que Arashi cuando algo con respecto a sus personas preciosas le preocupaba. Tal vez no castigaría tanto a su amor por darle un equipo de Genin.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

Harry no había sido tan malvado y había perdonado a los dos días a su amante. Logrando una reconciliación desenfrenada, que lo obligó a usar magia (haciendo las paredes a prueba de sonidos) sin que nadie lo notara, para que el adolescente que vivía con él no fuera testigo auditivo de su sexo salvaje. No quería pervertir al pobre chico como su padrino hacía con su hijo.

Ahora caminaba hasta la oficina del Hokage para que le anuncien cual sería su equipo de Genin, de uno ya estaba seguro, pero de los otros dos no. Entró a la oficina, saludando a los otros Jounin que también recibirían las noticias junto con él. Le extrañó ver que su amante estaba con el rostro sombrío.

Uno a uno los Jounin recibieron la lista con los tres nombres de los recién graduados y se retiraron. Él fue el último que quedaba, se acercó a la mesa y el rostro de Arashi se ensombreció aún más. Enarcó una ceja en dirección de Umino Asuka, esposa de ahora su ex compañero de equipo de ANBU, Umino Aoi y madre de Umino Iruka. Ella era una mujer muy bonita y su pequeño se parecía mucho a ella. Y Harry tenía un cariño especial para Iruka, ya que sabía, por medio de los recuerdos que le diera Shinigami-sama, que el chico fue o sería un padre, hermano y familia para el pequeño Naruto, en el futuro que, esperanzadoramente, él iba a evitar. Era por eso que enseguida le tomó cariño al chico cuando lo conoció cuatro años atrás, inclusive le había presentado a Tenzo para que fueran amigos y se llevaban muy bien.

La mujer solo sonrió misteriosamente, tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada y le hizo señas a la hoja que quedaba.

- Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Harry se presenta para recibir la lista de su equipo de Genin.

Arashi gruñó y le pasó de mala manera la última lista de Genin. Intrigado, Harry la tomó enarcando una ceja. _¿Quién puede estar en mi grupo que lo ponga de ese humor…?_

**Primer Integrante:** Inuzuka Nadeshiko.

-Kunoichi perteneciente al Clan Inuzuka, que es conocido por tener compañeros caninos para la lucha.

-Edad: 12 años.

Pasó todo los exámenes al segundo intento con notas medias-baja.

-Compañero: Neko.

-Destacada en Taijutsu y control de chakra, medio en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu.

**Segundo Integrante:** Uzumaki Tenzo.

(Harry no pudo negarse sonreír encariñado al saber que el niño estaría en su grupo. Ya se lo imaginaba, pero aún así lo ponía feliz leerlo en la lista.)

-Utiliza las mismas técnicas que el primer Hokage para la lucha. Entre ellas la técnica **Mokuton** (Elemento de Madera) y posee la capacidad para controlar Jinchuurikis.

-Edad: 10 años.

Pasó los exámenes con notas muy altas. Fue el tercero de su clase.

-Destacado en Ninjutsu por tener su propio Jutsu original; especificado arriba.

_Nota:_ Se le asigna este estudiante por su capacidad para tratarlo, ya que, debido a sus condiciones de nacimiento y aislamiento de niño, debe estar con una persona conocida para poder desenvolverse.

(Harry, tristemente tuvo que asentir en acuerdo. Esperanzadoramente, podrían hacerlo más social y menos temeroso ahora que tendría que trabajar en grupo. Luego procedió a leer el último nombre… y allí lo entendió todo. _Así que era por eso_, pensó tratando de contener una carcajada. Sabía que si lo hacía el humor de Arashi se iba a ensombrecer aún más.)

**Tercer Integrante:** Uchiha Itachi.

-Perteneciente al Clan Uchiha, quienes manejan el límite de sangre _Sharingan_. Doujutsu (Técnica ocular) conocido por poder leer técnicas enemigas y así poder derrotarlas y copiarlas para uso futuro.

-Edad: 7 años.

Pasó todos los exámenes a pesar de su corta edad con la mayor calificación. Es considerado un Tensai (genio) para su Clan a pesar de aún no despertar el Sharingan.

-Destacado en tanto en Taijutsu, Genjutsu como Ninjutsu.

_Nota:_ No había nadie más o sino no te lo hubiera dado. ¬¬ No quería que tengas nada que ver nunca más con _ese_ Uchiha, pero no me quedó otro remedio.

El moreno no pudo aguantarse las ganas y rió. Asuka tuvo que morderse los cachetes para no acompañarlo.

- Muy maduro de su parte esa nota final, Yondaime-sama.

- Mañana a las ocho debes buscarlos en la Academia, queda a tu criterio la prueba final. Puedes retirarte. - gruñó el rubio.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. - dijo aún divertido.

- Ven esta noche a mi casa. - murmuró el Yondaime, al parecer renuente, antes de que el Jounin saliera.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry inspiró hondo antes de entrar al salón donde esperaban sus alumnos nuevos. Allí pudo ver a otros charlando animadamente. Sin embargo, Tenzo se mantenía en una esquina mirando por la ventana, el pequeño Uchiha estaba de brazos cruzados e ignorando el parloteo de una rubia, y la muchacha jugaba con su perro.

- Equipo 7… - llamó y enseguida todos los ojos se fijaron en él. Vio que muchos le mandaban miradas sorprendidas y casi podía leer las preguntas de sus mentes: "¿Ese no es el amante del Hokage-sama?", "¿No era un ANBU?", "¿Esos ojos son suyos o tiene un Henge?" Sip, al parecer sus ojos eran muy llamativos para los aldeanos de Konoha. - Nos reuniremos en la azotea, si me siguen por favor.

Los Genins asintieron y lo siguieron, recibiendo algunas miradas envidiosas de niñas al saber que estarían con un Jounin tan hermoso. Y también para Nadeshiko, porque a pesar de que sean tan antisociales, Tenzo e Itachi eran los más lindos de la clase.

Al llegar a la azotea los pequeños se sentaron en el piso al igual que su sensei. Harry podía ver como los engranajes de Itachi se movían tratando de analizarlo. Tenzo parecía relajado de estar con él, porque parecía ser que no se hablaba con el resto del equipo y Nadeshiko le sonreía.

- Bien, mi nombre como ya sabrán es Uzumaki Harry. Era ANBU hasta hace una semana, pero mi novio cree que no puedo cuidarme solo así que me colocó como Jounin para ser sensei de un grupo de Genin. - sonrió al ver como los tres niños se ruborizaban. Sin duda estaban al tanto de quien era el novio de su sensei. - Tengo gusto de dormir y entrenar… contradictorio, sé. Me molesta la injusticia y el racismo; mis hobbis son cocinar y pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos. Mi sueño es tener una familia, con muchos niños de ser posible. Ahora díganme algo de ustedes. - miró a la niña del grupo. - Las damas primero.

- Soy Inuzuka Nadeshiko y puede llamarme Nako-chan. Tengo gusto de mi cachorro Neko y de leer mangas. Tengo aversión a aquellos que maltratan a los animales y mis hobbis son… no hacer nada estresante. Mi sueño es ser una gran veterinaria.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué llamas a tu perro… Neko? - cuestionó Harry, curioso. Los otros dos muchachos miraron atentamente a la chica, denotando también su curiosidad.

- Oh, es que el maúlla, no ladra. - dijo ella simplemente.

- ¿Disculpa…? - musitó Itachi, sus ojos negros ligeramente abiertos.

- Sí, escuchen. Habla, Neko-chan.

- ¡Miau! ¡Miau!

Los otros tres hombres miraron al perro con diferentes grados de incredulidad, ante lo que acababan de ver y escuchar. Sin duda el animal tenía todas las características físicas de un can y no parecía haber engaño.

- Bien, ejem - carraspeó Harry, cortando el silencio incómodo. - Tu turno, pequeño.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. - masculló con el ceño fruncido al ser llamado "pequeño". - Tengo gusto de entrenar con mi padre y mi primo Shisui, no tengo gusto de ser alabado por mi inteligencia. Mis hobbis son leer y entrenar. Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor ninja para poder valerme por mi mismo en el futuro.

Harry asintió, con un ligero ceño en su frente. Itachi no parecía ser el chico que podría llegar a asesinar a todo su clan en un momento de locura y, gracias a que él iba a ser su Jounin-sensei, iba a hacer todo lo posible por evitar eso. Harry sospechaba que aquello no fue toda culpa de Itachi y que el propio Clan Uchiha, sus creencias y la arrogancia de los más viejos miembros del consejo familiar, empujaron al muchacho a tomar esa horrorosa decisión. Sin embargo, tendría que hablar con Fu-chan, porque denotaba en el corto discurso de su alumno que su familia lo presionaba por su inteligencia.

- Tu turno. - dijo mirando al último niño.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Tenzo, tengo gusto de la naturaleza y entrenar mi técnica. No me gusta la gente manipuladora y aquellos que maltratan a los que consideran inferiores. Mis hobbis son pasar tiempo con mi amigo Iruka y cocinar. Mi sueño es poder convertirme en ANBU.

Nako tenía una ceja enarcada e Itachi fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Alguna relación con Harry-sensei?

- Hai, él es mi otou-san.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al mayor.

- No se parecen en nada y Harry-sensei no es tan viejo. - comentó ella.

- Somos familia por adopción… más adelante les contaremos la historia. Ahora quiero que se retiren a sus casas y descansen, mañana tengo que hacerles la prueba final para saber si son merecedores de esas vendas con el símbolo de la Aldea.

- Hai, sensei. Uchiha.-

**-**

La cuchara de Mikoto cayó al plato y Fugaku se removió incómodo en su asiento. Obito tosió, ya que trataba de ocultar su risa e Itachi y Shisui miraban curiosos las reacciones de los adultos. Obito comía con la familia principal, ya que su sensei era el mismo Fugaku y, por intervención secreta de Harry, había permitido que conviva con ellos. Shisui también estaba por pedido expreso de Itachi.

- ¿U-Uzumaki Harry dices?

- Hai, okaa-san. - asintió Itachi. La cara de su madre se ensombreció y su padre la miraba como si ella fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. - ¿Hay algún problema con mi sensei…?

Hubo un silencio tenso, mientras que Mikoto parecía recuperar su calma. Fue Obito quien finalmente habló.

- Por supuesto que no Itachi-kun, Harry-san es el mejor sensei que te pudieron dar en la academia. - el muchacho sonrió y volvió a su comida, ignorando la mirada fulminante de la mujer.

Itachi y Shisui se miraron y asintieron antes de seguir con su comida. Quedando en claro que luego hablarían de lo que acababa de pasar.

-

**.:.Habitación de Itachi.:.**

-

Shisui se tiró a la cama de su primo, acariciándose la panza con una mueca satisfecha.

- Ah… que mucho comí.

- Cerdo. - gruñó el menor, sentándose aristocráticamente en la silla frente a su escritorio. Un ceño pensativo en su pálido rostro. - Todavía me pregunto que rayos fue lo de la mesa. Otou-san y, sobre todo, Okaa-san actuaban muy extraños.

- Hai, y creo que el primo Obito sabía porque. ¿Deberíamos preguntarle?

- ¿Con la cara que le puso mi okaa-san por el comentario…? - preguntó sarcástico. - Iie, no creo que nos lo diga.

- Entonces podemos averiguarlo. Por algo eres el Tensai del Clan, tu solo dime que hacer y sabremos dentro de esta semana porque tu madre pareciera odiar a tu sensei.

- Hai, lo averiguaremos.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** Bien, como verán, si es que alguien hace un AU de Naruto… pos… generalmente hace algo para evitar la Masacre de los Uchiha por parte de Itachi, por eso puse a Haddy como su sensei XD Sin embargo, esto significa que ese suceso no ocurrirá, pero de una diferente manera… kukuku.

¡¡¡¿Alguien ha leído el capitulo del manga 367?!!! ¡¡¡Al fin se confirman nuestras sospechas!!! Si no lo has leído… te recomiendo que lo hagas AHORA. Como nota adicional, debo decir que no me gusta el nombre que eligió Kishimoto para el Yondaime… lo nombró Minato ¬¬ ¡¡¡Parece de mujer!!!

¡En el próximo chap hay un nacimiento y un nuevo embarazo masculino! Jejeje… XD

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Cuando se interfiere con el Destino

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 6: Cuando se interfiere con el Destino...**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.-Acontecimientos importantes a lo largo de los meses-.-**

Sirius suspiró mientras se sentaba en su cama de la casa de su ahijado, de vez en cuando hacía un gesto de dolor, llevándose una mano al vientre.

- En momentos como estos… odio haberme olvidado de lanzarme el maldito hechizo anticonceptivo. - gruñó, gotitas de sudor bañaban su frente.

Harry sonrió compasivo e incorporó a su padrino para darle masajes en la espalda.

- ¿Dónde está él padre?

- Fue a avisar a su familia, no sé por qué… a ellos no les interesa lo que pueda pasarme a mí o al bebé. Esos malditos hijos de… ¡ARG! ¡MIERDA! - exclamó dolorido. Harry hizo una mueca y miró desconsolado como su padrino apretaba su mano, casi rompiéndola en el proceso. Enseguida, el animago se relajó, dejando un suspiro cansado. - Espero que se apresure, este niño esta por nacer en cualquier momento.

- Hn. - masculló el menor, frotándose la mano dañada. - ¿Ya pensaron en el nombre?

- Hai, tuvimos un rato duro. - admitió con el ceño fruncido. - Yo quería ponerle Regulus, como mi hermanito, pero Hi-chan dijo que era un nombre muy extraño y que necesitábamos uno más tradicional y en nuestra lengua.

- Él tiene razón, la gente me mira raro cuando le digo que mi nombre es Harry. - sonrió. - Siempre puedes ponérselo como segundo nombre.

- Eso pensamos. Así que el peque será Hyuuga, Neji Regulus.

- Suena bien.

(N/A: Sí, si… Hi-chan era Hizashi y Siri será la _madre_ de Neji XD)

-

-------------------------------------------------

-

Tiempo después, en otro lugar, dos niños fruncían el ceño con frustración.

- No puede ser que nadie lo sepa. - masculló un pelinegro con sus brazos cruzados.

- Es lo mismo que pienso yo. - le respondió el castaño oscuro, desparramado sobre la alfombra de felpa. - Y estoy seguro que no es que nadie lo sabe Itachi-kun, de hecho me parece que todos los que son cinco o seis años mayores que nosotros lo saben, pero nadie quiere decírmelo.

- Esto es extraño, por lo que sé, mi sensei fue encontrado desmayado en el bosque por el entonces Genin Maito Gai, él alegó haber dejado su Aldea porque asesinaron a toda su familia y, como siempre quiso ser ninja, vino a Konoha. Eso fue casi un año y medio antes de que yo naciera. Es inverosímil que alguien como él se haya ganado el odio de mi madre sin una buena razón.

- No sé que decirte Itachi, intentaré averiguarlo, pero ya estoy agotando todos mis métodos. Es como si fuera algún tipo de pecado hablar de ello. Cuando se lo pregunto a alguien me mira raro, algunas se ruborizan y otros me dicen que soy "muy pequeño" para hablar de esas cosas. - su rostro mostraba claro desconcierto.

- Ve que puedes hacer, sino se lo sacaremos a la fuerza al primo Obito-kun.

-

-------------------------------------------------

-

Dos ninjas se encontraban peleando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lo que era bastante extraño, ya que ambos eran de la misma Aldea, pero no del mismo rango. Uno era un ANBU y el otro tomaría el examen de Jounin dentro de dos meses. La batalla llegó a su apogeo y el ninja revestido de verde fue quien terminó perdiendo, gracias a una patada certera del ninja de cabello plateado.

- Esta lucha queda para ti, mi rival eterno. - dijo el de cejas prominentes, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pequeñas nubes grises rodeaban su cabeza. - ¡Pero juro por la fuerza de mi juventud que me entrenaré hasta agotar mi chakra y te venceré la próxima vez!

- Hai, hai. - dijo perezoso. - Nos vemos, Gai. Tengo que comprar pañales para mi otouto.

- ¡Recuerda que estamos 20 a 15, mi rival eterno!

-

**.:.Meses después.:.**

-

El equipo 7 estaba en lo profundo de uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban la Aldea de la Hoja. Una mirada seria se demostraba en el rostro del Jounin-sensei mientras mantenía sus ojos en su blanco de este día.

- Itachi-kun, ¿posición?

-A 20 metros del blanco. - vino la respuesta impasible por medio del intercomunicador.

- ¿Tenzo?

- A 15, Harry-sensei.

- Correcto, ¿Nako-chan?

- Neko y yo estamos a 5, sensei.

- Perfecto, entonces te pido que mandes a Neko. Dile que lo convenza de hacer esto lo más rápido posible, después de todo ellos hablan… el mismo idioma.

- Hai, sensei. Ve mi querido, Neko-chan. ¡El éxito de esta misión depende de ti!

- ¡Miau! ¡Miau!

Por medio del comunicador se pudo escuchar una risita y un bufido. Luego de pasado el shock de saber que el integrante canino del grupo… _maullaba_, Tenzo se lo había tomado con hilaridad. Itachi, por su parte, no podía entender como pudo darse semejante fenómeno de la naturaleza… y cosas que un Tensai como él no se podía explicar lo enervaban grandemente. Si a Nadeshiko esto la molestaba ella no lo demostró, ella amaba demasiado a su Neko como para que algo la fastidiara.

El perro color café corrió feliz hasta llegar al blanco: un gato marrón claro con un lacito rojo en una de sus orejas. Neko llegó hasta él y ambos animales se miraron por unos segundos. Sin previo aviso el ceño del perro se frunció y mostró sus dientes.

- ¡Arf! ¡Arf!

- ¡¡¡MIAU!!!

La sangre de los cuatro integrantes del equipo se enfrió al escuchar el _ladrido_ y la siguiente riña de perro y gato.

- ¡Mierda! ¡A ellos!

Solo eso necesitaron los Genins para correr a parar la pelea y salvar la vida de su misión. _¡Maldita la hora en que ese estúpido animal se acordó de que era un perro!_

Después de prever una catástrofe, el equipo caminaba hasta la Torre del Hokage para anunciar el éxito de su misión. Nadie estaba muy feliz que digamos…

- Bien, ¿qué aprendimos hoy? - masculló Harry, mientras usaba su magia para reparar las roturas de su guante derecho.

Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó mientras aplicaba ungüento curativo en sus manos, que mostraban muchos rasguños.

- ¿Qué los Senseis pueden tomar decisiones equivocadas que casi arruinan la misión…? - preguntó sarcástico.

- Exacto.

Tenzo sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba que el gato maldito no tuviera nada malo. El animal estaba algo magullado y despeinado, pero eso no parecía hacer mucha diferencia, porque el pobre estaba ya en sus últimos años de vida y su estado no era el mejor. Probablemente se debiera a las millones de veces que intentó escaparse a lo largo de su vida de su dueña, la esposa del Señor Feudal del Fuego. A pesar de que estaba pronto a dejar este mundo, el pobre no parecía resignarse al destino de tener que vivir con esa Señora.

Nadeshiko, por su parte, se lamentaba por las heridas de su querido Neko-chan y lo mimaba, ganándose maullidos lastimeros y completamente falsos del perro maldito.

_Esta definitivamente no es mi semana y algo me dice que puede empeorar_, pensó el ojiverde en un suspiro.

-

**-.Hogar de los Hatake.-**

**-**

- Te noto extraño.

Harry dejó de mirar el cielo a través de la ventana y conectó sus ojos verdes con los azul cobalto de su padrino.

- Me siento raro desde hace algunas semanas.

- ¿Raro como qué…? - preguntó, mientras sacaba la manadera de la boca de su bebé de siete meses de nacido y lo levantaba para hacerlo eructar.

Muy a la incomodidad de Sirius, su hijo Neji era todo un Hyuuga. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y lacio, tenía los ojos característicamente blancos sin pupila y la piel pálida. Todo parecía denotar que él no era un Hatake en nada. Sin embargo, Harry sabía, gracias a su conocimiento del futuro, que era muy probable que la personalidad del niño fuera la de un Black. El moreno esperaba que, al ser criado por alguien como su padrino, más la intervención suya, Neji no resultara ser alguien como Draco Malfoy. Él ya estaba intercediendo en eso con Itachi y lo haría en el futuro con Sasuke. Porque niños con la personalidad del hurón eran los que más fastidiaban a Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, eso era para el futuro, ahora en el presente Harry tenía problemas muchos más grandes.

- He… - tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.- He estado teniendo nauseas y no puedo retener la comida durante las mañanas.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y acomodó mejor a Neji, porque el niño tenía gusto del cabello largo y plateado de su madre y gozaba en estirarlo.

- Conozco esos síntomas. - comentó suavemente.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! - estalló el moreno, dejando salir toda la frustración que tenía desde que sus sospechas se levantaron en su mente. - ¡Yo no puedo estar…! ¡Faltando tan poco para que el Kyuubi ataque! ¡No, no puedo ser yo…! - se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró, mientras sus hombros caían.

- Puedes estar equivocado… - dijo su padrino, estirando una mano para apoyarla en el hombro de su ahijado. - Pero Naruto tiene que venir de alguien… y tú eres la única pareja de Arashi en este momento. Tampoco veo que se vayan a separar y el niño tiene que ser gestado en estos meses.

- Sé, Padfoot. - admitió en un susurro. - Solo que… no es justo…

Harry no era estúpido, a pesar de no haber sido confirmado, el pequeño rubio que él había visto en esas memorias era una gota de agua de su actual pareja. Sin duda, Naruto el envase del Kyuubi, era hijo del Yondaime en esa vida, pero nadie parecía saberlo. Harry sospechaba que Sarutobi-sama y Jiraiya-san si pudieron conocer la verdad, pero nadie dijo nada hasta aquella última batalla que vio en ese Valle.

Ahora, a solo menos de un año para la llegada del gran zorro, él se encontraba con síntomas característicos de un embarazo y su única fuente de sexo era Arashi. Sabía muy bien que su llegada al pasado de todo aquello iba a cambiar las cosas, pero no a este extremo. Ya algo había cambiado, entre ellas estaban cuando se enteró que su padrino era amante de Hyuuga Hizashi y que iban a tener un niño, el amargado Neji, quien ahora estaba destinado a tener una vida mejor que esa. Y ahora él… tener un hijo fue lo que él siempre soñó, pero si llegaba a este mundo para tener ese destino…

- ¿Quién mejor que tú para cuidarlo y evitar toda esa vida que me contaste que tenía el niño?

Harry sonrió de lado, acariciando inconscientemente su vientre. Por supuesto, su mayor misión al ser enviado a este universo era cambiar algunas cosas, principalmente la vida cruel de Naruto. Ahora que había una probabilidad de que él sea la madre de ese niño las cosas se le simplificaban enormemente._ Al parecer Shinigami-sama lo tenía todo planeado. El muy desgraciado, mira que darme semejante responsabilidad._

- ¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo?

- Es muy fácil. - Sirius sonrió. - Tenme a mi cachorro por unos segundos hasta que busco mi varita.

Harry tomó al bebé en sus brazos, sintiéndose torpe y asustado ante la probabilidad de que él tenga uno propio dentro de algunos meses. Neji lo miró interesado balbuceando palabras sin sentido mientras sonreía al moreno.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Estoy en casa.

Harry levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió a su pareja. El rubio se la devolvió, pero la suya era una cansada. Sin embargo, su cansancio no le prohibió alzar a su amante en sus brazos y darle un beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento. Hace ya un mes, habían decidido vivir juntos, para comodidad de ambos y, porqué no, también por protección. Muy a su pesar eran conscientes de los enemigos que se hacía el Hokage cada vez que Konoha crecía más y más en prestigio, cosa que aumentaba la envidia del resto de las Aldeas.

Acordaron en mudarse a la Mansión de la familia Kazama, una enorme casa que Arashi había abandonado cuando sus padres (los últimos de los Kazama) murieron cuando él tenía once años. Era demasiado grande para él y había comprado un departamento modesto para residir cuando se quedó huérfano. Pero ahora sus prioridades habían cambiado; lo charlaron y decidieron volver a habitar la Mansión, que contaba con 15 habitaciones, una gran biblioteca y muchos cuartos a los que pensaban destinarle diferentes utilidades.

Ellos compartían la habitación principal (Arashi había comprado una cama nueva, porque no quería dormir y tener sexo en la misma cama en la cual sus padres hicieron lo mismo cuando estuvieron vivos), Tenzo había sido dado permiso de elegirse una para él o quedarse con el departamento de Harry. El chico les había dicho que viviría con ellos hasta que se convierta en Chuunin, ellos aceptaron encantados, porque la casa seguía siendo muy grande para ellos dos solos. Anko también había sido invitada, pero ella declinó airadamente, diciendo una vez más que no necesitaba niñeras.

- Hola, amor.

Arashi frunció el ceño, viendo el estado ansioso e inquieto de su amor. Harry evitaba su mirada y se mordía el labio inferior en claras señas de nerviosismo.

- ¿Pasó algo que debería saber?

Harry suspiró mientras asentía. Ya tenía los resultados de la prueba de su padrino y entre ambos habían inventado una historia creíble para un genio como Arashi, haciéndole aceptar la verdad sin que tuviera que revelarle (al menos no todavía) su capacidad para la magia.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte. - murmuró, tomando la mano de su pareja para llevarlo a uno de los tantos sofás doble de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa…? - preguntó con una ceja enarcada. - Me estas intrigando…

- Bien yo… - hizo un mohín. Suspiró… era hora de mentir. - Por curiosidad estuve practicando el Jutsu que creó Sakumo-san para poder quedarse embarazado. Es muy bueno y requiere mucho chakra, estoy muy orgulloso de él y creo que deberías registrarlo en el pergamino de Jutsus prohibidos…

- Harry… - sonrió. - Estás farfullando, koibito.

El moreno gruñó y entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos de su amor.

- Creo que cometí un error al querer anular el efecto del Jutsu, Arashi. - lo miró a los ojos. - Estoy embarazado… vamos a tener un hijo.

La quijada del Yondaime cayó y corría peligro de que sus ojos se salieran de los zócalos si los abría un poco más. Harry bufó y separó bruscamente sus manos del otro, sintiéndose algo dolido por la falta de reacción. Algo que aumentó aún más cuando el famoso Flash Amarillo de Konoha se desmayó.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó preocupado el adolescente que vivía con ellos.

- Nada, Tenzo-kun, déjalo tirado en el piso. - masculló Harry. - Ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena, tengo algo que contarte.

El mago no se sentía muy inspirado esa noche, así que decidió hacer la comida preferida de su amante, ramen… que también resultaba ser la más sencilla, ya que tenían los instantáneos. Compartieron la cena en silencio, Tenzo pensando en lo que su tutor acababa de decirle y de vez en cuando mandando miradas preocupadas en dirección de la puerta, pensando en la salud del Hokage. Estaba feliz por su sensei, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo temeroso al saber que Harry iba a tener su propio niño ahora. Estaba al tanto de que eran algo infundadas, porque… no sabía como, pero su Otou-san parecía tener amor para todos aquellos que él apreciara.

La puerta se abrió de repente, con un gran ruido. Por ella entró un anormalmente serio Kazama Arashi, quien solo miraba intensamente a su pareja.

- Tenzo-kun te pido que nos dejes solos.

- H-Hai, Hokage-sama. - tartamudeó el chico al escuchar el pedido, que fue más una orden. Sin perder tiempo, casi corrió fuera de la cocina. Donde habían decidido comer ya que solo eran ellos dos.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y llevó los vasos al lavado, mientras escuchaba que su pareja se sentaba junto a la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina. Estaba tan nervioso que decidió que evitar todo lo posible esos ojos azul-celestes que tanto amaba.

- Harry deja eso, tenemos una charla pendiente.

Con toda la lentitud que pudo reunir cerró la llave del agua, se secó las manos y se giró para hacer frente al hombre más importante de Konoha. Se acercó a la mesa y Arashi estiró una mano para hacerlo sentarse frente a él.

- Te escucho. - murmuró, evitando su mirada. _¡Vaya Gryffindor que soy! ¡Hermione tenía razón, para cuestiones del romance soy un desastre!_

- Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud allá afuera. - sonrió señalando con la cabeza el dirección de la Sala. - Creo que esas noticias, sumadas a mi cansancio, me sacudieron un poco.

- Te perdono. - sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillantes. - De hecho… me lo esperaba, Sakumo-kun me dijo que su prometido reaccionó igual… hasta me aseguró que todos los hombres suelen hacer lo mismo.

- Supongo… - suspiró. - Pero es algo humillante que el famoso Hokage se haya desmayado solo por una noticia así.

- Hablas como si no fuera importante lo que te dije… - había reproche bien escondido en sus palabras, que trataban de sonar casuales.

- ¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! - exclamó agitando los brazos frenéticamente para dar énfasis a sus palabras. - ¡Es solo…! Era solo mi reputación… - susurró, lagrimas como ríos saliendo de sus ojos. - Nunca me he desmayado antes… ni cuando tenía todos esos kunais envenenados clavados en mi cuerpo durante la guerra en Iwa, ni…

- Estúpido… - gruñó Harry antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina.

- ¡Hey, espera! ¡Todavía no he dicho lo que quería decirte!

- ¡Estas hablando idioteces! - exclamó, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, pura furia moviendo su cuerpo. - ¡Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar de nuestro bebé! ¡Llámame…!

- ¡A eso iba…! - gimió lastimeramente.

Harry bufó, llegó hasta su habitación, con toda la furia que tenía abrió la puerta y luego la cerró violentamente.

- ¡¡¡AUCH!!! ¡Mi nariz!

De la nada, dos ANBU's se materializaron junto al rubio. Uno traía la máscara del perro y otra del gato.

- ¡¿Todo bien, Hokage-sama?!

- Todo bien. - gruñó el hombre, frotando su nariz, su ceño fruncido. - Tengo… _problemas de pareja_. - admitió renuente. - Así que escuchen lo que escuchen no entren a esta habitación. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos shinobis, más Tenzo (que había salido de su habitación para saber que pasaba), intercambiaron una mirada antes de irse.

- Vámonos… - dijo Kakashi con pereza. - Nos vemos después, Tenzo-kun.

- Hai, sayonara, Inu-san... Neko-san.

Sin más, Kakashi y su compañero de la máscara del gato (un Hyuuga) salieron de la casa. Pero estaban curiosos ante lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

- ¿Cuento contigo, Neko-san? - murmuró el peliplateado.

- Hai, vayamos al árbol frente a la ventana de su habitación.

Ambos rieron maliciosos antes de salir por la ventana por donde habían entrado. Sin duda, por su actitud despreocupada, éste era un Hyuuga que no tenía problemas con que el padre de su compañero de trabajo haya tenido un hijo con el hermano gemelo de la cabeza del Clan. Hyuuga Takeru era uno de los de la nueva generación que repudiaba el poder que tenían los miembros de la Casa Principal por sobre los demás Hyuuga. De hecho, secretamente, muchos admiraban al gemelo menor por seguir a su amor sin importarle la opinión de la familia. Solo importándole sus sentimientos y no el supuesto prestigio que tendría permaneciendo bajo las órdenes de esos hipócritas del Consejo de ancianos del Clan que supuestamente tomaban decisiones para el bien de todos ellos.

Dentro de la habitación, Arashi miraba como su koibito cambiaba las sábanas de la cama, buscando una actividad que lo distrajera y que calmara sus nervios.

- Harry… - llamó sentándose en la cama, recibiendo una mirada enfadada de su pareja. - Ven… sentémonos por un momento aquí, ahora si te voy a decir todo lo que debería haberte dicho desde hace horas.

Harry lo miró, el ceño todavía adornaba su cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba con un bufido junto al Yondaime. El ojiazul sonrió y atrajo el cuerpo más pequeño hasta su pecho y se arrastró hasta apoyar la espalda por la cabecera de la cama. Se sintió extraño y abrazó casi con temor y reverencia ese cuerpo que albergaba a su hijo y que pronto se hincharía por lo mismo.

- Estoy esperando. - masculló Harry, su actitud era enfurruñada, pero no se prohibió acomodarse mejor en esos fuertes brazos del hombre que tanto amaba.

- Harry, muchas veces te he dicho cuanto te amo y lo mucho que me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… - todo esto susurraba al oído de su amante, a pesar de todo, no era ignorante de los dos pares de ojos que lo estaban _espiando_… no vigilando… como debería ser. Pero ya se encargaría de ellos mañana. - Desde hace tiempo que sé que eres esa persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, que tengamos un niño, - apretó ligeramente el vientre plano. - solo nos une un poco más y forma un enlace que nadie ni nada podrá destruir. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo y seguro de que nada nunca nos separará. Siempre quise tener hijos, pero temía que nunca podría llegar a encontrar a la persona indicada para ello, porque bien… conoces mis gustos. - Ambos rieron ante esa declaración. - Cuando supe lo de Sakumo-sama, ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente…?

Harry se giró para poder ver a los ojos a su amante, una mirada sorprendida en su rostro.

- ¿Tú…?

- Hai, lo primero que se me vino la cabeza fue tu imagen, con una panza incipiente, llevando a nuestro niño. Era un pensamiento a futuro… pero parece que lo tendré antes de lo que esperaba. - besó castamente los labios ajenos.

- Entonces, ¿lo deseas? ¿No hay ningún problema…?

- Harry... - lo giró completamente para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad. - No te voy a negar que esto aumentará mucho más mi paranoia con respecto a la seguridad, porque ahora tendré dos amores por los cuales me preocuparé y necesitaré cuidar. Pero mi sueño, luego de convertirme en Hokage, era tener una familia, para restaurar mi Clan y dejar mi marca en este mundo. Tú vas a cumplir mi segundo sueño… así que no tengo problemas en conocer al próximo integrante de esta pequeña familia.

Harry sonrió, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Sin más se acercó a besar a su pareja y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Se besaron por largos minutos y cuando su pasión estaba por desatarse a límites no apto para todos los públicos, Arashi detuvo a su amante y se separó de él.

- Arashi, ¿qué…?

- Espera un segundo, cielo. - caminó a trancos hacia la ventana y la abrió estrepitosamente. - ¡Pónganse a trabajar, par de vagos! - rugió airadamente.

Seguidamente, ruidos de hojas y de dos cuerpos chocando duramente contra el piso del jardín rompió la ya disturbada tranquilidad de la noche.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**-.En las afueras de algún baño público de Konoha.-**

**-**

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

- Ahora que tienes licencia por… maternidad, quiero proponerte un trabajo que nos traerá montañas de oro, Sakumo-san.

Sirius enarcó una ceja. Ya le parecía raro que el Sannin del Sapo lo citara en este lugar tan… extraño (por no encontrar un nombre mejor), pero verlo con esa cara tan seria era sin duda algo interesante.

- ¿Y eso sería…? - preguntó, acomodando al pequeño que estaba dormido en sus brazos.

- Quiero que leas esto y me digas que te parece. - dijo, entregándole un manuscrito que recitaba el título de **Icha-Icha Paradise** en naranja chillón. - Si te gusta y crees que es un buen producto te nombraré mi _Beta_ y juntos nos lanzaremos a la fama de las novelas para adultos.

- Oh… ok. - musitó, mirando ceñudo el manojo de papeles.- Lo leeré y te diré que me parece, Jiraiya-san.

- Hai, hai… arigato. Ahora, si no te molesta, deseo que me dejes solo. Tengo investigación que hacer.

- ¿Aquí…?

- Por supuesto, estos lugares son los mejores para recaudar información importante para mis musas.

- Si usted lo dice... - comentó con un encogimiento. Se levantó del cajón donde estaba sentado y caminó rumbo a casa, empezando a leer la primera página del manuscrito.

En sus brazos, el pobre e inocente Neji nunca sabría que fue testigo del inicio del que sería el vicio de todos los pervertidos de los Países Ocultados.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, para aquellas que no lo hayan notado antes… sip, Sirius es quien dio a luz a Neji XD Me encanta ese personaje y quería mejorarle la vida de una forma, osea que ahora Neji será medio hermano de Kakashi O.O Este Sirius… se ha metido con un Uchiha y un Hyuuga… tiene altos estándares XD

Y sip, ¡¡¡Naruto y el Icha-Icha vienen en camino!!! Je…

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	8. El recipiente

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 7: El recipiente.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Ante todo Konoha, el bebé que cargaba Harry en su vientre era un niño deseado y no fuente de un _error_ al utilizar un Jutsu. Si bien Hizashi sabía del Mundo Mágico y las consecuentes habilidades de su prometido ese no era el caso de Harry, que aún no se sentía con el suficiente valor de confesarle todo a su amante, además sabía que habría un momento propicio para eso… él sabría cuando sería adecuado decirle todo al Yondaime. Por ahora solo se dedicaría a ser feliz y tener el mejor embarazo.

Fiel a su palabra, Arashi entró en un estado de paranoia mucho peor de lo que había estado antes de que su pareja le anunciara lo del embarazo. Él y su pobre equipo número 7 sufrían mucho por ello. Las únicas misiones que hacían eran de clase D y de ellas las más peores. Cuidar niños (estos eran los que más abundaban, porque Arashi decía que era de práctica), hacer compras, sacar basura del río. ¡Ni siquiera rescatar al gato estúpido de la esposa del Señor Feudal podía hacer! A opinión del Hokage eso era muy peligroso, porque el gato podría transmitirle alguna enfermedad a su pareja o dañarlo.

Ahora, el humor del equipo no era de los mejores y eso se notaba en sus caras. Los cuatro (más Neko-chan) estaban almorzando en el famoso Ichiraku y Harry sentía los humores apáticos.

- Alégrense, mañana es la boda de Hatake Sakumo-san y he conseguido esa misión para arreglar el salón que ha sido catalogada C, porque nos llevará mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

La mirada de su equipo, sobre todo la da Itachi, le dijo que esa noticia hacía de todo menos alegrarlos.

- ¿Al menos nos dirá por qué tenemos que pasar por todo esto…? - gruñó el Uchiha.

- Sigue siendo la misma razón de hace dos meses.

- ¡Pero pensé que había hablado con su amante para que nos dejara tranquilos! - a sorpresa de todos, el chillido enfadado vino de la tranquila Nako-chan.

- Bien, verás… - carraspeó incómodo. - Mi pareja tiene un rato difícil… quedó huérfano cuando era pequeño y tiene miedo de que algo nos pase. Siendo que compartimos las mismas desgracias infantiles, puedo comprenderlo… - ante la mirada irritada de los tres (Sí, porque el comprensivo Tenzo ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la actitud de su otro otou-san), Harry se apresuró en agregar: - pero estoy consciente que se está pasando. Es por eso que he ideado un cronograma de trabajo. Luego de la fiesta de Sakumo-san voy a entrenarlos duramente para compensar estas misiones de mierda que estamos haciendo. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

- ¡Hai, Harry-sensei!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Te ves increíble, Sirius.

- Yep, arigato. Hubiese preferido una túnica de mago para mi boda, pero…

El peliplateado se miró al espejo. Llevaba un traje de bodas azul marino, con detalles plateados en los puños del saco y el pantalón, una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada con el signo de Konoha completaban la vestimenta. Su banda de ninja de la Hoja era utilizada como cinturón y sus zapatos eran las típicas sandalias shinobi, de color negro.

- Te dije que podría regalarte una de las que yo conservo…

- Na… se me vería muy extraño con una túnica, no quiero llamar más la atención de mi próxima _familia_. - dijo con sarcasmo y miró a través del espejo la pequeña figura que intentaba poner en práctica la nueva habilidad recientemente adquirida. - Tu puedes campeón, ven con papá.

Sirius se agachó y extendió sus brazos. Chibi-Neji miró con un pequeño ceño a su papá y luego se soltó del sillón de donde se sostenía para llegar, con pasos torpes, hasta donde el orgulloso padre lo recibió con un gran apretón. A sus diez meses de edad, el niño ya había aprendido a caminar, eso sumado a la capacidad para entender y absorber conocimientos a tan corta edad, hacía que algunos se atrevieran a llamarlo un prodigio.

- ¡PA! - exclamó el bebé, intentando, como siempre, alcanzar el cabello de su padre.

- No cielo, el cabello de otou-san no se toca, que tus padres hoy se casan y tienen que estar impecables. - besó su mejilla. - Me haces cada día muy orgulloso, ¿lo sabías?

Neji y Sirius compartieron una sonrisa. Viendo la escena, Harry no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su estómago, que ya mostraba signos de estar cambiando, pero solo cuando estaba desnudo, para el resto de la gente aún sus tres meses de gestación no eran notorios. Se preguntaba si su relación con su pequeño sería así. Esperaba que toda la experiencia que estaba tomando con Neji y los niños que le encargaban cuidar sirviera para no estropearlo todo cuando su pequeño rubio viniera al mundo.

- Ya es hora. - dijo Kakashi desde la puerta, con su típica actitud despreocupada.

- Bien, estamos yendo. Kashi-chan tienes la misión de encargarte de que tu hermano no destruya todo lo que se le cruce por el camino. ¿Estoy claro? - preguntó, mientras pasaba al bebé a los brazos del capitán de ANBU.

- Hai…

Agradecidamente, la fiesta estuvo excelente. El equipo de Harry se había esmerado sobremanera para que todo quedara perfecto. Con ideas conjuntas de Nako, Umino Asuka y Yamanaka Inoka habían arreglado el salón de manera hermosa. Los muchachos no pudieron negar que se divirtieron en hacer de Wedding Planer.

Tristemente, solo aquellos Hyuuga's que apoyaban el enlace estuvieron presentes, que no eran más de diez personas, pero eso bastó para que el humor de Hizashi no decayera. Le dolió que su hermano gemelo no asistiera, pero era consciente que al permitirle abandonar el Complejo Hyuuga, sin hacerle daño a través de su sello del pájaro enjaulado y relevándolo de todas sus funciones, era mucho. Por supuesto, el Hokage tuvo mucho que ver y siempre que se reunía con los ancianos del Clan sacaba el tema de terminar con esa tradición de marcar a los de la Rama derivada (que no tenía frutos hasta ahora), pero él sabía que Hiashi hizo lo que pudo para ver a su hermano feliz.

- Se ven muy felices. - susurró Arashi mientras abrazaba por detrás a su pareja. Harry se encontraba viendo como su padrino bailaba abrazado a su nuevo esposo, el pequeño Neji dormía entre medio de ellos, acunado en brazos de Hizashi.

- Hai, me hace feliz verlos así.

- Cuando encuentre tiempo podríamos hacer lo mismo…

Harry sonrió de lado y se giró para mirar la cara seria de su rubio, cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del más alto.

- ¿Es una propuesta…? - preguntó con picardía.

- Oh, sí. Puedes apostarlo. - dijo el otro con una mueca astuta, antes de besarlo.

-

**.:.Tiempo después (Harry está de cinco meses).:.**

-

Harry y su equipo se reunían en un área de entrenamiento diferente esta vez. El moreno tenía preparada otra clase diferente, durante todo este tiempo estuvieron aprendiendo y perfeccionado sus Genjutsus y ahora el Jounin pensaba que ya estaban aptos para pasar a otra cosa. Para eso había pedido ayuda especial.

- Bien, como les prometí ayer, hoy vamos a cambiar de rutina. - No haciendo caso a las muecas reveladas de sus Genins, Harry siguió hablando, luego de tragar el chocolate que estaba comiendo. Este mes en particular había tomado gusto por las cosas dulces y grasosas. - Se que a los tres se les da muy el Taijutsu, pero he pedido un favor al experto de Konoha y él ha aceptado darles algunas clases para perfeccionar el de cada uno y así también mi amigo se prepara para el futuro, ya que desea tener un equipo de Genin para él.

- ¿Quién será, Harry-sensei? - preguntó Nadeshiko, curiosa.

El moreno sonrió malicioso.

- Mi ayudante de este día será… - la mueca de Harry se intensificó. - ¡La hermosa bestia verde de Konohagakure! ¡El amo del Taijutsu: Maito Gai!

- ¡YOSH! - El equipo 7 se atiesó cuando una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos. Cuando se disipó… una gota de sudor apareció en sus cabezas. Frente a ellos estaba un Jounin totalmente revestido de verde, en la piernas llevaba ¿medias? anaranjadas con rayas negras **(NdN-C: También conocidos como **_**calentadores**_**, pero desconozco su función exacta ¬¬?)**, y estaba en una posición que parecía querer ser sexy. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y un brillo salía de sus dientes. Eso sin contar el corte de cabello en forma de tazón y las cejas prominentes. - ¡No habría podido darme una presentación más hermosa, Harry-sensei! ¡Tu admiración hacia mí aumenta las llamas de mi juventud! ¡YOSH! - admitió, con fuego en los ojos.

Más sudor inundó a los miembros del equipo 7. La ceja derecha de Itachi crispada ante la muestra bochornosa de alegría, Tenzo pestañeaba sin saber que pensar ante el autoproclamado rival eterno del cual Kakashi-kun le había comentado y Nadeshiko miraba un poco verde al ver que el hombre trataba de ser sexy. Neko-chan maullaba lastimeramente a su dueña.

- Concuerdo completamente, Neko-chan. - contestó ella a su mascota, reprimiendo un temblor al ver la sonrisa radiante de su nuevo instructor.

- ¡Muy bien mis jóvenes Genins! ¡Ya he sido presentado y sé quienes son ustedes! ¡Así que ahora, como calentamiento, daremos 100 vueltas al campo y luego empezaremos! ¡Demuéstrenme sus energías de la juventud!

Los pequeños comprobaron, con horror, que el hombre no bromeaba y esperaba en verdad que los siguiera. Echándole una mirada a su sensei, que no hacía más que tragar y pasaba de ellos, siguieron a la bestia verde. Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminó para sentarse en unos de los bancos de madera que estaban en el campo. No sabía porque se sentía tan perezoso, tal vez estaba aprovechándose de su embarazo inconscientemente, pero últimamente lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

- Al fin te encuentro solo…

Harry giró la cabeza para ver a su nuevo acompañante y sonrió cariñosamente.

- Tanto tiempo… Fu-chan. - hizo señas para que se acercara. - Siéntate conmigo.

Uchiha Fugaku lo obedeció y miró al grupo de chicos que corría tratando de seguir el paso del Jounin de verde.

- ¿Maito Gai…? - dijo el mayor con una mueca de dolor. - Creí que me habías dicho que no sometiera a tanto esfuerzo a mi hijo… que lo dejara vivir su vida sin mucho entrenamiento. Pero tú lo dejas en manos de ese loco. - acusó.

- Oh vamos… - rió. - Los he tenido practicando Genjutsu por dos meses enteros, eso solo requiere agudeza mental, ahora es momento de hacerles ejercitar el cuerpo. Y yo soy su sensei, así que puedo darles los ejercicios que crea necesario.

- Hn.

Se quedarnos unos momentos en silencio, viendo como Gai trataba de animar a los chicos para que siguieran, Neko-chan corría con la lengua afuera, Tenzo e Itachi llevaban el mismo ritmo y la muchacha parecía tenerlo más duro.

- No me has dicho nada sobre esto… - comentó Harry de repente, señalando su abultado vientre.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga…? - suspiró. - Sé que él es el hombre de tu vida y cuando escuché hablar de ese Jutsu… bien, enseguida supe que ustedes lo utilizarían. Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto…

- Arashi también pensó lo mismo. - dijo sonriente.

- Hn. No me compares con ese dobe.

- Fugaku… - el moreno suspiró. - Tú y yo no nos amábamos.

- Estoy al tanto de eso, pero no puedo evitar tener un poco de envidia, su niño nacerá en un ambiente completamente diferente al mío. Él vendrá aquí por decisión de ambos, por amor… - murmuró. - Y no me lo tomes a mal… a pesar de todo amo a Itachi y estoy orgulloso de saber que es tan bueno en todo… solo que…

- No amas a tu esposa. - adivinó el mago. - Pensé que llegarías a algo con ella después de todo este tiempo…

- Ella no me ha dejado, se concentra tanto en odiarte por lo que tuvimos que no me deja conocer a la verdadera Mikoto y poder saber si puedo amarla.

- Ahora eres el Jefe de tu Clan, Fu-chan. Puedes divorciarte de ella…

- Los ancianos no me dejarían. ¿Dónde iría a parar el prestigio de los Uchiha si la cabeza del Clan se separa de su esposa…? Sería el hazme reír de todos si siendo el Jefe de todo un Clan, no tengo estabilidad en mi propia casa.

- Pero…

- Además, ella se ha encargado de tenerme nuevamente atado, por si acaso pienso en dejarla. Mikoto es una perra inteligente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices…?

- Está embarazada de nuevo, Harry. Vamos a tener otro niño… o mejor dicho algo que la asegure como esposa de la cabeza del Clan.

- Es horrible lo que estás diciendo, ¿sabes? No pueden jugar así con las vidas de inocentes solo por prestigio. - masculló con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no voy a amar a mi nuevo bebé.

- ¡YOSH! ¡Las llamas de la juventud se queman ardientes en tus estudiantes, Harry-kun!

El grito entusiástico de Gai interrumpió su charla. Los chicos llegaban sudados y casi con las lenguas afuera. Itachi parecía el mejor de todos, pero al ver a su padre sentado tranquilamente al lado de Harry, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡O-Otou-san! - balbuceó.

- Buen día, Itachi-kun… muchachos, Gai-san. - asintió al resto de los presentes, quienes cabecearon respetuosamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el más pequeño, mirándolo con sospecha. ¡Era hasta el día de hoy que ni él ni su primo habían podido averiguar cual era la relación que tenía su sensei con sus padres! De más estaba decir que esto frustraba gravemente al prodigio del Clan Uchiha.

- Compartiendo unas palabras con tu sensei. - respondió con una ceja enarcada. - Me alegra saber cuanto has progresado. Todo este entrenamiento te servirá enormemente cuando despiertes tu Sharingan.

- Hai, otou-san.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas. - amonestó Harry. - Ya han descansado lo suficiente. Gai-kun puedes comenzar con las lecciones, no te compadezcas de ellos.

- ¡Sensei! - gimieron los Genins antes de seguir al muy alegre-para-su-propio-bien Jounin vestido de verde.

- Eres cruel.

- Son las hormonas del embarazo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry retorcía las sábanas mientras su pareja le daba sexo oral. A sus ocho meses de embarazo, ese era el único sexo que podrían practicar para no dañar al bebé. En Konoha (o en todos los Países Ocultados) no había nadie que pudiera tratar un embarazo masculino si llegaba a haber alguna complicación. Aunque, Harry sabía que la mayor complicación vendría el mismo día que su bebé naciera.

_Vas a nacer para llevar una enorme carga, mi bebé, pero prometo que voy a cuidar de ti… mi chibi-Naruto._

-

**-.-Flash Black-.-**

**-**

Estando con casi seis meses y medio de embarazo, Harry fruncía el ceño mientras miraba trabajar a su pareja. Ambos estaban en la oficina del Hokage y Arashi firmaba apresuradamente unos documentos para poder irse a casa enseguida.

- Hay algo que te está molestando, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

El Gryffindor saltó casi de su cómodo asiento y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Pensaba en el nombre del bebé. ¿Tienes alguna idea? - Harry contuvo la respiración ante la probable respuesta.

- Mmmhhh… - el rubio surcó la frente en pensamiento. - Tiene que ser un nombre que nos guste mucho y que quede perfectamente para mi niño. Bien… mmmhhh… ¿Qué te parece… Ramen?

Harry bufó y le mandó una mirada de desdén a su pareja.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Arashi.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Tengo gusto del ramen! - exclamó indignadamente.

- ¡Si te gusta tanto comételo, pero no lo propongas para el nombre de nuestro bebé! ¡¿Acaso quieres que sea la burla de todos sus compañeros…?! - rugió.

El Hokage gruñó y se cruzó de brazos infantilmente, un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Pero no podía negar que el genio que se gastaba últimamente su pareja lo acojonaba.

- Bien entonces… - el mayor hizo unas cuantas muecas hasta que su rostro se iluminó en realización. - ¿Cómo te suena… **Naruto**? ¡Es un nombre perfecto! ¡Llamémoslo así!

Harry se desinfló casi en su asiento. _Allí se va mi última esperanza…_ Por todos estos meses estuvo esperando que por casualidad hubiera un error, hasta esperaba que su novio le haya sido infiel con otra y ella esté esperando un hijo (Era una idea horrorosa, pero tal era su desesperación…), deseaba por todos los medios que no fuera su bebé quien tuviera que contener al Kyuubi. Sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba la propuesta de Arashi, todas sus esperanzas de desechaban.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco te gusta? - preguntó con un ceño, malinterpretando la tristeza de Harry. - Pienso que es hermoso…

- Yo también. - admitió con una sonrisa algo forzada. - Naruto será entonces. - de repente sonrió malicioso. - Uzumaki, Naruto… suena perfecto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que Uzumaki?! - exclamó indignado. - ¡Tiene que llevar mi apellido! ¡Yo soy el padre! ¡Debe ser Kazama, Naruto!

- Uh-uh, usted y yo no estamos casados Yondaime-sama, así que _mi hijo_… _mi apellido_. - dijo petulante.

- ¡Pero dijimos que nos íbamos a casar mas adelante! ¡Cuando considerara que sea el momento adecuado!

- Hai, por el tema de la seguridad y toda la cosa. Sé el cuento, Arashi. - suspiró. - Por lo mismo, ¿no crees que nuestro niño debería tener mi apellido…?

- Pero también es mi hijo… - murmuró frustrado.

- Ya lo sé, koibito. - admitió Harry, levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta su pareja y sentarse en su regazo. - Creo que Naruto deberá tener mi apellido para dárselo a todos aquellos que no sean de Konoha, pero en su documento puede figurar como Kazama-Uzumaki, Naruto. Llevará ambos apellidos, pero utilizará el mío… por seguridad.

- De acuerdo. - gruñó el Hokage con renuencia, viendo la lógica en las palabras de su amor. _Todo sea por su seguridad, el apellido que lleve no quitará el hecho de que es mi hijo y que lo amaré tanto como a su otro padre._

- Eso, buen chico. - dijo divertido el moreno, palmeando su cabeza como a un perro.

El rubio gruñó su indignación por el hecho y atrajo a su pareja para un beso feroz.

-

**-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-**

**-**

Eso había pasado y ahora ya estaban en el mes de octubre. Justo en el mes que el Kyuubi llegaba, solo que… Harry aún tenía un mes más de gestación por delante. Pero ya había perdido toda esperanza… era evidente que su alumbramiento se adelantaría y su pequeño Naruto sería usado como envase para el demonio de las nueve colas.

- Oh… Arashi…

El moreno gimió, luego de que una profunda succión de su pareja hizo que se corriera estrepitosamente. El rubio sonrió y subió dejando besos por el cuerpo abultado hasta abrazar por detrás a su pareja. Él ya había tomado cuidado de su propia erección mientras daba placer a su koibito. Harry se acomodó mejor en los brazos fuertes y ronroneó mientras su amante besaba quedamente su cuello.

- Algo está en tu cabeza desde hace días. ¿Puedo saber de que se trata…?

Uzumaki hizo una mueca, fastidiado de que alguien lo conociera tan a fondo. En su adolescencia, solo Hermione y Dumbledore podían leerlo tan bien.

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento. - mintió, no había necesidad de alterarlo diciendo que era malo y, sobre todo, que sabía de que se trataba.

- Debe ser lo del bebé que te tiene ansioso. - trató de consolar, apretando el abrazo que tenía sobre su pareja. Harry no era consciente, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso desde hace días y Arashi no encontraba manera de relajarlo.

- Es lo más probable, Sakumo-san me ha dicho que en el Hospital lo atendieron perfectamente, pero todavía tengo miedo… - inspiró. - Quisiera… quisiera que Naruto nazca en casa, que los médicos-nin vengan aquí para ayudarme a traer al mundo a nuestro bebé…

- ¿Aquí...? - frunció el ceño. - ¿Pero si sucede algo malo…?

- El nacimiento de nuestro bebé es lo que menos te preocupará ese día, Arashi… créeme. - besó el brazo más cercano que lo sostenía. - Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana tengo entrenamientos con mis mocosos.

- Mmmhhh… - Arashi besó su mejilla y se acomodó mejor. Sin embargo, el sueño no iba a venir de inmediato. Su prometido acababa de desconcertarlo nuevamente, hablando como si supiera que cosas que iban a ocurrir. ¿Qué sería más importante para él que el nacimiento de su hijo? ¿Por qué su koibito estaba tan nervioso desde que había comenzado este mes? ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba…?

Innecesario decir, esa noche no pudo dormir bien con tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**-.Mansión Kazama.-**

Harry se estremeció al escuchar otro rugido de la bestia. Su sentido del héroe Gryffindor lo pulsaba para salir de su mansión y enfrentar al Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sin embargo, tenía otras preocupaciones de las cuales ocuparse ahora. Como las ligeras contracciones que estaba sintiendo desde que el Kitsune llegara el día de ayer… 8 de octubre. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿No se supone que su bebé nacería el 10? ¿Esto significaba que iba a estar en dolor hasta mañana por la noche…? _Alguien allá arriba me odia_, pensó con pesar haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

Se levantó de su silla y miró desolado como el humo venía de las afueras de las murallas que rodeaban la Aldea. El saber lo que estaba pasando allí no lo alegraba en nada, pero no podía intervenir. Shinigami-sama mismo le dijo que todas las vidas que se perderían ese día estaban destinadas a ser llevadas por él para ser juzgadas. De todas, él sabía que su misión era salvar la de uno solo.

-

**.:.10 de octubre.:.**

-

- ¡ARG!

El día había llegado y, puntualmente, su bebé se contraía a diestra y siniestra pidiendo salir. Obito lo miraba aprensivo mientras sostenía una de sus manos.

- Tra-Tranquilo, Harry-san. - musitó. ¡Él no era bueno aguantando la tensión! Y no podía sacar su lado bromista para aligerar el ambiente, porque estaba seguro que el hombre embarazado iba sacarle la cabeza por bromear en estos momentos.

- Kuso… - juró, normalizando su respiración luego de una contracción poderosa. - ¿Kakashi ya fue por Arashi…?

- Eh… nope. Él fue por Rin-chan y Sarutobi-sama.

El Uchiha se estremeció ante la mirada helada de la pareja de su ex sensei.

- Dije que quería a mi pareja… - murmuró oscuro.

- Hai, pe-pero… - tartamudeó temeroso. - Rin es una medico-nin y Sarutobi-sama dijo que quería estar presente para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien… - Por supuesto el ex Hokage estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo con este bebé. - ¡El Hokage está planeando una estrategia para derrotar al Kyuubi! ¡Tiene que entender que él no puede estar aquí a pesar que sea su niño el que nace!

- ¡Lo necesito para que nazca, dobe! - rugió antes de volver a gritar de dolor.

- Vaya, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Obito-kun. - comentó una voz femenina con sarcasmo desde el umbral.

El pelinegro suspiró revelado y se relajó al ver a los dos recién llegados.

- Al fin aquí… Rin-chan, Sarutobi-sama.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Obito-kun. - dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa pequeña, sin embargo sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al ver la figura de Harry.

- Quiero a mi novio… _ahora_. - gruñó cuando conectó miradas con el anciano.

- El está _leyendo un pergamino muy antiguo_ ahora, Harry-kun. - dijo dándole una mirada significativa. - El Kyuubi está cada vez más cerca y Arashi cree haber encontrado el método para detenerlo.

- ¡¿Habla en serio?! - preguntó Obito con ojos esperanzados.

- Así es, Obito-kun.

- Bien, creo que ahora deben dejarme sola con mi paciente. - dijo Rin con actitud de trabajo. - Tengo que preparar mis herramientas para cortar. Aunque… - se mordió el labio inferior. - no se muy bien donde hacerlo… el cuerpo masculino no está preparado para tales cosas…

- ¿Co-cómo que no sabes...? - balbuceó el Uchiha, viéndose un poco pálido y enfermo ante el bisturí que su amiga (y _antiguo_ amor, porque ya no la amaba) sacaba.

- Bien, tengo alguna idea… he estado experimentando con cadáveres donde debería cortar y…

- ¡NO VAS A CORTAR A NADIE! - Harry gritó, luego de que su última contracción pasara. - ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA AL IDIOTA DEL PADRE DE MI NIÑO AHORA O IRÉ A BUSCARLO POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS!

Los tres ocupantes miraron asustados al hombre. Sobre todo porque algunas de la cosas de la habitación empezaron a temblar peligrosamente y se podía sentir una energía extraña en el ambiente. No era chakra, pero se le asemejaba bastante… y la fuente era Harry.

- Ve, Obito-kun. - dijo Sarutobi, luchando para que la energía del cuarto no lo abrumase. - Dile que lo necesitamos enseguida…

- Hai, Sarutobi-sama.

El antiguo Hokage se sentó en un sillón, suspirando entrecortado. _Estoy muy mayor para esto…_

- ¿Sa-Sarutobi-sama?

El anciano levantó la vista y vio la mirada aterrorizada de la mujer del cuarto.

- Tú solo vas a ser necesaria para atender al niño y a Harry-kun cuando todo termine, Rin-chan. Así que ve por algunas ropas para el bebé, por favor.

- Hai, vendré enseguida.

Solo el agónico muchacho y el mayor quedaron en el cuarto, fue entonces cuando Sarutobi miró seriamente al embarazado.

- Tu magia está fuera de control.

- Es la mía y la de mi bebé. Están chocando… debo dejar salir a este niño cuanto antes. - murmuró. - ¡¿Y DONDE DIABLOS ESTA ARASHI?!

- ¡Aquí estoy! - gritó el mencionado casi sacando la puerta de sus bisagras ante la estruendosa llegada. Su cara estaba pálida, se veía asustado, feliz y preocupado todo a la vez. ¡Nadie le había avisado que su amor estaba sufriendo en su casa!

- Maldición, Arashi. Acércate y toma mi mano, Naruto tiene que nacer **ahora**.

- ¡Hai! ¡Hai!

Obediente, el rubio corrió hasta la cama y tomó la mano temblorosa y sudada de su amor. Harry la estrechó con fuerzas y trató de tranquilizar su respiración.

- Necesito algo de tu chakra para ayudarlo a salir. - miró hacia un costado. - Estate preparada, Rin.

- Aquí estaré. - dijo ella seriamente.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. Fascinados, los tres ex alumnos del rubio (Kakashi y Obito llegaron después de Arashi, porque su sensei había usado su técnica **Hiraishin no Jutsu** para llegar cuanto antes al escuchar la noticia de que su bebé estaba por nacer), más Sarutobi miraron como una luz se generaba desde el estómago descubierto del mago. Harry gritó y luego cerró con fuerza la mandíbula al sentir como toda su magia expulsaba al ser dentro de él.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para que un llanto se escuchara en el lugar. Harry solo pudo ver una mata de cabello rubio antes de que la inconsciencia lo tomara.

Arashi parpadeó y miró con temor el cuerpo pequeño y desnudo que reposaba algo inseguro sobre el estómago de su amor. Esto era algo que él nunca había visto. Este tipo de nacimiento extraño y, sobre todo, que su bebé estuviera completamente limpio y rebosante de salud.

Rin fue la primera en salir de su shock y corrió a tomar al bebé en sus brazos para examinarlo. Sus manos brillaron quedamente por unos segundos, todas las miradas ansiosas estaban sobre ella.

- Esta en perfecto estado, Arashi-sensei. - dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y miró con pesar la figura agotada de su amor… mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. Una idea que tenía que ver con su hijo y el Kyuubi.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡YEEEIII!!! ¡¡¡Naru-chan ya está con nosotros!!! XD

Tal vez reconozcan este método de nacimiento y lo saqué del fic "Atrapando al pelirrojo" de Susei Lady Dragon (era así? u.u?) pidiendo permiso de la autora, por supuestísimo XD

En fin, Naruto ya llegó y en el chap que viene se van a enterar que hago con el Yondaime.

Quiero preguntar, a aquellas que siguen el manga actualizado. ¿Debo cambiar el nombre del Yondaime y ponerle el original? Soy bastante perezosa, pero si hay aclamación popular lo voy a cambiar… o pedirles a mis betas que lo hagan… kukuku.

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	9. Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 8: Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¿Estás seguro de ello, Arashi-kun? - preguntó Sarutobi dando una calada a su pipa.

- No me queda de otra… - miró hacia atrás con tristeza, donde su pequeño bebé descansaba en la cuna, en la cama junto a ella, Harry dormía pacífico. - Para hacer el sello necesito un bebé que acabara de salir de la matriz… no hay otros bebé nacidos en este día… ni los habrá pronto y tampoco puedo pedirle a algún ciudadano de Konoha que sacrifique a su hijo.

- El Jutsu te costará la vida, Arashi-kun. - dijo el ex Hokage, innecesariamente.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Harry entenderá. Tal vez le cueste aceptarlo, pero no tengo más remedio que dejarlos.

- Se enfadará…

- Lo sé. - sonrió con una mueca astuta. - Pero ya no estaré aquí para soportar su enojo.

El anciano suspiró, inseguro de lo que estaba por pasar dentro de las próximas horas. Por supuesto, el mago le había contado la mayor parte de los acontecimientos y en serio esperaba que Arashi no pereciera en esta empresa. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como Harry le había dicho, pero no podía predecir que sucedería una vez que el Shinigami-sama fuera convocado para sellar al Kyuubi.

- Si están tan seguro… dime que necesitas para realizarlo.

- Necesitaré hacer el sello en su vientre con mi sangre y llevarlo al campo de batalla. Cuando el Shinigami tome mi alma… - su voz tembló un poco y carraspeó para controlar sus emociones. - Deberás traerlo y colocarlo en un pesebre rodeado de velas hasta que el sello se adapte a su cuerpo. Cuento contigo para eso…

- De acuerdo. - asintió. - ¿No te despedirás de tu pareja?

Arashi se congeló en su lugar, evitando mirar la figura dormida en la cama.

- No. - dijo rotundo. - Es mejor así, no soportaría ver su expresión cuando le diga que jamás volveré. - musitó, antes de caminar decidido hasta la cuna de su niño y tomarlo en brazos. Miró con una sonrisa como el rubio dormía tranquilo, con los puños cerrados, inconsciente de lo que su propio padre estaba por hacerle vivir. _Lo siento, mi Naru-chan… pero papá tiene que hacer esto por el bien de nuestra Aldea. Al menos sé que serás considerado un héroe_. - Vamos, Sarutobi-sama.

Decidido abandonó la habitación solo dando un rápido vistazo a su amor. Imaginando que sería la ultima vez que lo vería.

-

**-.Mente de Harry.-**

**-**

Harry enarcó una ceja al recordar el paisaje familiar. De nuevo caminaba por el pasillo blanco y veía al frente la puerta que lo llevaba a la "habitación" donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Shinigami-sama. Caminó sin prisa hasta llegar al marco y la puerta se abrió por si sola, invitándolo a pasar.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry-kun. - dijo la voz sabia y poderosa que retumbó por toda la estancia.

Harry giró y pudo ver la conocida y escalofriante figura vestida con telas negras fantasmales, parecido a un Dementor, que era el Shinigami.

- Me has llamado por lo que está por ocurrir. - murmuró y no era una pregunta.

- Correcto. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver cuando sea el momento indicado. Él ya ha comenzado... - al decir eso la conocida pantalla donde viera los acontecimientos que sucederían en Konoha sin su intervención apareció para mostrarle como su pareja dibujaba algunos kanjis en el estómago de su bebé dormido. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ello, a pesar de que ya sabía que eso ocurriría, no podía evitar estar enfadado al no ser consultado para tal cosa.

- No me lo vas a quitar, ¿verdad? - preguntó con algo de temor.

- No… - Harry dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, revelado ante esa negación. - No necesito esa alma, porque él y tú son quienes impedirán que en el futuro haya invasión de ellas, solo porque un hombre busca venganza. Sin embargo, - Harry se atiesó y por supuesto no pudo ver la mueca satisfecha del Dios de la Muerte. ¡Ey! Él era un ser considerado cruel y despiadado, no podía actuar tan blando. - te quiero en el campo en el momento en que él me invoque. Deseo que me presentes a tu hijo…

El mago lo miró con sospecha.

- ¿Deseas ver a mi Naruto-chan? ¿Para qué…?

- Pura curiosidad. - comentó con un encogimiento de lo que Harry pensó eran sus hombros. Obviamente, el Gran Shinigami-sama no le iba a confesar que los bebés le parecían tiernos y siempre se alegraba cuando tenía que buscar el alma de uno. (S/N: que horror… humor negro ¬¬)

- Ok, nos veremos allá. Nos hagas sufrir mucho a mi rubio. ¿Estamos claros?

- No, claro que no… solo voy a hacerle creer que me voy a llevar su alma.

-

**-.Realidad.-**

**-**

Con la risa maliciosa del Shinigami todavía en su cabeza, Harry despertó de su estado de agotamiento causado por dar a luz a su hijo.

- Sádico… - murmuró, antes de abrir los ojos.

Paseó sus ojos por el cuarto, sorprendido de encontrarlo vacío a excepción de él. Le extrañaba que el paranoico de su amante lo dejara solo, pero por supuesto, él estaba al tanto que los shinobis de Konoha tenían cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor se levantó de la cama y buscó alguna ropa adecuada que ponerse. Lo primero que encontró fue su traje de Jounin y se apresuró para vestirse, ya no escuchaba el rugido del Kyuubi y eso solo significaba que su amor había iniciado el Jutsu que sellaría al Kitsune en su bebé: el** Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin**. Caminó hasta la cuna para buscar una manta adicional y luego se concentró para _Aparecerse_ en el lugar de los hechos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Arashi yacía en el piso que vio tiempos mejores, antes de que el Kyuubi quemara el césped y su amigo Gamabunta terminara de aplastar toda la vegetación que quedaba. El rubio no estaba en dolor, por el contrario, se sentía como dopado, relajado y esperando su destino. Pese a todo, no soltaba a su hijo que lloraba desconsoladamente por el dolor que le estaría causando el sello y la pelea del Kyuubi por querer salir.

_Apresúrese Sarutobi-sama, debes buscar a mi niño para que nada malo le suceda._

Un leve _¡crack!_ a su derecha lo hizo ponerse en alerta y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba. Allí, vestido con su uniforme de shinobi, su koibito lo miraba con una expresión ilegible. El moreno frunció el ceño y se agachó a tomar al bebé entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en la manta que traía en su mano y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Está bien, mi niño, papi ya está aquí para cuidarte.

Harry Potter se olvidó de todo por unos instantes. Esta era la primera vez que sostenía a su hijo desde que naciera y el sentimiento que lo embargaba al ver la cara roja por el llanto y las lagrimitas saliendo de sus futuros ojos azules lo dejaron sin respiración. Estaba experimentando la emoción de un padre al conocer a su hijo, por lo que no se prohibió revisarlo a fondo, contando todos sus dedos de las manos y los pies y mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Hizo una mueca al ver el sello en su vientre y las marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla. Fuera de eso, estaba todo perfecto… como debería ser.

- Eres hermoso… - susurró. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el poco cabello rubio y cerró los ojos murmurando un hechizo que dejó dormido en cuestión de segundos al recién nacido. - Descansa ahora, Naruto. Te lo mereces.

- **Acércate**.

Arashi saltó desde su posición en el piso al escuchar la voz escalofriante. Para aumentar su incredulidad (las acciones anteriores de su pareja ya lo tenían sorprendido) el rubio vio de nuevo la imagen que creyó jamás volvería a ver. El Shinigami estaba solo a unos cinco centímetros de ellos y su posición parecía indicar que miraba directamente a su amante e hijo.

- ¿Pero que…? - logró mascullar en su estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Vio a Harry asentir y acercarse al Dios de la Muerte con el bebé en brazos. El Yondaime quiso moverse y gritarle que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso, el Shinigami podría querer sus almas también, pero nada pudo hacer al sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía. Impotente, vio como el moreno destapaba un poco el cuerpo pequeño en sus brazos y lo alzaba a la altura del Dios.

- **No se parece en nada a ti**. - comentó el Shinigami.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tiene mi nariz. - gruñó.

- **Hn, si bien. Entonces… nos estamos viendo**. - movió la cabeza y Arashi sintió su sangre helarse. - **Creo que tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones allí**. - dijo asintiendo en dirección del hombre tirado en el suelo.

Harry miró sobre su hombro y suspiró.

- Supongo que sí. Hasta luego.

- **Adiós, Harry-kun. Recuerda nuestro trato**. - dijo mientras su cuerpo se descoloraba. - **Quiero verte ser feliz…**

Harry hizo una mueca y miró nuevamente al precioso paquete en sus brazos. Naruto estaba algo caliente, así que Harry se apresuró en tratar de llegar a casa para darle la mejor comodidad y para dejar que el sello se terminara de instalar en su pequeño cuerpo. Antes de irse vio la mirada anonadada que su pareja le daba desde el piso. Frunció el ceño, aún estaba enfadado porque hubiera escogido a su niño para eso sin consultarlo, por muy noble que haya sido la causa.

- Hablaremos en casa. - gruñó antes de _Aparecerse_.

El Hokage, por su parte, pensaba que estaba alucinando, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Su amante era… amigo o conocido del Shinigami-sama? ¿Y que era esa forma de desaparecer con ese ruido? No era definitivamente la forma de desplazarse de un shinobi, que era con un remolino de hojas.

Para casi llegar a enloquecerlo por los acontecimientos de esa noche, su cuerpo pareció revivir de repente, como si acabara de tomarse una píldora del ninja. Su chakra estaba intacto, su agotamiento por tan difícil Jutsu, olvidado. Inseguro de que pensar ante todo se incorporó para ir a su casa en busca de respuestas.

Inconsciente para la familia que acababa de vivir la más extrañas de sus noches, una figura había presenciado todo desde las sombras.

- Agradezco a los Dioses por haberte enviado a Konoha, Harry-kun. - murmuró Sarutobi antes de aspirar su pipa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¡¡¡¿Me quieres decir que mierda fue todo eso?!!!

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su amante, silenciándolo acertadamente. Al llegar a la Mansión, Arashi tuvo que buscar por todas partes a su pareja, encontrándolo finalmente sentado al lado de la pequeña mesa situada en la cocina. Naruto estaba en sus brazos, chupando ávidamente una mamadera llena de leche.

- Le daré de comer a mi bebé y luego haré que se duerma nuevamente. Porque _su padre _lo ha puesto bajo _mucho estrés_ en su _primer día de vida_. - recalcó las palabras con intención de dañar al rubio. Lo logró, por supuesto. - Así que tendrás que esperar tus respuestas.

- Bien. - Arashi gruñó, la culpabilidad que lo mataba al ver a su pequeño hijo comiendo en los brazos de su papá. Era tan tierno verlo así, pero sabiendo la carga que él mismo había impuesto sobre sus hombros, casi no lo dejaba respirar. - Te espero en la habitación… amor. - agregó inseguro.

- Estaré allí enseguida. - suspiró el mago. Arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con su koibito, el gesto de dolor en el rostro del rubio le contrajo el corazón. Estuvo unos minutos más, hasta que el apetito de su bebé fue saciado completamente, luego lo levantó para hacerlo eructar, y se sorprendió con el sonido mucho más ruidoso de lo que un bebé de horas de nacido debería hacer.

Como Naruto cayó enseguida dormido, Harry no tardó en ir hacia su habitación. Entró allí sin mirar la figura que descansaba en la cama y se dirigió directamente hasta la cuna y acomodó a su pequeño para que durmiera tranquilo.

Arashi lo miró con impaciencia, su Aldea acababa de ser atacada por el más fuerte de los Bijuu y él estaba aquí, reposando en su cama. Sin embargo, podía dejar de lado la culpa y el trabajo por unas cuantas horas más a favor de saber que rayos fue todo lo que pasó con el Shinigami y porqué él no estaba muerto. Esperaba sinceramente que Sarutobi-san se estuviera encargando de todo mientras tanto. Se incorporó mejor cuando Harry se sentó frente a él.

- No puedo decirte todo… - comenzó alcanzando una mano del rubio para entrelazarla con la suya. - Solo parte de ello, porque es lo mejor. Para empezar, debo decirte que yo no soy de esta dimensión…

- ¿Perdón…?

- ¿Crees en la magia…?

Le tomó tres horas al Gryffindor explicarle la situación a su amante. La cara de Arashi fue cambiando del escepticismo, la incredulidad y la sorpresa hasta llegar a la duda. Le contó de su vida en Inglaterra, como fue todo con los Dursley hasta la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts, terminando con los acontecimientos de la guerra y la posterior reunión con Shinigami-sama. Por supuesto, se vio obligado a omitir la parte donde el Dios le mostraba el posible futuro sin su intervención, no hacía falta que su rubio también lo sepa, porque estaba seguro que con su corazón de oro (al igual que el suyo) Arashi iba a querer evitar todos lo males… pero interferir mucho no se le estaba permitido.

- Es increíble lo que me cuentas.

- No podría mentirte en algo así, no en estos momentos tan desesperados. Vine para hacer un bien, para ser feliz, como Shinigami-sama me dijo. Jamás imaginé conocerte y mucho menos encontrarme con mi padrino aquí.

- ¿Sakumo-san…? - hizo una mueca. - Con razón están todo el día juntos.

- Sí Señor celoso, él es mi padrino y nada más.

Arashi suspiró y atrajo al moreno para aplastarlo en un abrazo.

- ¿Puedes darme una muestra de tu… magia?

Harry se separó y asintió. De un bolsillo escondido en la manga de su camisa de shinobi extrajo su inseparable varita, haciendo enarcar una ceja al rubio.

- No sé que quieres ver, pero puedo mostrarte los más básicos. _¡Lumus! -_ una luz blanca y pura apareció de la punta de la varita, casi encandilando a ambos. - También puedo mostrarte el… _¡Accio peine! -_ el Hokage saltó cuando el artículo convocado llegó volando hasta ellos con una velocidad sorprendente.

- Mmmhhh… es bueno.

- Eso no es todo. - dijo Harry, sonriendo dañoso. Apuntó a su novio con la varita y murmuró: -_ ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Con un chillido algo femenino, el Yondaime se encontró a si mismo elevado en el aire. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y agitó la varita para hacer subir y bajar al hombre llevándolo de un lado para otro.

- ¡Hey, bájame!

- Ssshhh… ¡vas a despertar a Naruto! - Harry gruñó cancelando el hechizo y arrastrándose sobre la cama hasta llegar a la cuna. El bebé dormía ajeno a todo el escándalo de sus padres. - Bien, ¿ahora me crees?

- Hai, hai. - masculló, acomodando mejor su traje especial de Hokage. Miró a Harry seriamente. - Me alegro que estés aquí… sino te hubiese enviando con nosotros… no sé que hubiese podido pasar.

Harry hizo una mueca, sabiendo perfectamente que ocurriría, pero manejó sonreír a su pareja. _Gracias a mi llegada estás vivo y vamos a darle una vida llena de amor a Naruto… y a muchos otros más._

- Creo que ahora puedes ir a cumplir tus deberes de Hokage. Yo me encargaré de Naruto, tenía algo de fiebre, pero creo que podrá manejarlo.

El rubio frunció el ceño en preocupación.

- ¿No me odias por poner esa carga en nuestro bebé…?

- ¿Cómo podría, Arashi? - suspiró levantándose para abrazar la cintura de su pareja. - Entiendo tus razones, solo… me hubiese gustado que me lo consultes.

- Lo siento…

- Está bien, juntos le daremos la mejor vida a nuestro niño, asegurándonos que el demonio no desee apoderarse de su mente y cuerpo.

- Eso tenlo por seguro. - masculló Arashi antes de descender hasta los labios de su pareja, para dejar un largo beso antes de desaparecer.

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

Harry suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, las personas al fin lograban recuperarse de las múltiples pérdidas de vidas de valientes ninjas. Todos estuvieron felices y orgullosos de que su famoso y adorado Hokage haya derrotado a la bestia. Sin embargo, fue un shock enterarse que el Kyuubi no había muerto, sino que había sido sellado en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido. A decepción de Arashi, las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pidiendo la muerte del infante, ignorando el rencor que creaban en su querido Hokage. Por supuesto el rubio se negó a dar muerte a su propio hijo, quien debería ser visto como héroe. Se vio obligado a crear una ley (propuesta por el Sandaime) de prohibir hablar del Kyuubi, los niños de ahora en más solo se enterarían de la existencia del jinchuuriki de la Aldea si ese era el deseo del propio Naruto. (N/A: una leve variación de la ley original ò.o)

Ahora el moreno caminaba orgulloso con su bebé en brazos, muchos le sonreían y le felicitaban por su bebé. Algunos lo ignoraban y muy pocos se atrevían a mandarle miradas de odio al niño que llevaba. A estos, Harry les mandaba una ligera intervención mental con _Legeremancia_, para desorientarlos y hacerlos dar media vuelta para irse. Él no iba a permitir que nadie en esa Aldea menospreciara a su hijo y lo hiciera su chivo expiatorio para apuntar su dolor por la pérdida de seres amados.

Habiendo pasado un tiempo y como las cosas en Konoha estaban volviendo a la normalidad, el moreno había decidido que era hora de poner en práctica el pensamiento que lo invadiera desde hace un año. Siguió su paso tranquilo hasta llegar al edificio destinado. Levantó la cabeza y leyó las letras gigantes de enfrente.

-

**0 Orfanato de Konohagakure 0**

-

Acomodando mejor a Naruto en sus brazos, sonriendo encariñado al sentirlo acurrucarse contra su pecho, entró al lugar con una meta en su cabeza.

- ¡Oh, Uzumaki-san! - chilló una de las encargadas. Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño y le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz, señalando el bulto en sus brazos. Ella se tapó la boca horrorizada. - Lo siento… - susurró. - ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Deseo saber que tengo que hacer para adoptar a Umino Iruka.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

- Ahora que todo está más calmado… me pregunto… - levantó sus ojos verdes brillantes para conectarlos con los de su pareja. - Me pregunto si te parecería buena idea aligerar un poco el trabajo del Orfanato. Muchos niños se quedaron sin padres y deseo traer a uno a casa para criarlo…

- Oh… - musitó Arashi, completamente sorprendido por la propuesta. - ¿Estás seguro? Tenemos a Naruto ahora, ¿podrás con ambos?

- No estoy pensando en adoptar a un niño muy pequeño, el que tengo en mente tiene 11 años. - lo miró con algo de tristeza en los ojos. - Te estoy hablando de Umino Iruka, el hijo de la kunoichi que a veces hacía de tu secretaria.

Arashi parpadeó y luego asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Entiendo, sé que ambos han muerto y lo dejaron solo. ¿Pero por qué justo él?

- Lo deseo así. Entonces, ¿apoyas mi decisión?

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

La encargada del Orfanato lo miró con ojos como platos y luego al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Está usted seguro de esto, Uzumaki-san? Tiene un hijo recién nacido y, me duele decirlo, pero Iruka-kun no se ha tomado muy bien la muerte de sus padres. No sé si sería conveniente adoptarlo siendo que su bebé necesitará toda su atención.

- No se preocupe por mí. Estoy aquí porque soy capaz de hacerlo. El Hokage-sama ya me ha dado permiso.

- Si está tan decidido… - sonrió. Estaba alegre de que al menos uno de los aldeanos de Konoha hiciera de lado su dolor para ocuparse de uno de los tantos niños que quedaron huérfanos. - Iruka-kun está en estos momentos en el patio, jugando con los otros niños. Si pasa a mi oficina, iré a traerlo para que hable con él…

- De acuerdo, gracias.

El moreno se encaminó hasta la oficina indicada. Naruto lloriqueó un poco y Harry sonrió, meciéndolo ligeramente para ayudarlo a volver a dormir. Sabía que su bebé era muy pequeño para sacarlo de la casa, pero era necesario traerlo para que comenzara el lazo con Iruka y para convencer al niño de que se viniera con él. Estaba seguro de que amaría a Naruto en el momento que lo viera. También debía convencerle de que su hijo era el recipiente y no el demonio.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un contrariado Umino Iruka y a la encargada del Orfanato. Ella sonreía forzadamente, teniendo un agarre feroz sobre el niño.

- Este es Uzumaki, Harry-san, Iruka-kun. Él desea hablar contigo, sé respetuoso. - agregó en un susurro amenazante.

El niño asintió renuente y caminó hasta sentarse frente a Harry.

- Puedes dejarnos solos ahora.

- De acuerdo, Uzumaki-san. Estaré en la dirección preparando los papeles que necesito que firme.

- Muy bien, gracias. - sonrió a la encargada mientras ella salía y luego dirigió sus ojos verdes a Iruka. - Hola, Iruka-kun. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Eso me alegra. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

- Hai. Sakura-san me lo dijo. - lo miró sospechosamente. - ¿Por qué a mí?

- Conocí a tus padres. - murmuró, no pasando por alto el gesto dolorido del niño. - Tu okaa-san era secretaria de mi pareja y tu otou-san fue compañero mío durante mi servicio como ANBU… ellos me pidieron que, en caso de que les sucediera algo malo, me hiciera cargo de criarte.

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron como platos. ¿Sus padres eran amigos del novio del Hokage-sama?

Harry sonrió al ver la expresión del niño. Había dicho una pequeña mentira, porque los padres de Iruka y él jamás fueron amigos tan íntimos como para que le encargaran el cuidado de su hijo. Pero Harry había tomado cariño del chico desde que viera aquellas imágenes proyectadas por Shinigami-sama. Umino Iruka había sido lo más parecido a un padre para su ahora hijo y eso era algo que Harry valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. A pesar que nada de eso iba a ocurrir ahora, el moreno quería pagarle de alguna forma lo que Iruka hubiese hecho si él no era enviado a este universo. Ahora no sería como un padre, sino más bien como un hermano mayor.

- Oh, bien. - susurró, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento. Entrecerró los ojos al notar el bulto en brazos del mayor. - ¿Ése es…?

- Hai, éste es mi hijo, Naruto. - dijo sin alterar su voz. - Él es el envase del Kyuubi, Iruka-kun. No es el demonio, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte, verdad?

El niño lo miró con algo de rebeldía y con lágrimas contenidas, así que Harry destapó un poco el rostro de su bebé para que Iruka lo vea. Como lo esperaba, el niño se acercó a verlo con curiosidad. Extendió una de sus pequeñas manos para tocarlo.

- Es suave. - susurró con temor. Era evidente que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un recién nacido.

- ¿Entendiste lo que te dije, Iruka-kun? - insistió. - Naruto fue sacrificado por su propio padre para contener a la bestia que asesinó a muchos shinobis de Konoha. Su labor es nunca dejar salir al zorro, él debe verse como un héroe y no como foco del odio y rencor. Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo.

- ¿Él lo contiene…? - preguntó confundido.

- Hai, el sello sirve para que mi bebé mantenga controlado al Kitsune dentro de una jaula en su estómago. Gracias a Naruto nadie más sufrirá a manos del Kyuubi.

- Wow… - susurró, mirando con otra luz al pequeño rubio durmiente. - Si me llevas contigo… ¿él será mi otouto?

- Hai, ¿y tú me ayudarás a criarlo, verdad? - sonrió.

- ¡Hai! - asintió frenéticamente.

- Entonces puedes ir a despedirte de tus amigos y juntar todas tus cosas. Nos vamos enseguida, Iruka-chan.

- ¡Hai! ¡Estaré aquí en dos minutos!

Iruka salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina. Enseguida entró la encargada, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Parece que lo ha convencido.

- Hai, me lo llevaré ahora mismo. Lamento no poder hacer nada por el resto, pero quería pedirle que me hiciera una lista con todos los cumpleaños de los niños. Al menos podré darles una alegría en su día especial.

- Es usted muy bueno, Uzumaki-san.

- También fui huérfano. - sonrió. - Y sé que me habría hecho muy feliz recibir un regalo apropiado en mis cumpleaños…

- Le prepararé esa lista entonces.

- Arigato. - sonrió, levantándose de su silla. - ¿Vamos a firmar esos papeles?

- Por supuesto, si me sigue, lo guiaré a la oficina principal.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Que malosa soy!!! Jejeje… pero ya vieron que no me cargué al Yondaime… no tendría corazón para hacerlo T.T Ahora saben para que sirve el _Pacto con Shinigami-sama,_ él intervendrá en esto y en otras cosas que verán en el futuro.

Por otro lado, a pedido Popular, el nombre del Yondaime se queda en Kazama Arashi… a pesar que se llame como se llame ¬¬

Ante eso, vuelvo a advertir… ¡¡¡Actualícense con el manga o no entenderán nada en el futuro!!!

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	10. Familia KazamaUzumaki

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 9: Familia Kazama-Uzumaki.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Ya sea por el Kyuubi o porque tenía unos muy buenos genes, Naruto demostró ser un bebé muy inteligente. Era tan hiperactivo como Harry había visto en esas memorias, de hecho era una suerte que su hiperactividad solo fuera durante las horas "correctas" porque, gracias a Kami-sama, el bebé dormía toda la noche.

En cuanto al otro nuevo integrante, a Iruka le había costado adaptarse. Había veces que Harry lo encontraba llorando, entonces él solo se acercaba y lo abrazaba, dándole su apoyo. Era un alivio que Tenzo y él se conocieran desde antes, porque ahora el mayor se dedicaba a distraerlo y ambos descargaban energía teniendo luchas de prácticas entre ambos.

En cuanto al equipo de Genin de Harry, todo seguía igual. Como él tenía permiso por maternidad, Maito Gai se seguía haciendo cargo del equipo… mucho a horror de los tres adolescentes. Sin embargo, desde el ataque del Kitsune, las cosas en Konoha tardaron en ponerse en orden, hubo muchas cosas que reparar y fueron todos los Genins los que se encargaron de los trabajos de carpintería, es por eso que contaban con muchas misiones y casi no tenían tiempo de escuchar su charla de "La energía de la juventud".

Ahora, con Naruto de cinco meses de nacido, el Hokage tenía una idea en mente. Estaba de más decir que no le gustaba que su propio bebé fuera conocido como Uzumaki Naruto, nope… él tenía que hacer algo al respecto y pronto. A pesar de que era mejor por la seguridad del niño, este tema pegaba en su orgullo de padre y también, porque no… en su posesividad hacia ambos de sus amores.

- ¿Pidió mi presencia, Hokage-sama?

- ¡Oh, si! Necesito tu ayuda en algunas cosas, Sakumo-kun. Siéntate, esto no es nada que tenga que ver con trabajo.

Sirius enarcó una ceja al ver la mueca astuta del rubio.

- Te escucho…

- Quiero casarme cuanto antes. - dijo seriamente. - Y como tú eres lo más cercano a un padre que él tiene…

- Oh, vamos… - rió. - No hace falta que me pidas su mano. Hace mucho que te he dado mi _bendición_. Además… - lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - tienen un hijo, si no te casaras con él…

Tragó saliva ante la amenaza oculta. Después de todo, éste hombre era el gran Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y Arashi estaba seguro de que si quería podía patearle el trasero. Claro, luego de una buena lucha por su parte.

- Bien, entiendo. - carraspeó. - Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo eran las bodas en su mundo?

- Podría explicártelo, pero nunca podrías hacer una boda del mismo modo que lo hacíamos en el Mundo Mágico. A no ser que hagas dos ceremonias. Una donde estén todos tus amigos y aldeanos de Konoha y la otra en un lugar privado donde estemos solo los que sabemos de la magia.

- ¿Por qué…? - preguntó curioso.

- Un enlace mágico requiere de eso… magia. Ella se encarga de enlazar sus almas, creando un lazo de protección entre ustedes y sus descendientes. Eso sería productivo para ti, porque la magia de Harry es muy poderosa y te protegería no importa que. Por otro lado, deberían de usar túnicas de magos y también compartir algo de su sangre en una poción.

- Suena emocionante. ¿Serías capaz de hacer este… enlace?

- Nunca lo he hecho. - admitió con el ceño fruncido. - En nuestro mundo lo más viejos se encargaban de hacerlo. Pero sé que Harry se trajo consigo todos los libros de la Biblioteca de mi familia y si busco allí creo que encontraré los pasos…

- Te lo agradecería, quiero casarme con él de ambas formas.

Sirius le sonrió.

- Dame un mes y tendré todo preparado.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Hoy el verdadero equipo 7 llevaba una semana de reunido nuevamente. Naruto balbuceaba feliz desde su posición en la mochila especial para cargar bebés que Harry tenía en su torso. Estaba en la etapa en que le sonreía a todo el mundo. La gente de Konoha se la devolvía y, cuando uno que otro se atrevía a mandarle miradas desagradables, no solo era víctima de la mirada furiosa de Harry, sino también de la de Tenzo, Nadeshiko y de los infames fulgores de los Uchihas, por parte de Itachi. Hasta Neko-chan comenzaba a _ladrar_ enfadado.

Al instante de conocer al pequeño rubio con marcas en forma de bigotes de zorro en sus mejillas, los chicos se habían enamorado de él. En casa, Tenzo e Iruka se encargaban de cuidarlo, mimarlo y malcriarlo. Nadeshiko había quedado encantada, pensando que a ella misma le encantaría tener un niño como él. Itachi había tenido aversión en un primer momento, pero eventual dejó salir una sonrisa de lado cuando el bebé atrapó uno de los mechones que se escapaban de su cola, ya que desde hace poco había decidido dejarse el cabello largo. Y, después de todo, él también tenía un hermano de meses al que quería mucho y tenía que soportar.

- La próxima vez podría traer a mi primo Kiba para que juegue con Naru-chan. ¿Qué le parece, sensei? - dijo de pronto Nako.

- ¿No sería peligroso traerlos a las misiones? - saltó enseguida Tenzo.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Qué tendría de peligroso pintar una cerca, sacar hierba mala de un jardín o rescatar un maldito gato? - gruñó Itachi.

- Awww… vamos, en cuanto mi Naru-chan este un poco más grande los voy a inscribir para el examen de Chuunin. - dijo el Jounin.

- ¿Más grande…? - preguntó el menor de los tres con sospecha. - ¿Cómo cuanto?

- Mmmhhh… ¿tal vez cuatro años?

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - gritaron los tres.

- ¡Pero ya llevamos un año de ser Genins! - chilló la muchacha.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero deseo que estén bien preparados y que pasen de rango en el primer intento. - sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su bebé.

- Vamos a estar más preparados si tomamos el examen ahora y si llegáramos a fallar nos serviría como experiencia. - dijo Tenzo.

- No desde el punto de vista que yo lo veo. - Por supuesto Harry tenía una idea en mente, pero no era necesario que ellos lo sepan. - Y además, deseo que Itachi despierte su Sharingan primero.

- ¿Mi Sharingan…?

- Hai, tengo la sensación de que despertará entre tu octavo y décimo cumpleaños.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

- No sé que le hace pensar eso, sensei. Todos en la familia han despertado el Sharingan durante su adolescencia. Sería un milagro que lo despertara antes. - masculló.

- Confío en ti. - sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. - Además, eres mi alumno y todos ustedes son especiales. Tenzo-kun tiene su Mokuton ya completamente practicado y ha pulido sus defectos, Nako-chan ha mejorado en aquellos campos que le eran difíciles y posee un perro fuerte y malo que maúlla, y tú tendrás tu Sharingan en tiempo record y todos vamos a apoyarte para que copies las mejores técnicas de Ninjutsu.

- Gracias por sus elogios, Harry-sensei. - dijo Nadeshiko, con ojos brillantes.

- Se lo merecen. - murmuró, revolviendo el cabello del sonriente niño que había adoptado. - Todos ustedes son como mis hijos y me alegra ver sus progresos. Pero considero que deben pulirlos antes de llegar a ser Chuunins.

- ¡Hai, Harry-sensei!

Caminaron hasta llegar a la Torre del Hokage y reportar el éxito de su misión. Era bastante tarde y tuvieron que esperar algunos momentos para ser recibidos por el Yondaime, quien estaba enterrado en un lío de papeles.

- Creo que deberías buscarte más de un ayudante, Hokage-sama. - comentó Harry mientras entraba. En su mochila, Naruto chilló feliz al ver a su otro padre. El rubio mayor sonrió y se levantó para cargar al niño, quien estiraba los rechonchos bracitos pidiendo ser atendido.

- Hai, lo sé... Lo haré en cuanto encuentre tiempo de entrevistar a alguien. ¿Cómo fue su misión…?

Su respuesta fue tres caras sombrías hacia la carga en sus brazos y Harry sonrió culpable. Recién en ese momento, Arashi pudo notar el estado de los Genins. Los tres tenían diferentes manchas de pinturas en sus ropas y rostro. Enarcó una ceja a su novio.

- Bien, todo iba perfecto hasta que Naru-chan consideró que estaba aburrido y sería bueno jugar con los potes de pintura. - dijo Harry.

- ¡Aún no entiendo como lo hizo! - chilló Nadeshiko indignada. - ¡Un bebé no puede tener la fuerza de levantar tres potes de pintura!

- ¡Miau! - el extraño integrante canino del grupo estuvo de acuerdo con su dueña, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Arashi miró interrogante a su pareja y éste se le acercó.

- Magia accidental. - susurró para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Q-qué…? - tartamudeó. - ¿Ya…?

Uzumaki solo se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su hermosa cara.

- En fin… venimos a reportarnos y creo que finalizamos por el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

- Hai, pueden ir a cobrar sus honorarios y luego regresar a casa. - dijo el Hokage a los tres niños. - Supongo que desearán un baño.

Los tres gimieron su acuerdo y, después de despedirse de su sensei y el Yondaime, abandonaron la oficina. El ojiazul sonrió a su niño y caminó hasta sentarse nuevamente tras su escritorio, una vez allí su sonrisa desapareció, dando lugar a un ceño. Harry vio esto y enarcó una ceja, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón más próximo.

- Estás raro, koibito. - comentó.

Arashi hizo una mueca y miró a Harry intensamente.

- He encontrado tiempo… - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Bien por ti. - dijo Harry, masajeando un poco sus sienes. Tener tantos niños a su cargo estaba ya resultándole un poco agotador.

- Y por ti también. - el otro bufó. - Te dije que cuando encontrara tiempo nos íbamos a casar, ¿ne?

La cabeza del moreno se volteó tan rápido que se pudo escuchar un ligero sonido de músculos retorcidos. Arashi puso su mueca más astuta.

- ¿Lo-lo dices en serio?

- Sip, ya tengo todo preparado, si estás de acuerdo nos casaremos en menos de un mes.

Por un momento solo se miraron. El rubio pudo ver perfectamente todas las emociones que pasaban por la cara de su amor. Felicidad era la mayor y es que Arashi sabía que, teniendo la vida que tuvo en su mundo, Harry jamás pensó en que viviría lo suficiente como para formar su propia familia. Y ahora aquí estaban, con un niño de cinco meses y prontos a casarse.

- ¡GA! - Naruto chilló, logrando romper los pensamientos de ambos hombres. Los dos sonrieron al niño y luego se volvieron a mirar.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas? - se levantó para sentarse en el mismo sillón que su pareja. - Ya tengo todo listo… y no puedes decirme que no.

- Dobe, por su puesto que no te diré que no. No quiero que me estés gimoteando y poniendo mala cara si lo hago.

- Awww… yo no haría eso. Tengo mi orgullo. Si no aceptas me buscaré otro para mí y para Naru-chan.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, tanto el bebé como Harry fruncieron el ceño al mayor, mirándolo con absoluto reproche.

- Si haces eso, me volveré amante de Fu-chan.

Obviamente, Uzumaki Harry sabía darle donde más le dolía a su amor.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El día de la boda no tardó más de tres semanas en llegar. Puesto que era el querido Hokage quien se casaba, todos los aldeanos de Konoha se ofrecieron a ayudar. Por una vez, aquellos rencorosos se olvidaron de que el niño del Yondaime contenía al Kyuubi y aportaron algo bueno para la Aldea. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo frente a las cabezas talladas de los antiguos Hokages, y sería el mismísimo Sandaime quien la oficiaría, debido a que era la persona de más alto rango aparte del Hokage actual y el Consejo de Ancianos. La fiesta sería también allí mismo, en el gran prado que estaba justo antes de llegar al monumento.

Harry ya estaba vestido y solo esperaba la llegada de su padrino y su familia para marchar al lugar de la ceremonia. Él tenía un traje completamente blanco con sandalias de shinobi del mismo color, Naruto vestía una camisa blanca con el símbolo del Clan Kazama en la espalda: un rayo amarillo rodeado de una estela azul (Harry se había sorprendido muchísimo al comprobar que el símbolo de la familia de su pareja era de hecho… un relámpago), un pantalón anaranjado, ya que sospechaba que ese sería el color favorito de su bebé, y unos zapatitos del mismo color que la camisa.

A su lado, Iruka se revolvía nervioso en su traje celeste.

- Si no te estás quieto vas a arrugar tu traje.

- ¡Es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a usar estas cosas! - se quejó el pequeño, agarrándose los cabellos con frustración. Su guarda había insistido en que se lo dejara suelto y no en su característica cola en forma de piña.

- Es solo por unas horas. - hizo un puchero. - ¿Vas a aguantar hasta que tus queridos oji-san se casan, verdad? Mira… hasta Naru-chan se está aguantando. - Ambos miraron como Naruto chupaba su chupete con avidez, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando en su vestuario, pero no arrancándoselo como hiciera en el pasado con ropa que no le gustaba. (N/A: Iru-chan llama _oji-san: _tío, a Harry y Arashi puesto que él sí conoció a sus padres (a diferencia de Tenzo) y, a pesar de ser adoptado por ellos, la pareja solo son como sus guardas y no pretenden ocupar el lugar del matrimonio Umino, es por eso que tampoco cambiaron su apellido paterno. Digamos que quedaron de acuerdo en que el niño los llamara así)

- Está bien. - gruñó cruzándose de brazos, un leve rubor en su rostro. Se había dado cuenta que estaba actuando infantilmente.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y fue Tenzo quien abrió la puerta, ya que justo bajaba de su habitación, vistiendo un traje rojo oscuro, el cual lo dejaba impactante. Tras la puerta estaban un sonriente Hatake Sakumo, seguido de sus dos hijos y Uchiha Obito. Neji tenía mucho gusto de su hermano, era por eso que siempre que tenía oportunidad se aprovechaba para estar en sus brazos. Kakashi no se quejaba y por eso ahora sostenía a Neji, quien estaba anclado en su cadera, arrugando su traje de ANBU ceremonial.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí, Harry! - Sirius chilló, haciendo que su hijo mayor pusiera su ojo visible en blanco. A veces su padre podía ser tan infantil.

Luego de los saludos y felicitaciones por lo bien que se veían todos por una vez en su vida (Obito y Kakashi habían bufado indignados ante eso), todos partieron para el lugar de la ceremonia. Es que gracias a las malas mañas de Obito, ya llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso.

-

**.:.Lugar de encuentro.:.**

-

- ¡No vendrá! ¡Se ha arrepentido! - chillaba el Hokage, revolviendo sus cabellos, despeinándolos más de lo habitual.

Sarutobi suspiró, dejando salir el humo de su boca, su pipa estaba en una de sus manos.

- Claro que no. - fue Hyuuga Hizashi quien lo tranquilizó, mirándolo divertido y acariciando su espalda. - Antes de venirme Sakumo-kun me dijo que esperarían a Obito-san antes de venir. Puedes conjeturar que habrá pasado…

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron y la mandíbula se endureció.

- Mataré a ese mocoso. - siseó. - ¡Al menos para la boda de su sensei debería hacer el esfuerzo por presentarse a tiempo!

- O tal vez Harry-kun _sí_ se habrá arrepentido. - proveyó una voz fría desde atrás.

Los tres hombres giraron para ver a la cabeza del Clan Uchiha cargando a su más reciente niño: Sasuke, seguidos de unos aprensivos Itachi y Shisui. Obviamente, Mikoto había decidido no venir a la boda, ni siquiera para asegurarse que su "rival" al fin contraía matrimonio.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron y el resto de los presentes podían jurar que salían chispas por sus ojos. Los adolescentes se miraron incómodos, deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos ese, para ese entonces ambos ya habían conjeturado cual era el problema entre las familias, decir que había sido un shock para ambos niños era quedarse corto. Habían decidido, por acuerdo común, jamás hablar del tema.

Por otro lado, Sarutobi rió caluroso, el Hyuuga rodó los ojos y Sasuke chupaba su dedo, pero fruncía el ceño, estando al tanto de la tensión del lugar.

Fugaku no estaba enfadado por celos, todo lo contrario, era sobreprotección. Porque después de lo que tuvieron, Harry se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, el ojiverde era quien lo entendía, lo contenía y lo aconsejaba siempre que las presiones de ser el Jefe de su Clan lo abrumaban. Sabía que Kazama Arashi era lo mejor para él, pero no podía evitar su vena protectora hacia el menor.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - chilló una voz desde lejos.

- ¡Ya era hora, baka! - le respondió una voz de mujer, muy enfadada. - ¡El sensei estaba a punto de arrancarse todos los pelos de los nervios!

- ¡Ey, hemos llegado _elegantemente_ tarde! - dijo indagando Uchiha Obito.

- ¡Los invitados pueden llegar tarde…! ¡No el que se casa! - replicó ella.

- Ella tiene razón, dobe.

- ¡Cállate, teme!

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes. Arashi se ruborizó al saber que todos presenciaron su escena de inseguridad, pero todo se olvidó cuando pudo ver la belleza que desbordaba el hombre del cual estaba enamorado. Casi como en trance se acercó a él, viendo esto, Harry pasó a Naruto a brazos de una, aún enfadada, Rin y sonrió a su futuro esposo.

- Llegaste… - murmuró el ojiazul, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Claro, no podía faltar a mi propia boda. - besó su nariz. - ¿Vamos a lo que vinimos?

- No puedo esperar. - sonrió, ofreciéndole un brazo para que el otro lo tome.

La ceremonia de casamiento empezó enseguida. Todo fue hermoso como lo previsto y luego comenzó el banquete. En un costado, Rin había arrastrado a su compañero de equipo moreno para que la ayudara a cuidar de Naruto, mientras que Kakashi se acercaba con Neji. También se encontraban otros niños. Sasuke miraba a los otros bebés con interés desde los brazos de su hermano. Nadeshiko había acercado a su primito Inuzuka Kiba para que Naruto lo conozca. Otras madres habían engatusado al ex equipo del Hokage para que _miraran_ a sus niños, por lo que ahora estaban a cargo no solo de Neji y Naruto, sino también del chibi trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

- ¿Quién era ese…? - preguntó Tenzo curioso, mientras se acercaba a una esquina donde estaban los aperitivos.

Iruka se ruborizó furiosamente y tomó un trago de su bebida, mirando de reojo al muchacho de cabello castaño semi-largo que se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un Chuunin que conocí hace poco. ¿Por qué…? - soltó defensivo.

- Wow, calma. Me pareció que te miraba raro, solo eso. - sonrió dañoso al ver que el rubor de su ¿Itoko? (primo) se intensificaba. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Shiranui Genma. - masculló, caminando apresuradamente hasta la mesa de los postres. (N/A: Si, lo admito… Genma/Iruka es mi pareja favorita ¬¬)

Esa noche, Naruto quedó a cargo de Tenzo e Iruka, mientas los nuevos esposos pasaban su Noche de Bodas en una ciudad cercana a Konoha, que era conocida por sus baños de aguas termales. A la cual llegaron enseguida por medio de un _Traslador_ preparado especial (y secretamente) por Sirius.

Solo estuvieron dos días allí, puesto que ambos extrañaban a su hijo y, sobre todo, uno de ellos tenía muchas responsabilidades que atender. Sin embargo, a sorpresa de Harry no se dirigieron a su casa no bien llegaron a Konohagakure, sino que partieron para la casa de los Hatake-Hyuuga.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí…? Creí que te morías por ver a Naruto-chan.

- Ya lo verás. - sonrió misteriosamente.

Cuando entraron a la casa, los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de órbitas cuando pudo ver la decoración dentro. Todo estaba como había visto en algunos matrimonios mágicos a los cuales había asistido. Había Runas que hablaban del amor, enlace y fertilidad, pudo notar una caldera que ardía en un rincón y los adornos eran obviamente invocados por una varita. Allí se encontraban pocas personas, toda la familia Hatake-Hyuuga, Uchiha Obito, Tenzo, Rin, el Sandaime y un sorprendido Iruka. Sin duda se había enterado de todo con respecto a la magia hace muy poco.

Sirius se acercó a él sonriente, llevando a Naruto en sus brazos. El bebé chilló al verlo y casi se tiró a sus brazos.

- Hola, mi amor. - susurró al bebé besando con fuerzas sus mejillas. - ¿Qué es todo esto...? - preguntó, mirando confundido a su padrino y esposo.

- Sé que querías una boda mágica aunque nunca me lo dijeras. - murmuró Arashi, acariciando la mejilla de Naruto. - Y preparé todo esto con tu padrino para que estuviera listo para cuando regresáramos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto… gracias. - susurró, con voz inestable.

- Pero aún falta lo mejor. - dijo Sirius animado. - Me tomé el trabajo de robar dos de las túnicas de gala que tenías en tu baúl. Ven conmigo para que te cambies.

Subieron hasta la habitación del peliplateado y allí el moreno pudo ver dos túnicas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una de ellas.

- Cuando la vi no lo pude creer… - murmuró Sirius, tocando la túnica roja oscura con detalles en oro en los puños y cuello que descansaba en la cama, un escudo adornaba la capa que hacía juego. Era el escudo de los Potter.

- La encontré cuando fui al Valle de Godric. Estaba intacta y no pude evitar guardarla como uno de mis tesoros. ¿Mi papá se casó con esta túnica, verdad?

- Sip, estaba hermoso y tú que te pareces tanto a él… te verás hermoso también. - sonrió, orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

- Ten a Naruto-chan, voy a cambiarme enseguida. - dijo alegre, inesperadamente ansioso por colocarse esa túnica y unirse definitivamente a su amor.

Efectivamente, la túnica rojo Gryffindor le quedaba como anillo al dedo al último de los Potter. Kakashi tuvo que cerrar la boca de su sensei cuando Harry apareció bajando por las escaleras. A opinión de Arashi, en un principio, la ropa de mago se le hacía más bien un vestido, pero ahora que se la veía puesta a su esposo, rectificaba sus palabras. Era la mejor prenda de vestir que le vio a su amor desde que lo conocía.

- Wow, se ve comestible, Harry-san. - chifló Obito. Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal al ver las dagas que le mandaban los ojos azules de su sensei.

- Bien, creo que ya estamos todos. Voy a proceder. Presten atención. - dijo Sirius, sacando su varita e invitando a los novios a acercarse al altar preparado especialmente. - Lo primero que voy a hacer es recitar el conjuro en latín, luego les indicaré como seguir.

Sirius comenzó enseguida. Los más jóvenes miraban todo con temor y los adultos con interés. Habían oído hablar de la magia, pero nunca la vieron en práctica. Las runas acentuadas sobre todo el lugar comenzaron a brillar, gracias al canto y la luz que salía de la varita del mago mayor. Cuando la luz atenuó, Harry recordó lo que debería suceder y también sacó su varita.

- Ahora voy a unirlos. Harry hará la mayor parte, tú solo debes sacar algo de tu chakra, Arashi-kun. El _Rasengan_ puede servir.

El rubio asintió, y se concentró en formar la bola de aire y chakra en su mano, a pesar de estar algo abrumado por la concentración de magia que provenía de la Runas pintadas en el lugar. Cuando estuvo hecha, asintió en dirección de su esposo y Harry levantó su varita, llevándola directamente a la concentración de energía en la mano del otro. El Gryffindor murmuró un encanto y los que no estaban acostumbrados a la sensación de la magia cerraron los ojos y gimieron al sentir la energía.

En el momento en que las fuerzas de Harry y Arashi hicieron contacto, ambos jadearon al sentir la mezcla que se formaba. Ambos podían apreciar la salida de magia y de chakra, respectivamente y como luego ésta volvía mezclada con la energía del otro. Una luz dorada, verde y celeste los rodeó… y así como vino se fue. Dejando con ojos como platos a todos los presentes ante lo que veían.

- ¡GA-GA! - Naruto balbuceó impresionado por esas luces de colores bonitas que rodearon a sus papis. ¡El también quería que lo rodearan y tal vez poder tocarlas!

- Ya va, mi amor. Solo falta una cosa más. - le dijo Harry, sonriente. Los presentes jadearon al ver que los ojos verdes brillaban, demostrando cuanto poder guardaba su dueño.

- No se sorprendan. - dijo Sirius sonriente. - Harry Potter es el mago de la profecía, que tiene el poder que ayudó a derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todas las épocas.

- ¿Seguimos, Sakumo-kun? - siseó Harry, incómodo ante la atención que recibía.

- Maa… maa… no te pongas impaciente. - dijo divertido. Giró para mirar a su esposo. - ¿Puedes alcanzarme un vaso de la poción que hierve en la caldera?

Hizashi asintió, dejó al dormido Neji en brazos de su aniki y caminó hasta tomar el vaso de oro que descansaba junto a la caldera. Con un cucharón sirvió el contenido hasta llenarlo y se lo alcanzó a su esposo.

- Gracias, cielo. - miró a los recién casados. - Ahora quiero que ambos dejen caer un poco de sangre en la poción. - Ellos cabecearon, Harry fue el primero en tomar el kunai que les ofrecía Sarutobi y se pinchó un dejo para luego dejar caer algunas gotas de sangre en la poción. El rubio imitó sus acciones y enseguida la poción burbujeó y dejó salir unos humos asustadizos, el líquido pasó de azul a rojo hasta quedar en un blanco casi cristalino indicando que la poción estaba perfecta. - Ahora ambos deben beber un sorbo. - Así lo hicieron, Arashi con un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió al sentir que el sabor era muy agradable. - Bien, ahora están mágicamente enlazados. Pueden besarse.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y los recién casados se besaron, felices de estar unidos mediante los dos mundos a los cuales pertenecían. Neji se despertó por el barullo, su ceño estaba fruncido y Sirius tuvo que tomarlo en brazos porque empezaba a hacer pucheros. Naruto, por otro lado, chillaba feliz, ya que su papá Harry lo alzó en sus brazos y le hacía imágenes de colores con su varita, en forma de animales.

- ¿Qué pasa, musuko? - murmuró Sirius a su bebé de ya un año y algunos meses. - ¿Esta gente te ha despertado de tu siesta?

El puchero de Neji se profundizó y se aferró con fuerzas el cuello de su _okaa-san_, mandándole una mirada enfadada al sonriente Naruto.

- ¿Por qué siento que tu hijo no tiene mucho gusto del mío, Padfoot? - dijo Harry, acercándose al mayor.

- Creo que Naruto es demasiado feliz para el gusto de mi Neji-chan. - suspiró. - Algo me hace pensar que estoy criando un Slytherin. Maldita la sangre Black. - gruñó.

- Harry-oji-san…

El mayor giró, mirando la cara aprensiva de Umino Iruka.

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - murmuró. - Kakashi-san y Tenzo-kun me explicaron algo, pero… no lo comprendo…

- No te preocupes. - sonrió, rizando su pelo suelto. - Disfruta de la fiesta y cuando lleguemos a la casa te explicaré todo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

- ¡Hai! - asintió sonriente. - ¡Solo quiero decirle que todo eso fue genial!

- Arigato, ve a comer y divertirte con el resto.

Iruka salió corriendo hasta llegar a los más jóvenes del lugar. Rin y Obito se estaban gritando como siempre, mientras Kakashi tenía su misma cara aburrida de siempre, Tenzo miraba al par que discutía, al parecer no pudiendo creer que hicieran eso siempre que se veían. ¡Y eso que el amor que compartían no era romántico sino fraternal! ¿Él discutiría tanto con una hermana si la tuviera? Cerca de ellos, Arashi, Hizashi y Sarutobi conversaban de lo que parecía ser algo serio.

- ¿Al fin tienes lo que siempre deseaste?

- Eso y más. - dijo Harry sonriendo a su padrino. - Tengo conmigo a la única persona más cercana a un padre que pude conocer y pensé que había muerto, encontré el amor en un hombre maravilloso y ahora tengo este regalo. - miró a Naruto, quien intentaba agarrar la varita para llevársela a la boca. - Nunca pensé en tener un hijo, Padfoot… no pensé vivir para tanto.

- Lo mismo pienso… - murmuró abrazando a Neji con más fuerza. - Azkaban se llevó mis esperanzas de todo, pero cuando me escapé y te conocí pensé que la vida me daba otra oportunidad… sin embargo, luego ocurrió lo del Ministerio… - acarició la mejilla de su hijo, quien miraba a su padre con sus ojos blancos atentos, como si supiera la seriedad de lo que estaba diciendo. - Pero caí en este mundo y conocí al padre de mi primer tesoro, aunque él se fue antes de que pudiera llegar a amarlo de verdad. Luego, cometí un error que me drenó todas las ganas de vivir, pero nuevamente llegaste tú… - sonrió mirando a su ahijado. - y me devolviste las ganas de vivir y me trajiste equilibrio, dándome una sacudida para que viera lo que estaría dejando si me rendía. - miró a Kakashi, quien ahora discutía con Rin por quien sabe que. - Gracias a ti viví un poco más para conocer a mi verdadero amor y ahora tengo a este precioso ángel. - gruñó juguetón, besando con fuerzas los cachetes de su hijo.

- ¡Iie, Chichi! - se quejó Neji, separando el rostro de su otou-san del suyo. (N/A: _Chichi_ es una manera más cariñosa de decir "papá")

- Awww… musuko malito. - dijo Sirius, falsificando un puchero y lloviendo besos a la cara de su hijo en manera de venganza.

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Sintió una mirada en su dirección y vio que su esposo lo miraba desde la mesa de los canapés. Caminó hasta él y éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, rodeando su cintura con ellos. Naruto había conseguido su propósito y ahora jugaba con la varita de su papá, pero Harry ya había lanzado un hechizo a su hijo para que su magia no se descontrolara al tener la varita.

- Soy muy feliz, Arashi. - el moreno murmuró solemne, descansando su cabeza en el pecho musculoso del rubio.

- Me alegro de oírlo, porque yo también lo soy. Ambos me hacen más feliz de lo que jamás pensé ser. - declaró, besando la cabeza de su esposo.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Esta juventud decadente… que tiene hijos antes de casarse u.u'' -.suspiro.- XD

Algunas me comentaron su felicidad por lo que hice con Iruka al hacer que Harry lo adoptara XD Bueno… amo a Iruka y en este chap dejé una pequeña pista de quién será su pareja en el futuro… kukuku.

¿Tuvieron gusto del pequeño Naru-chan y Neji-chan? Awww… ¡¡¡son tan lindos!!!

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	11. Cambiando un destino

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 10: Cambiando un destino.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Justamente hoy se cumplía un año desde la derrota del Kyuubi, que también coincidía con el cumpleaños número uno de Uzumaki-Kazama Naruto. El día anterior había sido también el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Iruka y tantos otros shinobis. Era por respeto a todos ellos que solamente Harry y Sirius habían hecho los preparativos para la fiesta familiar, no incomodando a nadie más, después de todo, la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de tu hijo debe ser un acontecimiento memorable, pero lastimosamente coincidía con la muerte de muchos aldeanos y shinobis de la Hoja.

Ahora, Harry llegaba de la tienda de comestibles, trayendo ramen instantáneo para el almuerzo, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar. Y gracias a su esposo él había tomado gusto de ese alimento en particular. Chibi-Naruto llegaba de su mano, ya que hace poco había aprendido a caminar, y corrió hasta sentarse en el living, donde estaban sus juguetes. De pasada vio como Iruka se sentaba frente a la ventana y veía como todo el pueblo se preparaba para el festival de celebración. Frunció el ceño ante la actitud melancólica y la mirada en su cara.

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Iruka-chan.

- ¿De qué…? - preguntó áspero.

- De lo de Naruto y el Kyuubi. - suspiró al sentir al chico tensarse. - ¿Crees que no he visto las miradas que le mandas a mi bebé desde ayer…? Como te dije, pensaba que habías superado eso.

- ¡Lo hice! - chilló, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se acumulaban con rapidez en ellos. - ¡Pero es que es tan difícil…! ¡No puedo no hacer caso de que el asesino de mis padres vive en su interior!

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que el zorro salte del estómago de mi hijo para atacarte?

- Iie… no… solo… - miró al sonriente niño, que estrellaba sus animales de juguetes acompañados de rugidos de batalla, y luego a su guarda. - ¿Estás seguro de que el Kyuubi nunca podrá tomar control de Naruto-kun para lastimar a la gente de Konoha?

- Segurísimo, promesa. - sonrió levantando la mano en juramento.

Iruka se relajó y devolvió la sonrisa al mayor. Sabía que sus miedos eran estúpidos, el Hokage-sama mismo había hecho el sello, pero aún… estando en estas fechas, no podía olvidar del horror que vivió hace ya un año.

- Bien, ¿necesitas ayuda para lo de esta tarde, Harry-oji-san?

- Nope, Sakumo-kun y yo lo tenemos todo cubierto. Solo te voy a pedir que estés listo temprano para abrir la puerta a los invitados.

- ¡Hai, cuenta conmigo!

En la tarde comenzó la fiesta, Arashi había decretado día feriado, así que nadie podía fastidiarlo con nada… ya mañana se haría cargo de las cosas atrasadas, hoy era el día especial de su hijo y nadie le iba a impedir participar. Cuando llegó ya todos los invitados estaban en su casa, hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar los chillidos de los niños presentes.

- Llegaste.

Se giró para ver que su sonriente esposo salía de la cocina con una bandeja de comida, lo siguió hasta la mesa más cercana y luego lo besó, dándole su saludo cotidiano.

- Por supuesto, te dije que no podía faltar. - susurró contra sus labios. - ¿Cómo va todo aquí?

- Bien, como puedes ver. - hizo un ademán para que mirara a los niños que se arrastraban por el piso. - Todos los niños que invitamos vinieron. Naruto-chan y Kiba-kun se llevan muy bien, ya han roto un jarrón y volcado más de dos figuras de bronce. Sasuke-kun estaba renuente al principio y miraba a todos como si ellos fueran demasiado bajos como para que él se tome su tiempo como para jugar con ellos, pero Kiba-kun y Naru-chan arrastraron a Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun y comenzaron a jugar; Sasuke comenzó a mirarlos envidioso en ese momento y decidió que tal vez era bueno compartir su tiempo. - Arashi rió. - Neji-chan no se ha despegado de mi padrino, él si mira a todos con desdén, en verdad no sé que hace ese niño para divertirse, aunque más bien pienso que Padfoot lo malcría demasiado y el niño sabe que su padre hará lo que él quiera con solo chasquear los dedos, por eso su actuación de niño de mamá.

-/- Las muchachas están jugando en otro rincón, porque Kiba-kun y Sasuke-kun creyeron que era buena idea estirar sus cabellos. Ino-chan, Sakura-chan e Hinata-chan se llevan bien y la pequeña TenTen-san junto con Hana-san son quienes comandan todo. Los otros niños solamente disfrutan de correr por todos lados y de vez en cuando usan los juegos que están instalados en el jardín. Aburame Shino ha estado arrodillado en el césped mirando el panal de abejas del árbol… no quiero saber porque. Creo que he visto a Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun e Iruka-chan hamacarse en los columpios, pero no puedo confirmártelo. - hizo una mueca.

- Siguen siendo niños… - comentó Arashi, sonriendo a los invitados más grandes.

- De hecho, me satisface que se lleven tan bien. - frunció el ceño. - Por ahí vi a Tenzo-kun algo incómodo y ruborizado por algo que Kakashi le ha dicho. No sé que pudo ser… pero ambos miraban a Shisui en ese momento.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y atrajo a su pareja para besarlo. Un coro de "Ewww" los recibió y vieron a un par de niños de los más grandes mirarlos con asco.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¿Papi…? - Naruto tocó la mejilla de su padre para atraer su atención, el niño estaba en su sillita para bebés, tomando leche de su vasito de plástico con dibujos de ranas. Harry había decidido que su niño ya estaba apto para dar ese paso desde que cumpliera los dos años. (N/A: Desde ahora, Harry será "papá o papi" y Arashi "Otou-san" ¿ok?)

Harry pestañeó, saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

- Upa, - levantó sus bracitos para ser alzado. - ya tomé toro mi tete.

- Ok, mi bebé hermoso. - sonrió. - Creo que debemos hacerle una visita a Sakumo-kun. Tengo algo importante que pedirle.

Naruto miró a su padre sin entender lo que le decía, pero sonrió con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Arashi y se prendió de su cuello, animado porque iban a salir, en la otra mano llevaba su más reciente regalo por parte de Harry, un zorro rojo de nueve colas. El mago mismo había transfigurado una almohada para hacerle ese regalo a su hijo. Su esposo había levantado las cejas en una muda pregunta cuando lo vio y Harry solo lo miró, como retándole a que se atreviera a hacer algún comentario, el rubio solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y los dejó solos. Extrañamente, ese peluche resultaba ser el juguete preferido de Naruto desde entonces.

Ambos salieron de la casa, destellando la más tierna escena de _madre_ e hijo. Hoy era el día de descanso de su equipo, el cual había crecido mucho en técnicas y compañerismo, sobre todo desde que Itachi despertara su Sharingan.

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

**-**

- ¡Harry-sensei…! ¡Harry-sensei…!

El moreno detuvo su entrenamiento de Taijutsu con su _Kage Bushin_ y miró a un extrañamente enérgico y sonriente Uchiha Itachi.

- ¿Hai…? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que el estoico Prodigio este gritando?

El niño se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

- Quiero que vea algo. - dijo y cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir Harry copió la sonrisa del menor. Los ojos eran rojos y allí destellaban dos comas en el derecho y una en el izquierdo. - ¡Lo hice! ¡Despertaron ayer!

- Estoy feliz por ti, Itachi-chan. - besó su frente y lo abrazó. - ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Harry enarcó una ceja al ver que Itachi bajaba la cabeza y pateaba la tierra en un gesto indudablemente culpable.

- Bien, sensei… verá… - balbuceó.

**-**

**-.Recuerdo de Itachi.-**

**-**

- Pensé que haríamos esto nosotros solos. - Iruka se cruzó de brazos mirando ceñudo al pequeño visitante inesperado de cabello negro y cara pálida.

- Etto… - Shisui miró a su primo Itachi y luego a Sasuke, que chupaba feliz su paleta dulce, en los brazos su hermano.

- Mi okaa-san tuvo que salir y nos pidió que miráramos a mi otouto. No pudimos negarnos. - sentenció Itachi.

- Bien. - Iruka bufó. - Solo espero que no estorbe.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer…? - Tenzo pidió, algo nervioso.

- Oh, verán… - el de la cicatriz sonrió malicioso. - Sé de buena fuente que Jiraiya-sama está en Konoha y él tiene gusto de mirar furtivamente en los baños públicos de mujeres… y creo que debemos darle un escarmiento. - frotó sus manos con anticipación.

- ¿Y como haríamos eso? - Itachi pidió escéptico. - Él es un Sannin y nosotros solo somos un cuarteto de dos Genin experimentados y dos recién graduados… más un bebé.

- Oh, vamos Itachi-kun. - su primo pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - Es una broma planeada por genios como nosotros, hasta el mismísimo Hokage podría caer.

- ¡Hai! ¡Y Arashi-oji-san es quien me dio la idea! - exclamó Iruka, bombeando un puño en el aire.

- ¡Vayamos, entonces! ¡Jojojo! - Shisui imitó su gesto y ambos caminaron decididos hasta su destino.

La ceja derecha de Itachi se crispó peligroso y luego miró a Tenzo, él tenía una mirada aprensiva y ambos se preguntaban como es que fueron convencidos para hacer tal cosa.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo de Itachi.-**

**-**

- ¿Y algo fue mal, verdad? - predijo Harry.

- ¡Supuestamente nada tendría que haber salido mal! - exclamó, aún temblando por recuerdo. - Iruka-kun era el mejor en control de chakra y se transformó en un niño pequeño para distraer a Jiraiya-sama. Nosotros tres deberíamos entrar sin ser vistos al baño público, hacer un Henge para parecer mujeres, luego fingir que salíamos del lugar, que lo veíamos y luego comenzamos a gritar: "¡Pervertido!". Pero Sasuke estaba con nosotros y tuve que dejarlo junto a un árbol mientras tanto…

- ¿Solo…?

- ¡Él es muy quieto y obediente! ¡Pero cuando avisamos a las mujeres, ellas salieron furiosas y el Sannin empezó a correr tan rápido que una de sus sandalias de madera salió disparada justo a donde estaba mi otouto! - tomó aire luego de su discurso. - Cuando lo vi me aterré y en ese momento sentí mis ojos arder. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta y algo chascó en mi mente, corrí hasta tomarlo en mis brazos y desviarlo de la trayectoria de la sandalia… ella se clavó en el árbol que estaba tras Sasuke-kun. - murmuró.

- Entonces allí lo despertaste.

- ¡Hai! - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Shisui fue quien me lo dijo, luego que llegáramos a nuestra guarida.

Harry suspiró.

- No sé si reprenderlos por ser tan imprudentes o felicitarte por tu Sharingan. - dijo con un ceño en su cara.

- Bien, usted dijo que lo despertaría antes de lo esperado… su predicción fue exacta. Debería felicitarme… y felicitarse.

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

**-**

_No puedo creer que aquí haya un grupo de Merodeadores. ¿Será mi influencia y la de Sirius…?_

Harry sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos al llegar a la casa de su padrino. Enarcó una ceja al ver a un sonriente Neji montando a un gran perro negro, que parecía ser un cachorro por la energía que desbordaba.

- ¡Guau, guau, chichi! - chilló Naruto, señalando el animal y retorciéndose en los brazos de su papá para que lo bajara.

El can y el niño lo notaron y Snuffles corrió a saludar el chibi rubio haciendo que Neji frunciera el ceño y se cruzara de brazos, disgustado. Naruto, por otro lado, no perdió tiempo en montarse al perro con ayuda de Harry. El moreno lo dejó jugar por un momento, pero luego suspiró pesaroso.

- Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo, Sakumo. ¿Podemos entrar?

El perro lo miró seriamente un momento antes de volver a su forma humana, confiado en que los hechizos que rodeaban su casa no permitirían que algún aldeano viera su transformación.

- Entremos. - sonrió de lado, estando al tanto de la mirada resuelta y seria de su ahijado. - Ven, campeón más tarde seguiremos con nuestro juego. - estiró una mano y Neji la tomó renuente, mandándole una mirada enfadada al recipiente del Kyuubi.

Entraron a la casa, los niños fueron dejados en un corral para niños bastante grande que estaba en la sala y lleno de juguetes. Sirius y Harry tomaron asiento cerca, porque por más que estuvieran encerrados no era bueno confiar en ellos. Estuvieron en silencio mientras probaban su té, hasta que el mayor carraspeó, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

- Es sobre _esas cosas que sé_, Sirius. - murmuró. - He decidido que quiero salvar la vida de alguien más.

- Te escucho…

- Él es un niño ahora, dentro de dos años unos ninjas de otra aldea, Kirigakure irrumpirán en su hogar y asesinarán a toda su familia, dejándolo solo a él con vida y de ahí en más todo le irá mal. Si mal no recuerdo, ahora mismo el niño estará encerrado en una cárcel, porque su Clan le teme.

- ¿Encerrado...? - preguntó sorprendido y asqueado. Harry asintió. - Que horror. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que lo rescates. - sentenció. - Solo tú puedes infiltrarte allí y traerlo con bien, Padfoot. No puedo pedirle a Arashi que te dé un permiso especial, porque hará preguntas. Él sabe que no debe hacérmelas con respecto a esto que sé, así que lo dejaré al margen por ahora, ya cuando traigas al niño le explicaré algo. - suspiró. - Ahora tengo bastante con Naruto, pero él ya debe tener unos seis años… no creo que sea mucho problema criar a otro niño…

- Si logro rescatarlo me quedaré con él. - murmuró Sirius y Harry lo miró con sorpresa. Sonrió. - Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ya estoy viejo y mi Neji-chan fue el último bebé que me pude dar el lujo de gestar, ahijado. Si voy a rescatar a este pequeño supongo que crearé un lazo con él y bien… no le vendría mal otro miembro a nuestra familia. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque no creo que Neji-chan tenga gusto de que traigas otro niño a casa. Con lo celoso que es… y también está Hizashi-san.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mi cachorro solo defiende lo que es suyo! - dijo falsamente indignado. - Y más bien creo que el problema de Neji es con Naruto-chan y sus amigos, no le gusta la gente bulliciosa. Si este pequeño es un ángel como él, no habrá problemas. Y mi Hi-chan me consiente en todo, si se lo pido no tendrá problemas en adoptar un chibi. - guiñó un ojo.

- Si tú lo dices. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- Este fin de semana es el día libre de Hizashi, lo dejaré a él con nuestro bebé y le diré a tu esposo que saldré para hacer algunas investigaciones. Ya cuando vuelva con el pequeño le diré que hable contigo. ¿Quedamos así?

Harry asintió, dejando de lado su taza y levantándose del sillón.

- Hai, espero que todo vaya bien. - suspiró, agachándose sobre el corral para tomar a su hijo. Extrañamente, su rubito hoy estaba callado, sería por eso que Neji estaba jugando con él tranquilamente. Ambos haciendo sonidos de animales mientras juntaban a sus juguetes preferidos, Neji tenía un perro negro que era tan grande como su cuerpito de tres años y Naruto a su zorrito de nueve colas.

- Todo irá bien, confía en el viejo Padfoot. - sonrió, acompañándolos a la entrada. - Por cierto… nunca me dijiste el nombre del Clan y el niño.

- Oh, lo siento. - sonrió vergonzosamente. - El Clan es Kaguya y el niño se llama Kimimaro, son conocidos en el País del Agua, no creo que te cueste encontrarlos.

- Perfecto, cuando tenga noticias te avisaré.

Harry asintió y emprendió la nueva marcha hasta su casa. Suspiró. Estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Lastimosamente, de los ayudantes de Orochimaru, era de Kaguya Kimimaro del que más información tenía como para rescatarlo y, de todos ellos, era el que más se lo merecía. El encierro y el desprecio de su propia familia por temor a sus poderes le recordaron tanto a su infancia que le dolía. Era por eso que desde hace mucho que había decidido que ese niño no sería tocado por la maldad del Sannin de la Serpiente. En cuanto al resto… bien, Shinigami mismo le dijo que no podía interferir mucho. Obviamente, le dolía ser un tipo de juez de las vidas que salvaba y las cuales no, pero era la ley de la vida y él hace mucho que estaba resignado a respetarla.

Sin embargo, había algunos más que decidió salvar. De hecho, ahora se acordaba de dos. Ellos eran Momochi Zabuza y Haku. Le costó decidir, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Haku necesitaba pasar por esos horrores de su infancia para luego conocer a Zabuza, porque si el Demonio de la Niebla no conocía al pequeño Haku, no iba a tener posibilidades de ser salvado. Porque era evidente que Zabuza no se entregó a toda la oscuridad de su corazón gracias a su convivencia con el niño de aspecto femenino. Y para eso aún quedaba tiempo… ahora salvar al chibi Kimimaro era prioridad.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.País del Agua.-**

**-**

Los vigilantes de complejo del pequeño pero poderoso Clan de los Kaguya parecían aburridos, fue por eso que ver un perro negro más grande de lo normal acercarse a las puertas los sorprendió. El perro parecía muy contento y ladraba intentando llamar su atención, meneando la cola con frenesí.

- ¿Lo conoces…? - preguntó uno de ellos al otro.

- No, nunca lo he visto por aquí. - entrecerró los ojos. - No parece tener dueño, no tiene collar o algo que indique pertenencia. Aunque está muy bien cuidado…

- Tal vez se escapó de casa y logró deshacerse del collar. - se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se acercaron al perro para verlo mejor y luego ahuyentarlo, por lo que no notaron como una sombra se acercaba tras ellos y los noqueaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La figura de Hatake Sakumo le sonrió presuntuoso al perro y luego desapareció en un soplo de humo. Esa era una de las habilidades del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, estar en su forma de animago para distraer al enemigo y poder hacer un Kage Bushin con su forma humana para atacar por la espalda. Siendo él un Gryffindor eso era deshonroso, pero también era un ninja y eso ganaba por sobre todo. Sirius se transformó por unos momentos en su forma humana para hacer dos copias suyas y luego utilizó un Henge para que ellas se asemejaran a los guardianes.

- Quédense aquí, vuelvo enseguida. - ordenó, las copias asintieron y él volvió a su forma animaga.

Tomando precauciones, Snuffles usó su olfato para poder entrar a la casa principal. Sus investigaciones le decían que era ese lugar el que tenía un sótano y estaba seguro que allí estaba el pequeño que buscaba. Corrió evitando ser visto por el resto de los residentes del lugar hasta infiltrarse sin muchos problemas.

Veinte minutos después, el mago ya estaba frustrado de buscar sin encontrar la puerta que lo llevara hasta el sótano. Se dejó caer al piso con un "UF" frustrado, cruzó sus patas delanteras y apoyó su cabeza allí, esperando esa ayuda divina que siempre tenía. _Paciencia…_ No esperó mucho hasta escuchar unos pasos de lo que parecían ser escaleras subterráneas. Sus orejitas se movieron al lugar del sonido y asomó sus perrunos ojos azules a la esquina del pasillo donde estaba. Efectivamente, segundos después un muchacho de no más de 16 años apareció desde una puerta que simulaba ser un estante para vajillas chinas, con una bandeja vacía en la mano derecha. _Gracias, Merlín,_ pensó el perro regocijado.

Una vez ido el muchacho, Sirius no perdió tiempo en ir hasta la puerta y usar su pata para tocar el botón que abría la puerta secreta. Como no sabía si había alguien más abajo, conservó su forma canina y bajó las escaleras. El lugar era oscuro, solo algunas antorchas esporádicas lo iluminaban. Había tres celdas allí, y el niño estaba en la segunda.

El corazón del mago se encogió al ver que comía con las manos, estaba sucio, extremadamente flaco, era absolutamente pequeño para un niño de seis años, se veía triste y pálido. Supuso que su cabello era blanco como el resto del Clan, pero estaba tan sucio que parecía marrón.

- ¡GUAU!

El niño saltó, tirando su vaso de agua por el susto y se encrespó en un rincón. Allí Sirius pudo notar dos marcas rojas en forma de lunares en su frente, que eran el símbolo del Clan Kaguya, y unos increíbles ojos verdes, casi tanto como las esmeraldas de su ahijado.

Kimimaro pestañeó al ver al perro, desde que sus padres lo encerraron en ese lugar cuando tenía cuatro años su contacto con el exterior solo era con su primo o madre, quienes le traían de comer y charlaban un poco con él. Pero allí había un animal, uno muy grande. Él solo había visto dos perros en su vida y esos eran cachorros.

- O-Ohayo… Inu-san. - susurró asustado.

El corazón del animago se derritió al escuchar la vocecita fina e infantil del niño. Se veía tan frágil que daba pena. En ese momento se juró que protegería a este niño como si fuera propio y se encargaría de que olvidara todo lo que su horrenda familia lo hizo sufrir por su estúpido miedo.

- ¡Guau! - saludó con gusto, meneando su colita. Tomando una decisión, volvió a su forma humana, casi dando un susto de muerte al pobre chibi-Kimimaro. - Hola, pequeño. Me llamo Hatake Sakumo.

- ¿C-Como…? - balbuceó, sus ojos verdes casi salidos de órbitas. - ¿Cómo… tú… Inu?

Sirius hizo una mueca. _¿Esos bastardos ni siquiera lo han enseñado a hablar bien…?_ Sacó su varita y murmuró unos encantos que rompieron las trampas del lugar y abrió la puerta. Entró con precaución al ver el temor en los ojos del niño. Se sentó junto a él, sonriendo todo el rato, para darle seguridad.

- ¿Cómo me convertí en perro? - preguntó y el niño asintió. - Soy un ninja, pero tengo un secreto. - se agachó en actitud confidente. - ¿Quieres saber qué es…?

Kimimaro asintió con curiosidad. Sirius sonrió.

- Yo puedo hacer magia. - susurró. - Soy un mago.

El niño lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sus marcas en la frente se juntaron adorablemente.

- ¿Magos…? - dijo con su voz pequeña, algo forzada por lo poco que la usaba. - ¿Cómo en libros que okaa-san leía yo…?

- Sip, pero yo soy uno de verdad. Esta es mi varita mágica. - dijo, levantando la vara de madera. - ¿Quieres que te muestre algo de lo que puedo hacer?

El niño asintió con impaciencia y, durante los siguientes minutos, Sirius le mostró los hechizos más atrayentes para un niño de su edad. Su corazón saltó de alegría al ver la hermosa sonrisa del niño, se notaba que hace mucho que no la usaba.

- Su-Sugoi. - susurró mirando la varita con temor.

- Ahora me gustaría hacerte una oferta, Kimimaro-chan.

- ¿O-Oferta? - preguntó inseguro, probando la palabra desconocida.

- Hai. - asintió trasfigurando el plato de Kimimaro en un manta. Afuera hacía algo de frío y el pobre chibi estaba vestido con unos pantalones livianos y una camisa rota y sucia. - Quisiera que me acompañaras a mi casa en Konoha. - lo miró seriamente. - Aquí tu familia no valora tus regalos y te temen. Eres un ángel al que nadie entiende y ellos no merecen tener a tan hermoso niño con ellos. Nadie merece estar encerrado y menos alguien tan inocente como tú.

- ¿Irme…? ¿Dejar a okaa-chan…? - preguntó ceñudo.

- Fueron tus dos padres los que te encerraron en este lugar, Kimi-chan. Si tu okaa-san te quisiera ella no lo hubiese permitido. No debes sentirte mal por ella si te vienes conmigo. Con el tiempo, si se da cuenta de su error, permitiremos que te visite. Pero ahora debes pensar en ti, en la vida mejor que te daré si te vienes conmigo.

- Pero… yo… no conozco tú.

- Como te dije soy Hatake Sakumo, un mago y shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, tengo una gran familia allá. - sonrió tomando algo de su bolso de ninja. - ¿Quieres que te muestre sus fotos?

- H-hai.

Sirius se tomó su tiempo para contarle un poco de historia de cada una de las personas de esas fotos. Enarcó una ceja cuando Kimimaro tomó especial interés en Uchiha Itachi, pero dejó esa información para después. Le relató la vida en familia que tenía, le dijo que su pareja era un hombre y Kimimaro lo miró raro, pero no dijo nada. Le dijo que si se venía con él tendría dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno menor, su propio cuarto y cuantos juguetes quisiera.

- Entonces… ¿Qué me dices, pequeño? ¿Vienes conmigo?

El niño frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego miró al mayor con sus ojos verdes brillando con decisión.

- ¡Hai, Sakumo-san!

- Perfecto. - Sirius sonrió envolviendo en la manta al niño y luego lo cargó, haciendo una mueca al sentir lo liviano que era. Cerró los ojos y se _Apareció_ fuera de la casa, justo en la entrada.- ¿Estás bien, Kimi-chan?

El niño miraba algo verde luego de su primera experiencia con la _Aparición_, pero terminó asintiendo, sus bracitos aferrados con fuerza al cuello de Sakumo.

- Sakumo-sama. - corearon sus _Kage Bushin_ acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Ohayo! - saludó con una sonrisa. - Ya tengo lo que vine a buscar, voy a borrar la memoria de los guardias, luego quiero que los despierten y desaparezcan.

- ¡Hai, Sakumo-sama!

Sirius caminó con su pequeña carga en brazos hasta alejarse del complejo, usando sus sentidos de ninja para que nadie los notara. Buscó un arroyó cercano y bajó a Kimimaro al piso. El chico miraba sus alrededores extasiado, pestañeando continuamente al no estar acostumbrado a la luz del sol, a pesar que ya era de tarde.

- Quisiera que te bañaras, Kimimaro-chan. - Al ver la cara aprensiva del pequeño, agregó: - Yo voy a ayudarte, también tengo una muda de ropa para ti.

Sacando su varita, el animago la agitó para calentar el agua del arroyo y sacó algo de jabón y shampoo para darle un buen baño al peliblanco. Sonrió al niño y se agachó para quitarle las horribles ropas que usaba. Ocultó perfectamente el odio hacia los parientes de Kimimaro al ver como se notaban los huesos del cuerpo debido a la malnutrición, por suerte no tenía señales de golpes o la familia Kaguya iba a conocer porque él fue un Merodeador en el pasado… ya que no podía matarlos, por lo menos podría hacerles una broma. Sin embargo, sacó esos pensamientos y llevó al niño al agua. Entre los dos frotaron la mugre del cuerpecito. Sirius personalmente se encargó del cabello y se maravilló por lo hermoso que era. Era largo hasta los hombros y blanco tirando a gris. Parecía mucho el plateado de los Hatake, pero era solo una pequeña semejanza al plateado que su viaje por el Velo de la Muerte había hecho a su cabello negro-azulado, ya que el del niño era más blanco que otra cosa. Eso sí, el cabello era tan suave como el de un ángel y uno podría estar toda su vida pasando sus dedos por él.

- ¿Qué ropa…? - preguntó, una vez que estuvo seco.

- Traje ropa de mi primer hijo. Espero que te guste, ya cuando lleguemos a Konoha te compraré tu propio guardarropas. - sonrió, mientras abría su mochila de ninja y sacaba un par de pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca con un perro negro sonriente en la parte delantera. Ayudó al niño a colocárselo, pero siendo éste tan mal nutrido, tuvo que usar un encanto para ajustarlo a su cuerpito. - Estás perfecto. Ahora yo voy a volver a usar mi magia para convertirme en el perro y quiero que te subas a mi espalda cuando termine de transformarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Hai! - exclamó emocionado.

- Bien, partamos a tu nueva familia y hogar, Kimi-chan.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Amo a Kimimaro y a otros personajes que me parecieron que tuvieron una vida muy injusta en el canon. Así que esperen muchos "cambios" como estos ;D

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	12. Cambiando otros destinos

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 11: Cambiando otros destinos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Eventualmente, el tiempo pasó en Konohagakure. Kimimaro fue recibido con alegría en su nueva familia, agradecidamente Neji tuvo gusto de él enseguida. Los papeles de adopción fueron hechos enseguida (tener como ahijado al esposo del Hokage agilizaba las cosas) y él pasó a llamarse Hatake Kimimaro, porque a pesar de tener una herencia de sangre como la suya, un Hyuuga no tenía permitido adoptar y Hizashi ya había hecho demasiados estragos familiares como para encima darle su apellido a un niño desconocido.

Y así como Kimimaro cambió su apellido por el de su nueva familia, Kakashi tuvo que agregar uno al suyo. Nadie se engañaba en pensar que los Uchiha's nunca descubrirían su secreto y fue durante una de sus misiones que el enemigo logró romper la máscara de Inu-ANBU de Kakashi, revelando su Sharingan del ojo izquierdo y el destino quiso que uno de los tantos Uchiha del Clan estuviera con él en ese momento.

El escándalo no se hizo esperar, pero cuando le preguntaron, Sakumo contestó impasible que fue con su primera pareja estable, Uchiha Kaede que él intentó el Jutsu de embarazo el _Mpreg no Jutsu_ (N/A: Je… no se me ocurría otro nombre XD), pero que ninguno de los dos dijo nada por temor a que los miembros poderosos del Clan no aceptaran que un niño de su sangre naciera de esa manera. Los ancianos del Clan por poco y no reclamaron la sangre de Sakumo y Kakashi, pero con intervención del Hokage y una charla bien hecha por parte de Fugaku, se llegó a la conclusión de que Kakashi era un miembro legítimo del Clan (porque había despertado su Sharingan, a pesar de que era una rareza que fuera un solo ojo). Fue por eso y por guardar la memoria de su padre, que Kakashi aceptó llevar el apellido Uchiha seguido del Hatake. Desde ese momento, el ahora Jounin era conocido como el Ninja Copia, Hatake-Uchiha Kakashi quien para entonces tenía en su colección más de 600 Jutsus copiados con su Sharingan.

Ahora Kakashi había adoptado el símbolo de su Clan y lo tenía bordado, no en todas sus ropas, sino en la pequeña bolsa de shinobi donde guardaba su precioso "Icha-Icha Paradise". Allí lucía el abanico de dos colores, característicos de los Uchiha, porque sabía que ese bolso nunca lo perdería. Por otro lado, era una costumbre ya tapar su ojo del Sharingan, pero ahora, la mayoría de las veces, tenía ambos destapados. En cuanto a la máscara de la parte inferior de su cara… ella seguía intacta, eso era algo que formaba parte de sus manías, marca personal y el misterio que lo rodeaba. Hatake Kakashi no sería lo mismo sin la parte inferior de su rostro sin ser visto.

- ¿Adonde vamos? - Kimimaro preguntó a su aniki. Los tres hermanos habían salido de la casa, Neji caminaba de la mano de Kakashi mientras el peliblanco tomaba una punta del pantalón del Jounin, porque la otra mano del mayor se encontraba ocupada con su precioso libro anaranjado. Como de costumbre, leía el libro porno que su padre editaba.

- Vamos a comprar algunos materiales para que comiences la academia, Kimimaro-chan. ¿Qué quieres comprar primero? - preguntó su solo ojo hoy visible atento a su libro.

- Mmmhhh… ¿libros? - pidió inseguro.

- Maa… maa… tenemos otro intelectual en la familia. - Kakashi suspiró.

- Kashi-chan… - llamó Neji, estirando su mano. Kakashi alejó un poco su libro y miró al pequeño con aburrimiento. Neji fruncía el ceño. - Súbeme a tus hombros, no tengo ganas de seguir caminando. - sentenció soltando la mano de su hermano mayor y alzando ambos brazos para obligar al Jounin a cumplir su pedido.

- Falta poco para llegar, Neji-chan. - el mayor intentó razonar.

El niño hizo un puchero y sacudió sus brazos con impaciencia, indicando que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro derrotado, guardó su libro y levantó al niño hasta sus hombros, enseguida Neji se prendió de sus cabellos plateados. Haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, el Jounin estiró una mano para que Kimimaro la tome y éste obedeció con una sonrisa divertida. _Es nuestra culpa… lo hemos mimado demasiado,_ pensó mientras movía su mano hasta la bolsa de su cintura.

- Si sacas ese libro feo… - Neji comenzó, estirando los cabellos de su hermano hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor. - le diré a papi que has estado leyéndolo frente a mí. Yo sé que él te lo ha prohibido.

- Tú aún no sabes leer, otouto. - Kakashi gruñó.

- Pero desde aquí puedo ver los dibujos y Harry-oji-san dice que nada de ese libro es permitido que vean niños como nosotros. - devolvió.

Viendo la lógica en las palabras de su hermanito de cuatro años, Kakashi dejó caer sus hombros en derrota y caminó a paso ligero hasta la librería más cercana.

La librería más cercana resultó ser una bastante antigua, en la que mucha gente no compraba, pero tenía los libros necesarios así que decidió entrar. Saludó a la anciana encargada y pasó el primer estante, llevó consigo a los niños hasta el segundo y lo que vio allí casi hizo que dejara caer a Neji.

Una pareja se estaba besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Normalmente, siendo que él era fanático de la novela de Jiraiya-sama, cosas como estas no deberían impactarlo, pero… simplemente lo que veía no era correcto. Algo como eso sus virginales ojos **no** deberían estar viendo… ya se imaginaba que iba a tener una cicatriz mental para toda la vida.

- ¿Gai…? - manejó estrangular, aún en shock. - ¿Anko…?

Los susodichos se separaron, un rubor creciendo en sus mejillas al ver la cara de espanto de Kakashi, la de repugnancia de Neji y la avergonzada de Kimimaro.

- Eh… mi rival eterno…

- ¡Maldita sea!

Le llevó a Kakashi todo su entrenamiento como shinobi y la preocupación por la salud de su hermanito que se sentaba en sus hombros, el no desmayarse en ese mismo lugar.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Oh, cielo… ¿no sabías? - Sirius rió, mientras acariciaba el hombro de su hijo mayor, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Alguien pudo haberme dicho. - gruñó. - ¡Casi tuve un paro cardíaco allí mismo! ¡Son Gai y Anko…! - chilló. - ¡Los vi _besándose_! - suspiró, negando con la cabeza y reprimiendo un escalofrío. - ¡Tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida!

- Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Tienes razón en pensar que es algo espeluznante en que _ellos dos_ se hayan vuelto… pareja. Pero cosas más extrañas han pasado en Konoha, musuko. - dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Más extraño que Maito Gai y Mitarashi Anko de… novios? - murmuró, mirando con incredulidad a su padre.

- Bien, tienes un punto allí, Kashi-chan. - rió.

- En fin… - suspiró. - ¿Dónde está Hizashi-san? Pensé que estaría aquí para la pequeña fiesta de Kimimaro, por su inicio de clases.

- Hai, vendrá un poco más tarde. Arashi-san le pidió que asistiera a una reunión que tenía con alguien de la Aldea de la Nube por el tratado de paz. Estará aquí en cuanto termine. - sonrió.

La noche llegó y los pocos invitados (la familia Kazama-Uzumaki y el ex equipo 7 de Arashi y el actual de Harry) se reían de la traumática experiencia del pobre Kakashi. Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba susurraban bajito en un rincón y de vez en cuando le mandaban miradas conspiradoras a Neji, viendo esto el niño considerado prodigio se sentó en las piernas de su padre Hizashi y rechazó moverse de allí durante toda la reunión; pareciendo decepcionados, los tres niños comenzaron a jugar con los juguetes que habían traído. Kimimaro, por otro lado, se sentaba junto a Kakashi y cada vez que Itachi posaba sus ojos en él, éste se escondía tras la espalda de su hermano, ruborizado.

La ceja derecha del ex capitán de ANBU crispó peligroso y le mandó una mirada penetrante al prodigio de los Uchiha.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó el moreno. - No le he hecho nada.

- Hn, más te vale. - masculló Kakashi, acariciando el bracito de Kimimaro, buscando tranquilizarlo.

- Awww… ¿es que no te das cuenta, teme? - Obito arrulló. - ¡Kimi-chan está enamorado!

Las caras de Itachi y Kimimaro ardieron en rubor. El Uchiha por vergüenza y rabia, mandándole miradas fulminantes a su primo. Kimimaro gimió altamente avergonzado y comenzó a farfullar incoherencias.

- ¡¿Quieres callarte, dobe?! - chilló Rin, golpeando la cabeza del Jounin. - ¡Mira como has puesto a Kimi-chan! - ella fulminó con la mirada a Obito, quien tenía una expresión de temor en el rostro, y luego volteó hacia el niño. Su rostro cambió totalmente y sonrió dulce a Kimimaro. Era bien sabido por todos que, desde que ella fue elegida para encargarse de restablecer la nutrición del chibi, había tomado un gran cariño por él. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver las cosas que te traje para tu primer día en la Academia, Kimimaro-kun? - ofreció ella, extendiendo una mano.

- H-hai. - dijo él, con su voz fina. Salió casi corriendo del refugio tras la espalda de su hermano, dando una mirada de soslayo a Itachi.

Los adultos solo rieron calurosos, aunque algo preocupados ante el pensamiento de que sus "bebés" ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para pensar en el amor. La fiesta continuó sin más contratiempos, hasta que fue hora de que todos los invitados marcharan para sus casas.

- ¿Todos duermen ya…? - preguntó Hizashi, abrazando a su esposo por la espalda. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín delantero de su casa, Sirius miraba las estrellas pensativo hasta que su esposo lo encontró.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? Estás más pensativo de lo normal…

Harry lo miró con una mueca aprensiva en su cara.

- No sé exactamente la fecha, Padfoot, pero es por estos días que ocurre _el incidente _en el complejo de los Hyuuga.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

_El día en que mi marido da su vida por la de su hermano. ¡Pero no dejaré que eso ocurra…!_ Suspiró y sonrió, ronroneando al sentir las manos traviesas por su cuerpo y los besos que el menor prodigaba por su cuello.

- Hai, ya los dos duermen. Aunque, Kimimaro estaba muy nervioso por su primer día de Academia, tuve que usar un ligero hechizo para calmarlo y ponerlo a dormir.

- Je… adoro a ese niño. - susurró el castaño, girando a su esposo para poder besarlo en los labios.

- Es un ángel… ambos lo son. - murmuró, cruzando sus brazos por el cuello del otro, para devolver el beso con fervor.

Continuaron besándose por largos minutos con solo la luna y las estrellas como testigos, hasta que los sentidos de ambos gritaron alerta cuando escucharon un ligero _¡crack!_ viniendo desde el jardín trasero.

- ¿Qué fue eso…?

- Son los hechizos que puse por la casa. Alguien está tratando de entrar. - dijo Sirius seriamente. Ambos se miraron y asintieron al unísono antes de correr para ver que sucedía.

Se encontraron con que un hombre enmascarado había intentado traspasar la barrera mágica de Sirius y ahora se encontraba en el piso, aparentemente confundido y mareado. Lo que alarmó a la pareja fue el lloriqueo que venía del paquete que traía en su espalda. Los ojos del mago se abrieron como platos cuando la comprensión llegó a su mente. Sin dudar, sacó su varita y cuando estaba a punto de gritar un encanto vio a otra figura correr tras el desconocido.

- ¡No lo hagas, Hiashi! - gritó Sirius y se interpuso en el camino del kunai que iba justo en la trayectoria al corazón del enemigo.

- ¡Sakumo! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó alarmado su amante, llegando enseguida junto a él.

- Sí, solo me dio en la pierna. - dijo éste haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se quitaba el arma del muslo izquierdo. Sin hacer caso de nadie más se giró al enmascarado, quien estaba tieso al ver que estaba rodeado. Levantó su varita y gritó: - _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Hizashi detuvo la caída del secuestrador, para que no cayera sobre su carga trasera, mirando escandalizado a su esposo. ¡Había utilizado magia en frente de su gemelo! Miró a Hiashi y podía ver que sus ojos casi se salían de órbitas, su Byakugan activado mientras observaba a su marido y la varita. Hizo una mueca, él sabía por experiencia propia que la magia no podía ser detectaba por su límite de sangre.

- ¿Q-qué…? - balbuceó Hiashi.

- Ahora no es tiempo para las preguntas, cuñado. ¿Por qué seguías a este tipo?

Los ojos de la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó, antes de arremeter ante la estatua humana y desenredar el paquete en su espalda. Efectivamente, la carga era la pequeña heredera Hyuuga Hinata. Ella estaba inconsciente, pero aparentemente sana. - Estaba yendo para ver como dormía cuando vi una sombra salir por una de las ventanas de su habitación… - comentó, comprobando el cuerpo de su hija para ver si no tenía heridas.

- ¿Quién pudo intentar secuestrarla? ¿Y dentro del mismo complejo…? - preguntó Hizashi a nadie en particular, mientras desenmascaraba al secuestrador. Jadeó al ver su cara. - ¡El enviado de la Aldea de la Nube!

- Parece que no era paz lo que buscaban. - Sirius gruñó, apuntando con la varita al Jounin traidor. -_ ¡Desmaius!_

- Maldito. - siseó Hizashi, apenas conteniéndose para no matar al hombre. - Iré a casa y despertaré a Kakashi, es una suerte que se haya quedado hoy aquí, le pediré que busque a los ANBU's y al Hokage.

- Eso está muy bien. - dijo Hiashi, levantándose del piso. - Porque yo necesito que ustedes dos me expliquen algunas cosas. - agregó, mirando seriamente el _palillo_ en manos de su cuñado. _¿Cómo una simple vara de madera pudo paralizar a un Jounin élite de la Nube? ¿Cómo es que no usa chakra para ello…?_

- Está bien, Hiashi-san. Pasemos adentro, puedes recostar a Hinata-chan en el sillón de la sala. - murmuró Sirius, agitando nuevamente su varita para atar y transportar al prisionero hacia la casa.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

No tardaron en llegar una escuadrilla de tres ANBU's junto con un muy dormido Hokage y un preocupado Harry. El moreno casi corrió a sentarse junto a su padrino y lo abrazó.

- No lo mataron, ¿verdad? - susurró frenéticamente.

- No, despreocúpate. - sonrió, palmeando la espalda del menor. - Ahora ese bastardo pagará por lo que hizo… o por lo que su supuesto secuestro iba a causar a mi Hi-chan.

Harry se separó sonriente, el alivio brillando en sus ojos verdes.

- Lo han logrado… - murmuró. - Después de esto, no creo que otra amenaza grave afecte la vida de Hizashi…

- Eso espero.

- Bien, creo que deben llevarle a este tipo a Ibiki-san y me comunicaré con la Niebla cuanto antes. - dijo Arashi, un ceño enfadado en su rostro. - Si no estaban seguros acerca del tratado de paz, ahora van a tener que firmarlo como sea, para pagar el agravio que han hecho. Intentar secuestrar a uno de nuestros niños… - gruñó, negando con la cabeza, sus ojos azules perforando el cuerpo que los ANBU's trasladaban.

- ¿Qué pasa…? - Neji estaba en las escaleras, frotando sus ojos con cara soñolienta.

- Nada, bebé. - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. - Regresa a tu cama.

- Yo me lo llevo, otou-san. - murmuró Kakashi, caminó hasta las escaleras, tomó a su hermanito en brazos y ambos desaparecieron dejando solo a los adultos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, mientras el ANBU restante terminaba de hacerles preguntas a Hiashi. También alguien de la familia que formaba parte de la Rama Bouke del Clan Hyuuga llegó para llevarse a Hinata al Complejo. Cuando éstos se fueron, el Jefe del Clan Hyuuga miró seriamente a su hermano y cuñado.

- Ahora… ¿me pueden decir como es que Sakumo-san acaba de usar una vara de madera para inmovilizar al enemigo?

Harry jadeó y miró con ojos como platos a su padrino.

- Je… - el animago rió vergonzoso, rascando su cabeza. - Bien… eso tiene una explicación, pero… debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Harry y Arashi se despidieron de la familia y los dejaron solos para charlar. El rubio comenzó a quejarse en su camino a casa de que iba a haber muchos problemas gracias a esto, pero estaba feliz de que los planes de esa Aldea no progresaron. En casa de los Hatake-Hyuuga, por otro lado, se dijeron todas las verdades ocultadas con respeto a Sakumo, o al menos parte de ellas, no querían revelar tantos secretos, como los ataques que usaba Sirius en combate.

- También puedo presentarte a alguien que conoces, pero que no sabes su verdadera identidad. - Sirius miró a su esposo, sonriendo malicioso.

Hiashi frunció el ceño mirando su intercambio, pero luego sus ojos casi se salen de órbitas cuando su cuñado se transformó en un perro.

- ¿S-Snuffles…? - murmuró incrédulamente.

- ¡Guau! - el animago asintió, posó su cabeza en la pierna del gemelo y meneó la colita, lloriqueando lastimeramente.

- Sakumo, por favor… - Hizashi gimió, cubriendo su rostro en vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa? - el otro gemelo enarcó una ceja a su hermano.

- Quiere que lo acaricies. - masculló, desviando la mirada.

El otro sonrió, negando con la cabeza, siempre supo que su cuñado era infantil y tenía un humor muy extraño, pero esto era demasiado. Sin embargo, bajó una mano y acarició al perro por detrás de las orejas, haciendo que Snuffles casi ronroneara. Hizashi no sabía si alterarse o reírse por la escena.

- Agradezco su sinceridad. - dijo el gemelo mayor al fin. - Pero tengo que regresar al complejo, todos deben de estar preocupados.

El otro asintió seriamente y Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

- Confiamos en que no dirás nada de lo que te he contado. - dijo Sirius, mirándolo seriamente. Hiashi asintió y se arquearon en señal de respeto. - Entonces nos veremos mañana. - se giró a su esposo. - Voy al jardín para comprobar si ese maldito no hizo nada a los hechizos.

- De acuerdo, amor. - ambos compartieron un beso, no viendo la mueca en Hiashi. Sirius desapareció por la puerta trasera y su esposo se giró para encarar a su visitante. - Te acompaño la puerta. - murmuró. Caminaron hasta la entrada y Hizashi no pudo dejar pasar el silencio y actitud pensativa de su hermano. - ¿Pasa algo?

- Hace mucho que un pensamiento ronda mi mente, otouto-san. - lo miró. - Y creo que ahora el Consejo no podrá decirme que no. Después de todo… han salvado a la heredera del Clan.

- No te entiendo, ¿de que hablas?

- Te lo diré una vez que lo concrete. - posó una de sus manos en el hombro del menor y lo exprimió. - Gracias por todo, Hizashi. Nos veremos mañana.

- Hai, hasta mañana.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Para entonces, ya la Aldea de la Nube había sido avisada de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto, ellos negaron tener que ver con el secuestro. Sin embargo, por el agravio tuvieron que aceptar firmar un tratado de paz que beneficiaba mucho más a la Hoja que a la Nube, pero eso era lo que se hacía en estos tipos de casos, a no ser que se quieran arriesgar a una guerra.

Los Hyuuga exigieron su remuneración por el ultraje y la Nube tuvo que pagar algún dinero por ello y también entregar al Jounin implicado (que era el mejor de todos) para que pagara el agravio mediante los métodos del Clan.

Kimimaro paró de hacer sus tareas cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Corrió a abrir la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era su visitante.

- ¡Hyuuga-sama! - chirrió.

- Konnichiwa, Kimimaro-kun. - arqueó cortésmente al niño, a su lado Hinata miraba con interés. - ¿Están tus padres en casa?

- ¡Hai! ¡Por favor, pase! ¡Enseguida los llamaré! - dijo, arqueando también y abriendo más la puerta para dejarlos entrar. - ¡PAPAAAA! - gritó, haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca de dolor.

El primero en aparecer fue Hizashi, seguido un poco más tarde por Sirius con Neji en sus brazos. Por supuesto, Hiashi frunció el ceño ante eso. _Están consintiendo demasiado a ese niño…,_ pensó, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué gritas? - preguntó el gemelo, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Tienen visitas! - señaló irrespetuosamente con el dedo la figura divertida de Hyuuga Hiashi. El estaba al tanto de que el pequeño Kimimaro estuvo encerrado por sus padres en su Aldea y obviamente aún no tenía inculcada la etiqueta, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus nuevos padres.

- ¡Oh, Hiashi! - su hermano sonrió, llegando para saludarlo. - Y vienes con Hinata-chan, hola pequeña.

Ella se sonrojó quedamente y arqueó respetuosamente a su tío.

- ¿Qué te traer por aquí, cuñado? - preguntó Sirius sonriente sin dejar en ningún momento a Neji para saludarlo correctamente. El mago sabía eso, pero él no iba a arquearse ante nadie, mucho menos ante personas que tenían una ideología que le recordaba tanto a los Black.

- Necesito hablar con ambos de algo importante.

- Entonces puedes pasar a la sala, Hiashi-san. - invitó su hermano.

Los adultos y los niños caminaron hasta la sala de la casa, Kimimaro se ofreció voluntariamente a preparar té para los invitados.

- ¿Quién es esa niña, papi? - preguntó Neji, desde los cómodos brazos de su padre. - Es muy bonita.

- Ella es tu prima: Hinata-chan, musuko. ¿Quieres ir a jugar con ella mientras hablamos con Hiashi-oji-sama?

- ¡Hai! ¡Puedo presentarle a Padfoot! - él chilló.

- Perfecto. - sonrió y luego miró a la niña. - ¿Quieres acompañar a Neji-chan al cuarto siguiente? Allí podrán jugar y él te prestará sus juguetes. - guiñó un ojo.

Ella asintió avergonzada, Neji sonrió alegre, corrió a tomar su mano y la arrastró ansioso hasta el cuarto de juegos. (N/A: No se preocupen esto NO SERÁ un Neji/Hinata… odio el incesto ¬¬ brrr) Un rato después, el peliblanco llegó con el té y los dejó para volver a sus tareas de la Academia.

- ¿Nos dirás el motivo de tu visita? - pidió el mago, impaciente.

- He hablado con el Consejo de Ancianos del Clan. - Hiashi comenzó, tan impasible como siempre. Miró a su hermano. - Durante mucho tiempo quise pedirles que no te expelieran completamente de la familia, pero no escuchaban. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron desde que salvaron del destino de mi hija. Volví a plantear el tema y ellos aceptaron que vuelvas como un Hyuuga más, como agradecimientos a tus acciones.

Hizashi jadeó y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿En calidad de qué volvería? - pidió, sus ojos azules angostados.

- Nada del otro mundo, Sakumo-san. - suspiró, algo dolido ante la suspicacia de su cuñado. - Solo quiero que mi hermano viva con su familia en nuestro Complejo. Si aceptan la propuesta podrán vivir en una de nuestras casas y ustedes serán reconocidos como miembros del Clan, quisiera que Neji-kun sea introducido en nuestras técnicas secretas, como el _Juuken_ y el _Hakkeshou_ _Kaiten_… se que tiene potencial. En cuanto a Kimimaro-kun, bien… comprenderán que con él no podemos hacer excepción…

- Eso no es problema. - dijo Sirius, agitando una mano. - Las técnicas Hyuuga no le servirán a un niño con su herencia de sangre, yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarle mis secretos. - sus ojos volvieron a entrecerrarse. - ¿Y que pasará con las obligaciones de Hizashi? ¿Tendrá que volver a arquearse ante ustedes?

- Sakumo… - su esposo le llamó la atención, tomando su mano con fuerza.

- No tengo esa intención, Sakumo-san. - dijo Hiashi, bastante tenso ante el reclamo. - Sé muy bien que mi hermano es uno de los consejeros del Hokage-sama y hace muy bien su trabajo. No pretendemos que vuelva a formar parte de nuestros sirvientes. Su servicio seguirá estando para Konoha y no para la familia. Igual para ti y tus hijos.

- ¿Qué sobre el sello del pájaro enjaulado? Una vez te dije que mi hijo no sufriría tal monstruosidad y sigo pensando lo mismo.

- Y yo te dije que Neji-kun no pasaría por eso y sigo manteniendo mi palabra, al igual que los miembros del Consejo.

- Entonces permite que lo consultemos con los niños y luego te daremos nuestra respuesta, aniki. - Hizashi intervino, antes que sus dos personas importantes se sacaran los ojos.

- Apreciaría eso. - el mayor asintió, con una minúscula sonrisa en su boca. - Espero que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, Hizashi-kun. Esta es una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas entre ambos lados de la familia.

- Lo sé, Hiashi-san. Te prometo que lo pensaremos adecuadamente.

El otro gemelo asintió y se levantó para irse. Sirius no dijo nada, pero un ceño adornaba su cara mientras iba a buscar a los niños. Por supuesto, volvió con Neji que miraba enfurruñado en sus brazos y con Hinata tomada de una mano.

- Nos estamos viendo, Sakumo-san, Hizashi-san, Neji-kun. - la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga se despidió antes de caminar a la salida con su hija detrás de él.

- ¿Ella volverá? - preguntó Neji con un puchero. - Es divertido jugar con ella, no es ruidosa como Naruto-kun.

- Veremos, musuko. - rió Sirius. - Veremos si ella viene o vamos nosotros. - murmuró mirando a su marido.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Hoy la familia desayunaba todos juntos en la casa, Kakashi hacía bastante que se había ido a vivir solo en un departamento ubicado en el centro de la Aldea; sin embargo, sus habilidades culinarias eran casi nulas y aún dependía de la comida de su padre para no caer intoxicado en el hospital por lo que cocinara. El ambiente era bastante tenso, ya pasaban dos días de la propuesta de Hyuuga Hiashi y no habían decidido nada.

Sirius dejó salir un suspiro, llamando la atención de todos.

- Podemos ir si lo deseas, Hizashi. Sabes que te seguiré en lo que decidas.

- ¿De veras…? - preguntó sorprendido. - Pero sé que nunca te gustó mi familia y amas esta casa…

- Esta es mi casa y siempre la será, la compré con mis ahorros y he criado a mis hijos en ella. Pero tú ya renunciaste a mucho por mí y si tu familia te ha dado otra oportunidad, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo por ellos.

- Pienso que mi otou-san tiene razón. - comentó Kakashi, mientras bebía su café.

- Y mi magia no permitirá que mi casa se destruya o ensucie si no la habitamos. - estrechó una de sus manos con la de su esposo que descansaba sobre la mesa. - Si la casa o yo somos los que te detienen, debes olvidarte de eso… yo te apoyo en lo que decidas.

Hizashi frunció el ceño por un momento y luego miró las caras de los presentes. Su esposo le sonreía, Kakashi parecía tan aburrido como siempre, Neji mascaba feliz sus galletitas y Kimimaro lo miraba expectante.

- Quisiera ir. - dijo al fin, en un murmullo decidido. - Quisiera volver a vivir en la casa donde me criaron mis padres y donde vive mi hermano gemelo.

- Entonces tendremos que hacer las valijas. - comentó Sirius, alegre.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Lamento mucho la demora, es que mi beta estaba muy ocupada y me da devuelto hace muy poco el chap XD

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	13. Cambiando un destino más

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 12: Cambiando un destino más.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Bien chicos, creo que ya están lo suficientes grandes y entrenados para que tome una decisión. - dijo Harry seriamente.

El equipo 7 lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Los tres estaban sentados en el piso. Tenzo haciendo crecer el césped más mullido con ayuda de su Mokuton, Itachi puliendo su katana recientemente adquirida y Nadeshiko acariciando a un muy crecido Neko-chan.

- ¿Y eso sería…? - preguntó el menor de los tres.

- Los he nominado para el examen de Chuunin. - dijo alegre. - Es dentro de una semana en la Aldea de la Arena, partimos dentro de dos días. Están despedidos.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a su sensei desaparecer con un sonoro _¡crack!_

- ¡¿Qué?! - chillaron al fin al unísono.

-

**.:.En otro lugar.:.**

-

- ¿Es tu pero…? - el rubio susurró a su amigo, mientras se infiltraban por un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes que separaban el Complejo Uchiha de Konoha.

- Nope, soy muy chibi para tener unito, este es Kuromaru… es de mi okaa-chan. - Kiba frunció el ceño. - Digamos que es mi niñero… ¬¬

- Pensé que les daban sus peros cuano nacían… - dijo Naruto, agachado entre unas plantas del jardín de la casa de Sasuke.

- Iie, me lo darán cuando vaya a la Academia.

- Oh... - murmuró el rubio acomodándose mejor para que las ramas no rajaran su mochilita donde descansaba su querido peluche en forma de zorro llamado Buckbeak, lo había escuchado de una de las tantas historias que su papi le contaba para dormir. El del cuento era un animal mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, pero a él le gustó para su zorrito de nueve colas de peluche.

- ¡Allí está, Sasuke! - susurró frenéticamente Kiba.

- ¡Pst! ¡Pst!

Uchiha Sasuke se congeló en su lugar a medio camino de sentarse en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa. Miró para todos lados sin notar nada, empezó a aterrarse, no porque pensara que era un fantasma, nop… él no le tenía miedo a esas cosas. Solo pensaba que… que era un intruso, eso.

- ¡Oi, teme! ¡Aquí!

El moreno se relajó al escuchar la voz conocida de su mejor amigo. Y quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared por no haber notado la mata de pelo rubio y ropa anaranjada chillona que se escondía tras las plantas que su madre tanto cuidaba, junto a otra con ropa mucho menos escandalosa. Su ceja se crispó al ver que estaban aplastando las flores preferidas de Mikoto.

- Vengan aquí… ella no está. - masculló. Sasuke no entendía porque, pero su madre parecía tener una aberración obstinada para Uzumaki Naruto. Lastimosamente, él, junto con Inuzuka Kiba, eran sus mejores amigos y él no sabía que hacer al respecto. Su padre y su hermano le habían dicho que no le prestara atención y él así lo hizo. Después de todo, Uchiha Mikoto no era la mejor de las madres, ignoraba a sus hijos la mayor parte del tiempo y la poca atención que les prestaba era para indicarle sus errores.

- ¡Yatta! - dijeron los dos, antes de saltar desde las plantas y correr a sentarse junto a Sasuke. Kuromaru ladró un saludo, antes de desplomarse en el piso.

- ¿A que vinieron?

- Jojojo… ¿a que no sabes, teme? - Kiba susurró, frotando sus manos con anticipación.

- ¿Qué no sé? - Sasuke gruñó no estando contento con ser llamado de esa forma. Que él llamara _dobe_ y/o _usuratonkachi_ a los otros dos no contaba ahora.

- ¡Mi papi dite que nos va a llevar a la Aldea de la Arena! - Naruto chilló, agitando sus manos con entusiasmo. - ¡Ha nominado a su equipo para el examen de Chuunin y dico que si queríamos ir, él nos llevaba a los tres!

- ¿En serio…? - preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Sip. - Naruto asintió frenéticamente, despeinando aún más sus cabellos rubios. - Dico que él va a hablar con tus papis para pedirle permiso. ¿No crees que digan no, ne, ne, ne? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Mi otou-san no creo. - admitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Pero mi okaa-san…

- ¡No te preocupes, Sasuke-chan! - Kiba animó, palmeando su hombro. - Si no te deja ir te vendremos a se-su-sucustrar. - dijo al fin. - ¡¿Ne, Kuromaru?!

- ¡Arf!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Vas a hacer que mi esposa quiera mi cabeza…

- Awww, vamos Fu-chan, sabes que cuidaré de Sasuke-kun con mi vida. Solo los llevo para que conozcan otra Aldea y tengan una experiencia divertida. Si no dejas que se venga conmigo… romperás su corazoncito. ¿Cierto?

Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Harry miró a Sasuke expectante, el niño captó el mensaje enseguida, hizo un puchero y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con luz propia. A su lado, Naruto asintió satisfecho con sus bracitos cruzados, él mismo le había enseñado ese Jutsu especial a su amigo… _Ojos de cachorro no Jutsu_. A él se lo había enseñado su papi Harry.

Fugaku suspiró, resignado a su destino.

- Está bien, puedes llevártelo.

Los chillidos alegres no se hicieron esperar y Harry sonrió a su amigo.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? - dijo una voz helada. Tras ellos, Arashi estaba parado tieso con su traje de Hokage, pareciendo que apenas controlaba su genio. El rubio había insistido en acompañar a su esposo al Complejo Uchiha para que le pidiera permiso a Fugaku, dejando de lado las montañas de papeleo que tenía en su oficina. A pesar de los años, aún no le gustaba que su marido y el cabeza del Clan de los poseedores del Sharingan estuvieran a menos de veinte metros uno del otro sin su vigilancia.

- Sip, todo listo aquí.

Por la tarde, el equipo 7 se sentó a comer en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, despidiendo lo que ellos estaban seguros era la última comida como equipo de Genin.

- Escuché que el gato de la esposa del Señor del Fuego al fin murió. - comentó Nako.

- Por fin… no me siento mal por su muerte, todo lo contrario. Debe descansar en paz. - suspiró Tenzo.

- Hn. - Itachi gruñó su respuesta.

A los poco minutos una voz que mandó escalofríos por sus espinas dorsales se escuchó desde la calle.

- Oh, no pude creer la crueldad de esa vendedora cuando te vi en esa jaula tan solito. - alguien arrullaba chillonamente. Todos se giraron lentamente, casi con temor, para ver de quien se trataba. - Pero ahora tu okaa-chan te llevará a casa y te dará todo los gustos… mi querido Tora-chan.

Efectivamente, como si la llamaran con el pensamiento, la esposa del Señor Feudal del Fuego caminaba rumbo a la Torre del Hokage con un pequeño gatito marrón claro quien dormía pacífico en sus brazos, inconsciente del destino que le esperaba. Una gota de sudor cayó por las cabezas de los tres Genin, mirando con compasión al gatito.

- Que horror. - murmuró Nadeshiko.

Sus compañeros no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir.

-

**-.Mansión Kazama.-**

**-**

Harry esperó a que su esposo se consumiera en sus mangas de súper héroes para escabullirse a la habitación sin que lo notara. _Al menos no es Icha, Icha Paradise…_, pensó, entrando al lugar, con Naruto semidormido en sus brazos. Con premura abrió su baúl y buscó uno de los tantos cofres minimizados. Sacó uno de ellos y con un pase de su varita triplicó su tamaño.

- ¿Qué buscas, papito? - susurró el chibi.

- Papi busca dinero para el viaje de mañana.

- Oh… ¿para companos mutas cosas a Sasuke, Kiba y mí?

- En parte, lo otro voy a usar para resolver un negocio que tengo pensado desde hace bastante. - extrajo unos de los tantos sacos de terciopelo azul que había en el cofre y luego lo volvió a cerrar. Abrió el saco y el color oro y otros brillaron desde dentro.

- Es muto… - susurró Naruto, con los ojos como platos.

- Sí, quiero traer conmigo eso que hay en Suna, debo llevar todo este dinero Naru-chan. - besó su mejilla. - Ahora vamos a tu habitación, es tarde y debes mimir para levantarte temprano en la mañana.

- ¡Hai! ¡Pero antes me cuentas otra historia de los Merodeadodes!

- Hai… hai…

Al día siguiente, una gran comitiva estaba en una de las puertas de Konoha para despedir a los tres grupos de Genins que partían para Sunagakure a participar en el examen de Chuunin. Por supuesto, sumado al grupo estaban sus Jounin-senseis más los tres niños invitados.

- Cuídense mucho. - pidió Iruka preocupado. Él y su equipo de Genin, donde estaban Uchiha Shisui y una muchacha de la familia Nara, siempre eran los encargados de cuidar de estos tres niños y quienes les enseñaban a hacer travesuras.

- No te peocupes, Iru-onii-chan. Estaremos bien. - Naruto lo calmó abrazando sus piernas con cariño. Kiba y Sasuke sonrieron y se sumaron al abrazo.

- ¿Estás planeado algo, verdad? - Sirius preguntó, mirando con sospecha a su ahijado.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente.

- Deseo comprar algo… - murmuró. - Solo eso debes saber. - luego de guiñar un ojo al mayor de los Hatake, caminó hasta el rincón donde estaba su esposo. - Nos vamos ya…

Arashi estaba con el ceño fruncido, de repente suspiró y atrapó al moreno en un abrazo.

- Te he notado ansioso todo este mes… - murmuró haciendo contacto visual. - Espero que lo que sea que ronda por esa cabecita tuya no me dé dolores de cabeza en el futuro. - masculló antes de besarlo.

- Despreocúpate, sabes que no hago nada que no sea para un bien común. - susurró acariciando con sus dedos el suave cabello rubio.

- Te creeré. - suspiró, soltando su agarre. - Es hora de que se vayan, estas dos semanas van a ser las más largas de mi vida. Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados los cuatro. - hizo una mueca. - Cuídense, ¿bien?

- No se preocupe, Hokage-sama. - sonrió de lado y besó su nariz. - Todo estará bien.

Con las despedidas hechas, los grupos se apresuraron a salir de la Aldea. Los niños iban adelante, sus ojos brillando emocionados. No había costado mucho trabajo para que Inuzuka Tsume diera su permiso para llevar a Kiba, ya que confiaba mucho en Harry. No se podría decir lo mismo de Mikoto, quien siempre buscaba hacerle la contra al moreno, pero como su esposo ya había tomado la decisión tuvo que cerrar la boca. El resentimiento con el que había mirado a Harry hizo que él hiciera una nota mental para tener vigilada a la mujer. Algo no estaba correcto con ella.

Tardarían tres días en llegar a Suna, por lo que tendrían que pasar algunas noches a la intemperie. Normalmente, siendo mago, esto no preocuparía a Harry, pero estando los otros dos grupos él no podía usar su magia a gusto. Por eso ahora se encontraban armando dos carpas convencionales. En una dormiría el equipo 7 y en otra el Jounin con los niños.

- ¿Nos contará una de las historias de Hogwarts para dormir, Harry-san? - preguntó Sasuke, desde su saco de dormir, su conejo de peluche azul afianzado en sus manos. Era un regalo hecho por el propio Harry, de hecho a cada niño le había transfigurado uno. Nunca se olvidó de los otros huérfanos que quedaron en el orfanato que quedaron cuando se llevó a Iruka y usaba su magia para tener todos los años un regalo para cada uno. Cuando Sasuke y Kiba se hicieron amigos de Naruto, él les había dado un conejo al Uchiha y un lobo (muy parecido a Moony) al Inuzuka. De hecho Moony era el nombre del lobo de felpa y el conejo se llamaba Fluffy.

- Mmmhhh… no sé, estoy cansado. - Al ver que los tres usaban su propio Jutsu especial contra él (el de los ojos de cachorro), suspiró. - Está bien… ¿Qué les parece el del ataque de los Dementores en el tercer año del Niño-que-vivió?

- ¡Hai!

-

**-.Sunagakure.-**

**-**

El primer lugar a ir fue el hotel en el que todos se iban a quedar. Era bastante tarde cuando llegaron y todos estaban agotados, así que se acostaron a dormir luego de una cena ligera y un baño. Al día siguiente, los niños se despertaron impacientes por recorrer el lugar y Harry y el equipo 7 salieron para visitar las calles de la Aldea. El Jounin les había aconsejado descanso a sus Genin, que no se preocuparan tanto por el examen y que se relajar un poco, porque estaba seguro que pasarían. Los otros dos grupos de Genins sin embargo, decidieron tener un poco de entrenamiento, así que se separaron y quedaron en encontrarse nuevamente en el hotel para la cena.

Recorrieron un poco las calles y Harry tuvo que contener a los niños para que no le pidieran que les comprara cualquier chuchería que veían en los puestos. Cerca del almuerzo, decidieron hacer tiempo en un parque cercano, allí pudieron ver que unos niños jugaban en un rincón y de vez en cuando mandaban miradas nerviosas a otro niño que estaba en un columpio. Los ojos de Harry se angostaron y luego sonrió.

- Enseguida vengo, encárguense de los niños, chicos. - dijo a su equipo y caminó hasta el niño. _Allí estás pequeño…,_ pensó al ver al niño pálido, pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes muy parecidos a los suyos. - ¡Ohayo!

El niño lo miró con sus ojos verdes asustados bordeados de una fina línea de color negro, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sogas del columpio. Harry usó algo de su magia para calmar a la arena que se levantaba para atacarlo. Como si reconociese que estaba frente a alguien mucho más poderoso y quien tampoco tenía malas intenciones, ésta se calmó.

- O-Ohayo. - musitó con su vocecita infantil.

- Yo soy, Harry… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gaara…

- Bien, un gusto conocerte, Gaara-chan. - sonrió arrodillándose frente al niño para mirarlo a la cara. - ¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí… todo solito?

- Los otros niños no quieren jugar conmigo. - admitió, mirando anhelante al grupo de niños a su izquierda. - Tienen miedo de mi arena.

- Yo no veo nada malo con tu arena…

Gaara frunció su ceño y miró para abajo, algo sorprendido de que no estuviera rodeando al extraño como solía hacer con el resto.

- No sé que…

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi…! - Naruto gritó, acercándose a ellos. La arena volvió a inquietarse, pero Harry aumentó su protector para calmarla. - ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! - sonrió a su padre y luego miró con curiosidad al pelirrojo junto a él. - ¡Ohayo! - saludó extendiendo una de sus manitas.

Gaara miró la mano y luego su arena, inseguro de que hacer.

- No tengas miedo, Gaara-chan. Este es mi hijo Naruto y puedes estrechar su mano. Tu arena no lo lastimará.

El rubio miró con un ceño a su padre, pero cuando sintió la mano vacilante que se estrechaba con la suya sonrió con su mueca zorruna y meneó su mano.

- ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros, Gaara-kun!

- No, yo…

- Mejor diles a Sasuke-kun y Kiba-kun que vengan aquí, ¿ne, Naru-chan? - dijo Harry sabiendo que los otros niños reaccionarían mal si Gaara se les acercaba.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya venimos!

Naruto corrió hasta donde los otros dos niños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada del equipo 7. Mientras ellos llegaban, Harry recogió una piedra del piso y la examinó, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Tienes gusto de los animales de felpa…? - preguntó. Gaara pestañeó y asintió, por supuesto que tenía gusto de ellos, pero ni su padre ni Yashamaru jamás le compraron uno. - Entonces yo voy a regalarte uno. Voy a hacerlo para ti, Gaara-chan y quiero que me guardes el secreto de cómo lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño volvió a asentir, su curiosidad aumentaba. Harry lanzó un discreto hechizo confundidor para que nadie prestara atención a lo que hacía y miró la piedra. Con los años, su magia sin varita era más fácil, al menos para los hechizos más sencillos. Ante los incrédulos ojos verdes del recipiente de Shukaku, la piedra que sostenía Harry-san se convirtió en un osito panda. (N/A: Sé que el del manga es un oso común, pero tengo gusto de cómo los osos pandas se asocian a Gaara XD)

- ¡Hiciste uno para él también! - chilló Kiba, mirando maravillado la magia que podía hacer el papá de su amigo. Inconscientes a ellos, Harry les había lanzado un hechizo que les prohibía decir a sus padres sobre esta habilidad del Jounin.

- Así es… - sonrió y extendió el oso al pelirrojo. - Aquí tienes, Gaara-chan. Es todo tuyo, espero que lo cuides mucho.

- A-Arigato. - musitó Gaara agarrando el peluche con reverencia.

- ¡Juguemos ahora! - gritó Naruto, siempre entusiasta.

Sasuke miraba a Gaara con el ceño fruncido, haciendo enarcar una ceja a su hermano. El otro niño le devolvió la mirada y, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos se sacaron la lengua, luego el moreno caminó a grandes pasos hasta donde estaba el Inuzuka.

- ¿Vamos…? - preguntó el Uzumaki joven, extendiendo su mano. El otro niño asintió vigoroso y tomó su mano antes de correr hasta donde estaban Kiba y Sasuke.

Itachi se había tensado al ver como la arena alrededor del niño desconocido rodeaba a su pequeño hermano, de reojo vio como su sensei dejaba salir algo de su extraño poder mágico para calmarla y se relajó al ver que funcionaba.

- ¿Sensei…?

- Él es como mi bebé. - dijo, sonriendo al ver a los tres niños de Konoha presentándoles al de Suna sus propios peluches. Se giró para ver que su equipo lo miraban con ojos como platos. - Es el jinchuuriki de Sunagakure, contiene al demonio de una cola Shukaku no Tanuki.

- ¿Es seguro dejarlo jugar con ellos…? - preguntó Nadeshiko. - Oí de un primo que es ANBU que el sello del niño no era tan bueno como el que hizo el Yondaime-sama en Naruto-kun.

- Estoy usando mi magia para controlarlo. No te preocupes. - sonrió a su equipo y luego se acercó a los niños. - Lamento interrumpir su diversión, pero ya es hora de comer… - al ver la decepción en la cara de Gaara agregó enseguida: - Por supuesto estás invitado, Gaara-chan.

- Yo… Yashamaru vendrá a buscarme…

- ¿Yashamaru es tu guarda? - el pequeño asintió. - Pues si se preocupa por ti te buscará, chibi. No estaremos muy lejos de todos modos, ¿vienes?

Los otros niños agregaron sus peticiones y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Harry sonrió y se agachó para tomar a Gaara en sus brazos, Naruto puso mala cara, así que el moreno lo invitó a que se trepe a su espalda. Sasuke le pidió lo mismo a su hermano, quien aceptó sin dudar, Tenzo tomó a Kiba y los ocho caminaron hasta el restaurante más cercano.

Al día siguiente, se volvieron a reunir con Gaara en el mismo lugar, Harry detectó dos pares de ojos que los espiaban desde un rincón y se encontró con que eran los hermanos mayores de Gaara. Asustando a los niños, él los invitó a que los acompañaran en el juego y ambos aceptaron, admirados de cómo su hermanito podía ser normal con estas extrañas personas. El mago hizo una muñeca con vestido rosado para la hermana mayor, Temari y un gato negro para Kankuro. Volvieron a comer todos juntos para el almuerzo y acompañaron en sus juegos a los niños hasta que el sol se ocultó. Se despidieron cuando Yashamaru vino a buscarlos a todos y los niños del Kazekage le desearon suerte al equipo 7, ya que el día siguiente era el examen.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry volvió al hotel, luego de dejar a sus alumnos para el examen. Ahora solo tenía que buscar a su hijo y amigos y llevarlos al parque para que jueguen. Si todo salía bien, hoy iba a dar un paso importante para su plan.

Los chibis ya estaban correteando por la habitación, Harry los arreó y los llevó a que se cambiaran para desayunar e ir en busca de Gaara. En el parque, Yashamaru los esperaba con los tres niños Sabaku. Harry miró al adolescente de cabello rubio oscuro, inseguro de qué sentir acerca de él, según las memorias, este chico era el desencadenante de que Gaara-chan se convirtiera en un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, como todos los aldeanos de Konoha, el chico había tenido una gran perdida que nublaba sus sentidos y no le permitía ver que Gaara era un niño cariñoso, amable y sensible que solo necesitaba amor. Si había alguien a quien culpar por lo ocurrido, ese era el Kazekage, quien había inventado todo ese absurdo plan del arma para la Aldea. Harry lo observaría y, dependiendo de lo que viera, decidiría si era digno de salvarse. Hasta ahora, había visto que en verdad amaba a sus sobrinos, y eso le daba esperanzas.

- Buenos días, Yashamaru-san, pequeños. - saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, Harry-san! - corearon los tres.

Los seis intercambiaron saludos y corrieron para ponerse a jugar, todo el tiempo Harry controlando la arena, mucho a la sorpresa de Yashamaru, quien no se explicaba como eso ocurría.

- Me preguntó si podría hacerme un favor, Yashamaru-san.

- Por supuesto, Harry-san. - sonrió amablemente. - Usted ha traído más sonrisas en esos tres niños que cualquier persona, puede pedirme lo que sea.

- No es para tanto, los tres son excelentes niños… sobre todo Gaara. - Harry pudo ver como el ceño del rubio se fruncía un poco y como sus ojos se velaban con dolor, pero se repuso enseguida. _Estás haciendo muy buenos méritos… -_ Solo deseo tener una charla con su Kage y quisiera que cuidara de los niños hasta el almuerzo.

- Por supuesto, yo me encargo. Puede ir tranquilo. - murmuró con un arco respetuoso.

- Arigato. - dijo Harry, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Dejó su magia fluir en el lugar, para que se encargara de que la arena no lastimara a nadie.

Llegando a la oficina, una secretaria gruñona lo atendió, como no tenía cita, tuvo que usar un poco de su coquetería para convencerla de que le hiciera un lugar en la agenda. Ella se había ruborizado furiosamente y tartamudeó que haría lo que pudiera.

- ¿Qué necesita? - fue la pregunta seca del Kazekage, cuando entró a la oficina.

- ¿Usted sabe quien soy?

- Uzumaki Harry… un Jounin de Konoha… esposo del Hokage. - dijo el mayor, con una mirada sospechosa. - ¿A que ha venido…? ¿Un mensaje de su esposo?

- No, mi esposo no sabe que estamos hablando. - dijo el moreno, tomando asiento. - Vine por iniciativa propia… ha hacer un trato con usted.

- ¿Y que trato me podría usted proponer?

- Es sobre Gaara. - dijo impasible, notando como el Kazekage y el ANBU a su derecha se atiesaban. - Sé lo que contiene y también estoy al tanto de que no tiene control de su Bijuu, todo lo contrario. Debió pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo… - negó con la cabeza. - Para resumirle, estoy aquí para proponerle llevarme a Gaara a Konoha, liberarlo de su potencial fuente de destrucción, porque si ese niño sigue así… será su perdición.

- ¿Cree que lo dejaré llevarse a nuestro demonio para que su Aldea tenga aún más poder? - preguntó con burla.

- Su _hijo_ no es un demonio, solo el recipiente. Y no pretendo tenerlo como arma, a diferencia de usted. - gruñó, no importándole que insultara a un Kage. - Solo quiero darle una vida que aquí no le van a dar, admítalo… el niño es un paria y el demonio casi, casi lo domina, todos le temen porque nadie puede controlarlo. Su plan salió mal y yo le estoy proponiendo deshacerse del problema. - terminó. No le gustaba llamarlo así, pero no podía evitarlo.

- No voy a darle ese poder a Konoha…

- El poder sin control es inservible… usted ya lo ha comprobado.

- Aún así, no dejaré que se lo lleve.

- ¿Y si se lo compro…? - hizo una mueca de asco al ver como los ojos del Kage lo miraban con interés. - Sé que su Señor Feudal ha reducido drásticamente el dinero destinado para los shinobis. Yo tengo mucho dinero proveniente de una herencia y estoy dispuesto a darle una gran cantidad de ello a cambio de que me entregue a Gaara.

- ¿De cuanto estaríamos hablando?

Harry respiró para calmarse. ¡Maldito codicioso! Era verdad que trajo el dinero justo para eso, pero muy en el fondo esperaba que el Kazekage se negara y rechazara dar a su hijo, porque lo amaba. Ya veía que estaba equivocado.

- Lo suficiente para que pueda aumentar el suelo de sus ninjas y poder darle una buena educación a las próximas generaciones… por muchos años. Sin tener que preocuparse por su presupuesto actual. - se levantó. - No le diré la cantidad exacta ahora, le pido que lo piense y, antes de que terminen los exámenes de Chuunin, vendré para tener su respuesta. Con permiso.

Casi dos semanas pasaron volando, todos los días Harry llevaba a los niños a jugar con los chicos Sabaku. Según los datos que recogía, el equipo 7 de Konoha era de los mejores. Durante este tiempo también, Harry pudo ver que los pensamientos vengativos de Yashamaru contra su sobrino menor cambiaban, al poder verlo actuar como un humano.

Este detalle hizo que el ojiverde tomara la decisión de tener una charla con el Chuunin en uno de los bancos del parque. Después de eso, al muchacho le quedó en claro de que Gaara no tenía culpa de nada y hasta estaba agradecido con el shinobi de Konoha por querer alejar a su sobrino de las maquinaciones de su cuñado. Había prometido cuidar de Kankurou y Temari, pero le hizo prometer que le mandaría periódicamente noticias con respecto a la vida del pelirrojo en su Aldea.

- Hola, vengo a ver al Kazekage-sama.

La bonita secretaria sonrió radiante e inmediatamente hizo entrar a Harry a la oficina. Allí lo esperaba el Kage, junto con unos ancianos que supuso formaban parte del consejo. Entre los guardias pudo reconocer al tal Baki.

- Estoy de nuevo aquí. - dijo, tomando el asiento ofrecido.

- Hemos considerado su oferta. - habló el Kage de Suna. - Antes de tomar cualquier decisión definitiva, queremos saber cuanto dinero nos ofrece.

Harry asintió y sacó del bolso que traía consigo la bolsa de terciopelo azul. Se acercó hasta el escritorio del hombre y dejó caer el contenido. Los jadeos sorprendidos inundaron el lugar al ver lo que allí había. Más de cien galeones de oro, cinco rubíes, tres esmeraldas y ocho diamantes. Eso era algo minúsculo comparado a todo lo que había encontrado en la bóveda de los Black. Al parecer, la Señora Black tenía gusto de las piedras preciosas y en su cámara de Gringotts había abundancia de ellas. Cuando supo que su padrino estaba aquí, quiso devolverle todo, pero Sirius se había negando, alegando que todo era suyo por derecho. Además, él odiaba todo lo referente a su familia, hasta su dinero y tampoco lo necesitaba, porque entre él y Hizashi tenían mucho ahorrado gracias a sus misiones peligrosas que traían buenas remuneraciones.

Harry tampoco quiso nunca tocar ese dinero, pero ahora tenía una causa justa frente a él y era una forma honorable de gastarlo. Vio con desdén como los ojos de los presentes brillaban con codicia y supo que tenía esa batalla ganada. No pasó mucho hasta que el padre de Gaara le firmara los papeles de adopción y le entregara al niño, sin importarle los sentimientos de nadie.

Ahora solo tendría que darles las noticias a los demás. Esperaba que Temari y Kankurou no lo tomaran muy mal y por supuesto, que Gaara aceptara venir. Por suerte, Yashamaru había prometido que le iría tirando indirectas al chico con respecto a su inminente y definitiva partida a Konohagakure.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Naruto saltaba alegre mientras caminaban hasta las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena. Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba de la mano de su hermano y Kiba dormía aún en los brazos de Nadeshiko. De los nueve Genin solo cuatro eran ahora Chuunin, entre ellos estaban el equipo 7. Uno de los equipos era novato, así que estaba en las probabilidades que no aprobaran, dos del otro grupo, lastimosamente, se habían enfrentado con adversarios muy fuertes y no pudieron seguir.

La felicidad de Naruto se debía al orgullo por el equipo de su papá y a que ya sabía que Gaara se unía a su viaje a casa para formar parte de su familia. En un principio se había desconcertado por la noticia, casi tomándola mal y con celos, pero Harry se sentó con él y le explicó lo mejor que pudo para que entendiera su mente infantil que el pelirrojo necesitaba ir con ellos para conocer el calor de una familia y para que su otou-san lo ayudara a controlar cierta cosa mala que vivía dentro de él.

Se detuvieron justo en las puertas para que la familia Sabaku se despidiera correctamente. Yashamaru fue el encargado de explicarles a ellos el motivo de la partida de su hermanito, siendo que ellos sabían de la existencia de Shukaku, no les constó mucho aceptar la partida, sin embargo lo hicieron renuentes. Gaara estuvo desconsolado cuando supo que su padre no tuvo problemas en darlo lejos (por supuesto no le dijeron que lo vendió), tanto que su arena se descontroló y atacó sin querer a Yashamaru, si no fuera porque Harry llegó justo a tiempo, lo hubiese matado. Esto devastó aún más a Gaara, pero sirvió para que entendiera que era mejor irse a un lugar donde lo controlarían mejor… y de paso le darían mucho amor.

Como regalo, su tío le dio una calabaza gigante para que pudiera llevar la arena de Sunagakure que tanto se empeñaba en seguirlo. Harry usó magia para encogerla al tamaño de una mochilita y hacerla menos pesada, sin afectar la cantidad enorme que entró en ella por voluntad propia de Gaara y Shukaku, ya que el demonio sabía que se marchaban quisiera o no. La misma ahora estaba asegurada en la espalda del niño y su oso panda en sus bracitos.

- ¿Nos vamos… musuko? - preguntó Harry, agachándose junto a Gaara para posar una de sus manos en su hombro.

- H-Hai… otou-san.

Ambos se sonrieron y el mayor lo cargó en sus brazos y Gaara agitó una mano a sus hermanos y tío, mientras traspasaba las puertas de ahora su ex Aldea. Esta vez, Naruto no protestó, pero le pidió a su aniki Tenzo que lo llevara en sus hombros para estar a la altura de su nuevo onii-chan.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… por poco me olvido de actualizar. ¡Pero es viernes todavía en Argentina! ¡Así que estoy a tiempo! ¬¬

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	14. Una herencia desconocida

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 13: Una herencia desconocida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

A Arashi ya le pareció raro que solo los nuevos Chuunins y Genins restantes se presentaran con sus senseis a su oficina sin su esposo o los tres niños, y eso aumentó cuando, al preguntar, el ahora ex equipo de Genins 7 le sonrió misteriosamente y le dijo que le esperaba una _sorpresa agradable_ en casa.

Intrigado, organizó lo más pronto que pudo sus papeles y se retiró. Una vez llegado a su mansión, enarcó una ceja al ver que su hijo arrastraba por todo el jardín a un niño pelirrojo que no conocía de nada. Apremiado, entró para buscar a su esposo, pero no lo encontró enseguida. Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto, ya que desde allí oía venir algunos ruidos y su ceja se crispó al ver que Harry estaba agrandando el lugar con magia y agregando una cama nueva.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que estas haciendo?

Harry se giró sorprendido y sonrió radiante a su esposo.

- ¡Mi amor! - exclamó antes de acercarse para besarlo. - Te extrañé…

- Hn, yo también. - Arashi gruñó antes de tomar con posesividad los labios de su pareja.

Estuvieron largos minutos solo volviendo a probar el sabor del otro, no prohibiéndose tocar el cuerpo de manera sutil, conteniéndose lo suficiente como para no terminar haciéndolo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Cuando al fin se separaron, le llevó sus buenos minutos al rubio despejar su mente para volver a repetir la pregunta para la que había venido con tanta prisa a casa.

- ¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que estás haciendo…?

- ¡Otou-san! - Naruto chilló al ver a su padre y corrió para abrazarlo, sin soltar la mano del niño pelirrojo.

- ¡Ohayo, Naru-chan! - el Hokage se arrodilló para estrechar a su hijo en un abrazo de oso. Al separarse, miró con detenimiento al otro niño. - ¿Puedo saber quien eres tu, chibi?

- ¡Él es mi nuevo onii-chan, Gaara, otou-san!

Arashi pestañeó mirando la postura feliz de su hijo y poco a poco una mirada incrédula se fue formando en su hermosa cara. Miró a Harry y éste le sonrió dudoso.

- Puedo explicar… - dijo levantando ambas manos.

- Tienes toda mi atención.

El moreno despidió a los niños dentro del cuarto, para que miraran como había quedado (aunque aún faltaba comprar algunas cosas para el nuevo niño), y luego arrastró a su esposo hasta su propia habitación. Una vez allí le explicó lo mejor que pudo, sin tener que revelar nada de los recuerdos que tenía gracias a su primer encuentro con el Shinigami.

- ¿Me dices que el hijo del Kazekage, el jinchuuriki de Shukaku es ahora _nuestro_ hijo…?

- Hai, mi amor. ¿No es eso genial…?

- ¡¿Genial…?! - preguntó incrédulo. - ¡Escuché que el niño es mentalmente inestable y que ya ha matado a algunos shinobis porque no puede controlar al demonio!

- ¡Ssshhh! ¡Puede llegar a oírte! - su esposo masculló. - Él es así solo porque nadie se ha hecho cargo de él como se debe, yo pude controlarlo perfectamente con mi magia, estuvo jugando con nuestro hijo y sus amigos, como un niño normal… solo necesita que lo ayuden a controlar al Tanuki.

- Pides demasiado… tú dices que puedes controlarlo, pero eres un Jounin y tendrás misiones que te alejarán de él, ¿quién se hará cargo entonces…? Los únicos con magia son Sakumo-san y Kakashi, pero ellos también tienen sus misiones.

- Bien… yo… esperaba que miraras su sello y pudieras mejorarlo para hacer algo parecido al que tiene Naruto, quisiera que tenga el mismo control sobre el demonio que nuestro hijo.

Arashi miró exasperado a su amante.

- No sé si pueda, desde un principio ese sello estuvo estropeado, me costará buscar la manera de rehacer otro para colocar sobre el original.

- Pero lo intentarás, ¿verdad? - preguntó Harry meloso, acercándose a su esposo para sentarse en sus piernas. - El niño ya es nuestro, Arashi-chan, no puedo simplemente decirle que tú no lo aceptas como parte de la familia y devolverlo a ese lugar donde lo trataban _tan mal… -_ suspiró dramáticamente. - No sabía que eras tan cruel…

- ¡Oh, Harry por favor! - el otro gruñó. - No quieras hacerme sentir culpable.

- ¡Pero lo eres! ¡Podemos hacer algo por Gaara-chan si lo intentamos! ¡Por favor…! Solo dale una oportunidad, si hablas con él te darás cuenta de que es un niño excepcional… - lo miró seriamente. - Y es nuestro hijo ahora, si no intentas ayudarlo el demonio lo consumirá y él no se merece eso.

- Está bien, está bien… por Kami-sama. - suspiró. - Un día de estos vas a volverme loco con esas decisiones locas que tomas sin consultarme.

- Es que sé que me vas a decir que no. - sonrió. - Pero si me presento con el problema en manos ya no puedes negarte.

- Hn, maldito manipulador. - gruñó antes de asaltar su boca. No fue hasta dos horas después que salieron del cuarto.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- Entonces, ¿qué me dices del sello de Gaara-chan? - preguntó Harry, con los brazos cruzados, mientras leía el informe de su última misión.

- Lo mismo que te dijo Arashi, Harry-kun. - habló el Sannin del Sapo. - Se necesitará bastante investigación hasta poder encontrar una forma de reforzarlo.

- ¿Tomará bastante tiempo…?

- No, creo… he venido a ayudar a ello, pero necesitaremos muchas cosas antes de hacerlo. Primero y principal hay que conseguir que el niño tenga más control sobre el demonio y lo más importante es que duerma. Su cuerpo debe estar relajado y descansado cuando intentemos colocar otro sello sobre el suyo…

- Mi magia ha hecho maravillas. - dijo Harry con una mueca. - Sin embargo, Shukaku es muy resistente y aún manda todos esos mensajes sangrientos a su pequeña e inocente cabecita. Pero supongo que le ha hecho muy bien el tener este ambiente familiar, porque lo distrae de esos pensamientos. También he pedido ayuda a Hizashi-san para que le enseñe algo de meditación…

- Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo son sus noches?

- Lo máximo que duerme son tres horas seguidas, nada más. A veces viene a nuestra habitación luciendo aterrado y tomándose la cabeza con gesto de dolor… - suspiró. - Podría lanzarle un _Desmaius_, pero temo que eso empeore su estado mental.

- No te preocupes, muchacho. - dijo Jiraiya, volviendo su atención a las notas frente a él. - Encontraremos la manera de fijar su sello tarde o temprano, antes de que Shukaku logre corromperlo irremediablemente.

La ceja de Harry crispó peligroso, mientras veía como el más viejo ninja sonreía mientras escribía en su libreta roja.

- Si eso que estas escribiendo es lo que pienso que es… - siseó. - te pediría que abandonaras mi casa…

- Oh, vamos. - rió pervertidamente. - ¡Es escritura sana!

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Mucho menos si algunos de mis niños lo encuentran en un descuido! Vete a escribir a otro lugar… Ero-sennin.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

- ¡ERO-SENNIN!

-

**-.Centro de Konoha.-**

**-**

Mucho al horror de los aldeanos de Konoha, no solo el hermoso esposo de su querido Hokage había traído otro demonio a la Aldea, sino que éste se unió al trío de bromistas nombrado: "Ki-Na-Sa", que tenía como miembros por supuesto a Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke, pero ahora eran llamados "Ki-Na-Sa-Ga". O como Harry prefería llamarlos, "Los Merodeadores: tercera generación" (La segunda fueron Iruka, Tenzo, Shisui e Itachi). Sirius se había desilusionado al saber que su hijo no era parte de este nuevo grupo de bromistas, pero entendía que su Neji-chan no estaba para esas cosas.

- Bien, Sasuke, ahora debes ir y averiguar con la vendedora si es que han visto a Anko-chan por estos lugares últimamente.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que vaya?

- Bien… - Naruto frunció el ceño por unos segundos. - Kiba y yo somos los que siempre hacemos las bromas más pesadas y ya todos los aldeanos nos conocen y no confían en nosotros, y Gaara… pues… él… - miró hacia el pelirrojo, quien tenía un ceño y una mirada aburrida en su cara, sus ojeras presentes como siempre, aunque su cara ya no era tan pálida como antes. Aún así… - él es un poco asustadizo y no habla mucho. - masculló, ganándose una mirada fulminante del mencionado y una risita de Kiba. - Tú eres el niño adorado del Clan Uchiha, todo lindo y achuchable… nadie nunca te niega nada.

- Hn, dobe. - gruñó Sasuke, algo ruborizado.

- Naru tiene razón, teme. Ve de una vez y deja de enfurruñarte. - regañó Kiba.

- ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi! ¡No dije que no iba a ir!

Mascullando esa última parte, el moreno salió a paso decidido de su escondite en el callejón donde se encontraban y fue a hablar con la vendedora de dulces. Tenían pensado jugarle una broma a Mitarashi Anko, que desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada de su pareja de ya un año, estaba de un humor _muy_ irritable. Y los niños disfrutaban de hacerla enfadar mucho más, como por ejemplo disfrazándose de mini-Gai y diciéndoles que su hijo iba a parecer justo así.

En todo este tiempo, ella había intentado de muchas maneras de lograr que él abandonara ese horrendo enterizo verde, el corte de cabello o al menos depilarle las cejas (con amenazas de muerte o de abandono, extorsión sexual o material, entre otras cosas), pero nada había conseguido, a pesar que él proclamaba que la amaba más que a su propia vida. Y los niños, tan crueles ellos, sabían que hacerle esa broma a la mujer la enfadaba sobremanera. Amaba a su ahora prometido, pero no deseaba que su hijo saliera como él.

Sasuke intercambió algunas palabras corteses con la vendedora de dango favorita de Anko, antes de volver. Sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver que ella lo miraba de manera tierna y que más de una vez le dijo que él era muy "lindo" (algo que molestaba a Sasuke excesivamente). Sin embargo, la sonrisa del Uchiha nunca tembló mientras intentaba sacarle información.

Cuando llegó a donde lo esperaban los otros tres Merodeadores extendió ambas manos, revelando algunos paquetes de dango. Naruto enarcó una ceja.

- Ella me los regaló. - farfulló ruborizado.

- ¡Te lo dijimos, teme! - chillaron los más ruidosos del grupo, embromando sin tapujos a su mejor amigo.

Kiba y Naruto rieron mientras tomaban el dango y preguntaban acerca de la información. Hasta Gaara tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo cuando los chicos decidieron salir de su escondite secreto, seguros de que Anko ya no trataría de ahogarlos con sus propias manos por la broma. El lugar en cuestión era heredado de los antiguos Merodeadores. Se trataba de una casa de madera ubicada en unos de los árboles más grandes que se encontraba en el parque junto al monumento de los Hokages, donde la cabeza de Arashi ya se posaba orgullosa. Los constructores, por supuesto, decidieron que era buena idea dejárselos, ya que ellos no lo utilizaban más, la misma estaba escondida por un poderoso Genjutsu creado por Shisui e Itachi, que evitaba que aquellos no deseados pudieran ver: La base de Operaciones, como Iruka tan correctamente la había bautizado.

- Bien… - Kiba se estiró dando un gran bostezo. - creo que ya me voy a mi casa… mi mamá ya debe estar allí…

- Hn, yo también, tengo que ponerme a entrenar un poco… esta semana no he hecho casi nada. - admitió el Uchiha con un suspiro.

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos para casa también, ¿ne, Gaara? - recibió un cabeceo como respuesta. - ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Ja ne!

Naruto tomó una de las manos de Gaara y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la casa. El niño empezó a farfullar feliz sobre todo el ramen que le iba a pedir a su papi que le preparara, que no notó el obstáculo frente a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y se estrelló contra las piernas de una persona.

- ¡Itai! - gimió, frotándose la cara. Miró con el ceño fruncido hasta arriba y vio que un shinobi de pelo blanco lo miraba con rabia, así que le sonrió con su mueca zorruna. - ¡Gomen, Chuunin-san! ¡No lo vi!

- ¿Oh, no…? - preguntó el otro con ironía. Naruto retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el hombre lo miraba con un brillo asustadizo en los ojos, Gaara frunció el ceño y se podía oír como la arena de su pequeña calabaza comenzaba a inquietarse. - ¿No me viste, demonio? Tal vez necesites una lección para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, ¿ne? Un ser anormal como tú, nacido de esa manera tan horrorosa, necesita que le enseñen un par de cosas…

Harry salió de la oficina de Jounin con un suspiro, el papeleo definitivamente no era lo suyo. ¡Bendita la hora en que le propuso a su esposo formar una división Administrativa! Gracias a ello ahora cada shinobi debería hacer su papeleo completo y sin errores y llevarlo a los encargados de archivar y juzgar si era necesario entrevistarse con el Hokage. Ahora no era necesario reportarse con el Hokage después de cada misión, ni siquiera que él te diera una, en cambio los de la división Administrativa eran los encargados de ello… o la mayor parte, porque el Hokage aún asignaba las misiones más peligrosas como las B más difíciles o las A, que requería de absoluta discreción. Las misiones más fáciles, como las D, las asignaban los de Administración; lo que llevaba a que los Genin casi no tuvieran contacto con el Hokage.

La idea fue del moreno, porque ya estaba harto de escuchar a su esposo quejarse y gimotear de que el papeleo lo volvía loco y que él no pensaba que el trabajo de Hokage eran tan duro y aburrido. Es por eso que lo propuso, la misma Hermione lo había hecho durante la guerra cuando empezaron a lloverle cartas de gente que necesitaba su ayuda con criaturas oscuras o Mortífagos que atormentaban a muggles por gusto, los de admiradores o las propuestas de matrimonio, dividían todas las cartas y catalogaba las más importantes para dárselas a leer.

Pero ahora cada shinobi lo odiaba, porque nadie tenía gusto del papeleo (solo los de la división de Administración) y tenían que completar largos informes luego de venir de una misión agotadora. Era por eso que también propuso tener un plazo de 48 horas para presentar un informe.

Saludó con un cabeceó a los ANBU's que custodiaban la puerta de la Torre y salió al exterior. En cuando dio sus primeros pasos fuera pudo sentir como un cosquilleo llenaba su piel, era extraño y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a batir con fuerzas. Una sensación de pavor comenzó a inundarlo y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente.

- Naruto…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde su instinto le decía, llegó hasta las calles de Konoha y miró para todos lados, la sensación venía más fuerte desde donde estaban los callejones más abandonados. Caminó con premura hasta ellos y fuera de uno pudo ver la cara aterrorizada de Gaara, con su arena arremolinando junto a él. Corrió para preguntarle que pasaba… solo para ver algo que le heló la sangre.

Un Chuunin de pelo blanco que Harry enseguida reconoció como Mizuki, el ninja que en las memorias le decía la verdad de Kyuubi a Naruto, amenazaba a su bebé con un kunai y ya el rubito tenía una fea contusión en la mejilla. Su sangre hirvió y algo que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir nubló sus sentidos.

-

**-.Torre del Hokage.-**

**-**

Sirius sonrió mientras sentía como su esposo mordisqueaba su cuello y colaba una de sus manos dentro de la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Estaban en un rincón oscuro, demostrándose cuanto se amaban. Sin embargo, su demostración tuvo que parar cuando sintieron un enorme poder que les puso la piel de gallina, no era tan fuerte y con ganas de sangre como el del Kyuubi, sino que éste irradiaba enojo y protectividad.

- Oh, mierda… - musitó Sirius con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Sakumo…? ¿Sabes qué es eso…? - preguntó Hizashi con ligera alarma.

- Hai… yo… mierda… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes ? - se preguntó sin prestar atención a su esposo. - Debí saberlo… esto es malo… algo debe haber pasado. - miró hacia la dirección de donde venía la sensación.

- ¿Sakumo…? - pidió el otro con más premura.

- Oh, mi amor. - fue recién ahí donde los ojos azules se posaron sobre los de su esposo. - Yo tengo que ir hasta donde viene la energía, quiero que busques a Kakashi y le digas que me encuentre donde está esa energía, que busque mi firma mágica para ser más exacto, si estoy en lo cierto… ese poder lo confundirá.

- Entiendo, pero… ¿qué es lo que pasa, Sakumo?

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Dile que me busque! - dijo antes de desaparecer con un ligero _¡crack!_

Hizashi gruñó y se apresuró a buscar a su hijastro, tardó un poco en ubicarlo, pero al final le dijeron que estaba en la oficina del Hokage, entró allí sin llamar y vio que Arashi estaba con un grupo de cinco ANBU's y Kakashi parecía haber estado compartiendo una taza de té con su ex sensei.

- ¿Ha que debo esta intromisión? - quiso saber el Yondaime.

- ¿Sientes la energía?

- Sí… - frunció el ceño. - De hecho estaba por mandarlos para que averiguaran que era. - cabeceó en dirección de los ninja especializados en asesinatos.

- Sakumo dice saber que es, me mandó a buscar a Kakashi para que vaya al lugar… - lo miró seriamente. - Creó que solo _sus poderes_ pueden hacer algo al respecto.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron como platos, entendiendo perfectamente de que hablaba. Esos "poderes" se referían a la magia.

- Yo también voy. - dijo levantándose de su silla. - ANBU's, no va a ser necesaria su presencia, Kakashi-san, Hizashi-san y yo nos haremos cargo.

- ¡Hai, Hokage-sama!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Cuando el animago llegó al lugar de los hechos hizo una mueca al sentir que la energía era mucho más fuerte allí. Tal como lo esperaba, allí estaba su ahijado. El moreno brillaba con un luz extraña, sus ojos verdes casi echaban chispas mientras veía al aterrorizado ninja tirado en el piso. A un lado, Naruto tenía un hilo de sangre en uno de sus bracitos y también miraba asustado a su papi y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Gaara cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se sostenía la cabeza como si tuviera mucho dolor, su arena se arremolinaba descontrolada.

Analizando sus opciones, Sirius primero decidió hacerse cargo del jinchuuriki de Shukaku, lanzándole un hechizo que tranquilizaría al niño sin llegar a dormirlo, haciendo que tuviera todavía control sobre la bestia. El pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo y el peliplateado se ocupó de acomodarlo mejor.

- Lo siento, chibi. Es solo por un… - no pudo terminar la frase, porque escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

- _Crucio_.

Ante sus incrédulos ojos azules pudo ver como su ahijado apuntaba su varita hasta el desgraciado shinobi que no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor que le causaba la Maldición Imperdonable. Justo en ese momento, tres figuras aterrizaron junto al sorprendido animago. Los tres observaron confundidos la escena frente a ellos, sin comprender que era esa luz que rodeaba a Harry o porque el hombre tirado en el piso gritaba de dolor sin que nadie lo tocara. Miraron a Sirius, pero él parecía estar en shock.

- ¡Papá! - exclamó Kakashi, pero aún así su padre no lo escuchó.

Hizashi quiso acercarse a su esposo, pero vio que Gaara estaba tirado en el piso así que caminó hasta él para alzarlo en brazos. Arashi estaba entrando en pánico al no saber que pasaba con su marido, dirigió su vista hacia el ninja y allí pudo ver que su hijo estaba junto al atacado, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó y dio un paso para acercarse a su hijo, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

- No, Arashi-sensei… - dijo seriamente. - Si esto es lo que pienso que es, no debe acercarse ahora.

- ¡Pero…! - se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Harry.

- Lastimaste a mi hijo… - parecía más bien un siseo que envió escalofríos a quienes la escuchaban. - Me encargaré de que no lo vuelvas a hacer… - levantó la varita y se pudo ver una luz verde que se formaba en la punta. - _Avada…_

- ¡No, Harry! ¡No! - fue allí cuando Sirius reaccionó y en un flash estuvo junto a su ahijado, sosteniendo la varita con todas sus fuerzas. Lucharon por unos momentos hasta que el animago pudo hacerse con ella. - ¡¿Qué piensas que estabas por hacer…?!

- ¡Tengo que matarlo…! ¡Devuélveme mi varita!

- ¡No! ¡Este no eres tú, Harry! - gritó el mayor. - ¡¿Utilizarías la maldición que mató a tus padres en una persona?!

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa declaración. De todo el asunto de la magia, los había aterrorizado que hubiera un encanto que pudiera liquidarte con tanta precisión.

- Él lastimó a mi cría. - Harry gruñó amenazador, sus ojos verdes brillando enfadados.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero hay otras formas de castigo!

- ¡No! ¡Es mi presa, yo debo matarlo! - su cuerpo comenzó a brillar un poco más dejando salir su poder, tanto que casi sofocaba a Sirius.

- ¡Contrólate, maldita sea! - estrelló el cuerpo del moreno contra la pared. - ¡Controla a la bestia, Harry Potter!

- _Dé-ja-me._

- No voy a dejar que controles a mi ahijado… _veela_. - Sirius siseó clavándole la varita en la mandíbula. - Nos encargaremos del tipo, deja que Harry tome el control nuevamente.

- ¡No! ¡Ese hombre morirá por lastimar a mi cachorro! - gruñó antes de empujar a Sirius con fuerzas inhumanas contra la pared contraria del callejón.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Kakashi…! - gritó lanzándole la varita de Harry a su hijo. - ¡_Desmaius_, ahora!

Sin perder tiempo, ambos lanzaron el hechizo al descontrolado moreno. Sin embargo, sus tentativas fueron en vano, porque Harry solo lució confundido por unos segundos y enseguida volvió al ataque. Tuvieron que lanzarle un _Stupeffy_, con todas sus energías para lograr noquearlo.

Cuando Harry se derrumbó en el piso, Sirius suspiró revelado y giró para mandarle un hechizo a Naruto, que enseguida cayó dormido y lo levantó para asegurarlo en sus brazos. Arashi se apresuró a levantar a su esposo, mientras que Kakashi se hacía cargo de Mizuki.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Sakumo-san? - preguntó Arashi con algo de temor.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre los veelas, Arashi? - susurró con cansancio. Arashi negó con la cabeza. - Te lo explicaré en casa. Andando, estos dos necesitan descansar.

-

**-.Mansión Kazama.-**

**-**

Arashi había acunado a Gaara hasta que se quedó dormido, mientras que Sirius e Hizashi se hacían cargo de Harry y Naruto. Costó para tranquilizar al usuario de Shukaku, pero el Yondaime hizo su mejor para calmar tanto al pelirrojo como a la bestia de una cola. Asegurándole que ese ataque no tenía nada que ver con él, aunque internamente rabiaba al saber que Gaara había sufrido ese tipo de tratamiento en su Aldea, por lo que era susceptible al trato de ese tipo.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó una vez que todos se reunieron en la sala de estar. - ¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso, Sakumo-san?

- Sí, bien… - suspiró. - Antes que nada debes saber que son las veelas. - miró a su hijo. - Kakashi, si me haces el favor.

- Las veelas son criaturas mágicas de poderes muy fuertes de persuasión, dominación y fuerza. Su sola voz o presencia puede enloquecer a un hombre haciéndolo hacer todo lo que la veela quiera. Son altamente hermosas y perfectas físicamente, pero muy temperamentales, cuando se ven amenazadas tienen la capacidad de cambiar a unas criaturas muy feas que se asemejan a pájaros y atacan a aquellos que las agravian. Son absolutamente protectoras de sus hijos y parejas. - frunció el ceño. - Creo que eso es lo más importante. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Harry-san, otou-san?

- Todo empezó cuando con nuestros antepasados del Mundo Mágico. - Sakumo suspiró. - En las mentes de nuestros ancestros se introdujo la idea de que si se mezclaba sangre de criaturas mágicas con los magos de sangre pura, se podrían hacer magos más poderosos y perfectos. Es por eso que algunas familias adoptaron la idea de la mezcla, eligiendo a sus mejores magos dentro de la familia para enlazarlos con una criatura. Hasta ayer no lo recordaba, pero sabía que los Potter habían casado a algunos de sus magos con veelas. James, el padre de Harry, debe haber descendido de uno de ellos, pero mi amigo nunca demostró tener algo de poder veela. Aunque tal vez esa obsesión con Lily (su esposa) o la facilidad que tenía para convencer y llevarse a alguien a la cama debió deberse a su sangre veela.

- Oh… - musitó Arashi.

- Hai, y eso que vieron hace un momento fue la sangre veela de Harry, que habrá reaccionado al ver que lastimaban a Naruto. No fue una muestra muy grande, lo que indicaría que no tiene mucho control. Aunque, si se entrenara, podría usar ese poder veela para beneficio de Konoha. - sonrió.

- ¿En que sentido? - preguntó con sospecha el Yondaime.

- Bueno, verás… si Harry entrenara su poder, podría disuadir a muchos shinobis de que besaran el piso por donde camina. Claro que funcionaría solo con aquellos que tengan una mente algo débil, pero seguiría siendo muy provechoso.

- No, gracias. - gruñó posesivamente. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que su esposo coqueteara con un ninja para poder tener alguna ventaja!

- ¿Y qué con los Black, papá? ¿Ellos se mezclaron?

- Oh, si… - sonrió. - Los Black mezclaron su sangre con un hombre-lobo. Y nosotros descendemos de los cachorros de ese enlace. Es por eso que mi forma animaga es más grande que un perro normal, casi como un _Grim_, porque mi sangre licana intercedió para ello. A eso también le sumamos nuestra velocidad y fuerza mayor al del resto de las personas normales.

- Sugoi. - murmuró Kakashi.

- Estoy seguro que si intentas convertirte en un animago serás un lobo o algo que tenga que ver con la familia.

- Hn, es buena idea.

- Pero entonces… ¿qué hago con mi esposo? - quiso saber Arashi, algo desesperado.

- Tú eres su pareja, Arashi. Solo tú puedes controlarlo, aunque pienso que ahora sus instintos estarán algo descontrolados, así que te sugiero tener paciencia. Hace un rato no podrías haber hecho nada porque estaba fuera de control y una criatura mágica solo se puede controlar con magia. Tengo experiencia con eso… el chakra no puede afectarnos cuando dejamos que los instintos nos dominen. - hizo una mueca. - Debes asegurarle que Naruto estará fuera de peligro de ahora en más, si es posible debes darle pena de muerte a Mizuki para que la parte veela se aplaque del todo.

- Ahora lo tiene Ibiki-san, después veré que hacer.

- Es tu decisión, ahora creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. - se levantó tomado de la mano de su esposo. - Hemos dejado solo a Kimimaro al cuidado de Neji, y temo de que algo les suceda.

- Están en el Complejo Hyuuga. - dijo Hizashi.

- Por eso lo digo.

El gemelo se contuvo de hacer una mueca. A pesar de todo, su esposo no podía confiar completamente en sus familiares y, por muy doloroso que le resultara, creía que Sirius tenía algo de razón.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

No sé si no se acuerdan, pero yo dije que este fic pasará a actualizarse los viernes de ahora en más… y aquí lo tienen XD

Ustedes dirán… ¿veelas otra vez? Pos sí, siempre quise hacer un fic donde Harry sea el parte veela, pero como no me alcanza el tiempo para hacer un fic aparte… lo puse aquí XD Sin embargo, era solo para sacarme un gusto, esa herencia no influenciará en nada, ténganlo por seguro.

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	15. Seguridad y amenazas

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 14: Seguridad y amenazas.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Neji se había aburrido en casa, Kimimaro estaba muy concentrado en sus tareas de la Academia (no por nada era el mejor alumno) y dejó de jugar con él hace media hora, así que le dijo a su aniki que saldría por algunos momentos a caminar por el resto del Complejo de la familia de su padre. A lo mejor se encontraba con su prima Hinata y podía jugar con ella por algunos segundos. Así que afianzó mejor a Padfoot en sus brazos y caminó hasta la Casa Principal.

La tarde ya estaba llegando y era por eso que la mayoría de los pasillos estaban algo oscuros. Él no sabía muy bien cual era la habitación de su prima Hinata, pero tenía la esperanza que algunos de sus parientes le indicaran el camino. La verdad era que andar por esos caminos tan desprovistos de luz le estaba dando algo de miedo.

Por fin, después de otros cinco minutos de caminata, vio que una de sus parientes, ya entrada en edad, caminaba hacia él.

- ¡Ohayo, Hyuuga-sama! - saludó. Su otou-san le había dicho que se refiriera de esa manera a los que vivieran en la Casa Principal del Clan. - ¿No me podría decir cuál es la habitación de Hinata-chan?

El niño sonreía cortésmente, pero la anciana a su parecer le mandó una mirada rara, siendo él tan inocente no notó que era una expresión de puro desprecio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar nuestra noble casa, tú, pequeño mocoso que no eres más que aberración de la naturaleza? - siseó ella.

Neji frunció el ceño, no teniendo gusto de sus palabras. A sus seis años, él sabía muy bien que esas palabras eran un insulto a su manera de haber venido a este mundo. Gestado en el vientre de un hombre y no de una mujer… como sería normalmente.

- Solo busco a mi prima. - murmuró, mirándola con frialdad.

- ¡Ja! Eres muy valiente al mirarme de esa manera, mocoso. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan puesto el sello de la maldición… aunque… todavía estás a tiempo. - Neji comenzó a aterrarse cuando vio la mirada malévola en los ojos de la mujer mayor. Padfoot cayó al piso en un ruido sordo.

-

**-.Entrada al Complejo Hyuuga.-**

**-**

Hizashi rodeó la cintura de su esposo y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para besar su mejilla.

- Estarán bien… no te preocupes, _kokoro_. - susurró confortablemente.

- Lo sé, Hi-chan. Solo que… - Sirius dejó de hablar y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se angostaron y lanzó un gruñido muy poco humano antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Sakumo…! - exclamó sorprendido el gemelo Hyuuga al ver a su esposo desaparecer con una mirada de furia en sus ojos azules.

Sirius, por otro lado, corrió hasta donde sus sentidos de lobo gritaban que su cachorro estaba en peligro. Al llegar, congeló unos momentos al ver a su bebé tirado en el piso, mirando absolutamente aterrado a una de las integrantes del consejo del Clan Hyuuga, que estaba formando unos sellos que hicieron que su sangre se enfriara.

- Tanto talento no debe ser desperdiciado, mocoso. No sé como, pero tú tienes un don que ningún Hyuuga en años ha podido desarrollar. Ahora me encargaré de que ese talento no sea desperdiciado… - sonrió maliciosa. - Esto dolerá solo un poco…

_- ¡Protego!_

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos al ver que su técnica para dar el sello de la maldición a Neji rebotaba en una especie de escudo plata que lo rodeó. Giró la cabeza para ver de donde vino el grito anterior y se puso rígida. Allí estaba el hombre que había traído la vergüenza a su familia. Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía con la valentía suficiente como para mirarlo con desprecio, porque actualmente, Hatake Sakumo lucía realmente enfadado, tanto que ella podía apreciar como un ¿chakra? blanco lo rodeaba, mientras sus ojos parecían brillar en dorado.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, vieja decrépita?

Ella jadeó ante el insulto.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! - chilló indignada. - ¡Soy un miembro de la Casa Principal, animal sin modales!

- ¡Me tiene muy sin cuidado si sea la misma Reina de Inglaterra! - el gruñó, asustando a la mujer. - ¡Intentaba darle ese sello maldito a _mi_ bebé! ¡Algo que se tiene prohibido por la misma cabeza del Clan!

Ella consiguió el valor de erguirse arrogante.

- Ese niño posee un talento que no se debe ignorar… como miembro de la Casa Principal es mi deber mantener controlado a aquellos miembros de nuestra sangre que presenten tanto potencial. Claro, no pretendo que una _puta_ como usted entienda de estas cosas de gente de clase como nosotros. - siseó. Sin embargo, tragó saliva al ver como Sirius se le acercaba a pasos furiosos hasta quedar cara a cara.

- ¿Quiere saber qué es lo que hace a Neji tan bueno? - siseó. La mujer dio un paso atrás cuando vio como un kunai se materializaba de la nada en la mano de Sirius. Chirrió al ver como él se cortaba el brazo y dejaba escurrir su sangre. - Esto es porque… - levantó el brazo para que apreciara mejor la herida. - Es **mi** sangre, no **su** maldita sangre podrida por la arrogancia y altanería lo que lo hace un prodigio, el poder y talento de Neji viene de la sangre Black y no de los Hyuuga.

- ¿Bra-Brak? ¿Qué…?

- ¡Cállese! - gruñó, obteniendo silencio enseguida. - Quiero que le quede muy claro que no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mi hijo. Si en algún momento sus estúpidos parientes llegan a poner ese sello en Neji, van a saber porque estuve a punto de recibir el título de Sannin.

- ¿Me amenaza, Hatake? - ella quiso sonar altanera, pero su pregunta solo salió en un susurro atragantado.

- ¡Sí! ¡La amenazo! Si mi hijo llega a sufrir por un Hyuuga… me encargaré que los culpables paguen con la muerte.

Con esas últimas palabras caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar hasta donde Neji se agazapaba en el piso. Se agachó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo tomó en sus brazos, susurrando palabras calmantes en todo momento. Se retiró hasta su casa no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la deslumbrada anciana.

Por su parte, Neji, desde los brazos de su papá, miró la Casa Principal mientras se alejaban hasta su propia casa. Una mirada que no debería estar en sus inocentes ojos se pudo deslumbrar. Desde ese momento, Hyuuga-Hatake Neji comenzó a desdeñar a la familia de la Rama Principal… su prima Hinata incluida.

Inconsciente de los cambios de sentimientos del niño, Sirius caminó a pasos furiosos hasta su casa, su humor que se oscurecía aún más, cuando escuchó los sollozos de su cachorro y como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por ellos. Indudablemente, no ayudó a que su humor mejorara al ver a su "querido cuñado" charlando con su esposo en la entrada de su casa. Ellos debieron notar del humor que llegaba, porque cortaron su conversación para mirarlo con una mezcla de preocupación y pregunta.

- ¿Sakumo…? ¿Qué pasa? - Hizashi miró a su hijo. - ¿Por qué está llorando nuestro musuko?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas, "por qué"? - susurró áspero. - Bien, deben saber que vengo desde la Casa Principal, y acabo de evitar que una de sus decrépitas tías coloque el Sello del Pájaro en mí cachorro. Algo que tenía pensado estaba prohibido para todos… - gruñó mandándole una mirada furiosa a Hiashi, quien abrió los ojos blancos como platos.

- No… no puede ser… yo mismo lo he prohibido. - balbuceó.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - gritó, aferrando al tembloroso Neji en sus brazos. - ¡Y esa vieja tiene suerte que puede controlar mi genio! Que si no… - dejó la amenaza en el aire, antes de entrar como tromba a su casa.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada. Hizashi lucía preocupado e Hiashi angostó sus ojos, ante la prueba de evidente desacato de alguien de su familia.

- Arreglaré esto. - aseguró el mayor a su hermano. - Solo trata de convencerlo de que no abandonen el Complejo por este incidente, ¿está bien?

- Lo intentaré. - murmuró. - Pero recuerda que vinimos aquí para tener una vida mejor… si alguien amenaza a nuestro hijo…

- Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. - dijo rápidamente. - Tranquilízalo, luego vendré a hablar con él.

Hizashi asintió renuente y miró como su hermano se retiró a paso apresurado hasta su casa. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran de ahora en adelante.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Mansión Kazama.-**

**-**

Harry se despertó en su cama y enseguida se incorporó de golpe. Jadeó, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se removía inquieto y una urgencia por ver a su hijo lo demandaba. De repente, todos los recuerdos de lo acontecido vinieron a su mente y contuvo un grito de pánico antes de sacar las sábanas de su cuerpo y correr hasta la habitación de su hijo.

La puerta de los niños se abrió de repente y los tres residentes voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Harry-oji-san…? - Iruka pidió tentativo. Arashi-oji-san lo había dejado a cargo de los niños cuando se fue a trabajar, diciéndole que su otro tío había sufrido un ligero ataque de estrés y, probablemente, dormiría todo el día. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía muy recuperado y asustado por algo que no entendía.

- Papi… - susurró bajito Naruto, mientras hacía un puchero y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Ayer, luego del incidente, su papi querido no pudo consolarlo. Había tenido un rasguño cuando cayó al piso para evitar el kunai de ese shinobi, sangraba y le dolía, aunque misteriosamente se había curado en cuestión de segundos, y le hubiese gustado que papi Harry lo mimara. Pero él estaba dormido y solo otou-san y sus anikis Iruka y Tenzo se hicieron cargo de él.

- Cachorro. - Harry se acercó como en trance hasta su hijo y lo abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpecito vivo y caliente, su olor a bebé característico, su pelo rubio suave y su pequeña firma mágica, que iba creciendo con los años.

Gaara miró confundido a su nuevo papá, sin saber muy bien porque estaba tan conmovido. Miró a su aniki y éste le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar afuera, Gaa-chan? - preguntó, extendiendo una mano.

- ¡Hai! - el pelirrojo sonrió y tomó su mano. De todos era con Iruka con quien más conectado se sentía. De una manera misteriosa, su demonio no reaccionaba de manera agresiva cuando el de la cicatriz se acercaba a él o lo tocaba. Demás está decir que para Gaara, Umino Iruka es una especie de ídolo.

Ambos salieron haciendo el menor ruido, dejando al padre e hijo solos. Harry separó a Naruto de su cuerpo y lo miró detalladamente, intentando buscar cualquier especie de lesión que pudiera tener. Sus ojos se angostaron cuando vio el lugar donde el día anterior había una lesión. Agradecidamente para su instinto veela, el chakra del Kyuubi ya lo había curado.

- ¿Papi…? - los ojos azules miraron con curiosidad a los verdes.

- ¡Oh, Naruto! - Harry volvió a abrazarlo, conteniendo las lágrimas. - Siento tanto que te hayan lastimado, pero papá te promete que jamás volverá a ocurrir… nunca… te lo juro por mi vida. - acabó en un susurro mortal.

-

**.:.Por la noche.:.**

-

Arashi llegó a su casa suspirando cansado. Había evitado venir más temprano desde que Iruka le informó que su esposo estaba despierto y… actuando raro. No tenía el valor para decirle que Mizuki había sido juzgado y condenado a prisión perpetua, porque estaba seguro de que su amor exigiría la muerte. El también pensaba lo mismo, pero los miembros del Consejo no consideraron _tan grave_ la falta del Chuunin. Cuando decretaron eso, si las miradas hubieses matado, todos los ancianos hubieses estado bajo tierra, pero Sarutobi se encargó de aplacar al Hokage y decirle que el encarcelamiento era peor para un shinobi que la muerte… y él tuvo que darle la razón.

Arashi solo esperaba que su amor pensara lo mismo…

Con otro suspiro colgó su capa roja con llamas blanca en el perchero y se sacó los zapatos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

- ¿Qué sucedió con el atacante de Naruto?

El rubio se congeló al oír la voz escalofriantemente tranquila de su esposo. Giró lentamente para ver la figura de Harry. En verdad, daba un poco de miedo, siendo tan tarde, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, solo el reflejo de la luna que entraba por el ventanal mas cercano los iluminaba, pero no enteramente, medio rostro de Harry esta en las sombras y sus ojos verdes brillaban con luz propia. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su postura rígida, era una figura imponente.

- Ha recibido su castigo. - dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

- ¿La muerte?

- No, Harry. - suspiró a medida que se acercaba. - El Consejo ha decretado prisión perpetua. Estará en las prisiones de Konoha de por vida.

El rubio hizo una mueca al ver que su esposo se ponía más rígido… si era posible.

- Ese castigo no me es satisfactorio, Arashi. ¿Qué si escapa? La próxima vez puede llegar a cumplir su cometido. ¡Tienen que matarlo!

- Es imposible escaparse de las cárceles de Konoha, Harry. Mizuki ha recibido el castigo que se merece y, como tu Hokage, te exijo que acates lo que se ha decidido.

- ¿Me exiges? - preguntó incrédulo. - ¡Ese tipo lastimó a nuestro hijo, Arashi! ¡Lo llamó monstruo! ¡Lo aterrorizó para el resto de su vida! ¡Tiene que morir! ¡Y si no lo hacen ustedes, lo haré yo!

- ¡Suficiente! - rugió. - ¡Te he dicho ya que se ha decretado su castigo! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Si tomas la justicia por tu mano tendré que castigarte!

El Hokage pudo sentir como las energías del lugar cambiaban, los ojos verdes se entrecerraron y los puños se cerraron.

- Lastimó a mi bebé…

- Lo sé, mi amor. - suspiró derrotado. - Pero ya se ha decidido… entiende. Privar la libertad es lo peor que se le puede hacer a un persona y…

- ¡No! ¡No me vas a convencer de que la cárcel es lo mejor para ese maldito! - gritó antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Espera, Harry! ¿Adónde vas?

- Me voy a ver a mi cachorro, Hokage-sama. Para asegurarme de que nunca nadie vuelva a lastimarlo…

Arashi suspiró ya sin tener cuenta cuantas veces lo hacía por ese día y caminó penosamente hacia su habitación. Al llegar, se desvistió y tomó un baño, aunque ni eso pudo sacarle el peso de su corazón. Terminando, se puso unos pantalones flojos y se acostó en su cama, mirando desamparadamente el costado vacío de la gran cama que compartía con su esposo. Cerró los ojos, pero sabía que sin el calor del cuerpo de Harry no lograría dormirse enseguida.

- Otou-san.

Casi saltó de la cama y, por instinto, agarró el kunai escondido bajo la almohada. Una ráfaga de arena tomó el arma y lo lanzó a la pared, fue entonces cuando Arashi pudo ver la pequeña figura de confundida de Gaara. El niño tenía un adorable pijama que simulaba un panda, con orejitas negras y todo, su panda de peluche estaba en sus bracitos.

- Por Kami-sama, Gaara, no me des esos sustos.

- Gomen, ¿estás bien?

- Hai, hai… ¿Qué deseas, chibi?

- Dormir contigo. - masculló, subiendo a la cama con algo de esfuerzo. Para sus cinco años de edad, él era más corto de lo normal. - Papi Harry duerme con Naruto en su cama, así que yo vengo a dormir en la tuya contigo, ¿ne?

- Por mí no hay problemas. - suspiró acomodando mejor al pelirrojo en la cama. - Algo me dice que compartiremos cama durante un largo tiempo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Una semana después.:.**

-

La tensión entre los esposos seguía sin romperse. Tanto que hasta el resto de sus conocidos la sentía. El único que estaba alegre por la "pelea" era Naruto y en menos medida Gaara. Porque desde el incidente, Harry no perdía de vista a su hijo y le cumplía cualquier capricho que se le antojara. Desde cosas más sencillas como un juguete, hasta cosas más complicadas, como ramen instantáneo hecho en la Aldea de la Niebla. Adonde tuvieron que viajar específicamente para que el niño lo coma allí, porque las importaciones no llegarían hasta el otro mes. Por supuesto, los inseparables amigos del rubito lo acompañaron a esta travesía, llevando a un equipo de Genin como acompañamiento de seguridad.

El Hokage parecía más viejo que sus 27 años. Sin duda, la indiferencia de su esposo, el enojo y, sobre todo, la abstinencia sexual hacían mella en él. Por suerte, sus enemigos no estaban al tanto de este punto débil o hace mucho hubiese sido derrotado.

Hoy, como todos los días, el rubio llegó a casa sin esperar un cálido beso de Harry, o los chillidos extasiados de Naruto o el ceño de desaprobación ante los gritos de su _aniki_ de Gaara. Probablemente los tres estaban divirtiéndose con magia en la habitación de los pequeños.

Así que, se despojó de su traje de Hokage y chaleco de Jounin y se sentó en el sillón más cercano para poder leer antes de que decidiera hacerse algo de cenar… porque su esposo ni siquiera cocinaba más para él. Era por eso que se sorprendió al ver al moreno bajar por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, su cara estaba seria, pero sus ojos tenían una tonalidad roja, como si hubiese estado llorando.

Harry caminó lentamente hasta quedar parado en frente de su esposo. Conectaron miradas y el menor se arrodilló frente el sorprendido rubio, rodeó la cintura de Arashi y enterró su cabeza moreno en el pecho del otro. Inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante esta acción, el Yondaime solo atinó a rodear el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso de su amor con sus brazos.

- ¿Harry…? - llamó temeroso. No entendía que le pasaba y podía sentir como las lágrimas mojaban ya su camisa.

- Lo lastimaron… - el otro susurró tan bajo que le costó oírlo. - Desde pequeño me prometí que, cuando tuviera un niño, nadie iba a lastimarlo. Pero ese maldito le hizo daño… lo llamó monstruo… anormal… tenía la misma mirada que _ellos_ me daban.

_Ahora entiendo,_ pensó Arashi. A su esposo no solo lo había trastornado el hecho de que lastimaran a su hijo, sino que, de alguna manera, las palabras de Mizuki habían traído las memorias de la infancia de Harry. Aquella que tanto él se había asegurado de guardar en lo profundo de su mente.

- Está todo bien, mi amor. - murmuró, apretando el abrazo. - Los Dursley no están aquí, nadie desdeñará a nuestro hijo por ser mago… ni tampoco por tener a Kyuubi dentro de él. Te lo juro.

- Lastimó a mi bebé…

- Ya lo sé, tesoro. - levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos. - Te pido que creas en mí cuando te digo que nadie volverá a lastimarlo, ni a él ni al resto de nuestra familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió dudoso, tragó saliva y se acercó para besar castamente los labios de Arashi. Compartiendo un tacto que desde hace un semana entera no tenían. Fue por eso mismo que el beso pronto se volvió ardiente y demandante, deseando algo más, algo que se prohibieron por el dolor que causó el ataque de aquel shinobi.

- Hazme el amor, Arashi, necesito sentirte dentro de mí. - Harry rogó prácticamente.

- Mmmhhh… - gimió el rubio, sin romper el beso. - ¿Pero… y los niños?

- Duermen. - contestó Harry, estirando la mano de su marido para ir hasta su habitación. - Jugaron todo el día y estaban cansados… los hice dormir para que recuperen algo de energía antes de la cena.

- Eso no es bueno… estarán despiertos hasta tarde si cargan energías a deshoras.

- Si estuvieran despiertos, ahora no estaríamos a punto de tener sexo desenfrenado.

- Hn, buen punto. - el mayor gruñó, antes de atraer a su esposo con brusquedad para compartir un beso salvaje. Tomó a Harry de las piernas y lo cargó al estilo nupcial hasta la habitación.

Entraron tambaleantes a la habitación y el rubio agradeció nuevamente los poderes de su esposo, porque con solo unas palabras susurrantes, Harry hizo que ambos estuvieran desnudos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se dejaron caer en la cama y no pudieron evitar que las manos de uno viajaran por el cuerpo del otro, intentando volver a recordar cuales eran los puntos sensibles de cada uno para dar placer.

Arashi mordió el cuello del moreno, buscando marcarlo, tratando de quitar la frustración que le causó tener esta primera pelea tan fuerte con el amor de su vida. Harry gritó y se aferró tan fuerte a la espalda amplia de su esposo, que terminó clavando sus uñas allí, dejando algunas marcas. Volvieron a buscar sus labios, compartiendo el sabor tan conocido, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban con frenesí.

- Mmmhhh, Arashi. - jadeó el moreno, rompiendo el beso en busca de aire. - Te necesito.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, mientras descendía una mano para atrapar el miembro urgido de su esposo.

- ¿Ya…? ¿No quieres que juguemos primero?

- ¡No! - Harry gruñó atrapando los labios de su esposo en un beso feroz. - Cójeme ahora.

- Si tú lo pides… - murmuró, sonriendo de lado.

Estiró una mano para alcanzar el lubricante de la mesita, que ya se había materializado allí en el momento en que entraron, de nuevo, Arashi agradeció los poderes de su esposo. Untó un poco en sus dedos y los llevó a la entrada del ano del moreno.

- _Arashi_… ¿qué parte de A-H-O-R-A no entiendes?

El Yondaime pestañeó.

- ¿Sin que te prepare? - preguntó estúpido.

- ¡Si, maldición! ¡Entra en mí ya!

En un arranque de rabia. Harry tomó el miembro erecto de su amante y se lo colocó en su entrada, empujó sus caderas para arriba y se lo metió de un tirón. Ambos gritaron al sentir la corriente eléctrica que recorrió sus cuerpos al sentirse unidos después de tanto tiempo. Y el trasero estaba muy apretado, siendo que no recibió agrandamiento. El mayor tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar pausadamente para que las paredes que apretaban su miembro no lo enloquezcan.

- Por Kami, Harry… - gimió, apoyando ambos brazos al costado de la cabeza del otro.

- Muévete.

- ¿Estás seguro? - sonrió. - Mañana no podrás moverte.

Como respuesta, Harry le mandó una mirada enfadada y gruñó, atrayendo la cabeza rubia para un nuevo beso apasionado. El Hokage sonrió dentro del beso y comenzó a moverse a paso lento, a pesar de la urgencia de ambos, no deseaba lastimar a su esposo. Porque deseaba repetir esto muchas veces durante los días venideros y si le dolía no podrían hacerlo. Necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El menor no perdió tiempo en rodear las caderas de su amante con sus piernas, mientras que sus brazos hacían lo propio con su cuello. Arashi enterró su cara en el hombro de Harry y ambos comenzaron a jadear como locos. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las millones de sensaciones que despertaban el acto que estaban llevando a cabo.

Para jóvenes como ellos, que tenían sexo prácticamente todos los días, siete días de abstinencia fue demasiado y fue por eso que, muy a su disgusto, sintieron el orgasmo llegar demasiado pronto. El moreno se vino primero, gracias a las expertas caricias que su esposo propinó a su pene, Arashi lo siguió, extasiado por la estrechez, más las contracciones del orgasmo que el ano de su marido hicieron a su miembro.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer en la cama, enseguida Arashi rodó a un costado cuando escuchó al más pequeño quejarse por el peso extra. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas y tardaron varios segundos en calmarse.

- ¿Listo para otro redondo?

- Puedes apostarlo, Yondaime-sama.

Esa noche durmieron muy tarde…

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Harry caminó penosamente hasta la habitación de sus hijos. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Bien, anoche dijo que no le interesaba, pero ahora las quejas de su ano lo hacían reconsiderar sus palabras. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Anoche fue… increíble, no se arrepentía… ya vería que usar para calmar el dolor.

Entró a la habitación y, como siempre, Gaara estaba sentado en la alfombra, jugando con los juguetes comprados y transfigurados que Harry le dio al día siguiente de venirse a vivir a Konoha. El moreno estaba seguro que el pelirrojo solo habrá tenido algunas pocas horas de sueño. Esperaba sinceramente que pronto su esposo pudiera encontrar el sello necesario para reparar el mal hecho que tenía.

- Ohayo, Gaara-chan. ¿Todo bien? - preguntó, agachándose para besar su mejilla. El niño le dio una minúscula sonrisa y asintió. - Bien, quiero que te vistas para bajar a desayunar, ¿ok? Yo despertaré a Naru-chan.

- Hai, papi.

Otra cosa característica era encontrar a Naruto desparramado en la cama. Su almohada y media colcha y sábanas en el piso y él cruzado en el medio del colchón, con la boca abierta y su sombrerito de dormir con orejas zorro (tenía de diferentes animales) fijado firmemente en su cabeza. Sonrió con cariño, recordando que su esposo dormía de la misma manera, hasta que se acostumbró a su presencia y ya no lo pateaba en lo noche. Algo por lo que el esposo o esposa de su hijo debería pasar hasta que el chico se acostumbre. Recogió las cosas tiradas y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Bebé? - sacudió su hombro. - Despierta, cielo… es hora de desayunar.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y luego le reveló los hermosos ojos celestes a su padre.

- ¿Papi? - masculló somnoliento, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su padre.

- No, no, Naru-chan. Arriba… es hora de lavarse la cara y bajar a comer algo.

- Mmmhhh… no quero. - murmuró, haciéndose un ovillo encantador en la cama.

Harry sonrió ante la ternura que mostraba su bebé y lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo al baño, donde ya Gaara terminaba de cepillarse los dientes. entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al lugar. Y saludó radiante a los niños que se sentaban a la mesa. Sonrió malicioso y se acercó por detrás a su esposo, quien estaba sacando un par de tostadas de la tostadora.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermoso trasero esta mañana, hn? - murmuró sensual, acariciando las nalgas de Harry. - ¿Crees que aguante otra sesión esta noche?

- ¡Arashi! - Harry gritó escandalizado, rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó inocente.

- ¡Los niños están aquí, tú… pervertido!

Arashi sonrió más ampliamente y miró a los niños. Gaara masticaba contento su tostada con mermelada de frutillas y los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto solo observaba su taza de leche como si fuera lo más horrible en el mundo e Iruka (que mas bien ya era un adolescente)… Iruka pobre estaba rojo hasta las orejas. El chico balbuceó unas palabras incoherentes y salió pitando de la cocina.

Por el camino, Umino Iruka pensaba que ya era hora de cambiarse a su propio departamento. Después de todo, acaba de graduarse como Chuunin y debía tomar su propio camino ahora, más teniendo en cuenta que quería ser profesor. Y, por Kami-sama, no quería volver a presenciar unas de esas escenas bochornosas que tanto le gustaba a su Oji-san representar enfrente de ellos, para desconcertar a su esposo y a él mismo.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Ne… ahora todos odiamos a esa Hyuuga, ¿verdad? ¬¬ Esto marca un antes y un después en el odio canon que Neji le tiene a los de la rama principal u.u

Y bien, Harry y Arashi han demostrado que son una pareja normal, ya que tienen sus peleas y posteriores reconciliaciones XD

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	16. Ai

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 15: "Ai".**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Dos meses habían pasado de la gran pelea y Harry fruncía el ceño frente a su reflejo en el espejo, notando la ligera curva en su abdomen. Suspiró. No había dicho nada, pero desde hace bastante que sospechaba que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Cambiando para albergar una nueva vida dentro de él. Tomando sus ropas, se vistió y decidió ir a casa de su padrino para que le hiciera aquella poción para saber si en verdad estaba embarazado.

**-**

**-.Oficina del Hokage.-**

**-**

Unos suaves golpes a su puerta distrajeron la atención de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Dio su permiso para que entrara y sonrió al ver a su esposo y dos niños que lo acompañaban. Enseguida Naruto acometió a su persona para abrazar sus rodillas y pedir ser cargado. Gaara, por el contrario, seguía de la mano de Harry y miraba con desaprobación a su aniki.

- ¡Otou-san! ¡Papi tiene bebé en su panza! - dijo Naruto, haciendo un puchero.

Los ojos del rubio mayor se abrieron como platos y luego enarcó una ceja a su marido.

- ¿Me explicas eso…?

Harry alzó a Gaara en brazos y caminó hasta sentarse frente al escritorio del Hokage.

- Parece que nuestra _reconciliación_ de hace dos meses fue muy… fructuosa. - sonrió. - Estoy embarazado, Arashi… vamos a tener otro bebé.

El mayor lanzó un grito de triunfo y se levantó para acercarse a su esposo y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía hacia él. Harry pasó los brazos por el cuello de su amante y se dejó mimar por Arashi.

- ¡Hmph! - Naruto bufó irritado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y poniendo mala cara.

- Oh… ¿y esa actitud a que viene? - preguntó el rubio mayor con una ceja enarcada.

- Creo que a Naru-chan no le alegra saber que papi va a tener a otro bebé aparte de él y Gaara-chan. - dijo Harry, mientras se desenredaba del abrazo de su esposo. Caminó hasta donde estaba su hijo y se agachó frente a él. - Pero Naruto tiene que saber que todos sus hijos son especiales para él y que no voy a amar más al bebé que viene en camino que a él. A todos los voy a querer por igual. ¿Lo entiendes, mi cielo? - pidió bajito, mientras acariciaba la mejilla regordeta del rubito.

Naruto lo miró con sus ojos azules dudosos y permitió que su papi lo cargara. La verdad era que él veía que toda la gente siempre prestaba mucha atención a los bebés y tenía miedo que su papi Harry ya no le hiciera caso por eso. Pero si su papi le decía que nada iba a ser diferente él iba a creerle, porque papi Harry nunca le mentía.

- Hn, bueno. - masculló, sin cambiar su expresión enfurruñada.

- Arigato, Naru-chan. - dijo Harry sonriente, antes de besar con cariño las mejillas de su hijo.

-

**.:.Cuatro meses después.:.**

**-**

Para ese entonces, ya el bebé de Mitarashi Anko, ahora Señora de Gai, ya había nacido. Se trataba de un niño con una mezcla tanto de su madre como de su padre. Agradecidamente, ella prometió a todos los ciudadanos de Konoha que no iba a permitir que su esposo influenciara tanto en la personalidad de su hijo como para que saliera algo como él. Aunque la perspectiva de que el niño tuviera la misma personalidad que Anko no era muy motivadora tampoco.

Estando ya de seis meses, Harry ahora solo tenía trabajo de oficina. Archivando y completando papeles en la oficina de los Jounins de élite, mientras sus hijos estaban en la Escuela de ninja, puesto que ya estaban en edad de entrar en lo que sería el preescolar para los ninjas, donde enseñaban a los niños a leer y escribir, más otras cosas.

Por lo demás, todo estaba bien. Tenzo e Itachi estaban prontos a ser Jounins, porque Nadeshiko había dicho que ahora que era Chuunin iba a dedicarse a la rama de veterinaria ninja.

En la familia de su padrino todo iba perfectamente bien también. Kimimaro ya era un Genin y, a horror de sus padres, Morino Ibiki resultó ser su Jounin-sensei. Si bien él era el mejor de su clase, todos sabían que era delicado y tierno y no estaban seguros de cómo llevaría estar bajo la tutela del shinobi más aterrador de la Aldea. Por su parte, Neji ya estaba en su primer año de academia y era un pequeño arrogante, tanto como lo era Sirius en sus años de Hogwarts.

- ¿Harry-san?

El moreno levantó la mirada y vio que su primer hijo adoptado lo miraba con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eh… me manda el Hokage. - dijo suavemente, Harry frunció el ceño. - Dice que es mejor que se vaya a casa a descansar…

- Pero… - suspiró para controlar su genio. Miró el reloj y notó que todavía le quedaban dos horas de trabajo. - Aún no es hora de que me retire.

- Sé… - Iruka suspiró. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que tenga que venir a dar estas noticias?! - Pero Arashi-oji-san dice que quiere que descanses…

- _Ese idiota… -_ Harry siseó en Parsél asustando al Chuunin. Él conocía ese extraño bloodline de su tío, pero le mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cada vez que lo escuchaba. Era el límite de sangre más extraño y escalofriante que hubiese escuchado nunca. - Está bien, me iré. - gruñó. - De paso pasaré por los niños a la Academia. Gracias por avisarme, Iruka-chan.

- De nada, Harry-san.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El Gryffindor llegó con sus niños a su casa, notando el estado de mutismo de Gaara, que si bien a diario no lo escuchabas hablar mucho, hoy se notaba extrañamente diferente. Él podía notar como fruncía el ceño, como cerraba sus ojitos, como si estuviera adolorido. Esto lo estaba inquietando un poco, porque su nuevo conocido instinto veela le decía que algo no estaba del todo bien, y a eso se sumaba el chakra malvado que sentía incrementar de a poco en el cuerpo pequeño del pelirrojo.

Para tranquilizarse, fue rumbo a la cocina a prepararse un poco de té, dejando a los niños en el salón de juegos. Acompañados de Sasuke, quien se les había unido al salir de la Academia, ya que quien lo había ido a buscar era su madre, de quien el chico no tenía mucho aprecio. Le dolía a Harry ver como Sasuke desdeñaba a su propia madre, pero era consciente de que Mikoto se lo había ganado a pulso con su actitud, prestando más atención a su posición en la sociedad que a sus propios niños.

Su sangre se enfrió al escuchar un grito de miedo en el lugar donde había dejado a los pequeños y corrió lo más rápido que su peso agregado le pudo dar. Al llegar al lugar, lo primero que vio fue a su rubito con la ceja partida, con un herida que ya estaba sanando y a Sasuke encrespado en un rincón, mirando con absoluto miedo a la figura pequeña del centro de la habitación. Allí, hecho una bola y rodeado de la arena que salía de la vasija empequeñecida que estaba en su espalda.

- ¿Gaara…? - pidió con precaución, haciendo una seña a Naruto para que se quedara en el lugar en que estaba.

- Iie… Iie… ¡cállate! ¡No me hables! - susurraba, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. - No quiero… los has asustado…

_Mierda, Shukaku al fin ha logrado romper el sello temporal que pusimos sobre Gaara y ahora lo está atormentando_, pensó Harry con temor. _¡Y encima estamos solos!_

- Sa-Sasuke… - llamó al asustado niño. Él lo miró, con sus ojos negros grisáceos dilatados por el miedo. Él no podía culparlo, porque también estaba asustado. Normalmente no sería así, pero tener un niño creciendo dentro de él podría ser un problema a la hora de querer controlar al demonio dentro del jinchuuriki. - Necesito que vayas a la Torre del Hokage y le digas a mi esposo lo que pasó con Gaara-kun, ¿de acuerdo? - el niño pestañeó y miró nuevamente el chakra dorado que rodeada a su amigo pelirrojo y gimió de miedo. - ¿Sasuke? ¿Me has oído?

- H-Hai… - murmuró, no sacando sus ojos del recipiente del Tanuki. - Pero… ¿estarán bien?

- Lo estaremos. - aseguró rápidamente. - Ahora necesito que te vayas, _cuanto antes_.

Sasuke recuperó su personalidad Uchiha y asintió, para luego levantarse con precaución y abandonar la casa corriendo.

Harry suspiró y miró como el control de Gaara se perdía cada vez más. Sacando algo de su poder veela, que para entonces ya lo tenía entrenado y bajo control, se acercó al niño. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como su hijo ya tenía cerrada la herida del párpado y miraba asustado como su papi se acercaba a su otouto.

- ¿Chibi…? ¿Puedes escucharme, Gaara?

El niño levantó la cabeza de golpe, pero no eran los hermosos ojos esmeraldas los que le devolvieron la mirada, sino unos dorados demoníacos. Inspiró para calmarse, dejando salir un poco de poder veela. Sin embargo, ni eso pareció trabajar, porque en un segundo Harry se vio rodeado del chakra maldito y jadeó al sentir como presionaba su cuerpo.

- **¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A QUERER DORMIRME DE NUEVO, HUMANO!! **- el pequeño cuerpo gruñó con una voz que, definitivamente, no era del niño.

- Por favor… podemos hablar esto… no hace falta que hagas sufrir a mi hijo…

- **TSK, ESTE NIÑO NO ES NADA TUYO… AHORA ES TODO MÍO. -** dijo con satisfacción, para luego comenzar a reír como loco.

- Si no cooperas tendré que hacer las cosas por las malas, Shukaku. - Harry siseó, entrecerrando sus ojos y extendiendo su mano para dejar salir algo de magia.

Viendo esto, el demonio que posesionaba el cuerpo de Gaara, sonrió con malicia. La arena se levantó del piso y rodeó a Harry en la zona del abdomen, haciendo al moreno abrir los ojos como platos.

- **SÉ CUAL ES AHORA TU DEBILIDAD, HUMANO. PAGARÁS POR HABERME AMENAZADO**. - gruñó.

Harry gritó al sentir la arena apretar su cuerpo a pesar de la magia protectora que dejó salir. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora podía sentir como un líquido caliente salía por su ano. Sin duda, estaba sangrando.

- ¡Papi! - chilló el rubio.

- ¡No, Naruto! ¡Quédate donde estás! - gritó, sintiendo como un dolor atravesaba su vientre. _Mierda, no por favor… no mi bebé._

El demonio frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención al niño, haciendo que el miedo de Harry creciera. Shukaku sonrió de lado y la arena se levantó…

- **AH… EL NUEVE COLAS… **- ronroneó con placer.

…pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, revelando a Arashi en su imponente traje de Hokage, acompañado de Kakashi e Ibiki, seguidos de Genma, quien traía a Sasuke cargado en sus brazos. Viendo que había llegado la caballería, Harry permitió que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara, ya que el dolor de su vientre era demasiado como para soportarlo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Arashi acarició la cara pálida de su esposo, sin poder dejar que el pesar en su corazón lo abandonara. Si bien los medinin le habían dicho que su bebé y Harry estaban a salvo, no podía dejar de pensar que también le habían dicho que estuvo a punto de perderlos a ambos. De hecho, si no fuera por la magia protectora de su marido, ahora estaría viendo un cadáver. Ahora Harry debería pasar lo que le quedara de embarazo postrado en una cama, algo que sabía no agradaría al menor, pero él dejaría de llamarse Kazama Arashi si dejaba que algo malo volviera a sucederle a su amor.

Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo, durante estos dos años había siempre pospuesto el tema de Gaara por una cosa u otra. Si bien Jiraiya-sensei aún lo estaba investigando, debió apresurarse para completar el sello de Gaara, porque era evidente que la voluntad de un niño no iba a poder contener al Bijuu por mucho tiempo. Y ahora veía a lo que llevó la negligencia de sus actos, su familia entera casi fue aniquilada…

- No fue tu culpa, Arashi. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? - llegó una voz apacible desde su espalda.

El rubio suspiró, sin girarse a hacer frente a su sensei.

- No sé… hace mucho que ya teníamos una pista exacta de cómo terminar el sello, Jiraiya-sama. Solo que… me perdí en otras cosas restándole importancia, creyendo que por el momento esta todo bien. Y ahora esto…

- No podías saber.

- ¿Pero tiene que pasar algo como esto para que preste atención al problema? Soy un Hokage, mi deber es prever las catástrofes que pueden amenazar la Aldea y eso es lo que menos he hecho.

El Sannin del sapo suspiró, negando con la cabeza, era evidente que no iba a minimizar la culpabilidad de su ex alumno.

- Entonces debemos reparar el problema cuanto antes.

- Supongo… es peligroso dejarlo andar sin control. - dijo el Hokage, haciendo frente al escritor de novelas pervertidas, con una mueca decidida.

- No hablen de él como si fuera un asesino o una cosa. - una voz débil masculló desde la cama.

El rubio giró su cabeza bruscamente y sonrió el ver los ojos verdes mirarlo.

- Has despertado, amor.

- Hai, ¿Cómo están los niños? - preguntó, mientras su esposo lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Están bien. Iruka y Tenzo los están cuidando ahora, aunque… - hizo un mohín. - Gaara no ha hablado desde el incidente, creemos que se siente terriblemente culpable y tener al Shukaku susurrando quien sabe qué en su mente no ayuda.

- Mi pobre chibi… - suspiró con dolor. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

- Sasuke dice que estaban jugando de lo más tranquilos cuando Gaara empezó a susurrar cosas incoherentes. Naruto lo llamó y empujó su hombro al ver que no le hacía caso, fue entonces cuando Gaara pareció perder el control, al tomar el contacto como amenaza. Atacó a nuestro hijo con la arena y su chakra se descontroló. - explicó Arashi.

- Kami-sama. - suspiró, cerrando los ojos. - ¿Y ya saben que hacer con el sello?

- De hecho, sí… tenemos toda la teoría, solo debemos preparar los pergaminos que usaremos junto con el lugar adecuado. - dijo Jiraiya.

- Nuestra casa estará bien. - admitió el Hokage. - Solo debemos hacer que Gaara gaste lo menos posible de chakra hasta que tengamos todo listo, porque el ritual lo drenará y no queremos que pare en el hospital.

- Perfecto, preparen todo y avísenme. Yo deseo estar presente.

- Oh, no Harry, eso sí que no. Podría ser peligroso y los medinin dicen que debes permanecer en reposo hasta que nazca nuestro hijo. - contradijo enseguida su esposo.

- Puedo cuidarme a mí y a mi bebé, gracias. - siseó. - No voy a dejar que Gaara pase solo esta experiencia tan traumática, él ya debe estar lo suficientemente angustiado como para que le agreguen eso sin apoyo.

- Iruka estará… y sabes todo lo que Gaara lo adora.

- No es lo mismo, él me considera a mí su papá y no lo voy a dejar solo. - cuando vio que su esposo estaba por replicar, agregó: - Y ni siquiera lo intentes, no voy a cambiar de opinión en esto.

- Bien. - gruñó el rubio, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera iba a sacar de su testarudez a su esposo. Detrás de él, Jiraiya sonrió divertido al ver que su ex alumno era sometido por su esposo.

-

**.:.Dos semanas después.:.**

-

Ya tenían todo preparado para sellar definitivamente al Shukaku dentro de Gaara, en un sello similar al que tenía Naruto. El cual le permitiría en su momento absorber todo el chakra del demonio y poder tener control casi total hasta entonces. El Tanuki pareció percibir lo que se le venía, porque estuvo muy inquieto, ocasionando que Gaara se lastimara y lastimara a los que lo rodeaban. Para suerte de todos, de esa manera extraña que tenía Iruka para caerle bien a todas las personas, estando con él, el Bijuu se comportaba, por lo que todo este tiempo, Gaara se la pasó la mayor parte de las horas con el Chuunin.

Era por eso que recién hoy se le fue permitido salir del Hospital de Konoha al niño-que-vivió (hoy ya hombre), mucho a su fastidio, en esas dos semanas estuvo postrado en la cama, solo le era permitido moverse para ir al baño y tomar una ducha. Y todo sabemos la aversión que tiene Harry Potter a los hospitales.

-

**-.Mansión Kazama.-**

**-**

El lugar elegido fue la habitación de Gaara (antiguamente de Iruka), ya que suponían que el niño se sentiría más cómodo en su lugar más familiar de la casa. Los kanjis escritos con sangre estaban por todo el lugar, haciendo un círculo perfecto, donde en el centro debería estar el pelirrojo, durante el momento que durara el fin del nuevo sello.

Unos toques a la puerta llamaron la atención de Jiraiya y Arashi, después de dar el permiso, Harry llegó de la mano con Gaara. Afuera, se pudo ver como Iruka, Naruto y Tenzo miraban con aprensión a los que estaban adentro. Kakashi y Sirius también vinieron, para dar su apoyo.

- Harry… te he dicho que esto es muy peligroso… - dijo Arashi, con el ceño fruncido. - Por favor, espera afuera y te llamaré cuando acabemos.

- Y yo te dije que no voy a dejar a Gaara-chan solo, Hokage-sama. - replicó el moreno. - Aquí me quedo, además… puede ser que necesiten mi magia.

El rubio miró al cielo, preguntando a Kami porqué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien tan testarudo. Jiraiya rió bajito y palmeó el brazo de su ex alumno, negando con la cabeza.

- Él tiene razón, podemos necesitarlo.

El ojiazul bufó y caminó hasta el pequeño pelirrojo para tomar su mano. Viendo esto, Gaara se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su papá adoptivo y se pegó a su pierna.

- Todo va a estar bien, peque. - Arashi sonrió tranquilizador. - Solo voy a hacer que esa voz mala en tu cabeza deje de molestar, ¿no quieres eso?

El jinchuuriki frunció el ceño y asintió inseguro. ¡No quería volver a hacer daño a su familia! ¡Y menos a Sasuke-kun!

- Ve, chibi. Yo estaré aquí, asegurándome que no pase nada. - Harry sonrió y besó su mejilla, para luego soltar su mano entregárselo a su esposo. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Yondaime, dando un mensaje claro: "Ten cuidado…"

El rubio asintió gravemente y condujo al niño hasta el centro del dibujo que se centraba en el piso del lugar. Su sensei se acercó a él y ambos comenzaron a recitar. El niño se sentó en el medio del círculo y miró curioso a los adultos, no pasó mucho hasta que sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía furioso. Miró asustado a su papá Harry y él le dio una mueca tranquilizadora.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse al ver las perlas de sudor que bañaban a los maestros del sello y como a su vez el chakra de Gaara se iba haciendo más salvaje. Saltó cuando Gaara dio un grito y se dobló en el piso, agarrando su estómago en claro dolor.

- ¡Gaara!

- ¡No, Harry! - exclamó Jiraiya. - Ya terminamos… no te acerques. Sabíamos esto… el Shukaku no se dejará sellar del todo sin dar lucha.

- ¡Pero está sufriendo! - gimió al escuchar el grito más fuerte.

- ¡Quédate donde estás! - rugió el Kazama y Harry se congeló en su lugar. Suspiró comprendiendo que si se acercaba no solo pondría en peligro a ellos y a Gaara, sino también al bebé que hinchaba su vientre en este momento.

- **¡¿QUIERES SELLARME PARA EVITAR LASTIMAR A LOS QUE AMAS?! - **rugió el Shukaku dentro del niño. - **¡¿DESEAS NO SER TEMIDO, PERO SI AMADO…?!**

- H-Hai… - susurró el niño en dolor.

- **¡¡¡PUES TE DARÉ AMOR…!!! **- el demonio gruñó.

La arena de Gaara comenzó a remolinarse y el chakra del demonio creció alarmante. El pequeño gritó y llevó una de sus manos a su frente. Harry vio, con horror, como la arena comenzaba a crear una marca en la parte izquierda de esa parte de la cara. Al ver los hilos de sangre, el mago no lo soportó más, dejó salir algo de su magia y se acercó al cuerpo estremecido de Gaara, para abrazarlo con fuerzas.

Arashi gruñó al ver que era desobedecido, pero tuvo que continuar con la ceremonia del sello. Unos minutos desesperantes más pasaron, mientras los adultos terminaban el sello, la arena de Gaara terminaba de tatuar su frente y Harry lo sostenía confortante.

Los amos del sello dejaron de susurrar y todos los kanjis dibujados en el piso comenzaron a entrar al cuerpo de Gaara, rodeando el sello del Shukaku. (N/A: ¿Alguien sabe donde está el sello de Gaara…? ¿O es que él no tiene uno? ò.o) Cuando todos lo kanjis desparecieron, Gaara dejó de gritar y se desmayó en los brazos de Harry. En el otro extremo de la habitación, Arashi y Jiraiya cayeron al piso de rodillas, agotados completamente.

- Bien… está hecho. - susurró el Sannin del sapo.

- Hai, al fin. - Arashi comentó en el mismo tono. De a poco se incorporó y caminó hasta donde estaba su niño y su esposo. - ¿Qué pasó en su frente?

- Creo que es un recuerdo del Tanuki. - dijo Harry, limpiando la sangre del rostro de Gaara con su camisa.

Allí, justo en la parte izquierda de la frente, estaba grabado el kanji de "Ai" (amor).

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Luego de eso, Gaara pasó los mejores momentos que pudiera recordar. Porque todos los adultos que conocía lo mimaron con exceso, mucho a los celos de Naruto, aunque él también recibió su porción de todos los dulces que le regalaron al pelirrojo. Muchos le dijeron que se veía hermoso con ese tatuaje en su frente, por lo que conseguía ser pellizcado y arrullado enormemente por las mujeres de la Aldea, algo que por supuesto resultó ser lo peor de todo este asunto.

Mucho al contrario del buen mes de Gaara, Uzumaki-Kazama Harry se enfurruñó en la cama de su habitación, teniendo que esperar hasta que su embarazo llegara a término postrado en la cama. Y no pudo conseguir que su esposo lo dejara caminar por la casa al menos. Por suerte, a un grupo de Genins (el equipo de Kimimaro) se le dio la misión de preparar el cuarto para el nuevo integrante de la familia, y ellos consultaron al moreno para todo, distrayéndolo la mayor parte del tiempo de su _desgracia_.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a ver al bebé, papi? - Naruto preguntó, mientras acariciaba con unas de sus manitas el vientre de su papá. A su lado Gaara se rascaba el tatuaje de su frente, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado a tenerla. Sus amigos Sasuke y Kiba también estaban subidos a la cama, mirando ceñudos el vientre hinchado del _hombre_. Aún no entendía muy bien como es que algo así podía ser posible.

- Bien, dentro de una semana cumplo los nueve meses de gestación necesarios, musuko. Supongo que puede llegar en cualquier momento. - el moreno sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño. Su hijo Naruto era tan hermoso… estaba agradecido al haber podido llegar a este lugar y darle la vida que le daba al niño que, en otras circunstancias, hubiese sido casi como la suya. Porque era consciente que la vida del recipiente del Kyuubi fue peor que su vida con los Dursley.

- Hn… ya quiero que venga. - masculló. La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó, porque su pequeño al fin había aceptado al nuevo bebé y lo esperaba con impaciencia. - ¡Kya! ¡Se mueve! - chilló el niño.

Emocionados, los otros tres niños se acercaron para posar una mano en la panza del mayor y sonrieron excitados al sentir los golpes del bebé. De repente, Gaara frunció el ceño y volvió a posar su mano en el vientre.

- ¿Es normal que esté tan dura…?

- La verdad no sé, puede que… ¡ARGH! - gruñó de dolor, al sentir como un inmenso calambre se apoderaba de su vientre.

Los cuatro niños congelaron y lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y asustados.

- ¿Papi…? - Naruto pidió tentativo, pero solo se ganó otro gemido de su padre.

- Creo que… - respiró. - el bebé ya viene.

El efecto fue inmediato, Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación a gritar asustados como pollos sin cabeza. Gaara se quedó arrodillado en la cama, palideciendo y mirando el vientre de su papá adoptado como si fuera a estallar en cuestión de segundos, la arena en su calabaza empezó a removerse, al sentir la agitación de su dueño.

- ¡Basta! - gritó el mago. Los niños se detuvieron, pero las miradas de terror no abandonaron sus rostros. - Gaara… - miró al niño, que lentamente conectó miradas. - Quiero que vayas a la Torre del Hokage y me traigas a tu otou-san aquí, ¿ne?

- ¿N-Nani…?

- Por favor, tú puedes llegar allí rápidamente con tu arena. Necesito que… ¡argh!... me lo traigas aquí, sin él tu otouto-chan no podrá nacer. No puedo confiar en nadie más… - miró con el ceño fruncido las caras aterradas de los otros tres.

- Hn, iré. - fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

-

**-.Torre del Hokage.-**

**-**

Arashi estaba aburrido, por una vez, había terminado todo el papeleo del día, pero no podía abandonar la oficina hasta dentro de tres horas. Sin embargo, un remolino de arena, que trajo a su hijo pelirrojo, que se veía un poco mareado, hizo que un presentimiento que su aburrimiento estaba por disiparse, apareciera.

- Hey, chibi. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Gaara sacudió su cabeza, para alejar las náuseas que esa técnica recientemente adquirida se disipara. La misma había sido pensada por Iruka, quien, en su tiempo extra, se había hecho cargo de tratar de darle algún uso a la arena de su pelirrojo favorito.

- Papá dice que el bebé ya viene. - dijo con su voz monótona y cara impasible.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

- ¡¿Está todo bien, Hokage-sama?! - los ANBU's que vigilaban la puerta entraron precipitadamente para saber el motivo del grito de su superior. Pero el rubio ya había tomado a Gaara en sus brazos y salía pitando de su oficina.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa, para entonces, los niños ya estaban un poco más tranquilos y Sasuke se había encargado de traer algunas cosas que Harry le dijo que necesitaría. Como era la ropa para el nuevo bebé y una poción para el dolor que él había preparado hace una semana.

- ¡Estoy aquí!

- Pues entonces… ¡apresúrate! - gruñido.

- ¡Hai!

Como en la primera vez, durante el nacimiento de Naruto, una luz envolvió el vientre de Harry y, cuando ella se disipó, un pequeño cuerpecito rubio chilló al ser separado del calor del vientre materno. Arashi se encargó de tomarlo y acunarlo en las mantitas que tenía preparada, mientras Naruto abrazado con fuerzas el cuello de su papá y miraba con ojos como platos a su nuevo hermanito.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡WA!!! ¡Pobre Gaa-chan! T.T Lo que pasa es que él no es lo mismo sin su tatuaje de Ai y sin las cejas XD Así que esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió ñ.ñ

Pos… allí está la respuesta a todas las que querían saber que clase de consecuencias traerá la reconciliación XD

¡Falta poco para que aparezca nuestro amado lobo! ¡Yei!

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	17. La traición de los Uchiha's

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 16: La traición de los Uchiha's.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

**-**

Harry sonrió a su bebé y peinó un poco el cabello rubio como el de un ángel. Fue un poco desilusionante no ver que su segundo niño heredara su color de cabello, pero era hermoso y la salud excelente lo compensaba todo. Sin embargo, ahora con sus cuatro meses de edad, el moreno pudo ver que los ojos de su chibi eran tan verdes como los suyos, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo.

- Ne… ne… ¿Hikaru-chan sigue dormido?

Harry levantó sus ojos y sonrió a su primogénito.

- Hai, Naru-chan.

Naruto encrespó su labio inferior en un puchero.

- Él solo sabe dormir. - se quejó.

- Cuando tú tenías su edad hacías lo mismo. Dormías, comías y ensuciabas tu pañal. - sonrió.

Naruto se ruborizó ligeramente al escuchar las risitas contenidas de Sasuke y Kiba. El niño giró su cabeza y fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada.

- ¿Sasuke y Kiba hacían lo mismo, ne papá? - pidió con la nariz alzada en desdén.

- Claro… todos los bebés lo hacen.

Eso cortó las risas de los niños y Naruto sonrió triunfante.

- Yo no. - dijo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, tu sí. - replicó Naruto.

- No… yo no…

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

- ¡Son unos dobes!

-¡¿A quién le dices dobe, teme?! - chilló el rubio, restregando su cabeza. Gaara solo pasó a fulminar con su mirada de Naruto al moreno.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Esa boca! - reprendió Harry, resignado a que su hijo tuviera ese vocabulario al estar tanto tiempo vagando con sus amigos donde había adultos que no se medían frente a los niños.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Itachi dejó salir un suspiro antes de entrar al Complejo que formaba parte del territorio de los Uchihas, la verdad era que ya no se placía de vivir allí, si no fuera por su pequeño hermano y su padre, Itachi hace mucho que le hubiese dicho a Shisui que se fueran a vivir juntos a algún departamento en el centro de Konoha, como lo habían hecho Iruka y Tenzo. El motivo de su desdén por vivir allí se debía a que las cosas con su madre y algún que otro Uchiha cada vez eran más tensas. Muchos parecían envidiosos de que él esté pronto a ser un ANBU a la pequeña edad de 11. La peor era su madre, que siempre le mandaba miradas de rencor cuando lo encontraba hablando de buena manera de su sensei.

Haciendo una media sonrisa dibujada, para que nadie notara su mal humor al estar allí, caminó rumbo a la casa principal. Sin embargo, por el camino, algo captó su atención. Se trataba nada más y nada menos de su madre, hablando en lo que se le hizo una actitud sospechosa con tres de los Uchihas más violentos y amargos del Clan. Esos tres hombres tenían mucho rencor hacia los de la familia principal, porque sus hijos no habían podido despertar el Sharingan, por lo que eran relegados y mirados mal por los que sí. Su padre trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo e igual enseñarles las técnicas de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu de la familia, pero no podía contra la presión de los ancianos del Clan, quienes le decían que a esos "incompletos" no se les revelaba los secretos de los Uchihas.

Por instinto, sintiendo que la actitud de su madre era sospechosa, Itachi se escondió tras una columna cerca de donde hablaban y trató de escuchar.

- Es peligroso, mi Señora. - decía uno.

- Si no quieren ser más que gusanos sin valor para este Clan, deberán arriesgarse. - dijo Mikoto, con desprecio.

- Ella tiene razón. - dijo otro. Sus ojos negros brillaban con malicia y locura. - _Ese_ ha humillado lo suficiente a nuestro Clan… debe pagar.

- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó el tercero.

- Entonces esperarán mi señal para poner el plan en marcha. - decretó Mikoto antes de darse media vuelta, para volver a su casa.

- Espera… - dijo el hombre más malicioso. Mikoto se detuvo y enarcó una ceja. Haciendo un gesto a los otros dos, ellos se fueron, dejando a la matriarca del Clan y al tipo, solos.

- ¿Qué deseas? - preguntó con impaciencia.

- Sabes muy bien que no soy tu simple lacayo, _Mikoto-sama_. Deseo mi recompensa por arriesgar mi cuello.

Una mueca perversa y libidinosa pasó por el rostro del hombre y se acercó a Mikoto. Un sentimiento de terror se apoderó de Itachi, pero se contuvo de intervenir. Grande fue su sorpresa y asco al ver que el hombre agarraba a su madre por la cintura, antes de proceder a devorar sus labios. Cuando Mikoto no protestó y en su lugar rodeó el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos, el temor de Itachi por su madre se transformó en odio, decepción y desdén.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella lo engañaba, después de todo lo que su padre hacía para mantener ese matrimonio en armonía, después de que tuvo que renunciar a ser feliz con alguna persona que amara y siéndole fiel a pesar que ella no lo merecía… era ella quien lo engañaba. ¡Con un miembro del mismo Clan nada más y nada menos!

Apretando su quijada con rabia, Itachi hizo unos sellos con las manos y desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo, era capaz de matar a su propia madre.

Desesperado y sin saber que hacer, sabiendo que su primo estaba en una misión, Itachi fue en busca de otro de sus mejores amigos. Llegó al departamento que compartían Iruka y Tenzo y golpeó frenéticamente. Quien lo atendió fue Iruka.

- ¿Itachi…? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa? Pareces… trastornado.

- ¿Está Tenzo-kun?

- Um… nop… él está en casa de Harry-oji-sama. Necesitaba alguien para cuidar de Hikaru-chan, mientras iba a una reunión de familias y profesores en la Academia, y él se ofreció. ¿Lo necesitas para algo urgente?

- No… si… no sé. - suspiró.

Viendo la agitación en su amigo para las travesuras, Iruka hizo pasar al Uchiha y lo sentó en unos de los sillones que tenía en la sala.

- Soy tu amigo también, Itachi-san. - dijo el adolescente, con voz calmante. - Si necesitas alguien que te escuche… aquí estoy.

El más joven lo miró largo tiempo y finalmente suspiró. De a poco y con voz susurrante le contó todo lo que había presenciado no hace más de quince minutos. Los ojos de Iruka estaban abiertos como platos.

- … no puedo creer que _esa mujer_ le haga eso a mi padre. De todos los Uchihas, él es quien menos se merece que le den esa puñalada por la espalda.

- Veo… - masculló.

Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, porque Fugaku-sama se había dedicado a sus hijos en completo, no queriendo que ellos pasaran lo mismo que él, cuando era pequeño. Si bien nadie en el Clan apoyaba su método de crianza, diciéndole que hacía a sus niños perezosos y débiles, el líder del Clan seguía con esa mentalidad, que Harry-oji-sama le había inculcado cuando eran novios. Y como Mikoto solo se había casado con él por el poder y posición como esposa del líder del Clan, ella no era las mejores de las madres, dejando que su esposo hiciera de madre y padre de sus niños al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Crees que deba decírselo a mi padre?

- No sé… esa es tu decisión. - susurró y luego mordió su labio inferior. - Pero hay algo que me preocupa de todo eso que escuchaste.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ese hombre que "debe pagar"… ¿no será Harry-sama?

Los ojos rojos de Itachi se abrieron como platos y el Sharingan comenzó a rodar como loco.

- No había pensado en eso… pero… no… - negó con la cabeza. - No la creo capaz. - murmuró. Odiaba ahora a esa mujer, pero, en el fondo, todavía creía que su madre no podría llegar tan lejos en su rencor.

- Pero piénsalo, Itachi-kun. ¿A quién más tu madre desearía hacer pagar las humillaciones que ha sufrido tu Clan? No se me ocurre otra persona.

- ¡Maldición! - gruñó, enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Estuvo unos segundos así y luego miró a Iruka, sus ojos eran negros esta vez. - ¿Qué puedo hacer…?

- No creo que exponerla sea bueno. - frunció el ceño. Adoptando una de las pocas facetas que se le eran conocidas al bromista de Konoha. Su actitud pensativa y calculadora, que lo había sacado de muchos problemas en el pasado. - Sería recomendable que le digas a Shisui-san y que ambos la vigilen…

- Cierto. - asintió. - Debo saber bien quién es su blanco, para después denunciarla… - suspiró. - Si está intentando matar a alguien… lo único que me queda es denunciarla y dejar que el Hokage se haga cargo de ella.

Iruka hizo lo mejor para no mirar con lástima a su amigo, porque sabía que no sería apreciado por el Uchiha. Sin embargo, para darle apoyo, acarició uno de los hombros del menor.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Tomando el consejo de su amigo y con la ayuda de Shisui, Itachi comenzó a vigilar a su madre y a esos Uchihas con las que lo vio hablando. Los notaba más tensos de lo normal, pero simulando calma. Era casi como ver la calma antes de la tormenta y eso aumentaba las suspicacias de los primos.

- ¿Qué puede ser que estén planeando…? - susurró Shisui, desde su puesto en uno de los techos de las tantas casas del Complejo.

- No puedo lograr descifrarlo todavía. - dijo con algo de rabia. - Pero sea lo que sea… será pronto.

- ¿Has advertido a tu sensei?

- Hai. - asintió. - Harry-sensei me dijo que vigilará su espalda.

- ¿El Hokage sabe…?

- Iie… Harry-sensei dijo que no era necesario advertirle… él solo se hará cargo del asunto, si es que sucede algo.

Shisui miró con aprensión a su primo y después a los dos Uchihas que estaban vigilando. Por suerte, ahora no había tantas misiones que necesitaran shinobis de sus rangos y ellos podían vigilar a sus parientes. Pero como el Hokage no estaba al tanto de la situación, podría mandarlos a alguna misión en cualquier momento. Era por eso que Iruka y Tenzo se habían ofrecido a ayudar en caso de que ellos faltaran, pero ni Itachi ni Shisui confiaban en que ellos pudieran hacer mucho si se llegaba a necesitar parar a Mikoto y los demás.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

- ¿Pasa algo…? - preguntó Kakashi.

Itachi dejó de mirar la luna que estaba roja en ese atardecer y negó con la cabeza, apresurando su camino a Konoha. Justo ayer lo habían enviado a una misión y, si bien su primo se había quedado en casa, esa luna le daba una horrible sensación al prodigio de los Uchiha. Kakashi lo miró con los ojos angostados, pero luego se encogió de hombros, aunque aumentó su paso para poder alcanzar al menor.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, los recibieron un par de Chuunins. Itachi los saludó y le pidió a Kakashi que avisara al Hokage que habían regresado, porque él necesitaba ir a su casa ahora. El peliblanco lo miró con curiosidad, pero terminó asintiendo y separaron direcciones. Con un sentido de la angustia cada vez mayor, Itachi corrió hasta su complejo y le dio mala espina escuchar tanto silencio. El primer lugar que visitó fue su casa y de allí la habitación de su hermano.

- Sasuke… - sacudió su hombro, pero fue imposible despertar al niño dormido. Itachi frunció el ceño, normalmente, su otouto no tenía un sueño tan profundo.

Extrañado, Itachi fue a la habitación de su padre, para ver si él estaba. En efecto, Fugaku dormía en su cama (él no compartía habitación con Mikoto desde que Sasuke nació) y el chico se acercó para tratar de despertarlo.

- ¿Padre…?

Ahora la alarma se prendió en su mente al ver que tampoco su padre reaccionaba, ni siquiera cuando sacudió su hombro. Asustado se agachó para tomar el pulso de su padre. Fugaku estaba vivo, pero no despertaba. Fue entonces que sintió un olorcillo salir de la boca de su padre. El ANBU conocía ese olor, era de una hierba que se usaba para narcotizar a una víctima y hacerlo dormir por largas horas.

- ¡Mierda! - juró en alta voz, antes de darse media vuelta y salir en busca de Shisui.

Llegando a las puertas del Complejo, pudo escuchar un quejido venir desde unos arbustos. Itachi se acercó con cautela y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su primo allí tirado, con una gran herida en el pecho.

- Itachi… - jadeó el chico.

El genio Uchiha se apresuró a acercarse.

- ¡Shisui! ¿Qué pasó? - susurró, apretando la herida de su primo y buscando unas medicinas en su bolsa de shinobi.

- ¡Lo que pensábamos! - tosió. - Tu madre y otros diez Uchihas acaban de salir en busca de Harry-sama… quieren matarlo…

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como platos y detuvo por unos instantes la curación a su primo.

- ¿… Qué…?

- ¡Debes apresurarte a salvarlos! Todavía estás a tiempo… - trató de incorporarse, pero Itachi se lo impidió. - Temo lo que pueda llegar hacerle el Hokage si los descubre…

- Son unos traidores, se merecerán lo que sea que hagan. - siseó fríamente.

- Por Kami-sama, Itachi… es tu madre… mi tía… - susurró.

Ambos primos compartieron una mirada. Ellos sabían cuales eran los sentimientos de Itachi acerca de Mikoto, pero para Shisui, que era un huérfano, Mikoto era el único enlace que le quedaba de su familia, a parte de sus primos y, pese a todo, no quería verla muerta.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los dos giraron sus cabezas y suspiraron aliviados al ver a Obito.

- ¡Tío! ¡Cuida por favor de Shisui, está herido!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Él te lo explicará. - dijo Itachi, preparándose para partir. - Ahora tengo un lugar más importante adonde ir.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Por favor. - interrumpió. - Llévalo al hospital… yo los veré más tarde allí.

Sin decir más, Itachi salió rápidamente rumbo a la casa del Hokage. Llegando al lugar, su corazón se exprimió al ver el fuego salir de una de las alas de la casa. Itachi sabía que había allí… allí estaban las habitaciones de Gaara, Hikaru y Naruto.

_¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Intentaron atacar a los niños!,_ pensó rabioso.

Sin perder más tiempo, entró a la casa y sus ojos se cerraron al ver al hombre que reconoció como el que su madre besara hace algunas semanas, todo destripado… muerto junto a uno de los sillones. La escena no mejoró más allá, vio dos cuerpos más de Uchihas mutilados uno por kunai y otro con un gran hoyo en el pecho. _Rasengan_, pensó con amargura.

Un lloriqueo llamó su atención e Itachi abrió la puerta de unos de los armarios. Allí había una figura agachada que protegía a otra. La más grande tenía un shuriken gigante clavada en la espalda.

- ¡Iruka!

El dueño del nombre tensó y gruñó al sentir como los brazos intentaban separarlo del cuerpo que protegía. El Uchiha vio que era Naruto, que tenía los ojos como platos y bañados de lágrimas.

- ¡Soy Itachi, Iruka! - habló con calma.

Iruka pestañeó varias veces y recién pareció reconocer a su amigo.

- ¿'Tachi…?

- Hai, soy yo. - terminó de separarlo de Naruto, que lloriqueó un poco más. - Ssshhh… todo estará bien, Naruto-kun. - calmó, antes de girar a su amigo. - Iruka, quiero que te acuestes, tengo que sacar este shuriken, antes que se siga metiendo más en tu cuerpo.

Iruka asintió e hizo como le dijeron. Dejó salir un grito descargador cuando Itachi retiró el shuriken, pero el ANBU se apresuró a vendarlo y darle algunos calmantes que traía en su bolsa.

- 'Ruka-nii…

Itachi sonrió al rubio y acarició su cabeza.

- Dime que pasó, Iruka…

Los ojos del chuunin se abrieron como platos y miró alarmado a su amigo.

- ¡Harry-oji-sama! - chilló. - ¡Están en peligro, Itachi! ¡La última vez que lo vi estaba en la habitación de Hikaru-chan!

Itachi asintió y se levantó para salir.

- ¿Y Gaara y el Hokage-sama?

- Gaara esta en casa de Kiba. - murmuró. - Y el Hokage estaba luchando con… - mordió su labio inferior y miró para otro lado. -… esos… abajo en la sala.

Itachi también miró para otro lado. Estaba agradecido a Iruka de que él no dijera que eran sus propios parientes los que los estaban atacando.

- De acuerdo. - susurró. - Voy a buscar a Harry-sensei, la ayuda debe estar en camino.

Itachi caminó por uno de los pasillos de la casa, atraído por unas voces furiosas que se escuchaban salir de la que él sabía era la habitación de su ex sensei y esposo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un panorama que nunca hubiese querido ver. Frente a él, su madre estaba arrinconada contra una pared por el Hokage, con un kunai en su garganta. En el piso, junto a la cama, su sensei trataba de dejar de hacer llorar a Hikaru-chan. Harry tenía una herida encima del ojo y su brazo derecho estaba en un ángulo que no era normal.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - gruñó Arashi, sus ojos azules brillando con furia. - ¡Dime por qué atacas a mi familia, perra!

- ¡Porque todos merecen morir! - chilló con un brillo de locura en sus ojos. - ¡Esa puta arruinó mi matrimonio y merece lo peor! ¡Y tú eres un inútil! - gruñó intentando separarse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. - ¡Te mataré y yo gobernaré sobre Konoha!

El Hokage gruñó y acercó el kunai a la garganta de la mujer.

- ¡Arashi, no! - gritó Harry, deteniendo al hombre. - ¡No es necesario hacer eso!

- ¡Lo es! - gritó el otro. - ¡Ha intentado matar al Hokage para tomar su lugar! ¡Y también a su familia! - fulminó a la mujer con la mirada. - ¡Eso se paga con la pena de muerte inmediata!

- ¡Mátame si te atreves, maldito! - chilló ella.

Arashi rugió y adelantó el kunai, pero una fuerza extraña detuvo su brazo. Con incredulidad, miró a su esposo, pero él no lo miraba.

- Itachi… sal por favor. - murmuró, mirando hacia la puerta.

Recién en ese momento, el rubio se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación. Uchiha Itachi miraba la escena frente a él con diferentes grados de sorpresa, pena y odio, desde la entrada a la habitación.

- No, Harry-sensei… - siseó Itachi. - Tengo que ver eso. - gruñó, mirando con odio a la mujer que era su progenitora.

- ¡Sálvame, Itachi! ¡Por favor! - rogó ella, pareciendo recobrar algo de su cordura.

- ¡Cállate, bruja!

- ¡Soy tu madre!

- ¡Tú no eres nada mío! ¡Nunca lo fuiste! - gritó, su cuerpo temblando por la rabia.

- ¡Harry! - urgió Arashi, queriendo que su esposo terminase con el hechizo, para poder darle su merecido a esa mujer.

- ¡No si Itachi está aquí! - masculló, luego miró al chico. - Itachi… _retírate_.

Ese era un comando de su superior e Itachi se resistió, pero sus sentidos del deber y obedecer fueron más fuertes y terminó saliendo de la habitación. No pasaron más de dos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta, cuando escuchó el sonido indiscutible de un cuerpo que caía al piso. El chico cerró los ojos y cayó sentado al piso, enterrando su cara en sus rodillas.

No iba a llorar… nadie, ninguno de sus familiares que murieron esa noche, se merecían sus lágrimas.

(N/A: ¡¡Poshito Itachi!! ToT Pero la perra tenía que morir ¬¬)

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Fugaku sostuvo a su pequeño hijo más apretado a su cuerpo, dejando que su hombro se mojara con las lágrimas que Sasuke vertía. Él y el resto de los Uchihas estaban en el cementerio de la familia, asistiendo al entierro de su esposa y otros quince Uchihas más que estuvieron involucrados en el intento de asesinato del Hokage y su familia.

El hombre aún no podía creer que todo eso se hubiera fraguado a sus espaldas. _Buen líder resulté ser… mi propia esposa tramó algo que nos dejó manchados para el resto de nuestras vidas. Maldita perra… lo único que lamento de tu muerte es el dolor que están pasando nuestros hijos_.

Con pena, Fugaku miró hacia un costado y vio la cara impasible de su hijo mayor. Sin embargo, la cabeza del Clan Uchiha conocía a su pequeño y lo que no mostraba en su cara o cuerpo, se podía ver en sus ojos. Allí, a pesar de que el Sharingan estaba activado, se podía ver el dolor que esta muerte causaba al ANBU. A pesar del poco cariño que tenía por Mikoto, en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía su muerte, sobre todo por perderla de esta forma. Por traición al querer atacar a su querido sensei, alguien que estaba solo un escalón abajo que el de su padre en la escala de sus personas admiradas.

- ¿Fu-chan?

El hombre giró hacia su otro costado y sonrió a su mejor amigo. Harry venía de la mano con Naruto, que miraba con tristeza a su hijo, que se negaba a despegar su cara del hombro de su papá.

- Hola, Harry. Gracias por venir… a pesar de todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. - negó con la cabeza. - Vine por ti y tus hijos. - sonrió de lado. - Naru-chan dice que quiere enseñarle unos sapos que encontró en una charca de aquí cerca. ¿Crees que quiera ir?

- No sé… vamos a preguntarle. - el hombre tomó la cabeza de su hijo, pero Sasuke se acurrucó aún más, impidiendo ser separado. Fugaku suspiró. - Anda, Sasuke… ve a distraerte con tu amigo…

- Gaara y Kiba ya están allí. - dijo Naruto con voz baja.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, bebé? Todos tus amigos te esperan.

- No soy un bebé. - se escuchó que masculló el chico.

- ¿No? - Harry enarcó una ceja sarcásticamente. - ¿Y entonces que haces upa de tu papá y aferrado a él como uno?

Harry sabía que estaba siendo algo cruel, pero si había algo que hacía reaccionar a los Uchihas, era tocarles el orgullo machista.

- Hn. - gruñó el chico.

Las palabras de Harry surtieron efecto, por supuesto, y Sasuke obligó a su padre a bajarlo y se fue junto con su amigo rubio a la charca.

- Se recuperarán… - dijo Harry, mirando con una sonrisa como los chicos corrían de la mano.

- Eso espero… - suspiró Fugaku.

No muy lejos de allí, Itachi estaba sentado en unos los bancos de madera bajo un árbol bastante alejado del lugar del entierro.

- ¿Itachi-san?

El Uchiha miró con impasibilidad como Hatake Kimimaro se acercó con cautela hasta sentarse junto a él. No dijo nada, pero permitió que el chico le hiciera compañía. Estuvieron quince minutos sentados uno al lado del otro, hasta que Itachi dejó salir un suspiro y cayó su cabeza hasta posarla en el regazo del peliblanco.

Kimimaro saltó al sentir el peso extraño en sus piernas y fue gratamente sorprendido al ver que su amor secreto se tomaba esa confianza consigo. Inseguro, levantó una de sus manos y la apoyó en la cabeza de Itachi. Al no recibir rechazo, se atrevió a retirar la goma negra que atajaba su cabello y comenzó a acariciar el largo y sedoso cabello negro.

- Siento mucho su pérdida, Itachi-san.

Itachi no contestó, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que la caricia continuara.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.En algún lugar.-**

**-**

El hombre hermoso, pero envejecido, miró por la ventana de la casa que había heredado. El cielo estaba claro hoy y allí arriba podía ver la fuente de todos sus dolores.

_Mañana será luna llena_, pensó con pesar.

Se dio vuelta para poder servirse más té, cuando una luz enceguecedora se presentó en su sala. Se tapó los ojos hasta que la luz disminuyó y, cuando se atrevió a mirar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la magnífica ave color rojo.

- ¿Fawkes…?

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de los acontecimientos de la "Masacre de Uchiha" uso el termino "Masacre" porque eso es lo que hace Arashi… masacrar a todos los intrusos que trataron de lastimar a su familia y después se le da pena de muerte a los implicados.

Mi beta me dijo que su hermana pensó que este chap tenía mucho angst O.O Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido… u.uU Aunque a mí no me parece tan angst XD En fin… como les dije a ellas, era inevitable que este chap surgiera así, cuando se trata un tema tan delicado…

¡¡¡Y apuesto a que todas saben quien era ese del final!!! ¡¡¡YEEEIII!!! ¡EL aparecerá en el chap que viene ñ.ñ! Todo dedicado a mi amor…

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	18. Un lobo en Konoha

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 17: Un lobo en Konoha.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Remus suspiró, cerró el libro grande y antiguo que estaba leyendo y miró por la ventana. En una esquina, el magnífico fénix Fawkes aleteó sus alas y acomodó sus plumas.

- ¿No vas a hablarme otra vez? - preguntó con ansiedad. Fawkes solo lo miró. Remus suspiró. - Mierda… estoy tan confundido… creo que me estoy volviendo loco…

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Luego de ver estallar al fénix en la que ahora era su casa, Grimmauld Place Nº 12. Después de la misteriosa desaparición de Harry Potter, el testamento del chico había dicho que todas sus posesiones pasaban a su padrino por cariño, Remus Lupin. El licántropo había aceptado renuente esa herencia, sabiendo que él era el único que quedaba de todos sus amigos y que esa casa guardaba muchos recuerdos. Como hombre-lobo, tanto el hombre como el lobo habían sentido profundamente la perdida de lo último que le quedaba de los miembros de su manada, perder a Harry, quien era considerado un cachorro, casi llevó a Remus al suicidio. Pero gracias a los Weasley y otros amigos de la Orden, él pudo superarlo, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Fawkes? Te creí perdido para siempre luego de la… desaparición de Harry. - él no estaba preparado para decir "muerte", no cuando nunca se encontró su cadáver.

- _"He venido a hablar contigo, mortal."_

Del shock de escuchar una voz desconocedora en su cabeza, Remus cayó sentado en el sillón que tenía tras él. Miró para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie más en el cuarto. Lentamente, sus ojos se posaron en la magnifica ave, que lo miraba con algo parecido a la diversión.

- ¿Tú… me hablaste? - susurró con temor.

- _"Sí… yo. Y considérate afortunado, porque con el único que usé antes mi magia para conversar era Albus."_

- Y… y… - No podía articular bien sus palabras del shock. - ¿Por qué vienes a hablarme justo ahora?

- _"Estoy cumpliendo la última petición de Albus_._" _- dijo Fawkes. - _"Antes de morir, él me pidió que velara por todos sus muchachos, que cuando terminara la guerra, no descansara hasta verlos felices. Y, en todos estos años, los "muchachos" de Albus han conseguido la paz o felicidad… excepto tú." -_ lo miró penetrantemente.

Remus desvió la mirada y retorció sus manos.

- No es mi culpa. - dijo defensivo. - Como hombre lobo, al perder a todos los miembros de mi manada, no puedo ser feliz sin ellos… y tampoco he encontrado a mi compañero de alma. Ni siquiera eso he podido hallar… - murmuró con pesar.

- _"Lo sé… como te dije, te he observado junto con los otros. Y me temo… que tu felicidad no está aquí."_

- ¿No está aquí? - preguntó confundido.

De repente, los ojos de Fawkes brillaron como cuando Albus sabía algo que los otros no. Remus se encontró maravillado por ello.

- _"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…" - _sacudió sus plumas y un papel apareció frente a Remus. - _"Quiero que consigas ese libro de la Biblioteca del Ministerio. De allí vas a sacar los cálculos que están también en ese papel… entonces volveremos a hablar…"_

Diciendo eso, el ave desapareció.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Desde ese día (hace una semana) Remus veía esporádicamente al ave, cuando ella se dignaba a venir, pero, fiel a su palabra, no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabra y Remus estaba desesperado por volver a escucharlo. El libro que leía era complicado, viejo y aburrido, pero nada que la mente inteligente de Remus no pudiera derrotar. Sin embargo, sentía que no llegaba a nada y eso lo frustraba.

- _"Estás cerca…"_

Lupin saltó en su asiento y miró a Fawkes, quien lo miraba con amabilidad. Sonriendo de lado, el antiguo profesor redobló sus esfuerzos por calcular lo que el ave le había pedido.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Konoha.-**

**-**

- Awww… mi delfín hermoso… ¿Qué ha hecho este humilde shinobi para ofenderte?

Iruka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- Quedamos ayer en que vendrías conmigo a cuidar a los niños de Harry-oji-sama, pero no apareciste. ¿Dónde estabas?

Genma tragó saliva y rasguñó su cabeza.

- Ano… sobre eso… um…

- No quiero escucharlo. - levantó una mano. - Si me vas a dar una excusa estúpida otra vez, no deseo escucharlo. - masculló, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo del Hospital.

- Mierda… - gimió Genma. - Si le digo que me dan pánico los niños me odiará… él los ama, después de todo. - haciendo un puchero en la dirección de su amor, Genma hizo sellos con su mano y desapareció.

Inspirando varias veces para calmarse, Iruka entró a la habitación donde tenían a Shisui… y enarcó una ceja al ver al Uchiha acostado en su cama, pero con Tenzo semi apoyado sobre él y compartiendo un beso que no tenía nada de inocente.

- Ejem… - carraspeó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tenzo dio un brinco y se separó de su amante, haciendo que Shisui hiciera un gemido de protesta. Enseguida, el dueño del Mokuton se ruborizó furiosamente, pero el Uchiha fulminó al Chuunin con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no golpeas antes de entrar? - gruñó Shisui.

- Awww… no sabía que iba a interrumpir. - dijo Iruka, guiñando un ojo. - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? Y pensar que Itachi y yo creíamos que Tenzo estaba en sus días de menstruación por la reacción que tuvo cuando se enteró que estabas en el Hospital…

Tenzo frunció el ceño.

- Empezamos recién hace un mes. - dijo Shisui, tomando una mano de Tenzo. - Queríamos primero disfrutarlo nosotros ante de dar la gran noticia… y que todos comenzaran a inmiscuirse. - miró puntualmente a Iruka.

- ¿Intentas darme una indirecta de algo? - enarcó una ceja.

Pese a su enfado, Shisui rió e invitó a Iruka a que se sentara en la cama. Umino lo obedeció y se sentó con un suspiro molesto.

- ¿Otra vez problemas con Genma? - preguntó Tenzo, ya dominando su vergüenza.

- Hai. - masculló. - No entiendo como es que me hice novio de un idiota como ese.

- Son tal para cual… - dijo Shisui, ignorando el ceño de Iruka. - Se complementan, son tan opuestos que se atraen.

- Tsk, malvado. Pero supongo que tienes razón, no podría ver mi vida sin el idiota.

- ¿E Itachi? Pensé que vendrían juntos…

La sonrisa enamorada de Iruka se borró.

- Está en el Complejo. Fugaku-sama necesita ayuda para poder poner en orden el Clan, ahora que faltan tantos que eran importantes. Me parece que Itachi va a tener que dejar el ANBU para poder convertirse en la mano derecha de su padre…

- Oh…

- ¿Y que hay de mi primito?

- Lo están manteniendo tan alejado del problema como pueden. - suspiró. - Por suerte Harry-oji-sama los está ayudando, dejando que Sasuke duerma en su casa con Gaara y Naruto y los niños lo distraen. Creo que hasta han programado un viaje de una semana al país de la Niebla.

- Eso es bueno. - asintió Shisui. - Lo mejor es no inmiscuirlo en nada. Es bueno que sepa que la tía murió por traidora, pero no hace falta que sepa porque fue acusada de traición y ni quien la mató… al menos no por ahora.- suspiró con pesar.

Notando la nostalgia apoderarse de su novio, Tenzo pasó un brazo por los hombros flacos de Shisui, para darle comodidad.

- Entonces… - Umino sonrió, meneando sus cejas. - ¿Ya han tenido sexo?

- ¡¡¡Iruka, tú, pequeño pervertido!!!

-

**-.Mansión Hatake.-**

**-**

- ¡Esa pequeña perra!

Hizashi dejó de escribir en su pergamino y miró hacia la puerta, que había sido estrellada con gran fuerza, luego del bramido de su esposo. A su lado, Neji frunció el ceño y también dejó de escribir su tarea.

- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? - preguntó el Hyuuga, viendo entrar a su esposo con los ojos azules brillando por el enfado.

- ¡Esa puta! ¡Perra de miera! ¡Ya verá! ¡Voy a cortarle las tetas…!

- ¡Sakumo! - gritó Hizashi atrayendo la atención de su esposo.

- Um… - masculló viendo como su hijito tenía los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras rabiosas de su padre. - Lo siento… - suspiró, bajando los hombros.

- Vamos a hablar a otro lado. - dijo, levantándose de su asiento, para ir a abrazar a su marido. - Neji… continúa con tu tarea.

- Hai, otou-sama. - asintió y después frunció el ceño. - ¿Vas a estar bien, papi?

- Sí, musuko. - sonrió de lado. - Haz lo que tu otou-san dijo, nosotros enseguida venimos.

Neji volvió a asentir, mientras veía como sus padres abandonaban la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Contra quien despotricabas tanto? - fueron las primeras preguntas del Hyuuga, no bien estuvieron en su habitación.

- ¡Esa perra de Yugao! - rugió Sirius. - ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! - chilló. - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a sacarme en cara aquello?! ¡Después de tanto tiempo…! - se sentó en su cama y enterró su cara en sus manos.

Hizashi suspiró, sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba su esposo.

- Oh, Kami… Tú sabes que ella perdió a su hermano mayor en esa misión, Sakumo.

- ¡La justificas! - exclamó, mostrando sus dientes y meneando la cabeza, como un perro rabioso. - ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sí, la justifico, pero eso no significa que la perdono por trastornarte.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - gruñó. - ¡Si quieres estar de su lado, pues bien! ¡Pero me voy e vengar de esa perra! ¡Ya lo verás!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer…?

Los ojos de Sirius se angostaron y en su cara apareció su famosa sonrisa. La que usaba en Hogwarts antes de inventar una broma para los Slytherins con su amigo James.

- Esa perra se quiere a sí sola y es apática… pero en la oficina se rumorea que está enamorada de Gekkou Hayate… kukuku.

- Sakumo, tú…

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Si no estás de mi lado, no estés en mi contra. Tendré mi venganza… oh… sí…

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Mucho tiempo después.:.**

**-**

**-.Mundo Mágico.-**

**-**

Remus suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _"Veo que al fin lo has calculado."_

- Yup. - sonrió en el ave. - Estos cálculos me dan una fecha… es el día justo antes de la primera luna llena de abril.

- _"Mmmhhh…"_

- ¿Qué tiene de importante esa fecha? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- _"En esa fecha, pequeño lobo… tú y yo vamos a ir al Ministerio y de allí haremos un viaje… para que te encuentres con tus seres queridos."_

- ¿El Ministerio? ¿Mis seres queridos…? - frunció el ceño. - No entiendo.

- _"No hace falta que lo entiendas ahora. Me temo que este asunto solo se puede explicar con hechos y eso lo verás en esa fecha. Hasta entonces."_

Dicho eso, el ave se retiró, dejando a un completamente desconcertado Lupin.

-

**.:.Abril.:.**

-

Según las indicaciones de Fawkes, Remus vendió la casa de Grimmauld junto con todos sus artículos y la casa del Valle de Godric y con todo el dinero que recibió a cambio compró ropas, libros e ingredientes para pociones, especialmente para la poción Matalobos, la cual él ya sabía preparar. El castaño no entendía muy bien esa petición, pero no protestó, confiando en la sabiduría del ave. Ahora, con todo embalado en su viejo baúl más dos nuevos que había comprado y contraído, Remus esperaba a Fawkes quien había dicho que necesitaba hacer algunas investigaciones antes que irrumpieran dentro del Ministerio. Fawkes había jurado que él encontraría la forma de que entrasen sin ser vistos.

Remus dejó salir un suspiro de ansiedad y repasó mentalmente si es que les había mandado una nota de despedida a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Esperaba que Molly y Hermione no se tomaran muy mal que él desapareciera sin decir nada y, si estaba en lo correcto, aunque Fawkes no le había dicho nada, para siempre.

- _"¿Estás listo?"_

Lupin saltó y le frunció el ceño al ave que nuevamente lo había asustado y asintió, suspirando con pesar.

- Adonde sea que me llevas… estoy listo. - masculló.

- _"¡Perfecto! Toma la punta de mi cola y vamos."_

_-_

**-.Ministerio de Magia.-**

**-**

- No… no… no… - repitió, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y llorosos. - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡Odio este lugar!

El trastorno del hombre-lobo era evidente, puesto que estaban en el Departamento de Misterio del Ministerio, más precisamente donde se encontraba el Velo de la Muerte.

- _"Estamos aquí porque ese Velo es el transporte a tu felicidad."_

- ¡¿Qué?!

- _"Debes cruzarlo si quieres ser feliz."_

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Ese Velo es el culpable de la mayor parte de mi pesar! ¡Se llevó a mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi hermano!

- _"Y él te lo devolverá…"_

- ¿Q-Qué…? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- _"Confía en mi, Remus."_

Fawkes voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Remus y clavó sus uñas en su carne, para incitarlo a que cruzara.

- P-Pero…

- _"Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Los Aurores ya saben que estamos aquí… no tenemos mucho tiempo." - _al notar la duda del hombre, Fawkes suspiró mentalmente. - _"Créeme, no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Como te dije, le prometí a Albus que velaría por la felicidad de sus muchachos."_

Remus asintió. Posando sus ojos con decisión en el Velo y tomando una gran inspiración, el último de los Merodeadores del Mundo Mágico cruzó el Velo de la Muerte.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¿Qué viste un qué…? - preguntó Arashi, pestañeando confundido al ver la mirada aterrada de Mitarashi Anko.

- ¡Un lobo, idiota! ¿No me escuchaste la primera vez que lo dije?

- Anko-chan, cuida tu boca. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el Hokage.

La mujer se ruborizó quedamente ante la reprimenda de Harry, quien aunque él no lo sabía, fue como la figura de un padre para ella, cuando Orochimaru desertó.

- Gomen nasai. - gruñó.

- ¿Y tú que hacías a las afuera de Konoha a estas horas, Anko-chan? - ronroneó Arashi, con los ojos brillantes.

- Um… bien… Gai y yo conseguimos una niñera para esta noche y decidimos ir al bosque para… ustedes saben…

- Oh, no. - una voz perezosa se quejó en la puerta. - Sabía no que debía entrar justo ahora. - gruñó Kakashi.

- Está bien… está bien… no hace falta que nos digas que hacías con tu marido. - sonrió Harry. - Ahora mismo iremos a ver si es un lobo peligroso el que vieron. ¿Me acompañas, Kakashi?

- Seguro. - suspiró.

Cuando salieron de la Torre del Hokage, Harry tuvo un presentimiento y miró al cielo.

- Es luna llena… - masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí… ¿Y qué con eso?

- Nada. - sonrió de lado. - Vayamos.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que entraron al bosque que lo sintieron. Kakashi enarcó una ceja en el ahijado de su padre, pero Harry no lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupado y sorprendido como para reaccionar. A pesar de que con los años él no había usado mucho su magia (debía admitir que ahora era más una "ama de casa" que otra cosa), todavía sus sentidos podían captar otras firmas mágicas. Y esta la podría identificar sobre otras… tal y como identificó la de su padrino.

Allí, frente a él, bañado con la luz de la luna llena, un lobo con ojos dorados que lo miraban con desconfianza, estaba parado orgulloso encima de una roca gigante. Su piel era marrón clara y sin defectos, se lo veía mejor de lo que Harry podría recordar, de aquella vez en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

- Moony…

Las orejas del lobo se crisparon al escuchar esa palabra familiar y olió el aire. El lobo dejó salir unos gimoteos y ladridos al sentir el olor conocido, pero todavía seguía inseguro.

- ¿Harry-san?

La voz del peliblanco trajo de sus pensamientos a Harry. Sacudiendo su cabeza, para aclarar sus pensamientos, el moreno habló al Jounin, nunca quitando sus ojos del lobo.

- Kakashi… quiero que vayas a tu casa y traigas a tu papá enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Mi otou-san?

- _Sí_, Kakashi. Es urgente. Ve por él.

- Hai. - notando la urgencia en la voz del mayor, Kakashi asintió, formó unos sellos y desapareció.

Una vez solos, Harry miró al lobo, todavía con incredulidad. _¿Cómo podría ser?_ ¡Estaba seguro que era Moony! ¡Remus en su forma de hombre-lobo! Pero con todo, era imposible que él pudiera estar aquí. Las probabilidades eran muy pocas. _A no ser que…_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Es que Remus había cruzado el Velo de la Muerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Las cosas volvían a estar mal en el Mundo Mágico? ¿O es que Remus estaba en alguna clase de depresión que hizo que decidiera quitarse la vida? Obviamente, ninguna de las dos opciones eran muy alentadoras.

- Harry-san ya estamos…

Kakashi no pudo terminar, porque el jadeo de su papá lo interrumpió. El Jounin frunció el ceño al ver la mirada que los dos adultos le daban al lobo. Enarcó una ceja al ver que el mismo lobo comenzaba a menear su cola al oler el aroma de su padre.

Mucho a su sorpresa, Sakumo se convirtió en Padfoot y corrió adonde estaba el lobo. La cola del lobo se movió aún más animada y corrió a estrellarse con el perro y ambos comenzaron un juego de perseguirse.

- Es él… - murmuró Harry, al ver el reconocimiento de ambos animales.

- ¿Él? ¿De qué habla, Harry-san? ¿Me lo puede explicar? - masculló el Tensai, cansado de no entender que se traían los adultos.

- Tú debes recordarlo, Kakashi-kun.- sonrió de lado. Veía encariñado el juego de ambos animales. - Ese que ves ahí no es un lobo común… sino un _licántropo_. Uno que Padfoot conoce.

Cuando la solución al problema chascó en la mente del Hatake, los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y miró a su padre.

- ¿Ese es Remus…? ¿Remus Lupin? ¿Pero como llegó aquí?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber, pero me temo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana, cuando termine la transformación. - hizo una mueca. - Mientras tanto… podrías transformarte en tu forma animaga y dejar que tu padre te presente, para que el lobo reconozca tu olor.

- Um… de acuerdo. - asintió. - ¿Y usted no va a transformarse? - pidió con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió de lado.

- Nopes, mi forma animaga es demasiado grande como para que pueda jugar con ustedes. Hazlo solo tú, yo voy a darle estas noticias a Arashi.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y enseguida adoptó su forma animaga de lobo. Con cautela se acercó a los otros dos canes que jugaban. Moony se tensó un poco, pero Padfoot comenzó a ladrar y menear la cola a Kakashi, haciendo que el lobo lo mirara a él y luego al cachorro (el menor de los Hatake era cachorro para sus estándares). Kakashi se detuvo frente a los otros y dejó que el lobo lo oliera. Después de unos tensos minutos, Moony aulló a la luna y pareció darle una invitación al cachorro para que se les uniera.

Moony acababa de unir otro integrante a su manada.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

Remus despertó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el sol lastimar sus ojos y la conocida entumecida de sus músculos por la transformación. Bostezó y se estiró, para fruncir el ceño enseguida al ver que se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, estaba vacía, pero tenía una manta gruesa, justo donde él estaba acostado. Mordió su labio y trató de recordar lo que Moony había vivido la noche antes. Esa noche que él y Fawkes habían cruzado el velo.

_¿Qué sucedió…?_

Y de pronto, la memoria vino. ¡Los olores! ¡Los olores de Harry y Sirius, junto con otro que era similar al de su amigo! Comenzó casi a hiperventilar y miró frenético para encontrar una salida, hasta que vio una puerta que estaba cerrada. Presuroso, se puso las ropas que encontró en una esquina, colgadas bastante altas como para que el lobo no les prestara atención. Corrió hasta la puerta, pero, evidentemente, la encontró trabada desde fuera. No se enfadó, era obvio que alguien haría eso.

- "¡¿Hola?!" - habló en inglés. - "¿Hay alguien del otro lado?"

Remus pudo escuchar un estruendo que sonó como una taza que caía al piso, unos muebles que chocaban y pasos apresurados.

- ¿Moony?

Los ojos de Lupin se cerraron y sus ojos se empañaron con las lágrimas que acometieron con rapidez a ellos.

- Paddy… - murmuró con cariño y voz estrangulada.

Enseguida volvió a escuchar otro estruendo, esta vez de llaves que caían al piso, algunas maldiciones y después una llave que entraba a la cerradura. No bien la puerta estuvo abierta, Remus se encontró machacado en un apretado abrazo, que lo dejó sin respiración. Pero a él no le importó. ¡Era su mejor amigo! ¡Su hermano que creyó muerto el que lo abrazaba!

Cuando al fin se vio librado del abrazo. Remus pestañeó, tomando un mechón del largo cabello de su amigo.

- "Sirius… ¿qué?" - miró con incredulidad su pelo.

- "¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Remus!" - sonrió de oreja a oreja, su inglés sonaba un poco oxidado, pero todavía recordaba como hablarlo. - "¡Pero primero tengo que llamar a mi ahijado!" ¡¡¡Neji!!!

Después del grito estruendoso de su amigo, Remus abrió grande sus ojos al ver llegar a un niño de no más de once años, de largo y hermoso cabello castaño (que estaba algo despeinado), bastante alto y que parecía enfadado. Lo que más llamó su atención eran los ojos blancos sin pupila.

- ¿…qué? - gruñó el niño.

- Awww… ¡mi bebé es tan gruñón cuando recién se levanta! - arrulló, no pudiendo borrar su sonrisa ni quitando un brazo de los hombros de Remus. - ¡Papi quiere pedirte un favor! ¡Deseo que vayas a la casa del Hokage y me traigas a Harry! ¡También pasen por tu hermano por el camino!

- Hn. - Neji volvió a gruñir y, después de mandarle un mirada de curiosidad a Remus, se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa.

- "¿Sirius… ese era…?"

- Yup. - hizo muecas, orgulloso. - "Ese era uno de mis bebés y ahora vas a conocer al otro." - guiñó un ojo. - "Y estoy seguro que Harry traerá a los suyos también."

- "Oh, Merlín…" - murmuró en shock.

- "Como te dije… tenemos y _tienes_ muchas cosas que contarnos."

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Era Remus! ¡Snif! Al fin, después de tanto esperar, pude introducir a mi lobo XD A ver si toman la indirecta… ¿Por qué introduje a Remus después de la Masacre de los Uchiha? Ñaca… se los dejo de lección.

Como habrán visto, el tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido y me temo que será así a partir de ahora. Creo que solo restan dos capítulos más para que ya me vaya guiando por el manga. Es decir que Naruto y compañía ya sa convertirán en Genin's y todo lo que eso trae ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	19. Una nueva manada para el lobo

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes **¬¬** Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 18: Una nueva manada para el lobo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry no tardó en llegar a la casa de los Hatake, con Naruto que lucía enfurruñado y que de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas enfadadas a Neji, que no hacía caso de él; y con Hikaru, de ya casi cuatro años, en sus brazos. Kakashi venía más tranquilo, leyendo su Icha-Icha. Cuando al fin llegaron, los menores miraron con interés el intercambio entre los adultos, los saludos, abrazos y sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Neji y Naruto habían sido introducidos al inglés por sus papás, aunque el rubio aprendió con algo de renuencia. ¿Para qué aprender un idioma que solo unos pocos sabían? Sin embargo, Harry le había dicho que ese era el idioma de su tierra natal y él estaría muy feliz si él lo aprendía. Hikaru, por otro lado, apenas seguía la conversación, puesto que él apenas estaba aprendiendo a escribir y leer. Todo lo que sabía era de escuchar hablar a su aniki y papi.

- "¿Fawkes¿Fawkes está aquí?" - preguntó Harry, deslumbrado.

- "Sí… como te digo, él fue quien me dio las direcciones para poder pasar el Velo y llegar exactamente aquí… ¿Konoha es?"

- Hai, Konoha. - contestó Sirius, con una sonrisa. - "No puedo creer que estés aquí… cuando yo llegué… pensé…" - suspiró. - "… que jamás vería a nadie del Mundo Mágico, pero después vino Harry… y ahora estás tú aquí." - apoyó una mano en el hombro de Remus y lo exprimió.

- "Si… me sentí igual… aunque, tú formaste una familia." - miró a los niños. - "Yo solo tuve a mi lobo interno como compañía. Después de todo, todos lo de la Orden formaron sus propias familias y, a pesar de que no me lo dijeron, tener a un hombre lobo y con todos los problemas que eso conlleva, como amigo, no era muy bueno…"

- Oh, Remus. - suspiró Harry, luego giró para mirar a sus hijos. - Naruto, Hikaru, vengan, papi les quiere presentar a un amigo. - dijo, para poder cambiar de tema, al ver que el hombre mayor se estaba poniendo triste.

Hikaru corrió hasta sentarse en las piernas de su mamá y Naruto se paró junto a él, mirando con gran curiosidad al extraño.

- Um… eh… - miró incierto al castaño.

- Puedes hablar en japonés. He aprendido… aunque me costará un poco acostumbrarme a hablarlo. - tranquilizó Remus.

- Arigato. - suspiró. - Bien… este es Naruto, mi primer bebé. Naruto… este es Remus, mi padrino honorario… viene del mismo lugar donde yo vivía, del que te conté cuando eras más pequeño.

- Ano… hola. - sonrió con su mueca zorruna, aunque estaba algo nervioso, el Kyuubi dentro de él se retorcía al sentir la presencia del lobo dentro de Remus.

- Hola, Naruto… kun. - sonrió y luego miró a Hikaru. - ¿Y este pequeño quien es?

- Mi segundo dolor de cabeza. - Naruto puso mala cara, pero Hikaru sonrió de oreja a oreja. - Hikaru.

Remus sonrió y revolvió el cabello del niño rubio.

- ¡Y estos son los míos! - chilló Sirius arrastrando a Neji a su lado. - Este es mi hijo Neji, el que tuve con mi marido. Y ese de allá… ¡¡¡cierra ese libro Kakashi!!! Es mi primer hijo, Kakashi.

- Un placer conocerlos, muchachos. - sonrió.

Ambos hermanos le dieron un "Hn" de reconocimiento.

- Remus… ¿Dónde está Fawkes? - quiso saber Harry.

- Él vino conmigo y tiene mis cosas. - frunció el ceño. - Me dijo que me buscaría luego de que él encontrara un buen lugar donde instalarse.

- ¿Él planea quedarse aquí?

- "Sí, me dijo que se aseguraría de que nosotros estamos bien." - sonrió, pasando de nuevo al inglés. - "Como te dije, le hizo una promesa a Albus de que se aseguraría que todos sus "muchachos" estarían bien, luego de la guerra."

- "Ese viejo chocho." - refunfuño Sirius. - "A pesar de que no aprobaba algunos de sus métodos, siempre nos quiso a todos como a sus nietos… y nosotros como a un abuelo."

- Ano sa… - murmuró Naruto. - Tengo hambre.

- Hn, dobe.

- ¿A quien llamas dobe, teme?

- ¡No ahora, Naruto!

- ¡Pero…!

Remus sonrió encariñado mientras que vio como Harry y su hijo se gritaban entre sí, como Hikaru miraba todo con sus enormes ojos verdes, mientras chupaba su dedo, como Sirius suspiraba y le mandaba miradas de reproche a su hijo menor, que no hacía caso de él. _Me preocupé todos estos años por nada…,_ pensó con una sonrisa. _Todos están bien y tienen a sus familias._ Suspiró con dolor. _Al igual que todos en el Mundo Mágico, cada uno encontró a su compañero, menos yo._

- ¿Remus?

El licántropo abrió sus ojos dorados, para mirar a Harry, que lo observaba con algo de preocupación. Sonrió. _¡Anímate, Remus! Has encontrado a tu mejor amigo y cachorro adoptado, no debes sentirte deprimido por algo tan tonto._

- ¿Dime, Harry?

- Sirius y yo nos preguntamos si te gustaría quedarte aquí o en mi casa. Yo tengo lugar en mi casa, pero allí vivo con tres niños revoltosos y dos más que vienen de seguido.

- Y aquí la habitación de Kakashi está libre. - aportó Sirius.

- Pues creo que ustedes ya han decidido. - sonrió, haciendo a los otros dos ruborizarse.

- ¡Entonces Moony se queda conmigo!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

- ¿A que se debe a que te estés jalando el cabello así?

Fugaku casi saltó en su silla y miró a la puerta de entrada de su casa. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo entrar, llevando de la mano a Hikaru.

- Harry, que bueno verte y a ti también Hikaru-chan.

- ¡Ohayo! - chilló, antes de soltarse de la mano de su papi e ir en busca de su hermano.

- También es bueno verte, aunque por tu cara, creo que algo anda mal. - comentó Harry, sentándose enfrente de Fugaku.

- De hecho. - suspiró derrotado. - No creo poder hacer esto solo, Harry. Itachi cada día esta más enterrado en su trabajo o se lo pasa vagando con Shisui y el resto de sus amigos, y Sasuke… Sasuke y su propia banda son los peores. ¡Hoy los encontré riendo nerviosamente en el pasillo¡Y cuando me acerqué para ver porque se reían…¡Los encontré hojeando un libro de Icha-Icha! - exclamó, antes de golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Qué?! - chilló Harry. - ¡No puedo creerlo¡Y con todo lo que hago para alejar a Naruto de esos libros malditos!

- ¡Lo sé! - suspiró. - Y lo siento. Siento que tu hijo haya leído eso en mi propia casa. Ahora están los cuatro castigados, limpiando la Biblioteca.

- ¿Y de donde sacaron eso?

- No sé. - frunció los labios. - Míos no son y, cuando le pregunté a Itachi, me negó rotundamente que sean suyos. Aunque el libro tiene las iniciales U. I. en la última hoja. - volvió a suspirar.

- Oh… Fu-chan. - sonrió. A pesar de todo, la situación era bastante hilarante. - Creo que tú necesitas un ama de llaves, que cuide de tu casa y tus hijos, así lo único que tú debes hacer es preocuparte por manejar tu Clan.

- Lo pensé¿pero dónde puedo encontrar alguien así? No solo debe cocinar, limpiar y atender la casa, sino también tener un ojo en Sasuke e Itachi y ayudarlos con lo que necesiten.

Harry mordió su labio.

- Encontraremos a alguien, Fugaku. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

- Pero, Moony…

- No, Sir… digo, Sakumo-kun. - suspiró. Era difícil acostumbrarse a ese nombre. - Ya llevo cuatro meses aquí y te agradezco que me acojas en tu casa, me des amistad y el calor de tu familia, pero eso no evita que me sienta inútil. Simplemente, no puedo estar sin hacer nada.

- Pero… ¿Dónde encontrarás trabajo? Sé que eres profesor, pero esas habilidades aquí no te servirán.

- No sé, Padfoot, pero quiero trabajar aunque sea de mesero. No puedo estar todo el día aquí sin hacer nada.

- Bueno… - bajó sus hombros, rendido. Sabía que cuando a su amigo lobo se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie podría detenerlo. - Pero si encuentras trabajo debería ser con alguien de confianza… tú sabes… por tu condición.

- Lo sé… - suspiró, también cayendo sus hombros en derrota. - Por mi condición no podré trabajar los días después de luna llena… - hizo una mueca. - Creo que hablaré con el marido de Harry para ver si me consigue un trabajo.

-

**-.Torre del Hokage.-**

**-**

- Hey, amor.

Arashi hizo muecas y dejó que su esposo se sentara en su regazo, para que después comenzara a besarlo con pasión. A pesar del tiempo, los labios de su moreno seguían siendo suaves y su boca siempre sabía a frutas. Harry le había dicho que ese sabor era natural de él y que tal vez tenía que ver con su herencia veela, que le daba un sabor especial, para engatusar a la pareja para que siempre lo besara. Y Arashi estaba más que feliz con esa noticia y era por eso que besaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad a su esposo.

Pronto, las manos en las caderas de Harry comenzaron a bajar hasta apoyarse en su trasero y las propias manos del mago dejaron los hombros del rubio, para poder meterla en la camisa semi abierta de Arashi y comenzar a tocar la piel en ese lugar.

- ¿Día agitado? - preguntó Harry, cuando separaron sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar a su esposo.

- Más o menos. – sonrió. - ¡Oh! Tu amigo el de ojos dorados estuvo aquí hoy.

- ¿Remus¿Para qué?

- Dice que en la casa de Sakumo-san se aburre y me pidió si le podía encontrar un trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo…? Pero él… con su licantropía…

- Él lo sabe, por eso recurrió a mí. Si va a tener un trabajo tiene que ser con alguien de confianza, a quien le podamos contar por qué estará ausente ciertos días del mes.

- Veo. - suspiró con pesar. - Pobre… a pesar que aquí no hacen discriminaciones como en el Mundo Mágico, también tiene problemas para encontrar un trabajo, por su condición. - Arashi lo abrazó, tratando de confortarlo. - ¿Y qué te dijo que puede hacer?

- Me dijo que podría enseñar a niños pequeños como leer y escribir, cocinar o limpiar. Está tan desesperado por hacer algo que trabajaría de mesero o señora de la limpieza.

De repente, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron y saltó del regazo de su esposo, mucho al descontento de este.

- ¡Sé perfectamente el trabajo que podemos darle¡Fu-chan estará tan feliz!

- ¿Fu-chan? - Arashi frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué tiene que ver el Uchiha en esto? - gruñó.

- Todo, mi amor. - besó sus labios. - Y ahora mismo voy a hablar con Remus y Fugaku.

- ¿…eh¿Qué…¡Espera!

Pero su esposo no lo escuchó, solo salió pitando de la oficina.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

- Wow. - susurró Remus mirando con los ojos anchos lo que era el Complejo Uchiha. - Parece gente de dinero¿estás seguro que puedo trabajar aquí?

- Segurísimo. - Harry hizo muecas. - Aquí vive mi mejor amigo y ya le expliqué tu situación. Le pareció extraño, pero a al vez fascinante.

- ¿Y no tuvo miedo?

- No… verás, así como los Hyuuga, los Uchiha también tienen un bloodline, un Doujutsu (técnicas oculares) llamado Sharingan y, con esos ojos, ellos podrán controlar al lobo, si es que se sale de control.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó sorprendido y con algo de esperanza en la voz. Si había alguna persona que con solo sus ojos pudiera controlar la furia del lobo, Remus estaría más que feliz que trabajar para él.

- Yup, completamente. El poder del Sharingan es inigualable y puede poner al lobo bajo una ilusión el suficiente tiempo como para escapar o encerrarlo si es que hace falta.

- Me quitas un peso de encima. - suspiró.

Caminaron a paso lento dentro del Completo, recibiendo saludos y miradas de curiosidad de los Uchihas que vivían allí. Luego de la _purgación_ que sufrió el Clan en el fiasco de Mikoto, se podría decir que solo los Uchiha's "buenos" habían quedado en el lugar. Por el camino, un chico de unos diez años se les acercó, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Harry-san¿No vino Naruto con usted?

- No, Sasuke.-kun. Naruto se quedó haciendo tareas con Gaara en casa.

- Oh… - murmuró y luego miró con curiosidad al castaño. - ¿Y este señor quién es?

- Su nombre es Lupin Remus y va a trabar en tu casa. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa. - Será tu niñera.

- ¡Yo no necesito niñera! - masculló ultrajado.

- No, por supuesto que no. - dijo Remus, agachándose hasta quedar frente a los ojos negros de Sasuke. - Tú pareces ser todo un hombrecito, que puede tomar cuidado y responsabilidad por su propia vida. Sin embargo, hasta el mismo Hokage o el Jefe de un Clan, necesitan de alguien que le dé direcciones en algún momento o simplemente palabras de apoyo y cariño… y es para eso que estoy aquí. - sonrió.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante las palabras del hombre y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke. - se presentó formalmente.

- Lupin Remus, será un gusto trabajar para usted, Sasuke-san.

-

**-.Casa principal de los Uchiha.-**

**-**

Fugaku asintió a la sirvienta y caminó hasta la sala de su casa. Allí vio a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara, a su hijo pequeño mirando con lo que parecía adoración a una tercera persona. Los ojos negros se dirigieron al hombre y la respiración del Uchiha paró por algunos segundos. Al lado de su hijo se sentaba la criatura más hermosa que Fugaku hubiera visto nunca. Su piel era bastante pálida y tenía algunas cicatrices, pero él mismo tenía algunas y estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Su cabello no era rubio o castaño, sino más bien un color oro que se mezclaba a la perfección con las canas color plata que presentaba. La sonrisa que tenía mientras hablaba con Sasuke era cariñosa y paciente e irradiaba una calidez que Fugaku nunca pudo tener en su vida.

Carraspeó antes de entrar y su respiración volvió a detenerse al ver los espléndidos ojos dorados posarse en los suyos.

- ¡Papá¿Es verdad que Remus-san va a trabajar aquí? - preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia, sorprendiendo a su padre.

Ellos nunca habían tenido una sirvienta que durara, porque entre Sasuke, Kiba y Naruto le hacían la vida imposible a la pobre. Pero aquí estaba su hijo, emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener un _mucamo cama adentro_.

- Si nos dejas solo para tener una charla y llegamos a un acuerdo, podría ser. - dijo con tranquilidad, sentándose frente a sus invitados.

- ¡Bien¡Yo ya cumplí con mi parte! - dijo Harry. - Ahora me voy a mi casa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

- ¡Seguro! Traeré mis libros y cuadernos y nos vamos.

- Ok, te espero afuera. - dijo y miró a los otros adultos. Remus parecía algo tímido y Fugaku tal vez no lo notaba, pero le estaba dando una mirada rapaz al castaño. Harry enarcó una ceja. _¿Qué tenemos aquí…? _- Espero que lleguen a un acuerdo. Nos veremos mañana, Remus. Fugaku. - asintió en dirección de los dos.

- Hasta luego, Harry.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**.:.Tiempo después.:.**

-

- ¿No piensas irte sin desayunar, ne Itachi?

La comadreja se congeló en su lugar. A pesar de su entrenamiento de ANBU y todo lo que hacía para poder pasar la cocina sin ser detectado, era inútil eludir al lobo que vivía dentro de su mucamo. Maldijo una vez más el olvidarse su máscara de ANBU en la sala o sino habría podido eludir a Remus.

- Tengo trabajo.

- Bien por ti. - sonrió. - Pero desayuna primero.

- No puedo, llego tarde…

- Estás muy delgado, Itachi. Me preocupo por ti.

Esta vez, Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor. Allí estaba, Remus actuando como una madre preocupada y poniendo esa voz que te hacía sentir culpable por hacerlo sentir mal. Suspiró y escuchó una risita contenida, sabiendo de quien era, fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero eso no quitó la sonrisa del rostro del menor. En la esquina de su mesa, su padre cambió de hoja el diario e intentó ocultar su sonrisa, detrás de la taza de café.

- Está bien, comeré algo. - masculló.

- ¡Perfecto! - En un instante, Itachi se encontró con una taza de chocolate semi frío frente suyo (justo como le gustaba), acompañado de tostadas con mermelada de durazno. El estómago de Itachi saltó gustoso y el muchacho se encontró con que sí tenía hambre. - Sasuke, si ya terminaste ve a cepillarte los dientes y luego iremos a la Academia.

- No necesito que me acompañes. - gruñó.

- Por supuesto que no. - sonrió Remus, haciendo un gesto imperceptible a Fugaku para que no reprendiera a su hijo por ser grosero. - Pero me plazco de ir, estoy la mayor parte del tiempo aquí en la casa y caminar contigo a la Academia me renueva los ánimos. Así que es más un favor para mí que otra cosa.

Por supuesto, Remus siempre sabía como convencer a Sasuke que él no era tratado como un niño pequeño. Y lo hacía malditamente bien.

-Oh… bien… entonces voy por mis cosas.

- ¡No olvides cepillarte los dientes! - gritó al chico que corría a su habitación. Luego sonrió y comenzó a levantar las cosas de la mesa.

- Remus… - llamó Fugaku, con su voz profunda.

- ¿Dime…?

- Esta noche los ancianos y yo tenemos una reunión. Me gustaría que preparases un menú con las mujeres que se encargan de la cocina y que te encargaras que Sasuke duerma temprano, así no corremos peligro de que haga de las suyas.

- Descuida, Sasuke y yo no estaremos esta noche aquí.

- ¿No¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño.

- Ichiraku-san nos invitó a comer en su puesto de ramen.

- ¿Y por qué ese hombre invitaría a _ti_ a _mi_ hijo a comer allí?

Remus pestañeó y abrió la boca para responder, pero Itachi se le adelantó.

- Cuidado, otou-sama… acabas de sonar medio posesivo y celoso.

Fugaku fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, mientras Remus se ruborizaba.

- L-Le hice un favor a Ayame-chan. - tartamudeó, aún rojo por la vergüenza. Aunque, internamente, el tono celoso de su "jefe" lo regocijaba. - E Ichiraku-san me dijo que pasara a comer cuando quisiera, que sería gratis. Como sabía de la reunión, le dije que iría hoy, junto con Sasuke. - miró al menor. - Tú también puedes venir, Itachi.

- Lo pensaré. - murmuró, apresurando su chocolate, antes de salir de la cocina.

Notando que estaban solos en el lugar, Fugaku se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a Remus y lo encerró en un abrazo, antes de besarlo. El castaño gimió y abrió la boca, dando la bienvenida a la lengua intrusa, pero luego empujó al moreno.

- Fugaku… Sasuke bajará en cualquier momento. - protestó, empujando con más fuerzas al otro.

El Uchiha lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se alejó.

- Esta noche, cuando termines de comer, quiero que vuelvan directamente a casa. ¿De acuerdo? - masculló.

Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego suspiró.

- Hai… hai… - arregló sus ropas. - Nos vemos más tarde. - mirando para todos lados, picoteó los labios de su amante y salió de la cocina.

Todo había comenzado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Luego de seis meses de trabajar en la Casa principal y de tener a todos los Uchiha's en su bolsillo, Fugaku y Remus comenzaron a notar que disfrutaban de sus pequeñas charlas, de la compañía de uno con el otro y de la comodidad de tener un lugar a donde pertenecer por el lado del lobo y la tranquilidad de saber que su familia tenía un buen vigilante por parte de Fugaku.

-

**-.Flash Back.-**

**-**

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó Remus, después de dejar la taza de té junto a Fugaku, que se sentaba en el pórtico que daba al jardín de la casa.

- No… pero ven, siéntate a mi lado. - palmeó la madera junto a él.

Remus obedeció y ambos compartieron un cómodo silencio, mientras veían como las estrellas aparecían de a poco en el cielo.

- Pasado mañana es luna llena. - murmuró Remus.

Fugaku asintió, ya había notado que Remus estaba más pálido de lo normal y que le costaba respirar cuando estaba muy cansado. Por consiguiente, tanto Itachi como Sasuke lo ayudaban en las tareas de la casa y los tres lo miraban como un halcón, en caso de que se desmayara.

- ¿Has tomado tu poción?

- Hai.

- Remus… - dijo después de un rato. - Quisiera intentar algo. - sus ojos conectaron con los dorados. - Quisiera estar contigo pasado mañana por la noche.

- No. - abrió ancho los ojos. - Sería peligroso.

- No, no lo sería si has tomado tu poción y quiero comprobar si es que mi Sharingan funciona contra el lobo.

- Pero… pero…

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Recuerda que soy yo quien cierra con llave la habitación y, simplemente, puedo entrar una vez que estés transformado. Pero quería avisarte de todos modos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué te pondrías bajo ese riesgo?

Fugaku miró por largos segundos los ojos aprensivos de su mucamo, dejó su taza de té en el piso y tomó una de las manos de Remus. Todo el cuerpo del castaño se tensó, mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

- ¿Por qué lo hago…? - preguntó bajito. - Lo hago porque te quiero.

Y esa noche se besaron por primera vez.

-

**-.Fin del Flash Back.-**

**-**

- Ne… Remus… ¿Qué hay entre mi papá y tú?

Remus se atragantó con sus fideos y miró alarmado al niño que había aprendido a amar como un hijo. Otro cachorro para su manada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sasuke-kun?

- No soy tonto. Veo como se miran, como rozan sus manos cuando creen que ni mi aniki ni yo notamos. Pero lo vemos…

Remus maldijo una vez más el vivir bajo el mismo techo que tres personas que eran consideradas prodigios. Era evidente que siendo Sasuke e Itachi tan inteligentes, algo así no les pasaría desapercibido por tanto tiempo.

- Tu padre y yo… nos entendemos. - dijo, eligiendo bien sus palabras. - Disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, de charlar y de darnos cariño mutuo. - miró con aprensión los ojos negros. - ¿Te molestaría que yo tenga una relación amorosa con tu otou-sama?

- No… - frunció el ceño. - ¿Y ustedes van a darme un hermanito?

Remus tosió nervioso y tomó un trago de su agua. Enfrente de él, Ichiraku-san sonrió.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Itachi nunca está en casa y con Naruto y los otros casi no nos vemos por tantas tareas que tenemos y por el entrenamiento de nuestros padres. No es muy divertido jugar con los otros niños del Clan. Pienso… - llevó un dedo a su labio. - pienso que sería bueno tener otro niño en casa para tener compañía… y que sea mi hermano.

Remus suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa al cachorro.

- Veremos, Sasuke. Veremos…

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Si… tal y como se lo imaginaban… Fu-chan se quedará con Remus XD

¡Y para todas/os lo que lo estaban esperando¡A partir del chap que viene comienza mi adaptación del manga! Seee… los niños crecen y ahora me voy a centrar más en Naruto y el resto de los novatos ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	20. Los Merodeadores se convierten en ninjas

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

**Capítulo 19: Los Merodeadores se convierten en Shinobis.**

- Tú no entiendes, Fugaku. - Remus frunció el ceño a su amante. - Mi condición de hombre lobo podría hacer que tenga un embarazo múltiple. Es decir… más de un niño. Así que si quieres agrandar la familia… tenemos que planearlo bien… y casarnos ¬¬

Uchiha Fugaku frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Bien, desde que su querido Sasuke le había "recordado" que Remus podía traer bebés al mundo a pesar de ser hombre, el instinto de volver a tener un niñito que cuidar y darle amor había picado al Jefe del Clan. Era por eso que había tocado el tema con su amante de hace ya seis meses, pero el hombre-lobo estaba implacable con eso del planeamiento familiar, la boda y "blanquear" su situación ante toda la Aldea.

Como si todo Konoha ya no estuviese enterado de su relación ilícita…

Como en toda Aldea, siendo que tenían ninjas por todos lados, un secreto como ese no se podía mantener por tanto tiempo guardado. Y a eso se le sumaba que Fugaku (y sus hijos) había espantado a todo posible pretendiente que Remus podría haber llegado a tener. Es que él a veces era demasiado bueno y _querible_…

- ¿Qué tanto tienen que pensar…? Yo quiero un hermanito… - Sasuke se enfurruñó desde su escondite detrás de la puerta secreta que daba a la Sala de su casa. Esta era una conversación trascendental que él no se podía perder.

Detrás de él, Itachi enarcó una ceja.

- Un bebé no es algo que se pueda traer al mundo por tu capricho, pequeño hermano.

- Hmph. - Sasuke levantó su nariz en el aire, con petulancia. - Papá me dijo que iba a convencer a Remus-san… y yo le creo.

Itachi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez sería bueno que haya otro bebé en la casa, así su padre y Remus dejarían de mimar tanto a su hermanito.

- Está bien, si quieres llevar el apellido Uchiha pegado a tu nombre y convertirte en mi esposo, lo haremos. Y después de eso, tendremos a nuestro niño o niños, cuanto antes…

Remus le dio una mirada de incredulidad a su amante. Pero no pudo responder nada, porque un grito salió de quien sabe donde.

- ¡¡YATTA!!

La ceja de Fugaku crispó.

- Sasuke… Itachi… tienen dos minutos para abandonar el pasadizo secreto antes de que les ponga un castigo… - siseó.

**-.:.Meses después.:.-**

Tsunade estaba de visita en Konoha, para traer a su nueva estudiante a que conociera su Aldea, Shizune. Y aprovechando el hecho de que ella estaba allí, Harry le había presentado a Remus y pedido que le hiciera una ecografía, para saber como estaba y cuantos niños llevaba en su abultado vientre el licántropo.

Los instintos le decían a Remus que era más de uno, pero no estaba tan seguro de cuantos. Resultó que no necesitó planear tanto, porque si bien su boda con Fugaku fue hace solo dos meses, él ahora ya estaba de cinco meses de gestación, es decir que hizo tanto teatro para nada. Su lobo interno ya se había ocupado de usar muy bien los espermatozoides del Uchiha, sin su permiso o papeles de matrimonio.

La rubia dejó la máquina de lado y miró a Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

- Trillizos. - sentenció.

En una esquina, Fugaku tropezó, pero por suerte no se desmayó.

**-.:.Unos años después.:.-**

- Jujuju…

Gaara miró con impasibilidad como su aniki metía la brocha en la lata de pintura y comenzaba a hacer unos círculos en la mejilla del segundo Hokage, mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio en la cara del Sandaime. A él le tocaba pintar la cara de su padre adoptivo, pero Gaara seguía mezclando y revolviendo su lata de pintura, puesto que él quería un color exacto antes de ponerse a dibujar. Él quería que su líquido tuviera un color rojo sangre. No sabía por qué, pero hoy se había levantado con ganas de ver ese color.

- Ne… ¿no deberíamos estar en la Academia ya?

- ¡Tenemos que terminar antes de irnos! - exclamó Naruto. - ¡Esta será nuestra última oportunidad de hacer una broma antes de que nos graduemos, Sasuke! ¡Por eso lo estamos haciendo a lo grande!

- No es la primera vez que pintamos las caras de los Hokages. - dijo Gaara con voz cansina, mientras usaba su arena para tomar la brocha y comenzar a hacer su parte en la cara que le tocaba.

- Bien… sí… pero esta vez es diferente. - masculló el rubio, acomodándose en su precario andamio. - Nunca antes lo habíamos hecho en pleno día…

- Mis papás no van a ser muy felices por esto… - se quejó Sasuke, dibujando unos mocos en la cara de Sarutobi. - Remus-otou-sama dice que tengo que comportarme bien, para dar buen ejemplo a mis hermanitos…

- Harry-otou-san nos dice eso también. - comentó Gaara.

El labio de Naruto se encrespó en un puchero.

- Bueno, bueno… terminemos enseguida y vamos…

- Oh, no… ustedes se van _ahora_.

Los tres muchachos se congelaron al escuchar la voz fría a sus espaldas. Con lentitud, voltearon y se encontraron con Iruka cruzado de brazos y con una vena palpitando en su frente. Detrás de él estaban Itachi, Tenzo y Shisui, con caras muy infelices.

- ¡Iruka-nii-chan! - dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Tu sonrisa esta vez no va a poder convencerme de que no le diga esto a Harry-oji-san, Naruto. - masculló el Chuunin.

- Estoy decepcionado, pequeño hermano.

- Pero…

- No quiero escucharlo. - sentenció Iruka. - Vamos para la Academia, _ahora_.

**-.:.Horas después.:.-**

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Pasé!

Harry sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibir a su niño. Al fin… este momento había llegado, su hijo Naruto se convertía en Genin y comenzaba una vida como ninja. Teniendo los recuerdos de la vida de Naruto aún frescos en su mente, Harry hubiese evitado por todos los medios que el niño se convirtiera en ninja, pero había aceptado hace mucho que ser un ninja era el destino de su hijo, estaba en su sangre. Era por eso que Harry le dio todo el entrenamiento que su mente y cuerpo podrían adquirir a su edad, para que pudiera defenderse mejor en caso de necesidad. Además, el mayor dolor que experimentó su hijo, la traición de Sasuke, estaba totalmente fuera de probabilidad de que ocurriera, quitando un gran peso de los hombros del mago.

- Sabía que lo harías, hermoso. - revolvió su cabello. - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y también de ti, Gaara-chan. - agregó, mirando al niño callado que había colocado su venda de la hoja en la correa de su calabaza.

Gaara asintió en dirección de su padre, con una sonrisa de lado y Naruto hizo muecas zorrunas.

- Entonces… ¿vas a enseñarme ese Jutsu que me prometiste como regalo? - pidió con ansiedad.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me costó mucho convencer a tu padre que me dejara enseñártelo, así que ahora no voy a dar un paso atrás…

- ¡Yosh! - bamboleó un puño en el aire. - ¡¿Y como se llama el Jutsu?!

- Se llama **Kage bushin no Jutsu**.

Harry sabía que no habría otra forma de que su hijo aprendiera el Jutsu, habiendo cambiado tantas cosas. Era por eso que él había tomado esta decisión, porque era consciente que el uso del **Kage Bushin** se convertiría en la firma de Naruto y era algo que lo ayudaría en muchas situaciones, hasta salvándole la vida en otras. Le había costado convencer a Arashi, porque el hombre declaró que era un Jutsu muy duro para un Genin recién graduado, ya que era una técnica prohibida para uso exclusivo de shinobis con grado de Jounin o más. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba casado con su esposo por más de doce años para nada, así que solo tuvo que usar una que otra técnica de convencimiento para hacerlo aceptar.

- ¡Suena genial, dattebayo! ¡¿Y cuando lo vamos a aprender?!

- Hoy mismo si lo deseas, puesto que mañana tendrás que reunirte con tus compañeros de equipo. Por hoy te voy a demostrar cuales son los sellos y después ya veremos como te entrenaré…

- ¿Y que hay de mí? - quiso saber Gaara.

- Para ti tengo que consultar. - Harry mordió su labio inferior. - No sé de técnicas que puedan servir para tu arena… ¿dame unas semanas, por favor?

Gaara frunció el ceño, no estando muy feliz, pero terminó asintiendo.

**-/-.Complejo del Clan Uchiha.-/-**

- ¡Muy bien, Sasuke! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

El moreno se ruborizó ligeramente al ser envuelto en un abrazo de oso por su "madre" adoptiva. Por suerte estaban dentro de su casa, donde nadie podía ver que era tratado con tanto afecto. ¡Su reputación se iría al suelo si se sabía que le gustaba ser achuchado por Remus-san!

- Je… - sonrió con superioridad. - Fue pan comido. Kiba y Naruto pasaron apenas…

- Pero pasaron y eso es lo importante. - sonrió, yendo hacia la cocina. - Preparé la tarta de tomates que tanto te gusta para festejar…

Los ojos negros brillaron con gula al ver la espléndida tarta que trajo su papá desde la cocina. Lastimosamente, su papá también emergió de la cocina con un par de niños de cabello negro y ojos negros iguales a los de él y cada Uchiha.

- La tarta es para mí… - gruñó, quitando la bandeja de las manos de Remus.

- Awww… eres mado, Sasu-nii nosotros solo quedemos un poquitito… - dijo uno de ellos, el mayor, Sanosuke.

- Ti… solo un poquito. - dijo el otro, Kenshin.

Los ojos de los niños comenzaron a brillar mientras un encantador puchero se formaba en sus labios.

- Su aniki va a compartir la tarta con ustedes, no se preocupen. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? - la voz de Remus era suave y había una sonrisa en su cara. Pero sus ojos dorados decían otra cosa: "Niégale un pedazo de tarta y habrá consecuencias"

- Claro. - masculló renuente.

Los niños hicieron muecas y Sasuke los fulminó con la mirada. A pesar de tener casi dos años y medio, los mocosos eran extremadamente inteligentes, la gente ya decía que ahora había otra tanda de prodigios en el Clan Uchiha y todos estaban regocijados por ello.

- ¿Ya estás aquí, Sasuke? - sonó la voz sorprendida de su padre. Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirarlo y su padre le regaló una sonrisa al ver la venda en su frente. - ¡Felicidades, hijo!

- Arigato, otou-sama.

- ¡Suke!

El niño que venía cargando su padre se retorció en sus brazos y pidió ser bajado. Sasuke sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Este era su pequeño hermano favorito.

Estaba mal… pero nadie podía evitarlo.

A los siete meses de embarazo, Remus se enteró que dos de sus niños estaban en un mismo saco y el otro en uno solo, lo que se traducía a que dos de ellos serían gemelos. Y cuando nacieron, los gemelos llegaron primeros y eran idénticos y sanos Uchihas de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo el otro era un tanto diferente, había nacido con bajo peso y estuvo tres meses en incubadora, antes que lo dejaran salir.

Los gemelos tenían los mismos rasgos: piel pálida, ojos y cabellos negros y la arrogancia típica de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, el otro, Yuki era idéntico a su mamá en todo. Fue doloroso en un principio, porque fue evidente al año de vida que Yuki había heredado la maldición de Remus. Su cuerpo pequeño y delicado, su cabello castaño y sus ojos dorados lo demostraban. Tsunade había diagnosticado que Yuki absorbió toda la maldición, salvando a sus hermanos de tener algún rasgo de la licantropía.

Remus se había sentido muy culpable, pero con el amor de su familia y amigos, lo estaba superando. Además, Yuki era adorable, él carecía de todo lo que un Uchiha debería tener. Él era amable, callado y sonriente. Despedía ternura por todos sus poros y tenía a medio Konoha comiendo de su mano, incluido TODO el Clan Uchiha. Era por eso que, sin poder evitarlo, Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke tenían un punto débil para el niño.

- Hola, Yuki-kun. - susurró Sasuke, levantando al castañito en sus brazos. - Mira… tu aniki ya es un shinobi. - señaló la venda en su frente.

- Oh… ¿y serás bueno como Itachi? - preguntó con voz inocente, ladeando la cabeza.

La ceja de Sasuke crispó.

- Eso espero…

- Jujuju… Kenshin y yo apostamos que te convetidas en Jun-in a los teinta.

- ¡Cállense, malvados! - exclamó Sasuke, antes de salir a corretear a sus hermanos.

- Practicaremos en ese bosque. - anunció Harry, arrastrando a su hijo a un prado del bosque que rodeaba el Bosque de la Muerte, que era poco peligroso. - Siéntense.

Gaara y Naruto obedecieron, también Hikaru que había querido acompañarlos.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Nosotros vinimos a entrenar, a hacer _cosas de ninjas. _- masculló Naruto, frunciéndole el ceño a su hermano molesto.

- ¡Yo seré ninja algún día! - chilló Hikaru. - Además… Hanabi-chan me dijo que hoy tiene entrenamiento con su papá y que no podemos jugar…

- ¿Y que hay de Konohamaru y su pandilla?

- Hmph. - bufó con desdén. - ¡Yo no me junto con ese teme!

- No utilices esa palabra, Hikaru. Todavía me pregunto de donde la aprendiste. - dijo Harry, mirando a Naruto seriamente. El rubio tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

- Uh… bien… ¿empezamos?

Harry suspiró y extrajo un pergamino de su chaleco de Jounin, ya que si bien él no era un shinobi activo (debía admitir que era más una ama de casa que otra cosa) él todavía usaba su ropa de ninja de Konoha. Desenrolló el papel y comenzó a darle los puntos importantes del Kage Bushin.

Dos horas se fueron volando, mientras Naruto aprendía los sellos con la mano y Hikaru y Gaara se entretenían cazando ardillas con la arena. Mucho al horror del niño, su hermano pelirrojo había matado dos de ellas, usando su **Ataúd del Infierno**.

- ¡¡Harry-sama!!

El entrenamiento se vio interrumpido por un Hagane Kotetsu, un Chuunin amigo de Iruka, que solía vigilar las puertas de Konoha. El hombre se notaba agitado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Hay alguien en la puerta que lo busca! ¡Dice que es de Suna… y está mal herido!

Gaara se tensó visiblemente y Harry se apresuró a ir a las puertas, dejando a Kotetsu para que vigilara a sus niños. Cuando llegó a las puertas, vio que el visitante era nada más y nada menos que Yashamaru, el tío de su hijo adoptado, que estaba sentado en el piso y era asistido por Izumo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yashamaru?

El rubio hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se incorporó y arqueó frente a Harry.

- Tuve una discusión como mi cuñado, Harry-sama. - murmuró. - Él ya no es el mismo de siempre… ha cambiado mucho y no apruebo muchas cosas que hace. - miró para otro lado. - Hoy mandó un shinobi para que atentara contra mi vida y entonces tomé la decisión de huir. - le dio una mirada desesperada al mago. - Este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió para pedir asilo… después de todo… en las cartas que usted me mandaba para saber de mi sobrino, me dijo que sería bien recibido cuando quisiera…

- Y no he cambiado de opinión. - aseguró, acercándose al rubio, para poder ayudarlo a estar bien parado. Sus heridas no parecían muy grabes, pero se notaba cansado y hambriento. - Vamos al Hospital… ya después hablaremos de tu estancia en Konoha.

_Esto significa que Orochimaru ya ha hecho su primer movimiento…_

**-/-.Torre del Hokage.-/-**

**-/-.Oficinas de Informes.-/-**

- ¡Ah, Kakashi! - Obito hizo muecas. - Ya llegaron los papeles con la distribución de estudiantes y quienes serán sus Jounin-senseis.

Kakashi lo miró con apatía, guardó su Icha-Icha en su bolsillo y tomó el sobre marrón que su mejor amigo le entregaba. Con la misma mirada aburrida, Kakashi leyó el papel que tenía los datos de los alumnos que tendría este año. De a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo como platos y su piel palideciendo. Miró al Uchiha con alarma.

- No me mires así… yo solo soy el mensajero. - dijo Obito, intentando no reírse de la expresión de su amigo.

- ¡P-Pero…!

- No sé. - se encogió de hombros. - Fue el sensei quien distribuyó los equipos, si tienes una queja… ya sabes adonde ir. - señaló el pasillo que iba a la oficina del Hokage.

- Puedes apostar que tengo algo que decir. - gruñó Kakashi, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la oficina de Arashi.

**-/-.Oficina de Hokage.-/-**

- ¡¡Sensei!!

El rugido enfadado vino acompañado con que su puerta sea abierta de par en par. Los ANBU's vigías se agitaron, pero al ver que era Hatake Kakashi, se calmaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? - enarcó una ceja.

- "¡¿Qué sucede?!" - repitió con incredulidad, antes de estampar el papel que tenía en la mano en el escritorio del rubio. - ¡¿Es que acaso usted intenta matarme?! ¿O que envejezca antes de tiempo…?

- Ah… era eso… - suspiró, masajeando sus sienes. - No podía hacer otra cosa…

- ¿Cómo que no podía? - exigió. - ¡Hay montones de shinobis allá afuera que se placerían de ser senseis de sus hijos y Sasuke!

- Pero ninguno tiene mi confianza como lo tienes tú, Kakashi. - dijo tranquilamente. - ¿Eres un genio y no lo entiendes? - lo miró seriamente y el peliblanco se obligó a calmarse, sentándose frente a su sensei.

- Explíqueme.

- Kakashi… - suspiró. - Primero que nada está mi hijo, Naruto… sé que eres el único que podrá ser su sensei sin pensar que él es "El hijo del Hokage", lo mismo pasa con Sasuke, tú no te dejarás llevar por su apellido y eres el único en quien confío en que podrá enseñarle como usar el Sharingan una vez que lo despierte, sin mimarlo por su apellido. Y Sakura… bien… Iruka me ha dado un informe detallado de ella y creo que será el equilibrio justo para ellos.

- Se olvida de algo… - siseó. - Mi grupo tiene cuatro personas…

- Ah… hai… jejeje… - rió rascando su cabeza. - Creo que Gaara estaría trastornado si lo separo de Naruto y Sasuke…

- Entiendo sus razones. - asintió seriamente. - ¡¿Pero me ha dado a Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara para tenerlos en un mismo equipo?! - chilló. - ¡Enloqueceré!

- Maa… maa… ellos son niños buenos, un tanto traviesos, pero buenos… Y ahora son Genin, se comportarán, te lo aseguro.

**-.:.Al día siguiente.:.-**

Kakashi miró seriamente a sus cuatro alumnos. Naruto y Gaara parecían aburridos, mientras que Sasuke trataba de apartarse lo más que podía de Sakura, quien trataba por todos los medios de obtener su atención. _Una fangirl… que suerte_, pensó con sarcasmo.

- Bien… - dijo con voz cansina. - La mayor parte de nosotros ya nos conocemos, pero es protocolo presentarnos con nuestros nombres completos, lo que les gusta y disgusta, hobbys… sueños para el futuro… - levantó las manos en indiferencia.- Empezaremos por el rubio…

Naruto se erigió orgulloso.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…

**-/-.Flash Back.-/-**

- Espero que no te moleste, mi amor. - dijo Harry, mirando con seriedad para su hijo. - Pero ten en cuenta que es por tu bien… nada más…

- Yo… entiendo…

- Gracias. - lo abrazó. - Pero esto solo será para las afueras de la Aldea, aunque convendría que te vayas acostumbrando a él…

- Sí… - sonrió. - Seré solo Uzumaki cuando salga y creo que para acostumbrarme, me presentaré ante mi sensei y compañeros de equipo con este apellido solo.

**-/-.Fin del Flash Back.-/-**

- … ¡tengo gusto del ramen y me disgusta que mi padre me prohíba comer solo un tazón por día! ¡Mi sueño es ser el Hokage siguiente y mi hobby es hacer travesuras con mis amigos!

- De acuerdo. Siguiente.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo gusto de las tartas de tomate que me hace mi papá… y me disgusta que me traten como un pequeño muchacho y que me acosen. - fulminó a Sakura con la mirada. - Mi hobby es divertirme con mis amigos y mi sueño para futuro… - frunció el ceño. - supongo que es tener una familia, con una mujer o marido como mi papá Remus. - era evidente la admiración hacia el hombre en su voz.

- De acuerdo, ahora la muchacha.

Sakura tardó en responder, porque estaba muy ocupada en mirar a Sasuke con los ojos en forma de corazones. Pero su presentación dejó mucho que desear para los otros tres miembros del grupo 7.

- Y por último… el pelirrojo.

- Soy Gaara, tengo gusto de mi arena y me disgusta que se moje, porque se vuelve pesada. Mi hobby es divertirme con Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke… y nadie más. - estuvo pensativo varios minutos. - Yo no duermo bien… así que no sueño mucho.

- Ah… ejem - carraspeó Kakashi, con una gotita en la cabeza. - Entonces, tengan estos volantes instructivos… - les entregó un par de papeles a los niños. - Y nos vemos mañana en el área de entrenamiento y sáltense el desayuno… no quiero que lleguen tarde.

- Tsk… tú eres el retrasado crónico. - masculló Naruto.

- Tenme más respeto. - gruñó. - Ahora soy tu sensei, Naruto.

- Hai, hai. - agitó un mano, antes de ponerse a leer el instructivo.

**-/-.Área de Entrenamiento.-/-**

- ¡Yo! - saludó Kakashi, luego de aparecer en una nube de humo. El Jounin curvó sus ojos para arriba, divertido de ver a sus estudiantes enfurruñados.

- ¡¡Llegas tarde!! - gritaron tres de sus estudiantes. Gaara solamente le daba una mirada que podría haber helado el infierno.

- Maa… maa… es que mi otouto no podía levantarse y tuve cargar un balde de agua, luego ponerle hielo para que se enfriara y después se lo tiré en la cara.

- ¿En serio…? - preguntó Naruto.- Jujuju… se lo merece, por teme…

- ¡Usuratonkachi! - Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza. - ¡Kakashi-sensei no vive en la misma casa que Neji! Está mintiendo… - siseó, fulminando a su sensei con la mirada.

- Maa… - suspiró el Jounin. Con estos niños, sus excusas no iban a servir. - Bien, entonces creo que comenzaremos. - sacó un reloj de su bolsa. - Supongo que sus padres le habrán dicho que no se convertirán en Genins oficiales, hasta que pasen esta prueba. - Los cuatro asintieron. - Entonces… para pasar esta prueba, ustedes tienen que venir por estas campanas que voy a poner en mi cintura…

- Ano… solo hay tres de ellas. - dijo Sakura.

- Hai, lo sé. - sonrió. - Porque ustedes tienen hasta el anochecer para quitarme las campanas y si uno de ustedes no obtiene una… fallará. - dijo con dramatismo. Pero su tono fue perdido, ya que ninguno de los muchachos de su grupo parecía escucharlo. Sasuke se enfurruñaba con los brazos cruzados por quien sabe qué, Gaara miraba al cielo con actitud aburrida y Naruto fruncía el ceño en un escarabajo que estaba subiendo por su ropa. - Ejem… ¿comenzamos?

- ¡Hai!

Los cuatro asintieron a su pregunta dudosa y, cuando Kakashi prendió la alarma del reloj, Sakura se apuró a meterse entre los arbustos, pero los muchachos se quedaron en sus mismos lugares.

- ¿Y bien…? - preguntó con voz aburrida, mientras sacaba su Icha-Icha de su bolsa. - Si quieren las campanas deben usar sus habilidades ninja.

- Hicimos cierta investigación antes de venir y luego un plan en base a eso. - explicó Sasuke.

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Gaara, aquí presente, se hará cargo de todo! - exclamó Naruto, palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja en el pelirrojo, mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al niño con la mano abierta y mirándolo penetrantemente. Demasiado tarde sintió los granos de arena recorrer sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus muslos.

- Aplastaré sus piernas si no me da las campanas. - dijo Gaara, sin preámbulos.

Kakashi tragó saliva.

- Tus padres no serán muy felices si me lastimas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Usted dijo que usáramos nuestras habilidades de ninja.

El peliblanco suspiró.

- Ok, me rindo. ¡Ustedes pasan! - anunció sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡¡Yatta!!

Después de todo, no era como si tenía planeado reprobar a dos hijos de su sensei y al Uchiha más joven. Ciertamente, sus padres no serían felices por eso. Además hace mucho que él y muchos aldeanos de Konoha habían vivido en carne propia lo bien que los tres muchachos podría trabajar en equipo, solo faltaba que Sakura se integrara y estaba seguro que Naruto se haría cargo de ello.

**Continuará…**

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Pos sip, Remus y Fugaku tuvieron trillizos, esta es una idea que tenía hace mucho y al fin pude escribirla XD Aunque me costó mucho encontrarle un nombre a cada niño… al final me decidí por algunos de animes que me gustan… seguro que los reconocen XD

¡Los Merodeadores toman más protagonismo! ¡Y en el chap que viene tendremos a Haku-chan! ToT

Y por cierto… Yashamaru ha aparecido, él será bueno… aunque no he decidido qué haré con él. Pensaba en ponerlo con Obito… aunque también quería ponerlo al Uchiha con Rin…

¿Ustedes que piensan…?

Obito/Yashamaru.

Obito/Rin.

¡Díganme, por favor!

¡¡Gracias _Neko-chan_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!


	21. El viaje a la Ola

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 20: El viaje a la Ola.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Fugaku dejó su taza de té en la mesa cuando terminó de escuchar el aullido del lobo. Mirando por la ventana, observó como la luna llena estaba alta en el cielo oscuro, rodeada de estrellas. Una sombra en el umbral de la cocina llamó su atención, así que giró y no pudo más que sonreír a Sasuke. Su hijo parecía preocupado, como cada noche de luna llena.

-¿No vas a ir allá?

-Estaba por ir justo ahora. ¿Tus hermanitos duermen?

-No… ellos dicen que quieren ir con su hermanito y mamá.- hizo una mueca.- Itachi los está entreteniendo ahora…

Fugaku suspiró.

-Veré como están… si el lobo no está muy agresivo hoy, los mandaré llamar.

-Pero…- Sasuke frunció ceño.- Moony nunca nos atacaría.

-Lo sé.- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Pero si está nervioso, él puede lastimarse a sí mismo.

Sasuke palideció ante esa opción.

-Entonces iré con Sanosuke y Kenshin… esperaremos que nos digas algo.

Fugaku asintió y salió al patio luego de que su hijo abandonara la cocina. Atrás de la casa principal, se encontraba una pequeña casa hecha de fuerte cemento, rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de lirios, azucenas y rosas, el lugar tenía dibujado cosas infantiles, hechas por sus hijos, para "adornar" el lugar donde su madre y hermano pasaban algunas noches. El hombre llegó ahí y asintió a sus dos parientes que vigilaban la puerta.

-La transformación terminó hace veinte minutos, Uchiha-sama.- dijo uno.

-El ha estado rascando la puerta… creo que lo está esperando.- agregó el otro.

Fugaku cabeceó y entró con tranquilidad a la casa. Allí dentro pudo escuchar un gruñido de advertencia, así que, como siempre, solo se quedó allí y esperó a que el lobo reconozca su olor. Segundos después, otro gruñido se pudo escuchar, pero este era más de recibimiento. Lentamente, desde un sillón desgastado que estaba en la casa, emergió un lobo dorado majestuoso, con ojos amarillos, orejas puntiagudas y alertas y una cola mullida que daba ganas de tocar. Como cada vez, la belleza de esta bestia hizo que Fugaku contuviera la respiración. Nunca en su vida él había visto algo más hermoso y lo regocijaba saber que era suyo. Solo de él.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.- murmuró Fugaku, mientras el lobo se acercaba a él y se acariciaba por la pierna del hombre.

Fugaku sonrió de lado y bajó su mano para acariciar a la criatura. Luego de ese gesto de cariño, el lobo produjo un ladrido bajo y una cabecita dorada emergió de debajo de una serie de mantas que había al lado del sillón. Era un pequeño lobo, replica exacta del lobo enorme que el Uchiha estaba acariciando. El cachorro tenía un hueso en su boca, pero lo soltó y dejó salir una serie de ladridos felices al ver al hombre. Sin dudar, corrió hasta donde estaba el humano y comenzó a corretear al lado de él, mordiendo de vez en cuando sus tobillos.

Fugaku rió al ver las locuras de su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, no haciendo caso de las protestas del lobito ni de cómo se retorcía para volver al piso. El lobo mayor bostezó y volvió a acostarse en el sillón, apoyó su cabeza en sus patas y aplanó sus orejas, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Tuviste un día agotado, amor?- preguntó Fugaku, caminando hasta sentarse junto al lobo, para poder acariciarlo con una mano, mientras la otra todavía sostenía al cachorro juguetón.

El lobo bufó y meneó perezoso su cola como respuesta. Sin embargo, sus orejas se levantaron enseguida al escuchar como la cerradura de la puerta volvía a hacer sonidos. Los tres inquilinos del cuarto miraron hacia ella y pudieron ver como dos cabecitas idénticas asomaban por ella.

-Etto…- dijeron al unísono.

-Sanosuke, Kenshin… pensé que les dije a su aniki que esperara a que le diera la orden para poder traerlos.

-¡Y se los dije!- una voz saltó a la defensiva tras los niños.- ¡Pero ellos nunca hacen caso!

Los gemelos pusieron mala cara.

-Queremos estar con mamá.

Lentamente los gemelos entraron, seguidos de un Sasuke enfurruñado y un impasible Itachi. Nuevamente, el lobo se levantó del sillón y olió el aire, luego pronunció un aullido. Ninguno de los presentes se asustó, sin embargo. Los recién llegados esperaron a que el lobo se les acercara, primero a los gemelos, a los cuales les dio un lengüetazo en una mejilla, después siguió Sasuke, al cual el lobo incitó a que rascara tras sus orejas y Sasuke lo hizo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y por último Itachi, quien pasó una de sus manos a todo lo largo del lomo del lobo.

Y al igual que hiciera después de reconocer a su pareja, el lobo volvió a gruñir y el pequeño cachorro que descansaba en los brazos de su padre corrió a dar la bienvenida al resto de la manada. Los gemelos abrazaron y le dieron sendos besos a su hermanito, Sasuke lo levantó a la altura de su cara y dejó que el lobito lamiera su nariz, Itachi solo rascó su cabecita, él no iba darle besos o dejar que lamiera su cara. La comadreja era muy cuidadosa de su higiene personal y no iba a dejar que le pasaran gérmenes, a pesar que sea su hermanito.

Los gemelos bostezaron, viendo esto, el lobo se derrumbó en el futón más grande y enseguida el lobito y los gemelos se encresparon contra la piel peluda y caliente de su madre, encontrando el sueño enseguida. Itachi ocupó su lugar acostumbrado cerca de la puerta, Sasuke en el futón más cercano a su papá adoptivo y hermanitos y Fugaku se acomodó en el sillón.

Y como cada noche de luna llena, toda la familia de la cabeza del Clan pasó la noche en esa pequeña casa construida exclusivamente para retener al lobo en estas noches. Remus siempre se quejaba que eso no era necesario, que él estaba acostumbrado a pasar estas noches solo, sin embargo, nunca fue hecho caso y por eso era que había futones en la casita, donde los demás dormían.

Secretamente, Remus estaba agradecido por su compañía.

(A/N: Awww… ¡tenía pensada esta escena hace tanto tiempo! ToT No tiene nada que ver, ni ninguna importancia para el argumento… solo ver un momento dulce de la familia Uchiha con los lobos. Espero que las disfrutaran de leer, tanto como yo de escribirla XD)

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Stop! ¡Detente allí, jiji!- Naruto cruzó sus brazos delante de sí, formando una X.- ¡No vamos a volver a hacer esas misiones estúpidas!

Arashi enarcó una ceja en su hijo, mientras sentía como Iruka fulminaba con la mirada al rubio.

-¡Ten más respeto, Naruto!- amonestó Iruka.- ¡Estás frente al _Hokage_, ahora!

-¡Me da igual!- gritó el rubio.- ¡Estoy harto de estas misiones! ¡Llevamos un mes cuidando niños, limpiando los arroyos, paseando perros… y atrapando a ese gato estúpido! ¡No aguanto más!

El Hokage suspiró y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

-Él tiene razón.- la voz del chico estaba impasible como siempre, pero por la expresión de su cara, era evidente que, si tuviera cejas, una de ellas estaría crispando.- Si nos ordenan volver a encontrar al gato con el moño…- sus ojos se angostaron.- Yo usaré mi arena para que _nunca más_ pueda usar sus patas para escaparse.

Kakashi hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando el suceso de la prueba de Genin.

-Maa…- suspiró.- Creo que mis alumnos pueden soportar una misión de un rango más alto, Hokage-sensei.

-¡Pero…!

-Está bien, Iruka.- lo detuvo Arashi.- También creo que el equipo 7 puede aguantar una misión un poco más difícil…

-¡¡Yatta!!

-… _sin embargo_.- tensionó.- Solo será de un rango más alto, una misión de clase C.

-Hn.- gruñó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.- Usted lo que tiene es miedo de que su marido se enfade con usted por darnos algo más difícil que hacer…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chillaron Iruka y Sakura, horrorizados.

La ceja derecha del rubio crispó, mientras Naruto se revolcaba en el piso de risa, diciendo: "¡Es cierto!", Gaara tenía un semi-sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- gruñó Arashi.

-Ano… ¿Por qué no nos da la misión de una vez, así nos vamos?- suspiró Kakashi. No estaba de ánimos como para escuchar como sus sensei defendía su honor de "macho" de la casa.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Obito gimió y se retorció en la cama, pero su timbre era demasiado insistente y no podía seguir durmiendo mientras sonara sin piedad. Renuente, se levantó de la cama y caminó a paso lento a abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?- bostezó y rascó si cabeza.

Sin embargo, sus acciones pararon al ver al bonito rubio cenizo frente a él. No era una belleza increíble, pero tenía un aire a exótico. Su cabello tenía ese color particular entre rubio y castaño y era largo hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran como dos almendras y tenían el color de estas, su piel parecía delicada y estaba tostada por el sol. Y en este momento se estaba ruborizando bonitamente.

-Etto…- murmuró el muchacho bonito y miró para otro lado.

Recién en ese momento el Uchiha se dio cuenta de por qué su visitante se ruborizaba. Obito había ido a abrir la puerta con solo un bóxer como toda prenda de vestir. Avergonzado, el ninja de Konoha rascó su cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-Ano… ¿necesitabas algo?

-Hai.- asintió todavía sin mirarlo.- Mi nombre es Yashamaru, el Hokage me envió aquí porque me dijo que viviría con usted hasta que pudiera encontrarme un trabajo.

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó, antes de abrir la puerta de par en par. _¡Mierda, lo olvidé!_- ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Deseas ayuda con ese bolso?- inclinó la cabeza al bolso que Yashamaru llevaba en el hombro.´

-No gracias, puedo solo.- masculló, antes de entrar y quedarse parado en la sala.- ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

-Uh… verás…- rió tontamente.- Este es un departamento de soltero y tiene una sola habitación. Así qué…- miró su sala.- ¿Te importaría dormir en el sillón?

-No, claro que no…- suspiró.

-

**-.Calles de Konoha.-**

**-**

-¡Yosh! ¡Al fin tenemos una misión de rango C!

-¿Una misión C?- preguntó una voz y todo el cuerpo de Naruto congeló.- Pensé que el Hokage nunca haría excepciones, a pesar de que se tratara de su familia, pero veo que estaba equivocado…

Naruto apretó sus puños y lentamente giró su cuerpo. Sus ojos se angostaron al ver quién había hablado, por supuesto, había reconocido la voz, la reconocería donde fuera. Allí, frente a un almacén de verduras, estaba Hyuuga Neji, acompañado de sus dos compañeros de equipo, TenTen y Rock Lee.

-El Hokage no hace preferencias.- gruñó Naruto, caminando furiosamente a pararse enfrente de Neji.

El ojiblanco se enderezó en toda su altura, pero mucho a su enojo, eso no era suficiente para intimidar a Naruto, puesto que el rubio era al menos cinco centímetros más alto que él. Y Neji lo odiaba por eso. ¡Si hasta hace dos años Naruto era un enano!

-¿No?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿Y entonces como justificas que después de solo un mes de ser Genin ya te den una misión de rango C, siendo que al resto de los grupos, desde hace años, se espera al menos cuatro meses para hacerlo?

Naruto apretó sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos.

-No sé… ¿tal vez porque lo merecemos? ¿Por qué somos _buenos shinobis_?

Los ojos de Neji se angostaron y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando un chillido de niño lo detuvo.

-¡Naruto-nii-chan!- chilló Hikaru, antes de tirarse a la espalda de su hermano.

Pero el niño no hizo muy buenos cálculos… o tal vez sí. Porque Naruto y Neji estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que el repentino empujón del niño hizo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera para adelante… justo hasta el cuerpo del otro. Y tan buena fue la sincronización, que los labios de Naruto fueron a parar justo a los labios de Neji, haciendo que los muchachos se dieran un beso algo torpe. Y estaban en una posición torpe también, puesto que Neji quedó acostado en el piso con Naruto encima de él, montando su cuerpo a horcajadas… y con Hikaru agarrado ala cintura de su hermano.

-Maa… maa… el medio de la calle no es un buen lugar para que acoses sexualmente a mi otouto, Naruto-kun.- dijo Kakashi, con un tinte de diversión en su voz. Él era el único que podía hablar, puesto que los demás miraban la escena con los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos.

-¡¡WAAA!!

Eso sirvió para romper de su estupor a los dos chicos.

Ambos se separaron como si quemaran y comenzaron a toser y amordazar, como si hubieran comido algo particularmente asqueroso.

-Ano… ¿estás bien, aniki?

Naruto se dio vuelta para fulminar a Hikaru con la mirada.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te voy a matar!

Hikaru chilló y comenzó a correr hasta su casa, con su hermano pisándole los talones. Kakashi rió mientras los veía, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su hermano muy ruborizado y tocando sus labios, pensando que nadie lo veía. Pero el Copy Ninja lo vio y no pudo más que sonreír.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry congeló sus manos.

-¿Al país… de la Ola…?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¡Hai! ¡Estaba harto de las misiones D y se lo dije a papá! ¡Así que él nos dio una misión de guardaespaldas! ¡Aunque ese viejo Tazuna es una espina en el trasero!

-Cuidado con tu lengua, Naruto.- corrigió distraídamente. _Esta es la misión… la misión donde Naruto correrá un peligro muy grande y donde usará los poderes del Kyuubi por primera vez._ Cerró los ojos. _También donde Sasuke despierta su Sharingan…_

-¿Estás bien, papi?- preguntó Naruto, al ver a su padre tieso.

Harry intentó tranquilizarse, dejó la taza de té que se estaba preparando y giró para sonreír a su hijo.

-Sí… solo estaba… pensando.- se acercó para apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Naruto.- Es solo que… es tu primera misión más importante y estoy algo ansioso.

-Awww…- Naruto hizo su mueca zorruna.- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo tendremos todo controlado, dattebayo!

_Eso espero, hijo. Eso espero…_

_-_

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¡Ah…! ¡Finalmente saldré de la Aldea!

-Hn, hablas como si nunca antes hayas salido de Konoha, Naruto.- dijo Sasuke, caminando al lado de su amigo. Ambos hacían un gran trabajo en ignorar a su molesto cliente, Tazuna.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero esta es la primera vez que salimos sin ningunos de nuestros padres con nosotros, Sasuke!- frotó sus manos con ansiedad.- ¿Te imaginas lo que podremos hacer sin que ellos tengan sus ojos sobre nosotros?

Y por la cara de Sasuke, sí se lo imaginaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Recuerden que estamos en una misión.- dijo Kakashi, sin apartar su vista de su libro.

-¿No deberías guardar tu libro mientras estamos en ella?- preguntó Kimimaro, mirando ceñudo a su hermano.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Salir de la Aldea?- preguntó Kakashi, cuando estuvo solo con su sensei.- ¿Usted quiere que salga de la Aldea con Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara…?

-Uh… sí… bien…- rió nerviosamente.- Sé que ellos se excitan un poco cuando salen… pero…

-¡¿Un poco?!- exclamó.- ¡Aprovecharán esta oportunidad para hacer de las suyas! ¡Eso sin contar que es peligroso que salga solo con los hijos del Hokage y unos de los herederos del Clan Uchiha!

-Hai... hai… también pensé en eso.- suspiró.- Por eso te voy a dar la opción de que te lleves a un Chuunin contigo como acompañamiento, para que te sirva de escolta y de niñera…

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiénes están disponibles?

-En este momento...- miró una lista que tenía delante de él.- Hay muy pocos, pero tu otouto Kimimaro está entre ellos.

-¡Me lo llevo! El tiene una paciencia increíble para tratar con esos mocosos.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-Nopes… el libro no interrumpe mis sentidos de shinobi.- Kakashi curvó su ojo en su hermano.

Kimimaro suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado. Justo en ese momento un charco de agua llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Kakashi seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero una de sus manos estaba más cerca de su bolsa del kunai, haciéndole ver al Chuunin que el Copy Ninja hablaba en serio. A pesar de estar leyendo, su alerta estaba intacta.

Más adelante, Sasuke y Naruto tenían sus cabezas pegadas, mientras susurraban y reían maliciosos. Gaara estaba junto a ellos y escuchaba, pero no emitía opinión. Sakura suspiraba y le mandaba miradas de deseo a Sasuke, de vez en cuando.

Pronto, sin ninguna advertencia, del charco que dejaron atrás se materializaron dos hombres con cadenas. Enseguida, Sasuke y Naruto se separaron para proteger a Tazuna y Gaara formó una barrera de arena junto a Sakura y él. Los enemigos rodearon el cuerpo de Kakashi con sus cadenas y lo destruyeron, luego intentaron ir por Tazuna, pero algunos huesos de Kimimaro, kunais y shurikens de Naruto y Sasuke los detuvieron, por ultimo, Gaara usó su arena para romper la cadena. En ese momento, el verdadero Kakashi apareció y noqueó a los dos enemigos.

-Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto… muy impresionante.- sonrió y luego miró a Sakura.- De todos, no pensé que tú serías la que te congelaras, Sakura… esperaba más de ti.

La pelirosada agachó la cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros.

-Gomen…

-Puedo dejarlo pasar, pero solo por esta vez.- dijo impasible, luego se giró para mirar a Tazuna, con los ojos angostados.- Creo que necesitamos una explicación… _ahora, _Tazuna-san.- siseó.

Tazuna tembló ante el tono del Jounin, pero terminó por decirles la verdad acerca de lo que pasaba en su pueblo. Los miembros más jóvenes del equipo 7, más Kimimaro se terminaron compadeciendo del viejo hombre, así que acordaron seguir con la misión. Estaban preparados, después de todo.

Muy cerca de allí, se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy importante.

-Así que tienen ninjas de Konoha…

-Hai.- un muchacho vestido como Cazador-ninja se arrodilló frente a un hombre gigante, que tenía una espada en su espalda y estaba parado sobre una rama de un árbol.- Son _seis shinobis_.- dijo algo desconcertado.- No pensé que el dinero del constructor del puente le alcanzara como para contratar a tanto acompañamiento.

-Tal vez el gusano pasó por alto algunos ahorros que pudo tener el viejo constructor.- hizo una mueca malvada.- Pero mientras más sean mejor… me estaba aburriendo mucho con este trabajo. ¿Pudiste ver de qué Aldea eran?

-Eran ninjas de Konoha, Zabuza-sama.

El cuerpo enorme del ninja crispó un poco.

-¿Konoha dices…?- preguntó con voz extraña.

-Hai, Zabuza-sama… llevan el símbolo de la hoja en sus vendas de metal.

-Mierda…- gruñó cerrando los ojos.

_-"Gracias… siempre estaré en deuda contigo…"_

_-"No me la des… necesitabas mi ayuda y no podría negártela"_

_-"Aún así… algún día pagaré esta deuda"_

_-"Bueno…"-_ una agradable sonrisa.- _"Entonces, si algún día pasas por __**Konoha**__, puedes buscarme…"_

-¿Pasa algo, Zabuza-san?

El hombre miró al muchacho que estaba parado frente a él y asintió. _No importa…,_ pensó comenzando a saltar los árboles para interceptar a los shinobis de Konoha. _Mi deuda no es con todos los shinobis de Konoha… solo con él._

-Intentaré detenerlos y probar sus fuerzas, Haku. Quédate cerca de allí e interviene solo en caso que sea necesario.

-Hai, Zabuza-san.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

¡La encuesta la ganó Obito/Yashamaru! Espero que hayan tenido gusto de su primera reunión ñ.ñ

Si notaron, intercambié la escena del canon del beso de Sasuke y Naruto por esta bizarra de Neji con Naruto XD Eso fue para todas las que me vienen pidiendo algo de interacción de la pareja.

¡Zabuza y Haku ya están aquí! ¿De quién se acordaba Zabuza-sama? Lo sabrán en el chap que viene.

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	22. Una vieja deuda

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 21: Una vieja deuda.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Zabuza se posó en unos de los árboles que rodeaban al grupo de Konoha. Sus ojos se angostaron al comprobar que, de hecho, eran seis los shinobis que acompañaban al viejo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que acaso las fuentes del Yondaime eran tan buenas que sabían que él estaba allí? ¡Pero si habían mantenido en sumo secreto que trabajaban para Gatou!

_¡Maldición!_ Pero la prueba estaba allí y sus ojos no lo engañaban. Uno de los shinobis era nada más y nada menos que el famoso Hatake Kakashi, el dueño del Sharingan en un solo ojo. Y el otro muchacho… los ojos de Zabuza de abrieron como platos, siendo él un ninja de la Niebla, el Demonio podría reconocer esos puntos en su frente en cualquier lugar, los creía desaparecidos, pero ese muchacho tenía todas las características de los del Clan Kaguya.

_¡Doble maldición!_ Si, al contrario a lo que la gente pensaba, Momochi Zabuza no estaba loco, pero sí era muy arrogante. Sin embargo, viendo a esos dos, más los cuatro Genin que los acompañaban, el ninja con la espada no se engañaba al pensar que los podría derrotar a todos y salir ileso.

Con un gruñido, Zabuza ajustó su espada y se dio media vuelta, para buscar a Haku.

Una vez que lo encontró, el hombre le hizo señas que lo siguiera y ambos saltaron por los árboles, para buscar un lugar bien alejado de donde estaban los ninjas de Konoha.

-¿Qué sucedió, Zabuza-sama?

-Reconocí a los dos adultos.- gruñó.- Si esos dos están en sus plenos poderes… no creo que los pueda tomar yo solo. Deberemos esperar, Haku… esperar a que estén separados y entonces atacar.- una sonrisa malvada de formó en su boca.- Ya lo dice el dicho: "divide y triunfarás".

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-¿Falta mucho?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Sakura y le mandó una mirada fulminante al rubio. Sin embargo, al ver que su Sasuke-kun querido igual de irritado que Naruto, decidió no decir nada.

-No.- gruñó Tazuna.- Ya estamos llegando a mi casa.

Naruto y Gaara miraron lo desoladas que eran las calles de aquel pueblo y a sus mentes les vino la despedida con su papá. Por alguna razón, Harry-tou-chan le había entregado una bolsa con muchos dulces a cada uno y les dijo que lo utilizaran como mejor les parezca. Y ahora, viendo a una niña acercándoseles para pedir algo de comer, ambos sacaron sus bolsas de sus mochilas y le dieron cada uno una barra de chocolate a la niña. No era mucho, pero el chocolate tenía muchas calorías que la mantendrían sin hambre por un buen tiempo.

-Esto es angustioso.- comentó Sasuke.

-Así es.- asintió Kakashi.- Esto es un claro ejemplo que no todos viven como ustedes allá en Konoha. En la vida como shinobi ustedes verán cosas como estas o peores, así que les aconsejo que a partir de ahora vayan endureciendo su corazón.

Los cuatro preadolescentes hicieron gesto de dolor, pero asintieron, entendiendo que no podrían hacer nada por salvar a todo el mundo de la miseria.

Al llegar al fin a la casa de Tazuna, los chicos vieron que, de todas las casas que habían pasado, la de su cliente parecía ser la mejor. Claro, él era el constructor del puente y tenía el dinero que a otros les faltaba, pero él necesitaba esto, para poder terminar con la importante construcción.

-¡Oh, padre! ¡Al fin has llegado!

Una mujer castaña y hermosa se acercó al viejo hombre y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Los shinobis la miraron con curiosidad y cabecearon con cortesía cuando ella los miró.

-Oh… ¿estos son los shinobis que contrataste? Son… bastantes.

Kimimaro carraspeó.

-Uh, bien… estas fueron circunstancias especiales, señora. La cantidad no aumentará el precio.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No pensaba en eso!- la mujer se ruborizó ligeramente. _Aunque el dinero no nos sobra precisamente_.- Es solo que, como verán, nuestra casa no está preparada para albergar a tantas personas.

-De eso tampoco debe preocuparse.- dijo Kakashi, con voz cansina.- Somos shinobis y estamos acostumbrados a dormir en cualquier lugar, podremos armar algunas carpas en su patio sin problemas.

-Dormir afuera los hará morir primero.- dijo una voz misteriosa, asustando a los cuatro Genin. Todos giraron para ver a un niño, de la misma edad de Hikaru, mirándolos sombríamente.- Gatou los matará a todos… empezando por los que duerman afuera.

-¡¡Qué dijiste, mocoso?!- chilló Naruto, pero el niño lo miró con desprecio y se dio media vuelta.

Tazuna y Tsunami, la hija del constructor del puente, suspiraron y pidieron disculpas en nombre del pequeño Inari, quien estaba amargo por circunstancias del pasado.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Al día siguiente, como Tazuna dijo que tendría que resolver algunas cosas antes de ir al puente, Kimimaro se quedó en la casa para ser su guardián, mientras que Kakashi y el equipo 7 se iban al bosque cercano.

-¡Bien! Su primera lección en esta misión será subir árboles sin usar las manos.

-¿Sin usar las manos?- preguntó Sakura, confundida.

-¡Ah, sí, lo recuerdo!- saltó Sasuke.- Mi aniki intentó enseñármelo una vez.

-¿Una vez?- preguntó Kakashi, enarcando una ceja.

-Uh, bien…- se retorció incómodo.- Me frustré porque no me salía, le grité a mi hermano y él me dijo que no me iba a volver a enseñar si tenía esa actitud.- frunció el ceño.- Pero mi papá Remus me dijo que no me apresurara, que ya habría alguien que me enseñara…

El resto del equipo lo miró.

-Maa… maa…

-¿Qué?- gruñó a la defensiva.

-Tsk, eres un perezoso y mimado, teme.

-¡Dobe!- chilló.- ¡Mi papá tenía razón! ¡Kakashi-sensei nos va a enseñar, ¿o no?! Es su trabajo, después de todo…

-Bueno, bueno… no empiecen a pelear otra vez.- suspiró Kakashi.- Ahora miren, yo voy a darles el ejemplo y ustedes tendrán todo el día para seguirlo.

Y así empezó la lección, Sakura fue la primera en conseguirlo, mientras que Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto caían no bien ponían dos pies en el tronco del árbol. Casi al anochecer, el pelirrojo miró con odio el árbol y, al ver que la arena de la vasija del chico arremolinaba peligroso, Kakashi lo hizo parar.

-No tengo gusto de este ejercicio.- decretó el chico.- Y yo puedo usar mi arena para subir árboles.

-El ejercicio se trata de control de chakra, Gaara-kun.- suspiró el Jounin.- Y tú sabes que tanto tu aniki como tú lo necesitan.- Gaara frunció el ceño y su arena pareció moverse con más rapidez.- Sin embargo, ahora puedes descansar… no es necesario que lo aprendas esta noche. No hagas caso de esos idiotas…

Los idiotas nombrados eran Sasuke y Naruto, que lucían cansados, sudorosos y con las ropas sucias, pero no daban su brazo a torcer, ya que querían sobrepasar al otro, aunque sus adelantos eran muy pobres.

-

**-.Guarida de Gatou.-**

**-**

Zabuza fulminó al enano que salía de su habitación, por atreverse a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Decir que el hombre estaba enojado, era decir poco.

-¿Qué haremos, Zabuza-sama?

-Necesito información.- masculló, angostando los ojos. Luego de pensar un rato, miró a Haku.- Tú vas a tener que ir y tratar de obtener toda la que sea posible, Haku. Intenta asociarte con los Genin y sácale todo lo que puedas. Dependiendo de eso, daremos nuestro golpe.

-De acuerdo, Zabuza-sama. Mañana mismo lo haré.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-¿Dónde están los muchachos?- preguntó Kimimaro, cuando entró a la casa para recibir su desayuno. Por supuesto, siendo su hermano tan perezoso, él tuvo que levantar los sacos de dormir y desarmar la carpa donde durmieron.

-Se quedaron entrenando en el bosque.- dijo Gaara tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

El ojiverde miró a su aniki, pero Kakashi tenía enterrada la cara en su novela y no le prestó atención. Suspirando, Kimimaro se sentó para recibir su desayuno, si su hermano creía que estaba bien que los niños se la hayan pasado toda la noche en el bosque, él no iba a preocuparse.

En el bosque, Haku caminaba con su cesta, vestido con su yukata rosada, simulando recoger hierbas medicinales. El mismo había escogido el disfraz, para darle el aire de ángel que él sabía que tenía. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar a dos muchachos dormidos en medio del bosque, al parecer sin preocuparse por poder ser atacados, claro… ellos no sabían que el gran Momochi Zabuza trabajaba para Gatou y tenía ordenado deshacerse de ellos.

El chico llegó hasta ellos y se arrodilló en la hierba. Enseguida el moreno llamó su atención. Sus rasgos eran delicados, pero no femeninos como el suyo, sino bien formados, como esculpidos; sus pestañas negras eran largas y tupidas y su nariz muy aristocrática. Inconcientemente, Haku se ruborizó y sintió amplias ganas de tocar la mejilla que presentaba un corte minúsculo. Así que, mordiendo su labio inferior, Haku estiró una mano, sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de cumplir su capricho otra mano fuerte lo detuvo por la muñeca y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se incorporó de un salto y miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Frunció el ceño al ver como su amigo sostenía con fuerzas la mano de una muchacha.

Pero ni Haku ni Sasuke prestaron atención al rubio, ambos estaban ocupados en contemplarse. Haku nunca había visto ojos tan negros y hermosos. Y estaba sorprendido de que el chico durmiente se haya percatado de su presencia.

-Um… ¿hola?

Recién notando que se estaban mirando y tocando, ambos chicos se separaron como si quemaran, desconcertados.

-O-Ohayo.- musitó Haku.- ¿Qué hacen durmiendo en este lugar?

-¿Qué te importa?- espetó Sasuke.

Haku se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

-Awww… no le hagas caso a este teme, él es un bastardo malo.- Naruto hizo muecas.- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, por cierto.

-Haku.- sonrió el chico y estrechó la mano que Naruto le ofrecía.

-¿Haku a solas?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Hai, solo Haku… yo era muy pequeño cuando murieron mis padres… y no recuerdo mi apellido.- volvió a agachar la cabeza y miró de reojo a Sasuke.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- murmuró el moreno, solo para romper el silencio incómodo que se introdujo entre los tres, luego de la declaración de Haku.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

-¡Je! ¡Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Haku-chan!- dijo Naruto.- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí toda solita?

-Recogía hierbas.- sonrió.- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡Entrenando, por supuesto! ¡Para llegar a ser grandes shinobis como nuestros padres!- aleteó sus brazos.- Aunque Sasuke-teme quiere sobrepasar a su aniki Itachi.

-Hn, dobe. No andes diciendo cosas que no te incumben.- masculló. Antes de levantarse del piso, hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir la tiesura de sus músculos.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca, Haku-chan?

-Iie, solo estoy visitando a… un tío.- sonrió.- ¿Ustedes están de vacaciones? No parecen de aquí.

-Na… sí, somos de Konoha, pero estamos aquí en una misión, siendo guardaespaldas de un viejo hombre, el constructor del puente. Era un misión C, pero en el camino nos encontramos con…

-Naruto.- siseó Sasuke, callándolo con la mirada.

-Ah… jejeje. Gomen.- rascó su cabeza.

-¡Oh, aquí están!

Los tres chicos giraron para ver como Kimimaro se acercaba con algo de angustia en sus hermosas características.

-¡Kimimaro-nii-chan, tengo hambre!- chilló Naruto.

-Justamente para eso vengo a buscarlos. No debieron quedarse dormidos a la intemperie, ¿saben? Harry-sama se enterará de esa impudencia de mi aniki cuando regresemos.

-Awww… no seas tan malo con Kakashi-sensei, nosotros le pedimos que nos deje entrenando toda la noche.- engatusó Naruto, poniendo ojos de perro perdido.

-Bien…- suspiró y luego miró al desconocido.- ¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Haku.- se inclinó cortésmente.

-Hatake Kimimaro.- se presentó el otro. _¿Hatake? Pensé que Zabuza-san me dijo que era un Kaguya, debo de informarle esto_.- ¿Eres de por aquí?

-¡Hai, está visitando a un tío!- contestó Naruto, no notando la mirada de suspicacia del Chuunin.- ¡Y ahora dejemos de hablar que me muero de hambre!- frunció el ceño y miró a Haku.- ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Haku-chan?

El chico pareció asustado por unos segundos, pero después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Kimimaro no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero si este muchacho (sí, porque él sabía que era un hombre a pesar de que parecía querer ocultarlo) resultaba ser un enemigo, era mejor tenerlo cerca y hacer que su hermano le eche una ojeada. Así que los cuatro partieron a la casa de Tazuna, con Naruto farfullando sobre cuantas tazas de ramen instantáneo trajo y que se iba a preparar justo ahora.

Una vez en la casa de Tazuna, Haku fue presentado a todos y se sentaron a desayunar. Aunque la comida se vio interrumpida por el arrebato de Inari.

-Mira, mocoso.- dijo Naruto irritado.- Yo puedo haber tenido una infancia normal, pero mis padres me enseñaron muy bien como enfrentar la vida. Y lo que veo al escucharte y mirarte es a un pequeño cobarde que prefiere gimotear en vez de actuar.

-¡Naruto!

-El tiene razón.- dijo Sasuke, sondando irritado.- Si vas a seguir gimoteando sobre cosas sin sentido, mejor te aconsejo que guardes silencio y mires como nos hacemos cargo de todo. Después podrás gritar a los cuatro vientos tu insensatez.

Los ojos de Inari se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo a su habitación. Enfurruñados, Sasuke y Naruto engulleron sus alimentos, antes de cambiarse para volver a entrenar. Kakashi suspiró y esperó a sus alumnos para volver al bosque, mientras Sakura y Kimimaro acompañaban a Tazuna al puente, junto con Pakkun, quien le avisaría si sucedía algo malo. Por supuesto, Naruto insistió en que Haku los acompañara y el chico no dijo que no, después de todo, había aprendido mucho de sus enemigos en esas horas pasadas con ellos.

-¿Por qué le dices Haku-chan?- preguntó Gaara, mientras llegaban al bosque.

-Uh… bueno… porque es un muchacha y me cae bien.

-¿Muchacha?- Haku se esforzó para no temblar mientras los fríos ojos verdes se posaron en él.- Él no es un muchacha.- negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su árbol.

-¡¡Qué cosa?!- chillaron Naruto y Sasuke, abriendo los ojos como platos. Kakashi curvó su ojo visible en una U y abrió su Icha-Icha.

-No recuerdo haberles dicho que era una mujer.- dijo Haku, sonriendo inocente.

Sasuke gruñó y miró largamente al muchacho. Haku creyó detectar un brillo de interés en sus ojos negros, pero lo descartó… él no estaba seguro de cómo tratar algún tipo de atracción del enemigo en su persona. Era imposible, porque su los planes de Zabuza-sama salían bien, todas estar personas morirían al día siguiente.

El chico no hizo caso de la punzada de dolor que causó esa realidad a su corazón.

-

**.:.Por la noche.:.**

-

-Veo…- asintió Zabuza, pensativo.

-Y si estoy en lo correcto, ellos volverán a entrenar hasta quedarse exhaustos, así que dormirán en el bosque. Usted puede poner algún tipo de GenJutsu en ellos, para que tarden mucho más en despertar, así los otros cuatro irán al puente sin ellos y podremos atacar, Zabuza-san.

-Si, es un plan perfecto, Haku.- sonrió orgulloso en su pupilo.- Mañana atacaremos entonces. Estate preparado.

-Hai, Zabuza-sama.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Tal y como lo habían planeado, Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara y Kimimaro fueron al puente, al ver que Sasuke y Naruto todavía no llegaban. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los shinobis sintieran como una densa neblina se apoderaba del puente y como una voz siniestra se presentaba como Momochi Zabuza, El Demonio de la Niebla.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó Kakashi.- ¡Kimimaro, Gaara, protejan a Tazuna! ¡Y tú Sakura, lleva al resto de los constructores a un lugar seguro!

-¡Hai!- corearon, antes de hacer lo que le ordenaban.

-Debo decir que estoy honrado.- murmuró la voz del hombre. Kakashi destapó su Sharingan, para poder detectar donde estaba su enemigo.- Siempre oí hablar de ti, Copy Ninja y, desde que lo hice por primera vez, desee pelear contra ti.- había un tipo de lujuria malvada en su voz y el mago-shinobi no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-

**-.Casa de Tazuna.-**

**-**

En la casa del constructor, Sasuke y Naruto llegaban algo desconcertados. Nunca habían dormido hasta tan tarde y ambos habían tenido un sueño extraño. El rubio soñó que estaba nadando en un gigantesco tazón de ramen y el moreno soñó con… Haku. Y no estaban charlando o parados y quietos, precisamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Estás algo rojo…

-N-no me pasa nada.- masculló, aumentando la rapidez de sus pasos, para que Naruto no viera su cara.

Sin embargo, estando a punto de golpear, escucharon unos gritos y la risa de un hombre. Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y fruncieron el ceño, antes de asentir.

-

**-.El Puente.-**

**-**

Kimimaro estaba luchando a la par con el ayudante de Zabuza, puesto que tenía absoluto control sobre su bloodline. Sin embargo, mucho a su horror, cuando unos de sus huesos y los senbons del Cazador-nin se encontraron, rebotaron entre ellos y fueron a parar donde estaba Gaara. Esto no hubiera sido un gran problema, si es que el senbon no se hubiera clavado en su brazo y dibujado un hilo de sangre. Porque… a pesar de que Shukaku estaba controlado, todavía tenía cierta influencia sobre Gaara y la influencia crecía cuando había sangre. Era mucho peor cuando era la sangre de su propio recipiente, puesto que ni Gaara ni Shukaku podían admitir que su cuerpo, que tenía la protección perfecta de la arena, sea dañado.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Kimimaro. Tiró una sucesión de huesos a su enemigo y corrió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, porque vio que el chakra dorado comenzó a rodearlo.

Y como Haku estaba algo distraído por sentir el chakra demoníaco, no puedo esquivar todos los huesos y uno de estos se estrelló en su cara, rompiendo su máscara. Casi al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la escena y miraron sorprendidos como su sensei peleaba con un hombre con una espada gigantesca y como la arena de Gaara remolinada junto a él, ya formando uno de los brazos del Tanuki en su extremidad superior.

-¡Está perdiendo el control del Shukaku!- chilló Kimimaro, protegiendo a Tazuna con un escudo de huesos.

Naruto intentó acercarse, pero le fue imposible. Todos miraron, con horror, como Gaara iba tomando cada vez más la forma del Bijuu. Cuando la primera pata estuvo lista, esta tensó y se fue acercando de a poco adonde estaba Haku. Los tres shinobis de Konoha miraron para allí y se sorprendieron al ver la mirada asustada del chico que conocieran hace poco.

-¡Haku!

-¡No puedo creer que sea él! ¡Ese muchacho es nuestro enemigo! ¡Trabaja para Momochi Zabuza!- anunció Kimimaro.

Ambos Genin miraron con sorpresa y algo de traición al chico que tan bien les había caído. Pero pronto todo se les olvidó al ver la pata gigante que se le acercaba. Haku intentó protegerse con sus espejos, pero estos fueron destruidos enseguida. Sasuke sintió su sangre congelarse al ver como la pata se acercaba al desamparado muchacho. Sin notarlo, empezó a correr, sintiendo como sus ojo picaban.

Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

Sus ojos ardieron por unos segundos y al instante siguiente tomaba el cuerpo de Haku y lo apartaba del camino de la pata hecha de arena, pero no antes que ésta le cortara la espalda con sus uñas largas.

-¡Uchiha-san!- gritó Haku, horrorizado.- ¿Por-Por qué…?- musitó, mirando los ojos rojos con dos tomoes que lo observaban con dolor.

-No sé… mi cuerpo se movió solo.- susurró, antes de desmayarse.

-¡Sasuke!- chilló Haku, antes de abrazar el cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas y giró para mirar rabioso a Gaara.

-¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, tanuki-baka?!- gritó.- ¡Deja el cuerpo de mi hermano en paz!

El pelirrojo solo sonrió malignamente y se movió para poder atacar de nuevo a Haku, pero Naruto reaccionó, haciendo centenares de **Kage Bushins**, creando una especie de barrera alrededor de ambos.

-**¡Tonto! ¡No vas a detenerme con eso!- **gruñó Shukaku.

-¡Sí lo haré! ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto haré que te arrepientas de poseer el cuerpo de mi otouto y lastimar a mi mejor amigo!

Kakashi y Zabuza estaban cerca de allí, luchando entre ellos, pero atentos a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo a pasos de allí. Al escuchar el grito de Naruto, Zabuza se detuvo en seco y miró adonde estaban los shinobis más jóvenes.

-¿U-zu-ma-ki?- preguntó, sin creérselo. Miró a su rival.- ¿Ha dicho Uzumaki? ¿Alguna relación con Uzumaki Harry?

Kakashi angostó sus ojos, pero no relajó su posición de ataque.

-Sí, Uzumaki Harry es su padre. Del rubio y el pelirrojo.

Ante la incredulidad de Kakashi, Zabuza bajó su espada y dejó su pose de ataque.

-Entonces, me niego a pelear. Le debo mucho a ese hombre y no puedo atacar a sus hijos. Y sé que si te lastimo, ellos vendrán por mí después.

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no pudiendo creer su suerte, pero vio sinceridad en la mirada de Zabuza, así que se apresuró a llegar junto a Gaara, antes de que las cosas vayan más lejos. De uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco sacó un palo corto, delgado y verde, con el mango que parecía ser la pata de un perro o un lobo.

-¡Naruto, saca tu varita!

-Pe-Pero… ¡papá me lo tiene prohibido enfrente de muggles!- dijo desconcertado.

-¡Shukaku está a punto de tomar su mente! ¡La magia es lo único que podrá detenerlo! ¡Anda, no discutas y saca tu varita!

Asintiendo seriamente, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsita de shuriken que llevaba en la pierna y de ella extrajo una vara semi larga, bastante gruesa, de color rojo oscuro y el mango parecía ser de oro.

Cuando Kakashi llegó junto a él, ambos apuntaron a Gaara y exclamaron:

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Al instante, la arena se levantó para proteger a su recipiente, pero el chakra del demonio no podía hacer nada ante la energía extraña que era la magia para el. Por ello, el cuerpo de Gaara cayó rígido al piso, con la arena arremolinando junto a él, que se fue calmando de a poco, al sentir que el cuerpo de su recipiente no se movía.

-¿Q-qué acaban de hacer?

Naruto miró nervioso a su sensei, sabiendo muy bien que usar magia era para casos de extremada emergencia, puesto que drenaba mucho la energía del cuerpo y tampoco podrían usarla ante grandes cantidades de testigos.

Kakashi le hizo un gesto de que guarde silencio y se giró a Zabuza. Pero justo cuando abrió su boca para dar una mentira o tirarle un _Obliviate_, Gatou apareció con un grupo grande de gamberros, revelando su traición hacia Zabuza.

-Hn, veo.- masculló Zabuza, con una sonrisa repugnante. Lentamente, levantó su espada, haciendo a los gamberros retorcerse nerviosos.- Entonces creo que te mataré y luego iré a tu refugio para cobrar yo mismo mis servicios.

Esa tarde, entre Kakashi y Zabuza, se deshicieron del tirano Gatou.

-

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-Cuando Haku tenía siete años, enfermó de muerte…- murmuró Zabuza, estando sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Tazuna. Adentro, Gaara y Sasuke se recuperaban de su agotamiento de chakra y heridas, respectivamente, mientras Haku y Naruto hablaban en voz baja. Sakura y Kimimaro habían acompañado al constructor al puente, por si acaso.- Yo estaba desesperado, porque el niño se moría en mis brazos. No tenía dinero y estaba en un pueblo que no tenía médico, pero me encontré con Uzumaki Harry y él sacó un palito parecido al tuyo e hizo algo que curó instantáneamente a Haku.- Momochi levantó la mirada y la clavó con los ojos grises de Kakashi, que estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados, en la puerta de la casa.- Tengo una deuda de vida con él, por eso no podía atacarlos…

-Entiendo.- asintió.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Zabuza pareció pensativo y miró hacia dentro de la casa, donde vio a Haku mirando con aprensión el cuerpo lastimado de Sasuke, y como Naruto acariciaba su hombro y le susurraba algo que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-Harry-san me dijo que las puertas de Konoha estarían abiertas para Haku y para mí si es que en algún momento necesitaba estar en algún lugar por un tiempo prolongado…- volvió a mirar a Kakashi.

-Tazuna-san me dijo que el puente estará listo en una semana… tienes todo ese tiempo para decidirte.- murmuró Kakashi, antes de entrar a la casa.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Por si todavía no lo había dicho… sí… pienso hacer un Sasuke/Haku XD

Y bueno… allí se resuleve el tema del puente… era Harry quien recordaba Zabuza el chap pasado XD Y con esto el Demonio de la Niebla paga su deuda ñ.ñ

Espero que les haya gustado mi version, porque no fue el Kyuubi el que quiso salir… sino Shukaku ¬¬

¡En el chap que viene pienso hacer un lemon! XP

¿Por qué Kakashi y Naruto tienen varita…?

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	23. Instinto

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 22: Instinto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Go-go-go-men…- chirrió una voz.

Kakashi rió nerviosamente detrás de su libro, mientras sus ojos se arqueaban en U. Allí, enfrente de él, sus alumnos y Haku estaba entrenando. Puesto que el puente no estaría listo hasta tres días, Kakashi fue obligado por sus molestos alumnos a que les enseñara algo, así que tuvo que pensar algunas lecciones para que ellos hicieran. Gracias a Kami-sama, Haku se había ofrecido a ayudar. Así que hoy entrenaban el tiro al blanco.

Ahora, normalmente, Sasuke era el mejor en este rango. Sin embargo, teniendo a Haku justo junto a él y a Naruto que no era ningún tonto, las cosas se complicaban.

Desde que Haku y Zabuza se les habían unido y el mayor decidió ir a Konoha con ellos, Kakashi pudo notar un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos azules, cuando veía cuan nervioso se ponía su mejor amigo cada vez que estaba cerca del dueño del Hyotôn. Y siendo el heredero prestigioso de los Merodeadores que era, Naruto hacía lo posible por poner en situaciones desconcertantes a su mejor y nuevo amigo, respectivamente.

Ahora mismo, Naruto le había pedido a Haku que le trajera los kunais que no dieron en el árbol, el chico aceptó y tuvo que agacharse para ello, dando un gran panorama de su pequeño trasero a Sasuke, quien en ese momento estaba lanzando sus propios shurikens y por la sorpresa y desvío de sus ojos, casi clava a Inari en un árbol.

-¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate para donde tiras esas cosas!- chilló el niño, que si bien ahora consideraba a sus héroes a los Shinobis de Konoha, todavía sentía algo de recelo hacia ellos. Sobre todo Sasuke, que gracias a Naruto, Inari lo consideraba un teme malo.

-Ya te dije que lo siento.- murmuró en voz baja, sus mejillas ardientes del rubor.

-Jujuju…- rió malicioso Naruto, a su lado. Sasuke estuvo tentado a lanzarle un kunai, pero no quería desconcertarse más enfrente de Haku.

-Bien, pequeños monstruos, ahora pueden descansar… tienen una hora y después deben volver.

Naruto farfulló contento y exclamó que iba a prepararse grandes cantidades de ramen, mientras Gaara volvía su arena en forma de kunais a la normalidad y la manipulaba para que entrara a su vasija. Sasuke recogió sus instrumentos, todo momento evitando mirar a Haku a la cara, mientras Sakura se quejaba de que estaba arruinando su perfecta manicura.

Haku siguió a los shinobis de Konoha, con una sonrisa contenta en sus labios. Hace años que él no tenía la oportunidad de estar con gente de su edad y bien… hacer lo que gente de su edad hacía.

Una vez solo en el claro del bosque, Kakashi suspiró y cerró su Icha-Icha, luego giró su cuerpo, para buscar un lugar cómodo donde poder leer sentado, pero la presencia de Momochi Zabuza, que estaba muy cerca de allí afilando su espada, lo detuvo.

Kakashi crispó su nariz, mientras el olor que sintiera desde hace días inundó nuevamente sus sentidos. Al principio estuvo desconcertado por sentir tal cosa, pero luego llegó a su mente una conversación que tuviera con su papá hace un largo tiempo.

-

**-.****Recuerdo.-**

-

-Papá y… ¿ese asunto de la mezcla de nuestra familia con los hombres lobos, qué puede llegar a causarme?

-La verdad es que no sé, 'Kashi-chan.- murmuró su papá, mientras se encogía de hombros. Delante de él estaba Neji, de nueve años, que había insistido a su papá que peinara su larga y hermosa cabellera.- Si mal no recuerdo, la mujer que me dio a luz me dijo que era diferente con cada Black, ella por ejemplo, buscó al hombre más fuerte que pudo encontrar entre los sangre pura, unos de mis tíos me dijo una vez que buscó una pareja que tuviera el mismo gusto por la carne semi cruda como él.- hizo muecas.- y yo mismo… busqué a tu padre porque me dio seguridad en esa misión, con él me sentía seguro. Sin embargo, con el padre de Neji-kun, me sentí atraído por su poder y entereza.

-Mmmhhh…- Kakashi hizo una mueca, no sabiendo como tomar eso.

-Tranquilízate hijo, eres demasiado joven como para pensar en eso. Sin embargo, cuando estés frente a esa persona, lo sabrás… se podría decir que es instinto. Puro instinto de lobo…

-

**-.****Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

De más está decir, que esto había desconcertado sobremanera a Kakashi. Porque no solo era el extraño olor que él sabía provenía de Zabuza, sino que también había una comezón en su piel que se incrementaba cada vez que estaba cerca del otro shinobi y eso sin contar esa voz en su cabeza que decía: _"¡Déjalo que te tome!"_

Por un largo tiempo en su vida, Kakashi se encontró sin saber qué hacer.

-Hatake.

La voz profunda del motivo de sus pensamientos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y Kakashi levantó su mirada. Solo para aterrarse al ver que Zabuza estaba solo a veinte centímetros de él, enarcando una de sus cejas inexistentes.

-Er…

-Debes estar profundo en pensamiento, tuve que llamarte varias veces y acercarme para que me prestaras atención.- murmuró el hombre.

-Sí, bien…- carraspeó incómodo. _"¡Oh, qué bello olor!" ¡Basta!,_ chilló a su propia mente.- ¿Qué deseas?- espetó, la mezcla de sensaciones lo tenían un poco a la defensiva.

Zabuza lo miró con algo de suspicacia. El Copy Ninja actuaba raro hoy.

-Entrenar.- se encogió de hombros.- Nuestra lucha en el puente fue interrumpida, después de todo.- lo miró haciendo muecas maliciosas, mostrando sus dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón.- Y quiero saber quién es el más fuerte de los dos…

Kakashi lo miró con apatía, pero pensó que tal vez algo de entrenamiento borraría esas incómodas sensaciones por algunos minutos. Así que el peliblanco cabeceó y se puso en pose de batalla, incitando a Zabuza a comenzar.

Y la batalla fue excepcional, no hubo duda de ello, pero los cálculos de Kakashi no fueron como él pensó, puesto que entrenaron hasta el agotamiento y una rama molesta se interpuso en el camino del shinobi de Konoha, cuando aterrizó luego de lanzar un kunai a su adversario. El hombre joven trastabilló y, para no caer, se agarró de lo primero que tuvo adelante, que resultó ser Zabuza, que había notado que su adversario trastabillaba y lo quiso usar a su favor. Por supuesto, él no contó con que Kakashi se agarrara de sus tiradores e hiciera que ambos fueran a parar al suelo del bosque, con Zabuza encima de Kakashi, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Kakashi estaba con ambas piernas abiertas y con Zabuza perfectamente encajado entre ellas.

Desconcertado, Hatake sintió como sus sentidos se alborotaban. Con su nariz casi pegada a la cara de Zabuza, el olor que inundó sus sentidos lo marearon por unos segundos. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, vio que Zabuza le daba una mirada calculadora y no era otra cosa que lujuria el brillo que había en sus ojos.

Así que sin más, ya no queriendo luchar, atrajo aún más a Zabuza a su cuerpo y lo besó.

El beso no tenía nada de romance, era pura lujuria, pasión, éxtasis… instinto.

Ambos rodaron por el piso, no separando sus cuerpos, buscando una posición más cómoda y tierra más blanda y sin kunais en donde pudieran compartir tranquilamente lo que estaban seguro iba a ocurrir una vez que el beso terminara. A ninguno de los dos le importó que pronto pudieran llegar a tener compañía, lo único que deseaban era arrancar las ropas del otro y comenzar a tocar, besar y chupar el cuerpo ajeno.

Sin saber cómo, porque la desesperación nublaba sus sentidos, ambos se encontraron desnudos en el pasto del bosque, con Kakashi abriendo sus piernas descaradamente y con Zabuza zambullendo su boca en el pene del peliblanco. Los dedos pálidos de Kakashi se enterraron en el cabello corto de Momochi y gemía y se retorcía son escrúpulos mientras el más grande le daba la mamada de su vida. Su máscara había desaparecido junto con su ropa y Kakashi murmuraba lo gustoso que estaba. Zabuza por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía con sus menesteres, orgulloso de ser él quien redujera a un paquete maullante al famoso Copy Ninja.

-Za-Zabuza…- jadeó Kakashi agarrando dolorosamente el cabello del Demonio de la Niebla.

A Zabuza no le importó, solo ronroneó y levantó su cabeza, dejando un camino de besos por el vientre, estómago y pecho, antes de llegar a la boca de su amante, donde compartió un beso largo.

-¿Qué deseas, _Sharingan Kakashi_?- ronroneó contra su oído.

Kakashi rodeó su cuello amplio con sus brazos pálidos y le dio una mirada traviesa.

-Quiero que entres en mí.- ronroneó, sus ojos brillando con lujuria.- Demuéstrame que eres tan bueno en la lucha como en el sexo…

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de Zabuza y aceptó el desafío gustoso. Sin aviso alguno, levantó las piernas de Kakashi, para que rodearan su cintura, ubicó su miembro en la entrada del otro shinobi y lo penetró. El peliblanco arqueó su cuerpo en dolor y placer y dejó salir un aullido. Oh, sí… eso era muy bueno. No le importaba el dolor, por supuesto, siendo un ninja experimentado, él había pasado por dolores más atroces en su vida y este, que estaba cargado de tanta pasión, no iba a incomodarlo. Además, gracias a algunas clases que tuvo con Remus-san, Kakashi sabía algunos hechizos curativos que lo ayudarían una vez que todo terminara.

Pero ahora no iba a pensar en ello, en cambio, atrajo a Zabuza para otro beso y lo incitó a que comenzara a moverse. Momochi no dudó en complacerlo y pronto se sacó casi por completo del ano apretado de su amante, para luego enterrarse sin precaución alguna, ocasionando otro grito de dolor y lujuria de Kakashi. Pero pronto ambos alcanzaron un ritmo y armonía, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, por la facilidad en que el pene de Zabuza encajaba dentro de Kakashi y por lo rápido que alcanzaron un ritmo para hacer el amor.

Kakashi abrazó a Zabuza como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras el más grande escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amante, donde murmuraba palabras lascivas y bochornosas, que por supuesto solo servían para encender aún más a Kakashi, puesto que eran palabras que solía leer en sus libros preferidos de Icha-Icha. No por nada decían que él era un pervertido y le agradaba saber que Zabuza tenía ese rango característico dentro de él.

Ellos continuaron su ritmo por otros veinte minutos más, sin separarse o cambiar de posición, solo estuvieron acostados allí, disfrutando del placer que le ocasionaba tener sus cuerpos unidos por un lugar tan íntimo. Kakashi fue el primero que lo sintió, un ardor que comenzó en sus testículos y se trasladó hacia su bajo vientre, él gimió y arqueó su cuerpo.

-Estoy a punto de llegar…- confesó en un jadeo.

Zabuza hizo muecas y mordió ligeramente la piel del cuello de su amante, antes de levantarse un poco, nunca parando de menear sus caderas, para penetrar a su hombre. Luego de encontrar un posición cómoda, las piernas de Kakashi bien agarradas a su cintura, una mano en el piso para mantener el equilibrio y sus caderas con buena coordinación, Zabuza usó su mano libre para comenzar a masturbar a su amante. Si era posible, Kakashi gimió aún más en alta voz y enterró dolorosamente sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, dibujando algo de sangre, pero a Momochi no le importó, él estaba extasiado por ver la cara de puro placer que su mano hacía traer a su amante.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

Zabuza no entendió lo que eso quería decir, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque el cuerpo de Kakashi arqueó de una forma que él consideraba imposible, antes de venirse a borbotones en su mano. El Demonio de la Niebla cerró los ojos y casi perdió su equilibrio y ritmo al sentir como las paredes del ano de Kakashi estrangulaban casi su pene. Por lo que solo pudo dar dos estocadas certeras más, antes de venirse con un grito agudo dentro del cuerpo de su amante.

Luego de ello, agotado y casi sin respiración, Zabuza cayó contra el cuerpo de su amante, donde se rezagó solo un minuto, antes de moverse a un lado, consciente de que estaba aplastando el cuerpo más pequeño de su amante. Y allí se quedaron los dos, esperando recuperar su respiración y dejando que la sensación post coital abandonara sus cuerpos.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la voz irritada de Naruto que llamaba para su sensei a unos cien metros de allí.

-¡¿Dónde se metió ese teme perezoso?!- gruñó Naruto, estampando un pie en el suelo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.****Casa de Tazuna.-**

**-**

Zabuza y Kakashi llegaron juntos a la casa del constructor del puente. El peliblanco dejó sus sandalias en la entrada e hizo una mueca de dolor al tener que subir el escalón del tatami. Estando con Zabuza desde que ambos eyacularon (y dándose besos desde el bosque hasta la casa) el shinobi aún no había tenido tiempo de usar su magia para poder curar sus dolores. Así que, cojeando un poco, entró a la cocina, donde fue blanco de cuatro miradas irritadas.

-¡¿Dónde te metiste, Kakashi-sensei?!- Naruto fue el primero en expresar su enojo.- ¡Te buscamos por todo el maldito bosque y nada que apareciste!

-Maa… maa…- Kakashi lo despidió con un ademán de su mano.- Estaba entrando con Zabuza-san, no es justo que solo ustedes entrenen y yo no…

Nadie notó la mueca maliciosa de Zabuza. _Aja… ahora se le dice "entrenar"._ Él rió de su propia broma mental.

Los muchachos parecieron interesados por ello y dejaron su irritación de lado.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Sasuke.- ¿Podemos ver como entrenan la próxima vez?

Kakashi estranguló con el té que le había dado Tsunami y Haku le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Zabuza hizo muecas.

-No, mocoso.- gruñó el Demonio.- Él y yo usamos técnicas secretas que mocosos como ustedes no deben saber todavía…

-¡Eso es injusto!- gruñó Naruto, poniendo mal cara y cruzándose de brazos.

-La vida no es justa.- dijo Kakashi con gran dramatismo.

-

**-.****Konoha.-**

**-**

**-.****Departamento de Obito.-**

**-**

La ceja derecha de Yashamaru crispó y le mandó una mirada irritada a su compañero de casa. Desde hace una hora que el Uchiha le daba miradas furtivas que él creía que el rubio no notaba. Pero lo hacía y lo estaba molestando.

-¿Hay algo mal con mi cara?- pidió con molestia.

Obito saltó y le dio una mirada asustada.

-I-Iie… por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas de darme miradas furtivas?- frunció el ceño en el otro hombre, dejando su libro en la mesa, para cruzarse de brazos y mostrar con su postura su descontento.

-Um… bien…- Obito rió tontamente y rascó su cabeza.- Pensaba si… um… si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo al Ichiraku o algo… ¿sí?

El rubio cenizo frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza.

-¿A comer… como en una cita?

-Er…- rió nervioso.- Hai.- asintió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

El shinobi de Suna lo miró desconcertado por un par de segundos, hasta que se recuperó y carraspeó.

-¿No sería extraño? Vivimos juntos después de todo.

-Ano… la verdad es que no lo pienso. Para mí sería mucho más extraño que, sabiendo que me gustas, no te invite a salir…- Yashamaru levantó violentamente su cabeza, para mirar al Uchiha, con los ojos anchos.- Er…- masculló Obito, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿T-Te gusto…?

La cara de Obito simulaba una remolacha.

-Hai…

-Oh…- el rubio mordió su labio inferior.- Entonces pienso… pienso que… acepto.

-¡¡Yatta!!- Obito saltó de su silla, asustando a Yashamaru.- ¡Entonces salimos esta noche!

-

**-.****Oficina del Hokage.-**

**-**

-¿Tienes hormigas en el cuerpo o qué?

Harry dejó de retorcerse, para mirar los ojos divertidos de su esposo.

-No, no tengo.- masculló.- Solo que… ¿no crees que Naruto, Gaara y su grupo ya deberían estar aquí?

-Um…- frunció el ceño.- Puede ser… pero esta era un misión que no tenía un tiempo determinado, tal vez lleguen dentro de esta semana. No te preocupes.- sonrió.

_Me preocupo porque sé lo que puede pasar. Merlín o Kami-sama, por favor, protege a mis hijos._

_-_

**.:.Al día siguiente.:.**

-

-Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Si ésta misión resultó ser una de rango A, nos van a pagar más, ne?

-Probablemente.- dijo el Jounin, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto puso mala cara.

-Mi Otou-san me cortó la mensualidad por la última broma que hicimos antes de graduarnos… y necesito dinero.

Sasuke y Gaara hicieron ruidos roncos de consentimiento.

Kakashi suspiró y siguió caminando, el hombre podía sentir como Zabuza asomaba sobre su espalda y trataba de leer su precioso Icha-Icha. Aunque el peliplata pensó que el otro shinobi no lo necesitaría, puesto que él pensaba poner en práctica todo lo que leía, una vez que llegaran a Konoha.

Hace solo seis horas que habían salido del país de la Ola, donde Naruto e Inari se despidieron hechos un mar de lágrimas, mucho al desdén del resto, aunque Kakashi notó que al chico Haku también se le cayó una lagrimilla. Ahora todos estaban en camino, con los tres muchachos al frente, seguidos de Kimimaro, Sakura y Haku y cerraban la caravana él y Zabuza. Lo cual era bastante bueno, porque al parecer, el otro Jounin no podía mantener sus manos quietas y de vez en cuando pellizcaba el trasero del dueño del Sharingan.

-Te deseo.- gruñó Zabuza cerca de su oído y Kakashi congeló. Los demás miembros del grupo lo notaron, puesto que se detuvieron y lo miraron.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- llamó Sakura.

-Vamos a detenernos por un tiempo.- dijo despreocupadamente, aunque podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.- No hay prisa por regresar, así que vamos a descansar antes de retomar la marcha.

-¡Yosh! Ya estaba un poco cansado.- masculló Naruto, antes de dejarse car muy poco ceremoniosamente sobre la hierba.

El resto de los jóvenes copió sus acciones, aunque con un poco más de delicadeza.

-Hn.- gruñó Zabuza, antes de caminar hacia lo más frondoso del bosque que lo rodeaba. Nadie le preguntó para donde iba, se imaginaba que para hacer cosas privadas.

-Uh, bien… yo voy a asegurar el perímetro.- dijo Kakashi, guardando su novela.

-¿Deseas que te acompañe?- había algo de suspicacia en los ojos verdes de Kimimaro.

-No.- dijo rotundo.- Puedo hacerlo solo, quédate a vigilar a los niños.

Los ojos del muchacho lo siguieron mientras desapareció, por supuesto, siendo él tan inteligente, se imaginaba que había gato encerrado en esto. Pero, la verdad, ni en sus sueños (o suspicacias) más salvajes Hatake Kimimaro se iba a imaginar que su hermano se estaba acostando con El Demonio de la Niebla.

Kakashi tomó un camino diferente al de Zabuza, pero luego de solo dos minutos de perderse de vista de los niños y su hermano, hizo un par de sellos y fue para donde estaba el otro Jounin.

No bien el humo de su Jutsu de transporte se disipó, un par de brazos rodeó su cintura y una boca comenzó a marcar su cuello. Kakashi se retorció y giró, para trabar sus labios con el otro hombre. Kami-sama, esto del instinto iba a terminar agotando a Kakashi.

-

**-.****Konoha.-**

**-**

Harry hizo muecas y cabeceó a Chuunin que le había traído noticias de su hijo, antes de levantarse y trasladarse hacia las puertas. Tuvo que esperar muy poco, antes de ver más figuras de las que esperaba, acercarse a las puertas. Sin embargo, no fue una gran sorpresa ver que los acompañantes que traían el equipo 7 eran Momochi Zabuza y su protegido Haku.

-¡Papá!- chilló Naruto, antes de comenzar a correr, para poder estrechar a su papá con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Uff!- bufó Harry.- ¡Naruto! ¡Ya no eres un niño y tu Otou-san está viejo!- sonrió, mirando a su hijo agudamente, para notar si no había lesión.- Creo que me has agrietado algunas costillas…

-Je…- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- ¡Eso quiere decir que estoy más fuerte, no que tú estás viejo, papá!

-Puede ser…- sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando. Sí, Naruto estaba más grande, tan grande que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Luego sus ojos verdes cambiaron de puesto a la figura pelirroja que se paraba silenciosa junto a ellos.- Hola, a ti también, mi pequeño pelirrojo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Los ojos de Gaara vacilaron, antes que diera un cabeceo tieso.

-Oh, Gaa-chan. ¿Qué paso?- murmuró, antes de encerrar a su hijo adoptado en un abrazo.

-Shukaku.- gruñó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry tensó y miró a Kakashi en busca de respuestas.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos al ver al Hokage-sensei.- dijo Hatake.- Tengo que hablarle de estas personas que nos acompañan también.

Harry asintió y luego sonrió a los otros dos.

-Zabuza, nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo.- El Jounin cabeceó en reconocimiento.- Y Haku…- sonrió.- la última vez que te vi parecías un ángel… ahora pareces una princesa.

Haku se ruborizó y agachó su cabeza, desconcertado.

-Ne, ne, papá.- Naruto rió malicioso.- Haku es un muchacho.

-Lo sé, Naru. Solo estaba bromeando.

-Ah, pero lo que tú no sabes, es que Sasuke si desea que él sea un princesa, más precisamente un princesa en apuros. Deja que te cuente cómo activó su Sharingan.

La cara de Sasuke emparejó la de un tomate.

-¡No te metas donde no te llaman, dobe!

-¡Teme!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Sasuke corrió por toda la casa, ignorando las palabras ultrajadas de los miembros del Clan que empujaba para encontrar a Remus. Finalmente, abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre, jadeando de tanto correr.

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde está mi papá?

La ceja de Fugaku se enarcó.

-Hola a ti también, Sasuke. Bienvenido a casa.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, hola. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Remus está ocupado, ¿puedo serte útil en algo?

-No, necesito a _mi papá_.- remarcó las palabras.

La ceja de Fugaku crispó en molestia.

-Sasuke.- dijo Remus sonriente, trayendo una tetera con dos tazas.- Has vuelto sano y salvo, que alegría.

-¡Papá!- el chico se acercó al hombre lobo, pero no lo abrazó, para no tirar las tazas. Pero Remus le sonrió, dejó las tazas en el escritorio de Fugaku y encerró a su hijo adoptado en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué me buscas con tanta necesidad? Mientras venía pasé a varios parientes indignados por tu carrera.

-Estaban en mi camino.- dijo con desprecio. Remus suspiró y estaba a punto de regañarlo, antes de que Sasuke volviera a hablar.- ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Mira!

Ante la incredulidad de Remus y Fugaku, los ojos negros del muchacho cambiaron al rojo con un par de tomoes. El Sharingan había sido activado.

-¡Activaste tu Sharingan!- exclamó Fugaku, llegando junto a ellos.- ¿Cómo?

Ante el desconcierto de ambos padres, Sasuke se ruborizó.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Kukuku… -risa pervertida- ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el Lemon! Tenía pensado escribir esta pareja desde que comenzó el fic… y recién pude escribir algo de ellos… ¿Qué chap? ¡El 22! En fin… otra que se une y creo que Obito y Yashamaru será los siguientes :P

Bien, ya esta pronto a comenzar los exámenes de Chuunin, así que no le queda mucha vida a este fic… al fin… tengo otros proyectos que quiero subir cuando termine este XD

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	24. Hacia los exámenes de Chuunin

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 23: Hacia los exámenes de Chuunin.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry dejó los vasos que estaba lavando de un lado y volvió a perder su mirada por la ventana. Esa mañana había pasado… Kakashi había nominado al equipo 7 para los exámenes de Chuunin tal y como previsto. Por supuesto, Iruka y hasta Kimimaro habían puesto el grito en el cielo, pero se sorprendieron altamente al ver que él no decía nada. Para entonces, Harry ya había decidido que prohibir que los niños participaran del examen sería cambiar demasiado los acontecimientos que el Shinigami le mostrara y eso podría ser catastrófico.

_Falta poco… ¿Tus planes seguirán en pie Orochimaru-sensei?_

Saltó al principio, cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeándolo, pero se tranquilizó enseguida al sentir la presencia de su esposo.

-Quita esa cara, no va bien con tu belleza lucir tan preocupado.

El mago sonrió y se acurrucó mejor en los brazos de Arashi.

-A pesar de que no haya dicho nada, me da miedo que mis hijos participen en el examen, anata.

-Mmmhhh, ya me parecía.- murmuró, antes de besar su mejilla.- Pero ya di las órdenes necesarias para que cuiden de sus vidas, sin interferir en el examen, por supuesto. Lástima que…- suspiró.

Harry tensó.

-¿Lástima qué…?

-Las negociaciones con Iwagakure y Kirigakure se fijaron para dentro de dos semanas.- suspiró.- Es indispensable que yo esté allí, para que al fin fijemos una alianza.

-¿Justo ahora?

-Pensé lo mismo.- frunció el ceño.- Tal parece que desean sacarme de Konoha, pero no puedo faltar y ya tengo pensado llevarme a los mejores shinobis conmigo, por si intentan algo y dejaré la Aldea en estado de alerta. El mismo Sandaime ya acordó tomar mi lugar como anfitrión de los exámenes cuando me vaya…

Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Todo parecía concordar, el mismo destino sacaba a su marido de Konoha, puesto que en ataque original él no estaba aquí. De hecho, Harry dudaba que Orochimaru se decida a atacar si es que Arashi se quedaba en la Aldea.

-¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Estoy muy bien, supongo que es mi complejo de madre gallina, nada más.- sonrió.

Arashi hizo muecas y descendió su boca para besar a su esposo. Por supuesto, él también se sentía intranquilo, sobre todo porque algo en sus tripas le decía que iba a pasar algo importante en su partida. Pero sea lo que sea, debería ocurrir y él no debe estar allí.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Exámenes de Chuunin?

Era aterrorizante a veces cuando Sasuke y Naruto hablaban al unísono o cuando se comunicaban con una simple mirada, como ahora.

-Hai… hai…- dijo Kakashi con pereza, antes de entregarle un formulario a sus cuatro alumnos.- Será dentro de tres días, así que les aconsejo que piensen bien si desean entrar. Yo los veré en la entrada, ese mismo día.- y con eso, él se fue.

-Che.- chasqueó Naruto.- Seguro se fue en busca de Zabuza otra vez.

-Hn.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.- No creo, mi papá me dijo que Sakumo-san no fue muy feliz de que su hijo sea novio de un nuke-nin. Hizo absolutamente un escándalo, hasta me dijo que acusó a Zabuza-san de violador.

Naruto y Sasuke rieron en alta voz, mientras Sakura se preocupaba pensando en si debería entrar al examen o no. Gaara, por otro lado, convocó su arena y se fue sin decir nada.

-

**-.****En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Ya estás aquí.- Yashamaru sonrió y volvió a mirar atentamente a su sobrino. Había sido una reunión bastante torpe la que ambos tuvieron, por parte de Yashamaru porque todavía dolía el hecho de que su hermana murió al dar a luz a este niño y por parte de Gaara porque esta persona fue como un padre, hermano, todo para él, antes de que padre lo _vendiera_.

-¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?- preguntó con voz cansina. Gaara siempre iba directo al grano.

-Me han dicho que los nominaron al examen de Chuunin, así que creo que algunas técnicas más ofensivas te serán necesarias.

-¿Cómo cuales?

Yashamaru frunció el ceño.

-Según mis investigaciones en los documentos del Kazekage, hay dos que te serían muy útiles a pesar de su ferocidad.

-¿Cuáles?- pidió con impaciencia, en eso se parecía mucho a su aniki Naruto.

-**Sabaku Sousou** (Ataúd del Desierto) y **Sabaku Kyou** (Funeral del Desierto).

Gaara asintió con impaciencia y Yashamaru sonrió al ver lo cambiado que estaba el niño. El rubio no se imaginaba en qué hubiese terminado el pelirrojo si es que se quedaba en Suna, bajo los cuidados psicopáticos del hombre que se casó con su hermana. Era un alivio ver que estando en Konoha, era lo que se podía decir, un niño normal. A pesar de su estoicidad y pocas ganas de hablar.

-Me voy.- anunció después de tres horas de entrenamiento, teniendo casi dominada la primera técnica.

Yashamaru abrió la boca para preguntar dónde o al menos darle permiso de irse, pero el chico ya había desaparecido.

-

**-.****Cerca de allí.-**

**-**

Nara Shikaku suspiró y miró con hastío hacia la puerta. Justo ahora que había dejado su puesto de vigilancia y estaba por tomar una taza de té, escuchó como llamaban a ella. Renuente y murmurando sobre cosas molestas, el hombre se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Su ceja derecha crispó al ver al pelirrojo familiar.

-Gaara-kun…- saludó.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Arriba.- se encogió de hombros.

Gaara asintió y entró a la casa sin decir más. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que venía. De hecho, Shikaku podía decir que el muchacho llevaba viviendo prácticamente en su casa, desde hace más de cuatro meses. Él no sabía muy bien qué cosas se traía con su hijo, pero se daba una buena idea… aunque no quería pensar en eso.

Arriba, Gaara entró a la habitación de Shikamaru y encontró que el muchacho estaba acostado en su cama, dormitando.

-Shikamaru.

El descendiente Nara gimió al escuchar la voz y giró en su cama.

-Eres tan molesto, Gaara. Tengo sueño. Ven más tarde.

-No… tú eres mío y deseo estar contigo ahora.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-No digas esas cosas, suenas espeluznante cuando hablas de mí con esa posesividad.

Gaara caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse en la cama de Shikamaru y puso una de sus manos en la pierna del otro muchacho.

-No. Eres mío y la gente debe saberlo.- aseguró y lo peor de todo, es que sonaba convincente cuando lo decía.

Shikamaru suspiró y pensó un momento en si había hecho bien a al fin dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar los avances de Gaara. El chico había sido implacable desde que decidió que Shikamaru era "suyo" y estuvo tras él hasta que el chico lo aceptó. Eso había sido hace cinco meses…

… y ahora ninguno de los dos era ya virgen.

Nadie sabía tal cosa, por supuesto. Aunque Shikamaru sospechaba que su padre y Harry-sama estaban al tanto.

-Eres tan molesto, Gaara.

-Hn.

-

**-.****Complejo del Clan Hyuuga.-**

**-**

Hyuuga Hiashi dejó la taza de té en su mesa y cerró los ojos. Estos malditos síntomas eran de lo más fastidiosos, pero estaban cumpliendo un propósito y eso era lo importante.

-

**.:.Hace algunos meses.:.**

-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Hizashi, frunciendo el ceño en su esposo que hacía muecas de oreja a oreja.

-Awww, nada mi amor.

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué será que no te creo?- se acercó para hacer que los ojos azules se conectaran con los suyos.- Esa mirada solo te la veo cuando has hecho algo que te satisface mucho, pero que suele traer dolores de cabeza para otras personas.

Sakumo puso mala cara.

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

-Llevamos casados más de doce años, Sakumo. Como tu esposo, debo conocerte… y creo que hasta el más ingenuo se daría cuenta de tu mirada de victoria.

-Um… bien.- se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.- Es solo que… obtuve mi venganza y ya.

-¿Venganza de qué?

-De esa perra que me insultó.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Las muecas de Sirius volvieron.

-Pensé mucho en qué hacer para darle en donde más le duele.- dijo con malicia. Esta no era su parte Merodeadora, sino más bien su sangre Black.- Y me enteré que estaba enamorada de Gekko Hayate.

-Oh, Sakumo, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Hice de Cupido, por supuesto. Y mis esfuerzos se dieron frutos justo hoy. ¡Los vi besándose!- chilló, riendo como un loco.

-¿Enganchaste a Hayate-san con alguien más?- preguntó con incredulidad.- Eso es tan malvado…- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Sakumo se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina a preparase algo de café. Hizashi, después de quedarse unos cuantos minutos pensativo, siguió a su esposo y se paró en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Uh?

-¿Con quién lo emparejaste?

La mueca que su esposo le dio hizo que su estómago se retuerza con nerviosismo.

-

**.:.Cuatro semanas después de eso.:.**

-

La cabeza del Clan Hyuuga caminaba hacia la Torre del Hokage para una reunión, cuando de repente se vio jalado hacia un pasillo vacío. Y la persona que lo jaló no perdió tiempo en estrellarlo contra la pared y comenzar a devorar sus labios. Normalmente, si algo como esto le ocurriera desprevenidamente, el estoico Hyuuga ya estaría matando al atrevido con las famosas técnicas de su Clan, pero el hombre sabía quién era su asaltador y en lugar de mandarlo el séptimo infierno por su desvergüenza, devolvió el beso.

-Tengo que ir a la Torre del Hokage.- jadeó, cuando se separaron para respirar.

-Mmmhhh…. Lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer.- ronroneó, dando un beso en la quijada del otro.- Pero no puedo empezar mi día sin darte un beso.

El mayor permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su pálido rostro.

-Si estás libre cuando salga, pasaré por tu departamento.

-¡Perfecto! Te espero…

-

**.:.Después.:.**

-

Hiashi se separó de los labios que lo reclamaban con fervor y miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el jadeo de susto. Su piel se tornó roja al ver que nada más y anda menos que su heredera los habían pillado.

-Hinata.- dijo con una voz que trató de sonar normal.

-P-p-padre…- inclinó su cabeza y luego sus ojos blancos se dirigieron al hombre que no dejaba ir la cintura de su padre.- G-G-Gekko-san.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.- Hayate inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

-H-H-Hola.- Hinata sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente la visión de su padre siendo aplastado contra una pared y besado por este hombre.- El almuerzo está servido, Otou-sama. Um…- sus dedos índices se unieron y comenzó a empujarlos.- ¿Su-su-supongo que G-Gekko-san es nuestro i-i-invitado a comer?

-Así es…- dijo Hiashi.- Llama a tu hermana, las espero en el comedor para hablar de algo importante.

-

**.:.Tiempo actual.:.**

-

Hiashi frotó con molestia su estómago, esperando que eso ayude a que el malestar que sentía se esfumara.

-Kami-sama… no esperé que esto sea tan difícil.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Q-Que quieres qué?

-Deseo saber el Jutsu que has utilizado para tener a Neji y Kakashi.- dijo Hiashi seriamente a su cuñado.

Sirius palideció y le mandó una mirada de horror a su esposo. Cuando pensó en enganchar a su cuñado con Hayate, nunca se la pasó por la mente que ellos pudieran llegar tan lejos como para querer tener hijos. Pero aquí estaba Hiashi con solo algunos meses de novio con el experto en espadas, queriendo engendrar un hijo él mismo.

-P-Pero…- tartamudeó. ¡Merlín! ¡Eso era solo una capacidad que tenían los magos!- N-no puedes… eso solo es…

-Sé lo que me dijiste.- siseó con los ojos angostados.- Pero quiero que encuentres una forma de que pueda hacerlo yo también.- cerró sus ojos y tomó varias respiraciones.- Si lo haces, quitaré el sello de la maldición de la frente de mi hermano…

-

**-.Fin del recuerdo.-**

**-**

Después de eso, Harry, Remus y Sirius se pusieron en campaña para encontrar alguna poción o hechizo que pudiera ayudarlos. Todos esperaban que sea un hechizo, puesto que ninguno de los tres era bueno en pociones, mucho a su descontento. Pero había algo que hizo que redoblaran sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda y eso era algo que Hizashi dijo muy sabiamente.

-"Esto podría ser muy bueno, Sakumo."- había dicho una noche, mientras recogía los libros dispersados por el piso.

Su marido lo había mirado con incredulidad, no sabiendo a qué quería llegar.

-"¿No entiendes? Si mi hermano tiene un niño varón, dejará de hostigar a Hinata y Hanabi. Ellas serán niñas libres del peso de ser el siguiente en la cabeza del Clan, porque estoy seguro que él no les pondrá el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado. Y un niño varón podrá soportar mejor todo aquello."

Con ese incentivo, los tres magos solo tardaron una semana en encontrar una poción que se usaba junto con un hechizo. Por suerte, era fácil de realizar y los ingredientes fáciles de encontrar en Konoha o las provisiones que había traído Remus consigo. Hayate e Hiashi lo probaron y tuvieron éxito. Ahora la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga tenía cuatro semanas de embarazo, pero era un secreto para todo el mundo, excepto los tres magos y sus respectivos esposos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Hey… deseo entrenar.

Itachi enarcó una delicada ceja en su hermano y dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí por qué…?

-Deseo entrenar en el dojo del Clan y padre solo me dejará entrar allí si es que entreno contigo.

-Sabes que Otou-sama es muy quisquilloso con el Dojo, Sasuke. Entrena en otro lugar…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus labios formaron una línea fina. Cuando Itachi estaba seguro que iba a comenzar un berrinche, dos de sus trillizos hermanos entraron haciendo más ruido que una manada de elefantes.

-Sanosuke, Kenshin…- dijo Itachi con voz tranquila.- Estoy leyendo, vayan a jugar a otro lugar…

-¿Si? ¿Qué dees?- Sanosuke se acercó al hombro de su hermano mayor y leyó la tapa.-¿I… cha I…cha?

Para sus casi tres años de edad, el poder leer era inverosímil, pero estos eran Uchihas y la palabra _prodigios_ venía pegado con el apellido.

Itachi carraspeó, cerró el libro y no hizo caso de la ceja enarcada de Sasuke.

-Nada que les interese, ahora váyanse.

-Idnos, ¿Por qué?- Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-Porque yo lo digo, ahora váyanse, shu… shu…

Los gemelos pusieron mala cara y estaban por irse, pero Sasuke los detuvo.

-¿Dónde está Yuki?

-Nu sabemos.- dijeron al unísono.- Debe estar duemiendo la siestecita.

-¿Y ustedes porque no duermen la siesta?

La cara de los niños se agrió.

-La siesta es para dos bebeses. Nosotos ya somos gandes.

Los hermanos mayores pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a buscar a Yuki, deseo pedirle algo.- dijo Sasuke, acarreando a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Itachi.

-Hn.- sonrió de lado.- Estoy seguro que si él le pide a padre que me preste el dojo, Fugaku-otou-sama no se podrá negar.

Los cuatro hermanos Uchiha tuvieron que esperar sus buenos veinte minutos hasta que dieran las cinco de la tarde, dejando que Yuki se despierte por sí solo. Porque despertar al pequeño niño de su siesta sin que se cumplan las tres horas exactas podría llegar a ser catastrófico. El pequeño cara de ángel tenía un muy mal despertar.

-¿Y qué mi vas a dar a cambio?- preguntó Yuki, después de que su hermano le explicara su plan.

Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa.

-Er…- ¿Por qué su hermanito le pedía algo a cambio? ¿Esta era su sangre Uchiha hablando?- ¿Chocolate?

-Pocholate, está bien.- sonrió encantador, antes de agarrar con más fuerza su peluche en forma de lobo y dar media vuelta hasta donde sabía que estaba su padre.

Una vez que llegó al lugar donde estaba Fugaku, golpeó cortésmente y luego de esperar el permiso, entró poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Hola, tesoro. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Yuki caminó hasta sentarse en el regazo de su padre, inclinó su cabeza adorablemente y sonrió de lado, sus ojos dorados brillando por una luz desconocida. Los otros hermanos que estaban espiando, se maravillaron por la capacidad angelical que tenía el niño. De hecho, algo dentro del estómago de Sasuke e Itachi se retorció al pensar en lo popular y hermoso que sería su hermanito una vez que creciera. Los celos de hermano mayor iban a ser difíciles de tratar una vez que llegara el momento.

-Suke dice que tene que entenad pada su examen.

-Ah, sí.- Fugaku frunció el ceño.- Estoy enterado de que entrará a los exámenes de Chuunin que organizará Konoha este semestre. ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con eso?

-El quede entendad y yo quero verlo… - pestañeó varias veces.- ¿Nos pestas el Dojo para que el pueda entenad y yo verlo?

-Er…- al ver la duda de su padre, Yuki puso mala cara.- Está bien.- suspiró derrotado por el poder de esa cara.- Pueden entrenar en el Dojo. Pero tengan mucho cuidado de no romper nada y lo limpian cuando terminen, ¿ok?

-¡Hai, papi!- chilló con efusión, antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla al hombre.

Luego de eso corrió hasta la entrada, mientras Fugaku sonreía como un bobo al ver la ternura de su hijo. No sabiendo que acababa de ser manipulado por un plan de su hijo del medio que su hijo menor aceptó por un poco de chocolate.

-Listo.- anunció Yuki, extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias, Yuki.- miró la mano.- Te daré tu chocolate luego.

-No.- estampó un pie en el piso.- Ahoda.

-Es que no tengo y…

-Papiiii…- se dio media vuelta.

-¡No! ¡No!- Sasuke lo detuvo con una expresión de pánico.- Mira… te daré dinero y le pides a algún primo del Clan que te acompañe a comprar, ¿sí?

Yuki sonrió.

-Beno.

Sasuke suspiró. _Si Yuki decide ser un shinobi, estaría perfecto en la sección de interrogación. Ningún enemigo podría evitar confesarle todos sus secretos si pone esa cara…_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El equipo siete se reunió un día antes del examen para decidir qué iban a hacer y llevar. Si bien no sabían de qué se trataban las pruebas, mejor era estar preparados. Caminando hacia el Ichiraku, los cuatro notaron como una "piedra" los perseguía. Naruto gruñó y Gaara utilizó su arena para destruir la caja, revelando a tres niños.

-¡Naruto-nii!- chilló uno de bufanda blanca, mirando aterrado al pelirrojo.

-Hey, Konohamaru. ¡Ah! ¡También están Udon y Moegi!- rió.- Por cierto, eso no engaña a nadie, deben buscar algo mejor si deciden acecharme.

Los niños pusieron mala cara y se quejaron excesivamente al rubio, hasta que aparecieron otros tres niños.

-¡Tú! ¡Deja de molestar a _mí_ aniki!

Kazama Hikaru había aparecido y señaló con rabia al Sarutobi. Detrás de él estaban una niña de ojos blancos y cabello castaño y un niño de cabello negro y ojos violetas sin pupila. La niña era Hyuuga Hanabi y el muchacho Maito Gai Jr.

-Hmph.- Konohamaru levantó su nariz en el aire en señal de petulancia y se cruzó de brazos.- Tú no me dirás que hacer, dobe.

-¿A quién llamas dobe, usuratonkachi?- chilló Hikaru, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¡A ti!!

-¡¡A mí?!

-¡¡HAI!!

-¡Te mataré!

Después de un grito de guerra, ambos niños se revolcaron en el piso, intentado golpear al otro. Udon y Moegi los miraron con miedo, por otro lado, Hanabi parecía desinteresada y Mai-chan (como lo llamaban cariñosamente) alentaba a su jefe Hikaru.

Naruto suspiró y siguió su camino, siendo seguido por Gaara y Sasuke.

-Ano… ¿no vas a detenerlos?- preguntó Sakura, mirando con algo de aprensión a los niños.

-Na…- dijo el rubio, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.- Ellos siempre hacen eso. Nunca se lastiman gravemente, así que déjalos.

Los muchachos siguieron caminando, apenas notando que un ANBU (había siempre uno que seguía al hijo del Hokage, por precaución) bajó para separar a los niños y reprenderlos por hacer tanto ruido. Sin embargo, a medio camino se volvieron a detener, ya que Gaara tensó todo su cuerpo, mientras miraba algo a su derecha.

-¿Gaara?- llamó Sasuke.

El muchacho no les hizo caso, por eso los otros miraron hacia donde los ojos verdes miraban con tanto interés. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a una muchacha rubia y a uno con un traje de ¿gato? Eso parecía. El chico estrujó su cerebro para saber de dónde se le hacía familiar ese rostro, hasta que por fin se le prendió la lamparita.

-Gaara… ¿esos no son…?

-Hai.- masculló el chico, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar para otro lado.

Él sabía que eran sus hermanos de sangre, por supuesto. Pero eso era un tema doloroso para él. Puesto que cuando él se fue, sus hermanos le mandaban cartas de seguido, pero después de dos o tres años de que él estuvo en Konoha, la correspondencia se volvió inexistente. Y a pesar de que Harry-otou-san le decía lo contrario, el pelirrojo sabía que sus hermanos se habían olvidado de él. Siempre le temieron, después de todo.

Luego de ese acontecimiento, los niños tuvieron su pequeña reunión, para después cada uno ir a casa y prepararse para su examen.

-

**-.Casa de los Kazama-Uzumaki.-**

**-**

-Naruto, ven musuko.

El rubio dejo el ramen instantáneo que estaba por meter a la mochila que iba a llevar a la prueba y siguió a su papá hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, levantó sus cejas al ver que su papá sacaba una pequeña caja de madera de su mesita de luz y como después la agrandaba con magia.

-He pensado en darte esto durante mucho tiempo.- murmuró Harry, mientras revisaba dentro del baúl.- Buscaba un momento especial y creo que el examen es el adecuado.- Del baúl de madera, el hombre sacó lo que parecía ser algo fluido, color gris plateado y que brillaba intensamente.- Ten…

Asombrado, Naruto lo tomó en sus manos y abrió su boca en sorpresa al sentir el material. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

-¿Qué…?

-Es mi Capa de Invisibilidad. Ha estado entre los Potter durante generaciones… y ahora te pertenece.- sonrió.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos anchos y luego se la puso sobre los hombros. Dejó salir un grito al ver que nada desde su cabeza para abajo se veía, todo había desaparecido.

-¡Increíble, dattebayo!

Harry sonrió al ver la alegría de su hijo.

-Te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me dio la persona que me lo entregó. "Utilízalo bien".- acarició la cabeza de su hijo.- Y asegúrate que nadie, a parte de los miembros de tu equipo, lo vean.

-¡Lo haré, papá! ¡Arigato!

-

**.:.Día del examen.:.**

-

Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraron en la puerta del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba del examen y se sonrieron.

-¿Entramos?

-¡Por supuesto!

Hasta la muchacha sonaban confiada.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Aunque no lo crean, tenía pensado hacer la pareja Hayate/Hiashi más o menos desde que comencé a hacer este fic XD Espero que les guste… jejeje.

Lo mismo pasó con la escena de los trillizos, al fin la pude escribir .

¡Y Naruto ya tiene la capa! Me temo que tendrán que esperar para saber por qué tiene también una varita ñ.ñ

Los hermanos de Gaara aparecieron, pero no serán importantes en la historia. Y el pelirrojo y Shikamaru tienen un... asunto. Pero no esperen ver más de lo que leyeron hoy.

¡En el próximo chap empiezan los exámenes de Chuunin!

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	25. La primer y segunda prueba

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 24: La primer y segunda Prueba.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Harry volvió a vomitar todo el contenido de su desayuno, se quedó varios minutos abrazando el inodoro, hasta que al final reunió fuerzas para apretar el botón que llevó todos sus desperdicios. Después se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba la canilla de agua, la abrió y se lavó la cara y la boca. Suspiró varias veces, antes de levantar su cara y mirar su reflexión en el espejo.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué justo ahora?- suspiró.

Él conocía estos síntomas, por supuesto, ya que los había sentido durante dos periodos de su vida, en el pasado. Pero ahora los exámenes de Chuunin estaban comenzando y con ellos el ataque de Orochimaru.

_Shinigami no desea hacerme las cosas fáciles, al parecer._

-¿Todo bien…?- la cabeza de Arashi apareció en la puerta del baño.

-Sí, mi amor.- Harry se forzó a sonreír. No había manera de que pueda decirle sus sospechas a su marido, porque Arashi debería estar fuera de Konoha para después de la final de la segunda prueba.- Todo está muy bien…

-Bueno…- frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.- ¿Me ayudas con mi maleta? Todavía no sé muy bien que ropas llevar.

-Seguro, vamos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El equipo 7 entró al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba y cuando subieron para ir a la sala correcta, se extrañaron al ver una gran cantidad de gente reunida en el segundo piso.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó Sasuke.- ¿No era en el tercer piso?

-No sé.- Naruto se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la multitud de gente. Su nariz se arrugó en hastío al ver la figura familiar de Neji.- ¿Qué haces aquí, _onee-chan_? ¿No te das cuenta que este es el segundo piso?

Neji se erizó visiblemente y se giró para fulminar a Naruto con la mirada.

-No hago nada que te importe, _usuratonkachi_.- siseó.

-No empiecen a pelear.- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ver a los dos muchachos que resguardaban la puerta del salón.- ¿Y por qué están aquí? Es evidente que eso es una ilusión…- agitó su mano cansadamente.

Jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon después de la admisión de Sasuke y, evidentemente, los números de la sala desaparecieron, revelando un Genjutsu. Ausente el muchacho de pelo negro notó como el extraño compañero del Hyuuga se declaraba a Sakura, pero él no les hizo caso.

-Hey, dobe.- llamó a su amigo, haciendo que este deje de fulminarse con la mirada con Neji. Ignorando olímpicamente que reto que le había propuesto Lee. Él no estaba a punto que cansarse para luchar con este chico extraño y mucho menos por _Sakura_… por otro lado, si fuera Haku… Negó con la cabeza y miró a su amigo que ya le prestaba atención:- ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Er…

-Si buscan a su amigo pelirrojo…- dijo la muchacha que formaba parte del equipo Gai.- El siguió su camino mientras ustedes venían aquí.

Los dos muchachos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro es porque Shikamaru ya está arriba.- masculló Naruto.

Los chicos entonces se fueron a la sala correcta y por el camino se encontraron con su sensei.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Gaara vino hace cinco minutos.- suspiró.- Quise detenerlo, para que los esperara, pero no hubo caso.- frunció el ceño.- Las normas de la prueba especifican que deben presentarse en grupo de tres o cuatro, en su caso.

-Neji nos detuvo.- gruñó Naruto.

Kakashi levantó ambas cejas y miró a Sasuke, que se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña con las manos, para que despidiera el tema.

-Bien, entonces pueden entrar. Espero lo mejor de ustedes.- murmuró, antes de desaparecer.

Y, efectivamente, el pelirrojo estaba allá arriba, parado al lado de Shikamaru, con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño a quienquiera que se quisiera acercar a él y su novio. Incluso Ino estaba en otro extremo del lugar. Pero había dos personas que estaban cerca de Gaara y lucían aprensivos, como si no supieran si acercársele o no. Finalmente, la rubia inspiró hondo y tocó uno de los hombros del muchacho.

-¿Gaara?

El pelirrojo tensó visiblemente y giró lentamente para mirar a la dueña de la voz, al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru le daba una mirada de reojo.

-Temari.- dijo con su voz monótona.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me recuerdas.- suspiró aliviada.- Yo… es decir, Kankurou y yo… quisiéramos poder hablar contigo…

-No haya nada de qué hablar.- sus ojos se angostaron.- Ustedes dejaron de ser mis hermanos en el momento que dejaron de escribirme.

-Es que tú no entiendes.- mordió su labio inferior.- Nuestro padre…

-Ese hombre no es mi padre.- silbó, antes de agarrar un brazo de Shikamaru y arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban Naruto y los novatos de Konoha.

-Gaara…- llamó con un poco de desesperación.

-Déjalo, Temari.- dijo su hermano, parado junto a ella.- Ya habrá tiempo de explicarle las cosas.

-¿Y qué sobre la _misión_ que tenemos, Kankurou?

El marionetista miró a su hermano largos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada y encogerse de hombros. Órdenes eran órdenes y ellos tendrían que acatarlas, a pesar de que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ello.

Donde estaban los novatos, se estaba llevando a cabo algo peculiar. Escuchando el rechino de todos, un muchacho con anteojos y cabello blanco se les acercó para mostrarle unas tarjetas que tenían información de otros participantes. Naruto había pedido el de Neji, para saber si tenía alguna debilidad, pero sus ánimos cayeron al ver que su tarjeta era casi perfecta.

Después hubo un momento confuso donde los ninjas del Sonido quisieron atacarlos, pero el asunto se resolvió rápidamente, con la llegada del primer examinador.

-Morino Ibiki.- dijo Naruto, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Sakura.

-Sep, por mi papá Harry. Trabajaron un tiempo juntos, antes que yo naciera y siempre llevaron una buena amistad. Pero créeme, no es un tipo con el que deba jugarse.- inquietó.- Y va a darnos un examen escrito… mierda…

Luego de un breve discurso aterrorizante por parte de Ibiki, todos los Genin fueron ubicados según un numero que debieron escoger. Naruto fue ubicado al lado de una muchacha que jamás logró entender, sobre todo, no entendía como era que ella podía ser tan diferente de su primo el snob, junto a él estaba Hyuuga Hinata.

Mirando su examen, el rubio frunció el ceño, sí, el no era un dobe como Sasuke insistía en llamarlo, pero tampoco era el más inteligente de su clase. Miró para sus costados y puso mala cara al notar que Sasuke estaba usando su Sharingan para copiar, Gaara su técnica del ojo y Sakura su cerebro de sabelotodo. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía algo que nadie, aparte de Neji, tenía en este examen. Su varita.

-

**-.Recuerdo.-**

**-**

-¿Qué haces, papito?- preguntó un Naruto de ocho años, asomando sobre el hombro de sus papá, mientras este revolvía su baúl.

-Papá está buscando unos libros que trajo de casa, Naru-chan.- masculló Harry.- Pero no recuerdo dónde pueden estar… tengo demasiados libros aquí.- suspiró.

-Oh… ¿un libro para qué?- volvió a preguntar, agarrando uno de los libros que estaba en una pila pequeña al lado de su papá, para leer el título. _Bases mágicas y sus relaciones con sus dueños._

-Tío Sakumo me ha dado una idea hace poco y quiero llevarla a cabo…- frunció el ceño al notar que entre todos sus libros había traído uno de Gilderoy Lockarth.- Si es que lo encuentro.

-¿Qué cosa?- pidió con impaciencia.

Harry giró su cabeza y sonrió a su ángel.

-Varitas, Naru-chan. Sakumo y yo queremos que Kakashi, Neji y tú tengan sus propias varitas.

-

**-.Fin del Recuerdo.-**

**-**

Y habían pasado años de frustración por parte de su papá y Sakumo-oji-san hasta que finalmente pudieron encontrar la madera y la base necesaria para cada uno de ellos, por suerte, con la llegada de Remus-san, las cosas habían mejorado. Porque el primero que tuvo su varita fue Neji, ya que tanto la madera como un árbol común de Konoha, como la pluma de un águila funcionaron perfectamente para la suya. Kakashi fue el siguiente, la madera fue fácil de encontrar, pero no la base, hasta que el mismo Remus ofreció algunos pelos de Moony para ella y le fue perfecto. Naruto solo tuvo la suya el año pasado, porque tanto la madera como la base tardaron en ser encontradas.

Después de muchos intentos, casi por frustración, Harry decidió usar la madera de los pedazos de su Nimbus 2000 que todavía guardaba como recuerdo en su baúl y resultó que fue perfectamente con Naruto. Pero otra cosa fue la base, con ella agotaron las posibilidades, cabello de todos los que pudieron pensar, uñas, dientes, plumas. Hasta que Remus volvió a usar su raciocinio y le dijo a Harry que probara con un diente de su forma animaga. La varita de Naruto estuvo lista en solo un mes.

Naruto apreciaba mucho su varita, porque estaba formada con dos cosas importantes de su papi y sobre todo, porque podría sacarlo de una emergencia, justo como ahora.

-_Extractum_.- masculló apuntando al examen de Sakura. (N/A: Una forma de decir "Revelar" en latín.)

En cuestión de segundos, todo el examen de Sakura se reveló en su hoja, estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba, porque solo se podía ver a los ojos de alguien con magia. Así que, haciendo muecas, Naruto tomó su lápiz y comenzó a escribir todo lo que venía del examen de su compañera de equipo. Por supuesto, este hechizo no le había enseñado su papá, ni el tío Remus, sino que fue una lección secreta del tío Sakumo. Una vez, él fue a su casa para llevar algo que su papi le había pedido y el hombre lo había llevado a su estudio y procedió a enseñarle muchos hechizos mañosos que el hombre aprendió y creó en sus años de estudiante. En su época Merodeadora.

Por supuesto, en las épocas de Hogwarts, ellos tenían profesores o hechizos que podían detectar estos para copiar, pero en este examen no había tal restricción y Naruto le sacó el jugo a ello.

Innecesario decir, Naruto había sido más que feliz de aprender todo eso, siendo que él era un bromista incansable. Lástima que Sakumo-san le había prohibido usar esos hechizos en su hijo…

Casi al final del examen, Naruto miró satisfecho su hoja. Obviamente, él no era un tonto y había usado algunas palabras suyas para describir las respuestas, no un copia de un libro, como lo hizo Sakura. Hasta se había tomado el trabajo de tener faltas de ortografía, él no necesitaba sacar un diez, con un siete u ocho se conformaba. Sus padres le habían dicho que estaría bien así. Así que él dejó de lado su lápiz y cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo zorrunamente. Solo tuvo que esperar otros minutos más hasta que Ibiki diera por terminada la prueba y anunciara que la pregunta 10 iba a comenzar.

Evidentemente, la explicación de lo que ella conllevaba tomó por sorpresa a todos los participantes, hasta la hermana de Gaara protestó en alta voz. Naruto solo frunció el ceño, recordando las indicaciones que le dio su padre. Él sabía, por supuesto, que siendo él prácticamente un heredero al puesto de Hokage, no era posible que si no pasaba la prueba, no pudiera volver a ser shinobi.

_Aquí hay gato encerrado…_

Su ceño siguió fruncido mientras escuchó las palabras de Ibiki, hasta que finalmente, siendo la persona de genio corto que era y Gryffindor, según su tío Remus, Naruto se levantó de su asiento y señaló con un dedo acusador a Ibiki.

-¡Ya deja de parlotear, viejo hombre!- La ceja derecha de Morino crispó.- ¡No voy a salir con la cola entre las piernas, así que ya puedes ir diciéndome cual es esa 10 pregunta! ¡Estoy seguro que voy a pasar! ¡No tengo ningún miedo!

Ibiki se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

_Tan parecido a su padre, _pensó con hastío_. Aunque muchos insisten que hay mucho de Harry-san en este mocoso, yo todavía no logro verlo._

Y fue así como Ibiki aceptó, con renuencia, que todos pasaron la primera prueba.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Frente al Bosque de la Muerte.-**

**-**

-Hey, hey…- susurró Sasuke a su amigo.- ¿Esa no es la madre del niño que se junta con Hikaru-chan?

-Hai.- susurró Naruto, estremeciéndose.- Ella es una mujer casada… pero insiste en vestirse de esa forma tan indecente…

Ambos muchachos chirriaron y se separaron cuando vieron pasar un kunai entre medio de ellos, pero el objeto de metal cortó parte de la mejilla del rubio, haciéndolo sorprenderse. Instantes después, Mitarashi Anko apareció detrás del Uzumaki, y acarició su mejilla con la suya.

-No creas que porque estás lejos no te escucho, mocoso. Y para que sepas, mi marido tiene mucho gusto de mi atuendo... así como yo tengo del suyo.

Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza de Naruto al recordar los atuendos de Maito Gai y en ese momento él decidió que ellos eran tal para cual.

Luego de eso hubo otro momento confuso, donde una Genin espeluznante de la Hierba se acercó a ellos para devolver el kunai, haciendo ponerse en alerta a Anko. Pero luego ella dejó ir al rubio y comenzó a explicar las reglas de la segunda prueba y les hizo firmar una hoja donde aceptaban entrar y tomar toda responsabilidad sobre sus acciones.

-¿Tu padre aceptó esto?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras leía su hoja.

-Er… debe ser, ¿Por qué?

-Porque él es todo sobre protector contigo y tu hermano, no puedo creer que haya aceptado que hagas una prueba donde _puede ser_ que mueras.

-Él debe haber tomado recaudos.- fue Gaara el que contestó.

Naruto bufó y mandó miradas sospechosas hacia los arboles de alrededor, pero no pudo notar nada.

El líder del grupo misterioso de la Hierba, por otro lado, si notó un par de ANBU's que estaban cerca del equipo siete.

-Estarán altamente vigilados todo el tiempo.- siseó a sus compañeros.- Así que deberemos esperar a que llegue el momento exacto en que pueda tomar mi venganza de Harry-kun.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros?- preguntó otro del grupo.

-Se nos está permitido matar.- sonrió de lado.- Así que será muy sencillo.

Con todos los equipos colocados enfrente de sus puertas, Anko dio la señal de inicio y todos entraron al Bosque.

-Ewww…- chasqueó Naruto, mirando con desdén los insectos gigantes que había en el lugar.- Esto me recuerda a los cuentos del Bosque Prohibido de mi papá.

-¿Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke le dio un codazo a Naruto. Ella todavía no estaba al tanto de la vida pasada de Harry, Remus y Sirius, sabía que podían hacer algo de magia, pero no todo el pasado que había detrás de ello.

-Supongo que si vamos a estar como mínimo cinco días aquí, debo contarte algo.- suspiró el rubio y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para hablar, la arena de Gaara se levantó protectora y voló a uno de los árboles, donde un shinobi de la lluvia salió despedido.

Estando Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara en un mismo equipo, lograron neutralizar en cuestión de segundos al intruso y luego retomaron la marcha.

-Si este está aquí, el resto del equipo no debe estar muy lejos.- comentó Gaara.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir.- secundó Sasuke.- Podremos buscar a los otros y así obtener nuestro primer pergamino.

-¿"Nuestro primer"?- preguntó Naruto, confundido.

-Hai, Naruto.- asintió Gaara.- Mientras más obtengamos, dejaremos a más competidores fuera, aumentando nuestras posibilidades de pasar el examen final.

-Es una buena decisión.- murmuró Sakura.

Con esa decisión tomada, los muchachos siguieron las pistas que el ninja de la lluvia había dejado, para buscar al resto del equipo y su pergamino, con Naruto contándole a susurros algunas cosas relacionadas con la magia a la pelirosada.

_Parece que Harry-kun ha enseñado muy bien a sus niños_, pensó el nin de la Hierba que estaba escondido bajo tierra. _Ellos tres juntos pueden darme un buena lucha, pero son esos ANBU's los que me molestan, además… Harry-kun no es tonto y habrá utilizado algún tipo de su don misterioso para avisarle si su hijo está en peligro. Creo que mi meta de probarlos en el bosque deberá ser cancelada…_

La noche llegó al bosque y ellos encontraron refugio bajo unas raíces de un árbol gigante. Estaban cansados, porque tuvieron que recorren un amplio camino antes de encontrar al resto del grupo de la Lluvia, no fue difícil derrotarlos, pero a su decepción, encontraron que tenían el mismo pergamino que ellos. Pero al menos eran un grupo menos.

-Hey… tengo algo que quiero mostrarles y nos será útil durante la noche.- susurró Naruto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

Haciendo muecas, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y de ahí extrajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, haciendo que sus otros compañeros abrieran la boca en sorpresa.

-¿Qué es…?- murmuró Sakura en maravilla, tocando casi con reverencia una de las puntas de la Capa.

-Una herencia de la familia de mi papi.- dijo Naruto, acariciando su capa con una sonrisa encariñada.- Me la dio para que la usemos en el examen. Creo que ahora es un buen momento. Es bastante larga para cubrirnos a tres de nosotros. Nos hará invisible e imposible de que alguien nos vea.

-Y el cuarto deberá quedarse de centinela.- agregó Sasuke.- Es un excelente plan.

-¿Pero de donde consiguió algo así tu papá?- quiso saber Sakura.

-Es otro de los misterios que envuelven a mi papá, que te contaré en el futuro, Sakura-san.- dijo Naruto.- Ahora vamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos.

El grupo entero asintió y Gaara se ofreció como el primero para tomar guardia. El dormía muy poco, después de todo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Anda… ven a acostarte ya…- engatusó Fugaku, al ver que su marido no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, abrazándose y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Lo estarán. Están absolutamente preparados para pasar todas esas pruebas.

-¿Pero el Bosque de la Muerte?- se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Fugaku con reproche.- ¿Por qué tuvieron que escoger una localización así?

-Oh, Remus.- suspiró y se sentó en la cama.- Es costumbre darle carta blanca al examinador para que escoja la prueba que mejor le parezca y Anko, bien… ella es un tanto especial.

Los labios de Remus se juntaron tanto que formaron una línea fina.

-Espero por su bien que nada le pase a mi cachorro.- gruñó, sus ojos dorados brillando por la protectividad que despedía su bestia interna.

Fugaku se estremeció, muy pocas personas sabían que el amable y sensible Uchiha Remus tenía esta parte salvaje en su personalidad. Algo que encantaba a la cabeza del Clan, por supuesto.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

Zabuza se acercó a la ventana, en toda su gloria desnuda, no preocupándose si alguna persona que regresaba tarde a su casa podría verlo. Frunciendo el ceño, miró la luna, esta estaba un tanto roja, como si presagiara algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz perezosa desde la cama.

-Nada.- se encogió de hombros. Eran suposiciones nada más.- Aunque me gustaría saber cómo van los mocosos.

-Awww… no sabía que mi grupo te preocupara.

-No es tu grupo en particular.- gruñó.- Es Haku…- suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- ha estado fastidioso y melancólico desde que el _Uchiha_ le dijo que iba a entrar a ese examen.- puso todo el desdén que pudo reunir al nombrar el apellido.

-Soy un Uchiha también.

-Tú eres mezcla. -Zabuza giró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que su libido amenazó con despertarse al ver a su amante estirarse sin pudor en la cama, exhibiendo cada parte de su piel desnuda.

-Estarán bien. Yondaime-sama ha puesto a dos de sus mejores ANBU's como vigilantes del grupo 7. Puede ser que se dañen, pero por nada del mundo morirán.- los ojos grises de Uchiha-Hatake Kakashi brillaron mientras adoptaba una pose sexy.- Ahora regresa a la cama… que tengo frío.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

El segundo día fue todo un éxito para el equipo 7, porque no solo lograron encontrar el pergamino que les faltaba durante la mañana, sino que por la tarde también se encontraron con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Aunque solo Gaara estuvo feliz por ello. Como ya habían decidido que no se iban a atacar entre miembros de la misma aldea, los chicos buscaron un lugar seguro para sentarse y compartir una cena.

-¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Gaara?- preguntó Chouji, mientras mascaba ansioso la comida que había preparado Sakura.

Por alguna extraña razón que él no pudo definir, las orejas de Sasuke y Naruto se tornaron rojas, mientras Ino y Sakura se ruborizaban ligeramente.

-Oh, Chouji.- Ino rió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Er… deben estar por ahí.- masculló Naruto.

_-¡¡OH!!_ _¡¡SIIII!!_

El grito había venido desde no muy lejos y todos los presentes se ruborizaron. Hasta el despistado, hasta ahora, Chouji podría entender lo que significaba ese grito de pasión. Así que todos solo continuaron comiendo, tratando de ignorar los pequeños grititos que venían desde unos árboles más allá.

_**¡¡Como**_ _**me**_ _**gustaría**_ _**tener**_ _**el**_ _**valor**_ _**de**_ _**ir**_ _**a**_ _**espiarlos!!**_ _**¡¡Shannaro!!**_ Sakura apenas podía controlar a su Fangirl del Yaoi interna.

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru decidió que su grupo y él se irían por otro camino. Él no dijo la razón, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar tampoco, porque se lo imaginaban. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el callado y estoico Gaara era una máquina sexual que no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de Shikamaru? El pobre Nara huyó, sabiendo que su trasero no iba a terminar bien si seguía dos días más casi solo en un bosque con su novio.

Por el camino se encontraron con aquel Genin de las tarjetas, ¿Kabuto? ¿Cómo el Pokemón? Y decidieron que irían todos juntos a la Torre del centro de Bosque. Mas allá, se encontraron con otro grupo de la Lluvia, que les dieron una pelea un poco más dura que el primero, pero lograron derrotarlos, obteniendo otro pergamino para su colección de cuatro.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos.- anunció Kabuto, una vez que estuvieron frente a una de las puertas.- ¡Suerte, chicos!

-¡Igualmente!- dijo Naruto, sonriendo en el muchacho de anteojos.

Después de eso, se dieron media vuelta y entraron.

-

**-.En** **otra** **habitación.-**

**-**

-¿Qué tienes para mí, Kabuto?

-He recopilado todos los datos de la segunda prueba.- dijo el muchacho, entregándole tres tarjetas a su amo, que resultó ser el Sannin Orochimaru.- Todos ellos me han sorprendido, sobre todo el hijo del Yondaime-sama. Por alguna razón misteriosa, ninguno de nosotros podríamos encontrarlos en la noche… y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el muchacho rubio.

-Eso no lo dudes, Kabuto. Kukuku… Harry-kun siempre tenía una sorpresa bajo la manga y estoy seguro que le ha pasado esas cualidades a su hijo. Estoy impaciente por probarlas…

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Para todas las que se preguntaban de dónde sacaron su varita Kakashi y Naruto… allí se resuelve el misterio XD

Y en cuanto a los cambios que hice, Orochimaru mismo da las razones. Él no se atrevería a atacar Konoha con Arashi todavía allí, por eso, convenientemente, lo mando para otro lado antes de la tercera prueba XP

Y como dijo mi beta: No le pongo fácil las cosas a Harry. Pero bue… para eso también necesitaba una excusa, para que Harry no use todos sus poderes en la lucha ñ.ñ

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	26. Enfrentamientos preliminares

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo** **25: Enfrentamientos preliminares.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Fue Iruka quien los recibió una vez que entraron por una de las puertas del edificio. Él les sonrió y se tomó todos unos quince minutos en revisarlos minuciosamente para ver si no tenían alguna herida. Luego había suspirado y explicado el significado de lo que decía el pergamino pegado en la pared. Después de eso, ellos pasaron a otro salón, donde esperaban el resto de los Genin que habían llegado ya. Ellos estaban antes de tiempo, así que solo el equipo de la Arena estaba en el lugar.

Gaara miró con impasibilidad a su hermanos, un poco interesado en ver con quienes estaban. Reconoció vagamente al que debería ser su Jounin-sensei, pero no recordaba su nombre. Al que sí no conocía era al Genin que estaba con ellos. Lo único que pensó es que era grotesco. Porque el muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro, tenía cuatro brazos, casi parecía una araña.

-¡Yo!- fue el saludo perezoso que escucharon desde atrás.- Son los segundos en llegar, felicidades.

Naruto hizo muecas.

-¡Somos los herederos de los Merodeadores, dattebayo!- exclamó, levantando un puño en el aire.- Hubiésemos llegado antes si Gaara no se entretenía asustando con su nueva técnica a unos Genins que nos encontramos.- miró rencoroso a su hermano.

-Es preferible que los use en ellos, antes que ustedes.- se encogió de hombros, antes de cruzar sus brazos y mirar para otro lado.

Los otros tres miembros del equipo se estremecieron. La verdad era que las técnicas eran un tanto espeluznantes. Y no, muchas gracias, ellos no querían ser encerrados en un ataúd de arena.

-Bien…- suspiró Kakashi, como si estuviera muy cansado.- Como llegaron antes de tiempo, pueden ir por aquella puerta,- dijo señalando una a la derecha.- y buscar un habitación que está adaptada para los que llegan antes. Allí encontraran comida, un futon para cada uno y artículos de limpieza personal. Nos veremos cuando se complete los cinco días de la prueba.- dicho eso, hizo los sellos necesarios para desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Se miraron entre ellos, después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, todavía les desconcertaba la apatía de Hatake Kakashi.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar una habitación.- masculló Sasuke.- En verdad deseo bañarme y dormir cómodamente.

-Che, eres muy delicado.- bufó Naruto.- Cuando tengamos más rango tendremos que pasar días o meses durmiendo en lugares incómodos.

-Tsk… tú no creo que tengas problemas con eso. Puedes realizar un encanto que te ponga cómodo donde sea.- siseó envidioso.- Pero yo no podré, así que tengo que aprovechar el poder dormir cómodamente cuanto pueda.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y dejó que Sasuke ganara esta pequeña batalla verbal. Porque era verdad lo que el pelinegro decía, Naruto, así como su abuelo James, era experto en Transfiguraciones y podría producir un colchón de una rama cualquiera.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

-

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el equipo 7 fue convocado de nuevo al salón grande donde estuvieron en un primero lugar. Naruto se alegró de ver a todos los novatos allí, sumados a un equipo del Sonido, el de la Arena, el de Kabuto y, mucho a su desdén, el equipo de Hyuuga Neji. Él ni hizo caso, por supuesto, de que sus ojos se rezagaron un poco más de tiempo en el cuerpo de Neji, para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

-Bienvenidos a todos.- la voz de su padre lo trajo de sus observaciones. Su padre vestía como un Jounin común esta vez, solo llevando el sombrero de Hokage en su cabeza, lo que lo sorprendió.- ¡Felicitaciones por pasar la segunda prueba!- él hacía muecas de oreja a oreja.- Primero que nada, quiero explicarles el verdadero motivo de esta prueba…

Mientras su padre comenzaba a hablar sobre algo que no le interesaba, Naruto miró más allá de su papá. Pudo ver que había Jounins y algún Chuunin ocasional parado detrás de él. Entre ellos se encontraba su papá Harry, Iruka, Kimimaro-nii-chan que se ruborizaba porque Itachi estaba parado al lado suyo, su sensei y el de los otros equipos y otros Jounin que no conocía. Lo extraño ver que el Sandaime estaba allí, luciendo un atuendo formal.

Un gemido general lo trajo de nuevo de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- sonrió y levantó sus manos, intentado aplacar.- Pero esto es una prueba, que se deberán tomar como de vida o muerte. Son muchos y en la tercera prueba no podemos permitirnos combates inútiles, ya que se dispone de corto tiempo. Es por eso que una preselección es inevitable. Así que, lo que se sientan con la fuerza y capacidad necesaria quédense, el resto puede retirarse. ¡Hayate!

-¿Señor?- El Jounin se hincó frente a su Hokage.

-Estarás encargado de la preselección, Genma-kun de la tercera prueba, encárgate de anunciárselo.

-¡Hai!- arqueó respetuosamente y luego dio vuelta para mirar a los Genins.- El que no desee seguir, por favor levante la mano.

Al final, solo dos levantaron sus manos y el equipo 7 se sorprendió al ver que era Kabuto era uno de ellos. Quien no solo había llegado con ellos hace casi dos días, sino que también se veía saludable. El otro era el tercer miembro desconocido de la Arena, que lucía tan saludable como todo su equipo. Desconocido para ellos, su verdadero Jefe, Orochimaru, le había pedido que renunciara, porque no era necesario que los shinobis de Konoha conocieran sus habilidades antes de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces, tengo un anuncio más que hacer.- dijo Arashi, tomando un paso adelante.- Mis deberes de Hokage me impiden que pueda quedarme más tiempo en Konoha y, por lo tanto, en este examen…

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló indignado Naruto y un tanto lastimado también. ¿Su padre no iba a estar aquí para verlo convertirse en Chuunin?

Arashi le mandó una mirada de disculpa.

-Debo partir ahora, pero el Sandaime ha aceptado, en mi pedido, el tomar su ex puesto de Hokage mientras yo no estoy. Él será el anfitrión por parte de Konoha, hasta que yo regrese. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.

-¡Arigatou, Hokage-sama!- fue la respuesta a coro.

El rubio cabeceo quedamente y luego se dio vuelta para entregar su sombrero de Hokage al Sandaime, cabeceó a Itachi, quien lo siguió, para luego tomar la mano de su marido y llevarlo afuera del salón.

Ninguno notó la mueca de desprecio que apareció en el Jounin del Sonido, cuando vio como la pareja salía de la mano.

-Muy bien entonces,- dijo el Sandaime, dando un paso adelante, colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.- ahora comenzaremos.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Cuídate mucho, está bien?- Harry abrazó a su marido, grabando en su memoria el hermoso aroma que despedía de su cuerpo.

-Hey, hey, hey, solo me voy por un mes.- Arashi hizo muecas.- Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero… solo ten cuidado. No deseo que nada malo te pase.

-No me pasará nada.- besó a su esposo con fervor.- Me llevo a mis mejores shinobis, ¿Qué cosa mala podría sucederme?

_No me preocupo por lo que te pase a ti, sino lo que pueda llegar a pasar aquí,_ pensó angustiado. Sin embargo, se la manejó en darle una sonrisa a su marido.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, cuídate por favor.

-Harry-chan,- lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Harry lo miró por largos segundos a esos ojos azules hermosos, rasgados en decirle o no decirle la verdad. Si Arashi se quedaba, estaba seguro que destruirían los planes de Orochimaru, pero si eso pasaba, las conversaciones con Iwa se perderían. _¿Debo decirle al menos lo del bebé? No… eso lo retrasaría al menos un día más aquí y necesito que se vaya ahora, si quiero que Orochimaru tenga la suficiente confianza como para seguir con su ataque._

-No pasa nada.- murmuró sonriente.- Es solo que, no sé, he estado algo melancólico. Contigo afuera y Naruto con esta prueba, solo tendré a Hikaru-chan como compañía.

Arashi le dio una mirada que le decía que no le creía del todo, pero después hizo muecas.

-Me aseguraré de decirle a Rin que te visite de seguido.- lo besó.- Nos vemos, mi amor.- miró al ANBU que se paraba estoico a su lado.- Vamos Itachi.

-Hai, Yondaime-sama.- arqueó hacia Harry.- Nos vemos, Harry-sensei.

-Hasta luego, Itachi.- los miró irse con un nudo en el estómago.- Cuídense, por favor.

Después de estar parado largos minutos afuera, Harry recolectó sus fuerzas para volver a entrar. Él no era tonto y estaba al tanto que el Jounin-sensei del equipo del sonido era Orochimaru disfrazado. Pero por ahora debería de hacerse el distraído y esperar a que las cosas se desarrollaran tal cual como el Shinigami le mostrara en sus visiones.

Una vez adentro, Harry llegó justo al momento en que Sasuke derrotaba a un Genin de Konoha y se paraba arrogante cuando lo anunciaron ganador, mientras Naruto y Sakura vitoreaban por él. Cuando Sasuke lo miró, él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. En verdad estaba sorprendido en cómo había resultado este chico, teniendo a su familia de su lado y, por sobre todas las cosas, a alguien tan correcto y cariño como Remus Lupin. Del Sasuke que el Shinigami le había mostrado en sus visiones no quedaba nada, tal vez solo la arrogancia, pero ese era un rasgo característico de todo Uchiha.

Las siguientes peleas no llamaron mucho su atención, aunque lo sorprendió saber el verdadero motivo por el cual Sakura e Ino rompieron su amistad. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que el motivo era bastante idiota, sobre todo, porque Remus le había confirmado sus suposiciones, el hecho de que era evidente que Sasuke tenía gusto de hombres, más específicamente de Haku. Cuando el tablero volvió a cambiar, él miró hacia allí e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el nombre de su hijo y uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Ah, mierda.- gruñó Kiba, bajando por las escaleras.- De todos, me tenía que tocar contra Naruto.

-¿Tienes miedo, Inuzuka?- le llegó una voz burlona desde atrás.

-Eso quisieras, Kazama.

Harry pestañeó, sintiendo un sentido de deja vú. Esto casi le recordaba a su segundo año en Hogwarts, durante el club de duelo, cuando se enfrentó a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, puesto que estos dos eran mejores amigos, no peores enemigos.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Hayate y ambos asintieron.- ¡Comiencen!

Y los niños comenzaron de hecho, era una lucha difícil, puesto que los dos se conocían muy bien y no era fácil encontrar una debilidad en el otro. Pero eventualmente, la mañosidad y astucia de Naruto, fueron el ingrediente principal para cocinar su triunfo. Harry frunció el ceño un poco, porque había sentido a su hijo utilizar magia, más exactamente un hechizo _Confundus_, cuando Kiba levantó todo ese polvo alrededor de él y, gracias a que el Inuzuka quedó desorientado, Naruto pudo dar el golpe final. ¿Eso no era trampa? Bien, técnicamente, los ninjas tenían autorización de usar todo lo que tuvieran en su arsenal.

Miró para arriba y vio que Kakashi enarcaba una ceja en él, mientras Hayate anunciaba al rubio como ganador de la pelea. El Copy Ninja curvó su ojo en un U y se encogió de hombros. Lo hecho, hecho está, parecía decir. Harry suspiró. Su querido hijo tenía más de Slytherin de lo que dejaba ver. _Igual que su papá_, pensó encariñado.

Unos murmullos lo atrajeron de nuevo a la realidad y enarcó una ceja, vio como Neji bajaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar de pelea, y por eso levantó su mirada hacia la pantalla. Sus tripas se retorcieron en un mal presentimiento, cuando vio que el cartel señalaba dos nombres Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga-Hatake Neji.

-Mierda.- masculló.

-¡Patea su culo engreído, Hinata!- gritó su hijo, alentando a la muchacha.

Normalmente, Harry hubiese reprendido a su hijo por usar ese vocabulario, pero esto era serio. El Hokage sustituto lo llamó una lucha interesante, pero tanto él, y por lo visto Kakashi, no esperaban que nada bueno saliera de esto.

Finalmente, ambos primos estuvieron frente a frente y la lucha comenzó.

-¡Auch!- Naruto cerró un ojo.- Neji está siendo particularmente duro.

-Creo que él no tiene mucho gusto de su prima, de nadie de la familia de la rama principal, si es que debo decir.- anunció Rock Lee, mirando la pelea junto a ellos.

-¿Uh?- el rubio ladeó su cabeza, confundido.- Pero el tío Sakumo dijo que ellos son felices viviendo allá. ¿Por qué entonces no le agradan? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Porque mi otouto no es ninguno ni lo otro, Naruto.- suspiró.- Neji fue criado más como un Hatake que un Hyuuga. Él es como un intruso en ese lugar.

-Oh.- frunció el ceño, viendo por primera vez al muchacho desde otro punto de vista. Naruto no se podía imaginar vivir en un lugar donde sea desdeñado o tratado como un intruso que no debería estar allí.

Sin embargo, al prestar nuevamente atención a la lucha y escuchar todo lo que Neji estaba diciéndole a su prima, hizo que su sangre hirviera.

-… eres una inútil que no sirve para nada.- dijo con despreció y después sonrió de manera burlona.- No es novedad para mí el enterarme que tu propio padre este buscando el tener un verdadero heredero con otros métodos.- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, al mismo tiempo que los de Hayate se entrecerraban. ¿Cómo él sabía?

-N-No…- tartamudeó ella.

-No tiene sentido que lo niegues, debes afrontar la realidad. Eres incapaz de ganarte la atención de tu propio padre.

-¡¡Claro que es capaz!!- gritó Naruto desde las gradas.- ¡¡Y lo demostrará derrotándote en este momento!! ¡¡Vamos Hinata, tu puedes!!

-Dobe.- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, pero frunció el ceño mirando la pelea. Neji no le caía del todo mal, pero todo eso que le estaba diciendo a la muchacha era muy cruel. Aunque él sabía que había un motivo más ulterior del porque de esas palabras tan duras.

Neji miró con desprecio hacia donde estaba el rubio. _Hasta él la elige por encima de mí_, pensó, llenándose de un odio y decepción inexplicable. Intencionalmente, evitó mirar a su hermano, porque sabía que él no iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo. _Pero él no entiende, no podría…_

Y el combate se volvió más vicioso después de eso.

El puño de Kakashi se cerró dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras que la agitación crecía dentro de él. Hinata estaba sangrando y no quería parar, y su hermano no estaba midiendo sus acciones. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No se suponía que su hermanito se volviera un ser rencoroso cuando su padre tomó la decisión de dejar la casa de los Hatake para irse a vivir a donde los Hyuuga.

Después del último golpe que dejó a Hinata tirada en el piso, pero todavía con ganas de pelear, Kakashi les mandó una mirada a sus colegas y ellos asintieron. Si esto se le salía de las manos el pequeño Hyuuga-Hatake, iban a tener que interferir. Hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando escuchó a Naruto pedirle a Hayate que no parara la pelea. _Ese idiota, no puede ver que ella ha llegado a su límite. O mejor dicho, al límite en que mi hermano puede contenerse de no hacer un daño más severo._

-¿Deseas seguir?- preguntó con un burlo desdén.- Para ser la hija del Jefe del Clan, has resultado una completa idiota. No sé cómo es que el tío Hiashi pensó en algún momento el querer dejar el destino del Clan en tus hombros.

-Te equivocas, Neji.- murmuró la muchacha.- Soy feliz por mi padre, nunca lo había visto tan contento antes. Yo no tengo problemas con lo que él haga por el bien del Clan, pero parece… parece que es a ti a quien le molesta no ser el elegido para llevar el destino del Clan en sus hombros.

Los ojos del muchacho se angostaron y tomó una pose que aumentó la alarma en quienes la conocían. Hayate sabía que esa pose no tenía nada que ver con alguna técnica del Clan o inclusive algún Jutsu. Neji se preparaba para usar magia en contra de su prima.

-¡Basta, Neji! ¡El combate ha terminado!

En un abrir y cerrad de ojos, el chico se vio rodeado por su sensei, el de Hinata, Hayate y su propio hermano. Kakashi sostenía su mano y utilizó su propia magia para neutralizar el hechizo sin varita que el muchacho estaba a punto de lanzar en la heredera.

-Es suficiente, Neji.- dijo Gai.- Me prometiste que no te ibas a dejar llevar por tus pensamientos con respecto al Clan de tu padre.

-Suéltenme.- gruñó, separándose bruscamente de todos. Menos de Kakashi que aún tenía un apretón duro sobre su brazo.- Ella es un inútil que debe ser demostrada lo mucho que humilla tenerla como miembro del Clan.

-Maa… creí escuchar siempre que no te considerabas uno de ellos.

Neji le mandó las peores de sus miradas a su hermano, mientras que Hinata caía al piso. Naruto, Sasuke y Lee llegaron a socorrerla.

-¡Te pasaste idiota!- le gritó el jinchuuriki al ojiblanco.- ¡Deberías meterte con alguien que pueda seguir tu ritmo y fuerza!

-¿Quién, tú? ¿Otro niñito mimado?- preguntó con desdén.

-¿Deseas comprobarlo?

-Es suficiente.- Harry apareció al lado de Naruto y posó una mano en su hombro.- Los combates deben continuar e Hinata necesita ir al hospital. ¿Kurenai?

-Hai, me haré cargo.- ella se arrodilló junto a la muchacha.- ¡¿Dónde están los curadores?!

-Vamos, Neji.- dijo Gai, agarrando por el hombro al chico.

-No, espera.- dijo Kakashi, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano.

-Puedo manejarlo, mi rival.- frunció el ceño.

-Pero esto es una cuestión de _familia_, Gai. Y creo que mi hermano y yo debemos aclarar algunos puntos.

Neji miró asustado por unos segundos a su hermano, pero después limpió toda expresión de su cara y siguió a Kakashi a una de las habitaciones adjuntas del lugar. Una vez allí, el menor se sentó en un banco de madera, mientras su hermano iba a sentarse al borde de ventana.

-No sabía que te sentías así.

-¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?- espetó.- Desde que nos mudamos, nunca nos has visitado tan seguido como antes.

-La gente crece, Neji y con ello nuestras responsabilidades.

-¡Pero no estabas allí! ¡Ni tú ni Kimimaro!- gritó, asustando a su hermano por su arrebato.- ¡Nos están para ver las miradas que nos dan o los murmullos! ¡No escuchan como se refieren a papá como "la puta que sedujo al gemelos de la cabeza del Clan"! ¡Tú no sufres la soledad que tengo al vivir en un lugar lleno de gente que son mi familia, pero que me desdeñan por como vine al mundo!

-Ah… Neji.- suspiró Kakashi, caminando hasta sentarse al lado del chico. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la cabeza castaña y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, porque su hermano había comenzado a llorar después del primer grito.

-Tú no ves a papá darle sonrisas falsas a aquellos que ni siquiera esperan que él esté lejos, para murmurar en su contra. Pensé que al menos los de la Rama Derivada nos iban a tratar bien, pero ni ellos lo hacen. Ellos dicen que soy el pequeño privilegiado, que se vio librado del sello, por… Kami, hay tantos rumores. Cuando tenía diez escuché que uno de ellos decía que papá se acostaba con el tío, para que él no me pusiera el sello.- Kakashi apretó más fuerte a su hermanito contra él y dejó que el chico desahogara toda su amargura.- ¿Por qué… por qué te fuiste hermano?

-Ya te dije, Neji. Crecí y mi momento de vivir lejos del ala de mi padre había llegado.

-¡Pero tu tendrías que estar allí para defendernos!

-¿Defenderlos de qué?- levantó la cabeza de Neji para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿De unos simples murmullos de gente envidiosa que no tiene nada más que hacer que criticar?

Los ojos de Neji se angostaron.

-¿Te burlas de mis sensaciones?

-No, no me burlo. Peor tú debes saber que nuestro padre ya está acostumbrado a todo ello. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera le moleste.

-¡Claro que le molesta, yo lo veo!

-Bien, puede que tengas razón, a cualquiera le molestaría en algún grado eso. Pero, como te dije antes, papá está acostumbrado ello. Estoy seguro que recuerdas la historia de los Black y la abuela Walburga. Papá ya pasó por esto cuando era adolescente y lo supo afrentar con toda la madurez que un chico de su edad tendría.

-Papá se fue de su casa.- murmuró, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

-Porque allí no tenía apoyo, aquí te tiene a ti y a su marido que tanto ama. Estoy seguro que si en la casa de los Black hubiese tenido alguien que amara y que le dijera que se quedara, él lo hubiese hecho.

-Pero… yo no puedo ser como él. No puedo soportar las miradas, los murmullos, el desdén. Es demasiado para llevar, un día de estos no lo soportaré y les haré saber que tan Hyuuga soy.

-Eres demasiado joven como para llevar tanto rencor, otouto.- suspiró.- ¿Te haría mejor si te prometo ir a visitarte todos los días?

-No podrías mantener esa promesa.

-Maa… maa… solo dame un voto de confianza.

-Eso no cambiará nada.- lo miró esperanzadoramente.- ¿Podrías decirle a papá que nos mudáramos?

Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No.- Los ojos de Neji se angostaron.- Debes entender, hermano, que papá tomó la decisión que ir allí, sabiendo que algo como esto podría pasar y lo aceptó, lo aceptó porque ama a tu padre y sabe que él es feliz viviendo en el complejo de su Clan, a pesar de todo. Además, si papá se va de allí, les estaría dando la victoria a los otros, ¿no crees?

-Pero…

-Pronto tú necesitarás tu propia independencia y te irás de aquel lugar.

-¡Nunca dejaré a papá solo con esos buitres!

-Ah, pero…- su ojo se arrugo en una U.- ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras tener sexo? ¿Dejarás que te cojan bajo el mismo techo que viven tus padres?

-¡Kashi-nii-san!- chilló infantilmente, rojo de vergüenza.

Kakashi rió y salió de la habitación, dejando que su hermano piense en lo que acababan de hablar. No lo sorprendió ver a su papá parado al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Sí.- suspiró Sirius.- Y lo sabía, lo supe desde hace mucho… pero no pensé que podría hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Neji es como yo de muchas formas, pero parece que no tiene la misma disposición de tomar las cosas como yo lo hice cuando era niño. Por supuesto, en aquel momento tenía a James, Remus… y Peter.- agregó renuente.- Y Hogwarts, claro está, que me ayudaban a olvidar lo que vivía en mi casa. Pero Neji casi ni tiene amigos, está muy pegado a nosotros y resultó ser más serio de lo que esperaba. Él tiene más rasgos Black de lo que deseo. Casi me recuerda a mi pequeño hermano. Regulus era así.

-Y el tío Regulus terminó haciendo una tontería, porque se guardó todo su sufrimiento dentro de sí.- dijo Kakashi.

Sirius le mandó una mirada asustada.

-Tienes razón.- asintió frunciendo el ceño.- Hablaré con él, hijo. Neji necesita saber que esos idiotas no me incomodan para nada y que me tiene, me tiene y te tiene para que pueda hablar cuando lo necesite.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme. Todavía falta que Gaara pelee.

-Ok, yo entraré para dar un poco de sentido a los pensamientos confusos de mi bebé.

-Lo has mimado demasiado.- acusó.

-Sí.- le dio una sonrisa triste.- Esto es mi culpa, lo sé. Cometí un error contigo, Kashi.- acarició la mejilla del menor.- Me dejé llevar por mi pena y te descuidé cuando más me necesitaste. Cuando nació Neji, quise cambiar todo eso, prestándole más atención de la que necesitaba, al parecer. Quise enmendar mi error con él, pero terminé cometiendo otro.

-Nunca me quejé por tu crianza.

-Pero me necesitaste y no estuve para ti.

-Está bien, papá.- negó con la cabeza, dándole una mirada sincera al mayor.- Yo te entendí, me costó, pero entendí los motivos de tu depresión. No te culpo de nada.

-Gracias, hijo.- le dio un abrazo bien apretado.- Ahora vete, el chico Akimichi estaba peleando cuando llegué, ahora ya debe ser el turno de Gaara.

-Hai, nos vemos después, Otou-san.

Sirius asintió en su hijo, antes de que él desapareciera en un remolino de hojas. Después, golpeó ligeramente la puerta donde estaba su hijo y lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

-¡Papá!- jadeó asustado.

Sirius hizo muecas y abrió los brazos, para incitar a su hijo a que lo abrazara. Neji sonrió de lado y corrió a abrazarlo, sintiéndose contenido en esos brazos fuertes. El animago le había prometido a su hijo mayor no mimarlo demasiado, pero lo que más necesitaba Neji ahora era un gran achuchón.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Dónde estabas, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Gaara está a punto de pelear!- exclamó Naruto al verlo.

-Maa… fui al baño, pero había una cola muy larga, pero como estaba muy apurado, tuve que ir hasta mi propio departamento para poder hacer pis, pero allí me encontré con Zabuza y él quiso…

-¡Entiendo, entiendo!- se tapó los oídos, un ligero rubor creciendo en sus mejillas.- ¡No tienes que decirme de tus cosas pervertidas!

Kakashi sonrió y se dio vuelta para prestar atención a la pelea que estaba por iniciar.

-¿Cómo está Neji?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurro.

-Estará bien.- anunció curvando su ojo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Naruto había prestado atención a la respuesta de su sensei. A pesar de que lo que había hecho a Hinata, algo dentro del rubio se preocupaba por ese engreído.

Finalmente, todos miraron hacia el centro del lugar, para ver la pelea más emocionante que hayan visto jamás. La arena de Gaara competía contra la velocidad de Lee y se podría decir que estaban mano a mano. El pelirrojo miraba un poco irritado de que su pelea esté durando tanto, pero no podía hacer nada para derrotar al muchacho, sobre todo cuando éste comenzó a abrir sus Puertas.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer al respecto, Gaara miró hacia donde estaba su sensei y Kakashi le dio una mirada penetrable.

-¡La arena no es lo único que tienes, Gaara!- fue el grito de su hermano lo que le dio la idea de cómo derrotar a este rival.

Casi con dolor, con su escudo perfecto derrotado, Gaara se levantó del piso y adoptó una pose de ataque muy parecido a la de Naruto. Desde pequeños, ambos fueron entrenados con el Taijutsu de los Kazama, solo que por tener su arena, él no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo.

Con una velocidad que nadie hubiese pensado que alguien tan pequeño podría tener, Gaara usó su arena para que lo impulsara hacia donde estaba un desprevenido Lee. Gaara usó cinco golpes seguidos, todos conectados con su blanco, el último en el estómago, que sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones al rival.

Lee solo tuvo tiempo de mandarle una mirada incrédula, antes de caer desmayado.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo lograste, otouto!- chilló Naruto, saltando al piso para abrazar a su hermano.

Gaara estaba deslumbrado, al final, no fue la arena en la que tanto confiaba la que lo llevó a la victoria, sino el Taijutsu que se negaba a usar, a pesar de los gimoteos constantes de su padre para que aprendiera.

-¡Con esto terminamos las preliminares!- anunció Hayate.- Todos los ganadores, háganse presentes.

El Hokage sustituto se encargó de dar en breve charla a los ganadores, para que después Anko pasara con una urna con números para que ellos escogieran uno y así saber quién sería su rival en la tercera prueba.

-¡Qué bien!- chilló emocionado Naruto, al ver que su primera pelea sería contra Neji. _Je… ahora vas a ver teme._

Sasuke, por otro lado, palideció considerablemente al ver que le tocaba con Gaara.

-Mierda.- masculló.

-

**-.Afuera.-**

**-**

-A partir de ahora comenzaremos a movernos, Kabuto.- anunció Orochimaru a su mano derecha.- Mi próximo recipiente estará en la tercera prueba y lo daré mi sello, antes de matar a mi ex sensei.

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama.- arqueó respetuosamente.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Espero que me haya quedado lo más real posible mi versión de la pelea de Hinata vs Neji. Me costó por transmitir los sentimientos de Neji, pero creo que la idea general me quedó.

Bueno, Arashi se fue, llevándose a algunos buenos shinobis y en el próximo chap creo que ya veremos el ataque. Falta poco para que esto termine ToT

¡¡Gracias _Noxy_ por betear este fic!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	27. La calma antes de la tormenta

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 26: La calma antes de la tormenta.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no nos vas a entrenar?! ¡Kakashi-sensei!

El grito estridente que vino de una de las áreas de entrenamiento hizo estremecer a más de uno de los que estaban cerca para escucharlo.

-Maa… maa… no dije que _no los iba_ a entrenar, dije que no los iba a entrenar _a todos juntos_, Naruto. Hay una diferencia.- respondió Kakashi, con pereza.

-¿Entonces qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-En vista de que la mayor parte de mis estudiantes pasó a la tercera prueba- comenzó a hablar, sin mirar a sus alumnos y leyendo su libro.-, he decidido que sería más beneficioso para ustedes que cada uno tenga su profesor particular.

-Pero…

-Es necesario- interrumpió, antes que Naruto vuelva a fastidiar.-. Gaara y Sasuke se conocen desde chicos y prácticamente saben a la perfección cómo lucha el otro. No puedo entrenarlos juntos si es que el fin es que se derroten.

Viendo la sabiduría en las palabras de su sensei, el pelirrojo y el Uchiha se miraron y cabecearon en entendimiento.

-Es verdad.- afirmó Gaara.

-Y tú te vas a enfrentar a mi otouto, Naruto. Yo sé como pelean los Hyuuga y qué clase de trucos él puede tener preparados para ti. Sería injusto de nuevo, uno porque llevo ventaja al saberlo y otro, porque tampoco quiero que derrotes a mi hermano- El rubio bufó.-. Previendo eso, les busqué profesores a cada uno.

-¿Quiénes?- quiso saber Sasuke.

-Para ti, pensé en un principio en tu propio padre, pero él es jurado en la tercera prueba así que…- suspiró.- Me temo que yo tendré que hacerme cargo de tu entrenamiento y Obito acordó ayudarme- miró a Gaara.-. Tu tío Yashamaru-san seguirá entrenándote con técnicas para tu arena. ¿Está eso bien?

-Hai.- cabeceó.

-¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¿Y qué conmigo, Kakashi-sensei?

-Pues…- suspiró largamente.- Jiraiya-sama está en Konoha y ha insistido en que quiere entrenarte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- gritó aún más escandalosamente.- ¡¿Ellos te tienen a ti y a Yashamaru-nii-chan y yo consigo al Ero-sennin?!

-Jiraiya es un _Sannin_, Naruto- dijo un tanto irritado-. Además, Harry-sama dijo que él los va a supervisar, para que Jiraiya-sama no haga ninguna de las suyas mientras te entrena. Él dice que no quiere que tú seas pervertido.

Naruto bufó.

-Bueno, si mi papá va a estar allí, no voy a seguir quejándome.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Perfecto.- cerró su libro y arqueó su ojo en U.- Hoy deben descansar y mañana comenzarán sus entrenamientos.- Dicho eso, desapareció en un remolino de hojas y humo.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron cansados y se despidieron, antes de partir a sus casas. Gaara sólo cabeceó un saludo en su amigo y luego siguió a su hermano.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Mou.- Uchiha Obito hizo un puchero y se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, negándose a levantarse a pesar de que el despertador llevaba cinco minutos sonando.

-Si no querías ayudarlos, hubieses dicho que no.- dijo su amante, estirando una mano hacia la mesa de luz de Obito para apagar el despertador.

-No podía decir que no.- suspiró, volviendo a atraer al otro cuerpo en una posición más cómoda.- Si le decía que no, Kakashi-teme iba a buscar la forma de vengarse de mí y él es un genio en hacerme sufrir. Sasuke, por otro lado, es un mocoso mimado, y seguro le iba a ir con el chisme a su papá y Remus-san puede ser un tanto… salvaje, si alguien trastorna a uno de sus "cachorros".

-Bueno, Obito, si lo pones así.- suspiró intentando separarse, pero el otro estaba pegado como una sanguijuela.- Pero tú tampoco estás ocupado con nada importante, no te cuesta nada ayudar a tu sobrino, es sólo un mes.

Los ojos de Obito brillaron con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Te pones de su lado.- gimoteó.

El rubio suspiró e intentó separarse de nuevo.

-¿Déjame ir, ne? Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-No, no, no. Si tengo que pasar largas horas con el teme y el mimado, voy a necesitar una sobrecarga de ti, para poder soportarlo.- hizo muecas y se zambulló hacia la boca de su amante, mientras una de sus manos viajaba al miembro semi despierto.

-Obito.- jadeó Yashamaru, luego de separarse.- Hentai.

-Awww. No es como si es la primera vez que tenemos sexo mañanero. Vamos…- engatusó, besando ese lugar sensible que sabía que su pareja tenía en el cuello.- una sola vez y ya.

Yashamaru cedió, su pene estaba demasiado despierto como para decir que no, en este momento. Él había estado viviendo bajo el techo de este particular Uchiha sólo dos semanas, cuando el otro hombre había llegado bebido, asustando a Yashamaru, puesto que había entrado a la casa haciendo más ruido que una manada de rinocerontes. Se había enojado mucho y gritado otro poco, pero todo fue inútil, puesto que Obito no le escuchaba, ya que estaba tirando en el sillón, mirando un poco verde. Suspirando con resignación, había llevado al hombre al baño, ayudándolo a desvestirse y tomar una ducha. Justo cuando lo estaba por meter en el agua, el Uchiha había tomado su rostro por una mejilla y le había hablado.

-"Eres tan hermoso."- había dicho, mirándolo con maravilla, como si él fuera una pintura hecha por el más famoso artista. Él no pudo evitar ruborizarse.- "Me di cuenta de eso hoy y por eso bebí, porque si llegaba a casa sobrio, iba a cometer una locura. Con alcohol en la sangre, sólo voy a querer dormir."

Yashamaru no volvió a mirarlo a la cara, después metió al borracho en la tina cargada de agua y estaba por irse, cuando el pelinegro tomó una de sus manos.

-"¿Podría robarte un beso?"- su voz sonó somnolienta.

-"No es robo si me lo pides."- había tartamudeado él, desconcertado por la situación.

Obito había sonreído como el dobe que era, antes de aplicar una fuerza monstruosa en su agarre y lo había metido en la tina, mojándolo por completo, pero besándolo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

El resto era historia.

-Mmmhhh, Obito.- gimió Yashamaru, sintiendo como la boca experta de su amante estaba a punto de hacerlo venirse. Tenía que admitir que su idiota era bueno para algo y eso era el sexo oral.

-Vente para mí, bebé. Vamos.- engatusó Obito, tomando con una de sus manos el pene hinchado, para empezar a masturbarlo, haciendo que Yashamaru se retuerza en la cama y se viniera gritando su nombre, unos segundos más tarde.

Obito recibió todo aquel jugo en su boca y después usó la misma esencia como lubricante, para comenzar a preparar la entrada de su amante. La noche anterior, ellos habían cojido también y Yashamaru tenía todavía algo de su semen en su ano, puesto que habían caído rendidos después de la sesión de amor, sin tiempo de limpiarse, así que al Uchiha no le costó tanto agrandar el ano dispuesto.

No perdiendo más tiempo en ello, Obito abrió las piernas de su amante y comenzó a penetrar lentamente. Mientras penetraba a su amante, Uchiha Obito activó su Sharingan y miró las expresiones de su amante mientras lo hacía, grabando en su memoria ese rostro arrugado por el placer, para recodarlo en cada lugar que estuviera.  
Si alguien se enterara, lo tacharían de pervertido, pero esto era un fetiche que tenía y sólo él lo sabía. Finalmente, suspiró e hizo muecas al sentirse completamente dentro y luego esperó a que el rubio le diera la señal de que comenzara a moverse.

Lo cual no tardó mucho y pronto la pareja se perdió en el éxtasis de compartir tan íntimo acto con alguien que estaban aprendiendo a amar.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Están atrasados.- siseó Sasuke a nadie en particular, puesto que estaba solo, mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño. En estos momentos, pensó en la mala suerte que tuvo a que los dos atrasados crónicos de Konoha hayan aceptado ser su sus senseis antes de la tercera prueba.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Ne, Ero-sennin. ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

Una de las cejas de Jiraiya crispó, mientras Naruto le daba una mirada escéptica. Estaban en el patio de la casa Kazama, puesto que Harry se había negado rotundamente que entrenaran en frente de los baños públicos y los había arrastrado hasta aquí, mucho a las quejas del escritor.

-Vamos a partir tu entrenamiento en dos.- gruñó enfurruñado.- Lo primero que quiero que aprendas es a cómo convocar al Jefe de los Sapos, con el control que te han enseñado sobre chakra, no creo que te lleve mucho, y la segunda mitad de este mes, la vamos a usar para que te explique las bases del **Rasengan**.

-¿**Rasengan**?- preguntó incrédulo. Jiraiya asintió.- ¡Yatta! ¡Otou-san nunca tiene tiempo para enseñarme!- lo miró con los ojos brillosos.- ¡Arigatou, sensei!

-¿Ahora soy sensei, eh?- masculló.- ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?- gritó en respuesta el moreno, sacando su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

-Quiero enseñar a Naruto a que use el chakra del zorro. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que hables con él sobre ello?

Harry frunció el ceño, mientras su hijo le mandaba una mirada de incredulidad al viejo. _¿Usar el chakra de Kyuubi?_ ¿Estaba loco?

-¿Crees que sea seguro?

-El sello es seguro, Harry. Y lo que quiero es que Naruto sólo use una minúscula parte de su chakra, nada más.

-Está bien.- murmuró el moreno, sabiendo, por las memorias, que Naruto iba a necesitar de esas fuerzas. Salió tranquilamente por la puerta trasera de la cocina y vino a pararse delante de su hijo.- Quiero que me mires a los ojos, Naruto, como cuando practicamos _Oclumancia_, ¿recuerdas?

-Hai.- frunció el ceño.- Ten cuidado con ese zorro loco, papá.

-Lo tendré, mi amor.- sonrió.- _Legilimens_.

Harry suspiró al ver cómo era la cabeza de su hijo por dentro, las cañerías todavía estaban allí, pero no lucían desgastadas y viejas como cuando él las vio en las visiones. Estas parecían nuevas y relucientes, casi hechas de oro. Las paredes eran blancas y había algún que otro anaranjado, amarillo y azul por allí y lo más importante era que el agua negra del piso estaba ausente, por el contrario, había un piso también reluciente, que parecía hecho de mármol. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta masiva, se detuvo a una distancia prudente y esperó.

-**¿Qué quieres, humano?- **fue el gruñido que vino desde detrás de las barras de la jaula.

-_Vengo a decirle que es hora que pague alquiler, Kyuubi-sama_.- dijo Harry, tratando que la voz no le temblara. El chakra que despedía la bestia era en realidad maligno y ni un hombre crecido como él podría evitar sentir algo de inquietud.

-**¿Alquiler?- **preguntó con burla, antes de largarse a reír macabramente.- **No le debo nada a tu cachorro, mago. ****  
**  
-_Has estado viviendo dentro de él por trece años. No en la más cómoda de la situaciones, pero podría ser peor. Créeme. Además, no le cuesta nada, Kyuubi-sama_.- volvió al formalismo, sabiendo que al zorro le gustaba que lo trataran con respeto.- _Naruto necesita aprender cómo hacerse más fuerte y con tu chakra puede lograrlo. Después de todo, ¿no quieres un envase débil, no es cierto? __  
_  
El Kitsune bufó.

-**Está bien, está bien. Todo con tal que dejes de fastidiar.-** gruñó, antes de darse media vuelta y volver a la oscuridad de lo profundo de su celda.

Con un pestañeo, Harry estuvo afuera de la mente de su hijo.

-Todo listo. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es concentrarte en el chakra que viene de tu sello, Naruto. Cuando invoques ese chakra, Kyuubi-sama te dará de su energía para que puedas luchar.

-¡Gracias, papá!- chilló Naruto, antes de abrazarlo.

Harry sonrió y acarició su cabeza rubia. _Me gustaría que no tengas que usarla, pero sé que Orochimaru no dará vuelta a su plan. Solo espero que lo que vi de Gaara nunca ocurra. No deseo que mis hijos se enfrenten. _

_-__  
_  
**.:.Días después.:. ******

**-**

**-.Iwakure no Sato.-**

**-**

Arashi suspiró y miró por la ventana. Hace sólo una hora que habían llegado y él tenía esta sensación de que algo muy importante iba a pasar, pero no estaba seguro de saber si era para bien o para mal. Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo, puesto que esta sensación sólo la había sentido una vez antes en su vida y eso fue unos días antes de que el Kyuubi atacara Konoha.

-¿Todo bien, Hokage-sama?

Arashi sonrió, antes de suspirar.

-Ne, no hace falta que me llames así, Hizashi. Nos conocemos hace un montón.

-Estamos en un país extranjero, no puedo permitirme que escuchen que te llamé con tanta familiaridad.- sonrió el hombre que había venido como acompañamiento.- Ahora dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Konoha.- suspiró.- Algo me dice que no todo puede estar bien por allá.

-El Sandaime podrá encargarse de todo, en caso de que ocurra algo.- dijo Shisui, él era otro que formaba parte del acompañamiento, junto con su primo.

Inconsciente para ellos, Harry había _sugerido_ a su marido quiénes debían acompañarlo. Esto concordaba casi exactamente con las personas que no deberían estar en Konoha para el ataque, como en sus visiones, debido a que habían muerto en esa realidad o estaban fuera de Konoha en aquellos momentos. Por supuesto, no pudo hacer nada con los Uchihas vivos y tampoco pudo convencerlo de llevar a Zabuza, pero partes importantes habían ido con él y El Elegido, se había asegurado de que Orochimaru creyera que sus fuerzas se debilitaban al saber que Arashi se llevaba tan buen acompañamiento.

-

**-.Konoha.-**

**-**

-Bueno, no puedo decir que es perfecto, pero cumple con lo que quería enseñarte.

La ceja derecha de Naruto crispó, mientras miraba al sapo anaranjado que estaba en el piso y se había presentado como Gamakichi.

-Me dijiste que podía convocar al Jefe de los Sapos.- masculló el rubio.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.- Pero parece que el zorro no está queriendo cooperar del todo.- angostó sus ojos.- Creo que debemos usar métodos drásticos para que él acceda.

-¿Qué clase de _métodos_ drásticos?

Jiraiya saltó al escuchar la voz fría.

-¡Harry-chan! ¡No te oí llegar!

-Vine para ver cómo iba su entrenamiento y darle algunos consejos a mi hijo.- angostó sus ojos en dirección del pervertido.- Espero que no estés pensando en poner a mi hijo en algún tipo de peligro para su vida, Jiraiya-san.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- rió tontamente, mientras rascaba su cabeza.- De hecho, estábamos por tomarnos un descanso, así que me voy y te lo dejo. Es todo tuyo.

Ambos magos vieron cómo el hombre se alejaba, mascullando que tenía que hacer algo de investigación. Harry suspiró y miró a su hijo, que se despedía del sapo que había convocado, prometiéndole dulces para la próxima vez.

-¿Qué quieres enseñarme, papi?

-Creo que te serán necesarios algunos hechizos y…

-Pero creí que no podía usar magia durante la prueba.- interrumpió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, ni tú ni Neji tienen autorizado el usar magia, pero…- _No puedo decirle la verdad_.- aún así, deseo enseñarte alguna que otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Finalmente, el día de la tercera prueba había llegado y todos se preparaban para ir al lugar. Algunos estaban más nerviosos que otros y el resto sólo ansioso, por lo emocionante que se predestinaba que iban a ser ciertos combates.

En el Complejo del Clan Hyuuga sin embargo, Hiashi tenía sus manos en cada lado de su cadera, una posición que hacía resaltar un poco si minúscula panza, y miraba con la ceja enarcada a su amante.

-Hayate, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer hoy?

Gekko Hayate suspiró y se dio vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose aún más en ella.

-No, no tengo.- tosió.- Mi trabajo era sólo supervisar las Preliminares, Genma es quien tiene que hacerse cargo de arbitrar la tercera prueba.

Hiashi asintió y no volvió a insistir, solo dejó que su amante siguiera dormitando, mientras él se iba a cambiar. Era un alivio escuchar que Hayate sólo tosiera una vez o dos veces cuando hablaba y no a cada rato. Pese a todos los buenos doctores que había en Konoha, ninguno había podido hacer nada sobre la enfermedad que el Jounin comenzó a tener desde hace tres años, algo que en su momento desesperó mucho a la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, cuando le surgió la idea de querer tener un niño, ésta también vino acompañada con preguntar a los magos si ellos no podrían encontrar una poción que también tratara la enfermedad cada vez más grave de su amante.

Sakumo y Harry le habían dado miradas sorprendidas y comenzaron a mascullar cosas como: "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?", "¡Que idiota!"

Agradecidamente, Remus-san tenía las instrucciones y los ingredientes indicados para preparar la poción necesaria para curar su enfermedad. Y la recuperación fue casi inmediata, las ojeras habían desaparecido y la tos casi estaba ausente. El Uchiha de ojos dorados le había prometido que la enfermedad iría retrocediendo hasta desaparecer.

-Anda, levántate ya, que quiero llegar temprano para ver luchar a Neji. Le prometí a Hanabi que la llevaríamos.- tuvo que volver a insistir, al ver la hora.

El único efecto secundario era que hacía al paciente muy somnoliento. Pero eso era algo con lo que Hiashi podía lidiar. Aunque tener un Jounin perezoso en su casa a veces lo exasperara y levantara rumores de aquellos que aún no estaban enterados de su relación.

_Creo que cuando regrese el Hokage, tendré que decirle que anuncie lo nuestro entre los shinobis_, pensó mientras se cambiaba. Mirándose al espejo, una de sus manos viajó hacia su abdomen, que tenía una protuberancia ya visible. _Sobre todo porque pronto ni mis ropas podrán ocultar la vida que crece dentro de mí. __  
_

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-Na-Naruto, espero que tengas suerte e-en tu pelea.- tartamudeó Hinata, quien se había encontrado con el chico, en las puertas del estadio.

-¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan! ¡Le patearé el culo a tu primo!

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor.

-N-No hace falta q-que seas tan rudo con él, Naruto-kun.- retorció sus manos.

-¡Pero él te lastimó y es un bastardo arrogante!

-Él sólo estaba dolido.- bajó la cabeza, un ligero rubor creciendo en sus mejillas.- Y creo que algo ce-ce-celoso.

-¿Celoso?- Naruto le dio una mirada confundida.- ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

El rubor de Hinata creció y masculló un "¡Buena suerte!" antes de salir corriendo del lugar donde estaba hablando. El rubio la siguió con la mirada, no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tsk, loca.- masculló, antes de darse media vuelta para entrar al edificio.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a silbar una consonancia sin sentido, mientras vagaba por los pasillos que lo iba a llevar hacia el lugar donde tenían que esperar los participantes. Cuando llegó, se detuvo brevemente antes de doblar el pasillo que le llevaría a las escaleras, porque allí abajo había dos personas muy familiares y en actitud sospechosa.

-Sólo vine a desearte suerte, Sasuke-san.- dijo la voz delicada y suave de Haku, mientras miraba al piso y se ruborizaba.

-Um, gracias Haku-kun.- respondió Sasuke, también mirando para otro lado que no sea la cara del otro muchacho, con un rubor muy ligero en sus pómulos. Naruto rodó sus ojos.

-Eh, bien. Será mejor que me vaya a buscar un lugar donde sentarme.- susurro, antes de levantar la mirada al fin. El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomar una gran inspiración y besar a Sasuke en la mejilla, haciendo que el otro chico lo mirara con sorpresa.- Para la buena suerte.- masculló, rojo de vergüenza, antes de darse media vuelta y correr hacia donde estaba Naruto, casi chocando con él.

Naruto tenía tan levantadas las cejas que casi desaparecían tras su flequillo. No sabía si reír o sorprenderse, pero ver la cara de alucinado que tenía Sasuke lo hizo decidirse por la primera opción.

-Ne, teme, así que Haku, ¿eh? No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes- se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo un gesto de dolor.-, y yo que pensé que era tu mejor amigo.- rió quedamente.

La risa de su amigo pareció sacarlo del estupor en el que estaba y quitó su mano con brusquedad de su mejilla, ya que él estuvo tocando la zona donde los labios suaves de Haku se habían posado. Fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y su rubor creció.

-¡Cállate, dobe!- gruñó.- Haku y yo no tenemos nada.

-_Todavía_.- agregó, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- llegó una voz irritada en el pie de las escaleras, ambos amigos subieron las cabezas, para ver a Gaara, que los miraba con su cara impasible y los brazos cruzados.- Ya todos estamos aquí, sólo falta que llegue el… Kazekage para empezar.

Los dos muchachos se pusieron serios enseguida. No sería muy evidente para cualquier persona, pero ambos muchachos, que conocían tanto al pelirrojo, notaron la vacilación del chico al nombrar al hombre que le había dado la vida. Esta sería la primera vez que lo vería después de que él sea _comprado_, aquella vez en Suna.

-

**-.Academia de Ninjas.-**

**-**

Kimimaro suspiró, mientras dejaba de lado el último examen que estaba corrigiendo. Como Iruka estuvo tan ocupado ayudando al Sandaime con esto de la preparación del examen de Chuunin, él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Así que hoy, mientras él daba clases, Kimimaro fue dejado con los exámenes de los de segundo año, para corregirlos.

Como ahora había terminado, decidió tomarse un descanso y fue a la Sala de Profesores, que estaba vacía, a tomar un poco de café. Le colocó algo de azúcar y, mientras revolvía el contenido de la taza con la pequeña cuchara de plástico, comenzó a sentir pena por sí mismo.

Para nadie era un secreto que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Uchiha Itachi, ni siquiera para el implicado, sin embargo, ni él ni Itachi hicieron nunca nada al respecto. Kimimaro era tímido por naturaleza y él nunca se animó a dar el primer paso, por miedo al rechazo. Entonces él había dado algunas indirectas al otro muchacho que, si Itachi era en verdad un prodigio, debería haber notado. Pero el Uchiha nunca dio indicios de haber recibido el mensaje y habían devastado a Kimimaro. Para él, la falta de interés del capitán de ANBU por sus sentimientos era ya un rechazo.

Porque estaba seguro que el dueño del Sharingan sabía, pero no quería hacer nada al respecto. Y este Hatake era de las personas que sólo se enamoraban una sola vez en la vida, porque lo que creía imposible que encerrara el amor por Itachi en algún rincón de su corazón y buscara por otros horizontes. No, él era demasiado leal a sus sentimientos, así que se amargaba pensando en que iba a terminar envejeciendo solo.  
_  
__O tal vez pueda usar la poción de amor que me ofreció mi padre…_ pensó, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza furiosamente. _¡No, Kimimaro! ¡Malo! ¿En qué estas pensando? ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Itachi-sama! __  
_  
Suspiró nuevamente y enjuagó la taza de té vacía antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, una presencia en el cuarto, que no había notado antes, lo hizo detenerse en seco y congelar.

-Ah, Kimimaro-kun… al fin solos.- dijo una voz sedosa, cargada de maldad. El chico no se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar, mientras pensaba en la forma de poder escapar.- He buscado esta oportunidad en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, pero fue difícil, siempre estás acompañado de tu irritante familia o los mocosos de la Academia.

Finalmente, Kimimaro juntó el valor para girar y creyó su mundo derrumbarse al ver que el otro inquilino del lugar no era otro que el Sannin traidor, Orochimaru.

-¿Qué quiere?- masculló, encontrando, horrorizado, que sólo podía sentir al resto de sus compañeros Chuunin alrededor y a los muchos niños que hoy asistían a la Academia_. No puedo luchar, sabiendo que puedo hacerles daño. __  
_  
-¿Qué quiero?- preguntó con burla relamiendo sus labios con su lengua larga.- Deseo un recipiente, Kimimaro-kun, un recipiente fuerte y que tenga un gran bloodline. Alguien como tú.

Los ojos de Kimimaro se abrieron como platos y esquivó el primer ataque que provino del Sannin, usando sus huesos como armas, pero él era sólo un Chuunin alto, que pronto tomaría su examen para Jounin, es decir, nada comparado a la fuerza y experiencia de este hombre. Además, ya podía oír que la destrucción que estaban ocasionando en el lugar donde estaban, atraía a los otros profesores.

Finalmente, Orochimaru detuvo al muchacho por la pared, usando algunas de sus serpientes, que se enredaron alrededor suyo, luego hizo una serie de sellos desconocidos para el muchacho y lo siguiente que supo es que el cuello del Sannin se alargaba, después sintió un dolor terrible al sentir como los colmillos del hombre se incrustaban en su cuello, dejando salir un chakra muy oscuro que comenzó a quemar su piel. Cuando Orochimaru se alejó, también lo hicieron sus serpientes y Kimimaro cayó de rodillas al piso, gritando de dolor y agarrando la zona dañada.

-Las próximas veinticuatro horas serán duras para ti, mi querido recipiente. Espero que sobrevivas. Nos volveremos a ver.

Justo un segundo después que el Sannin desapareció, Iruka y otro Chuunin entraron al salón destruido y vieron, con horror, cómo un humo negro salía del cuello de Hatake Kimimaro, mientras éste gritaba de dolor.

-

**-.Estadio.-**

**-**

-Ah, Kazekage-sama, pensé que ya no vendría.- fue el saludo de Sarutobi, al ver llegar al hombre con los trajes del Kage de Suna.

-Disculpe mi retraso, Sarutobi-san. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi beta se esfumó y me fue imposible contactarla para tener el chap a tiempo. Por suerte, le encontré un reemplazo.

Para aquellos que se pregunten por qué Orochimaru mordió a Kimimaro –estremecimientos - bien, en el manga dice que la primera opción para "recipiente" fue Kimimaro y él recurrió a Sasuke para, además de obtener el Sharingan, tener una nueva opción, ya que Kimimaro se estaba muriendo. Además, en mi fic hay mucho Uchiha, así que él tiene para escoger. Recordarán, que Itachi fue también una opción para él, pero Itachi no está en Konoha ahora XD

El lemon va dedicado a todas las que me pedían algo "fuerte". Lamento decirles que no creo que haya otro, hasta el final :S

¡¡Gracias _Candy _por salvarme esta vez!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	28. El plan de Orochimaru

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente cuando estén en **MAYUSCULAS** será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 27: El plan de Orochimaru.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.- Por motivos fuera de mis manos, este chap no pudo ser beteado por **_**nadie**_**. Tengo problemas para que mis betas me sean responsables con mis fics de Naruto, así que les pido si es que alguien es Beta y responsable, y quiere tomar este fic bajo sus manos, que se comunique conmigo. Gracias.-.-**

**-**

Harry se apresuró a llegar al lugar que Hiashi le había reservado para que se sentara, o en eso habían quedado cuando se encontró en la entrada con la familia Hyuuga, que también llegaban algo tarde a la competición. Pero en ese momento, se había dado cuenta que Orochimaru (o el Kazekage) faltaba y empezó a buscarlo, puesto que le dio mala espina que el hombre no se encontrara ya junto al Sandaime. Sin embargo, por más que lo buscó por los lugares posibles, no pudo hallar a la serpiente escurridiza, solo esperaba que esa escapada no trajera muchas malas consecuencias.

En todo caso, ahora él se apuraba, porque había dejado a Hiashi solo con Hanabi, el pequeño Maito y _su hijo_, demás está decir que estos tres niños no podían dejar de meterse en problemas, aunque su vida dependiera de ello y Harry temía que la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga esté estrangulando a su hijo.

Pero llegó a tiempo y todo parecía estar tranquilo, aunque Hikaru tenía una expresión enfurruñada en su cara, de seguro había sido reprendido por algo. Saludó con un cabeceo al hombre y se sentó, justo en el momento en que Shiranui Genma-san anunciaba la primera lucha, que fue por sorteo que se hizo en ese mismo momento.

-Hey, hey, recuerden que deben evitar matarse, ambos son shinobis de Konoha.- masculló Genma, con su senbon en la boca, al ver que Neji y Naruto se fulminaban con la mirada.

El azar había querido que la primera lucha sea la de estos dos y la gente en las gradas se emocionó por ver que la primera pelea sería muy emocionante, teniendo a dos Genin con antecedentes tan bueno. Uno el hijo el Hokage actual y el otro un prodigio con sangre Hatake e Hyuuga.

-Sí, lo que digas.- gruñó Naruto, antes de hacer el primer movimiento.

Como se esperaba, el hijo del Yondaime de Konoha y el prodigio pusieron todo de sí para darle un excelente espectáculo a los presentes. La lucha de ambos era impecable y cuando uno atacaba el otro lo paraba y contraatacaba de inmediato, daba la impresión de que se conocían muy bien y les era imposible dar un golpe certero.

-¿Qué te detiene, Naruto?- gruñó Neji, respirando entrecortado.- Sé que puedes hacer más que eso.

Ambos estaban cansados y sudados por la ardua pelea que estaban llevando a cabo, el escenario de pelea estaba casi destrozado y los muchachos presentaban ligeros cortes en sus mejillas, brazos y tenían los puños un tanto hinchados.

Naruto evitó la mirada de Neji y bajó los brazos ubicándolos al costado de su cuerpo, porque hace unos segundos, una voz en su cabeza le había susurrado.

"_Y creo que algo ce-ce-celoso."__  
_

El rubio no era la persona más inteligente en su familia, sin embargo, cuando no comprendía algo o tenía un problema en la mente, él buscaba solucionarlo tarde o temprano. Y, en estos casos, cuando algo lo confundía, la respuesta podría venir por sí sola en los momentos más inesperados.

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?,_ pensó, volviendo a su pose de lucha y convocando un par de **Kage Bushin** para que ataquen a Neji, mientras él le daba vueltas a este asunto. _¿Quiso decir que Neji estaba celoso de mí? ¿O de ella?_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no justamente por el golpe que recibió de su contrincante en sus tripas, sino porque algo hizo ¡click! en su cabeza. Cayó derrumbado en el piso, con sus ojos todavía abiertos y una mirada deslumbrada, su mente que giraba a pasos agigantados habrían asustado a cualquiera que lo viera.

-Maa… ¿Qué le hiciste?- masculló Genma.

-No fue un golpe muy fuerte.- argumentó enseguida el Hatake.- Es su culpa por estar distraído en medio de la pelea.

Genma suspiró y se acercó a Naruto para constatar si estaba inconsciente o no. Lo pinchó con un dedo y saltó para atrás cuando Naruto se levantó de repente, mirando como si acababa de entender la teoría de la relatividad.

-¿Por qué que miras así?- susurró Neji, retrocediendo un paso instintivamente. Naruto lo estaba mirando con cálculo, maravilla y algo que no pudo identificar. Sus ojos azules estaban centrados en los suyos, pero no parecían mirarlo a él, sino algo profundo dentro de él.- ¡Contéstame!

-Neji, tu… ¡estabas celoso de Hinata!- gritó Naruto, aleteando sus brazos.

Todos los espectadores que miraban el enfrentamiento imitaron una expresión de confusión, la misma que ponía Neji en estos momentos. Algunas personas que conocían al rubio, sin embargo, suspiraron con cansancio. En las gradas, Harry masajeó su frente. ¿Justo ahora su hijo se venía a dar cuenta de que Neji lo amaba? ¡Su hijo podría ser tan tonto lagunas veces!

-¡¿Pero qué dices, usuratonkachi?!- gritó, apretando sus puños, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.- ¡Estamos en medio de una lucha!

-Bien, ya lo sé.- miró sus uñas distraídamente.- Aunque no sé si quiero pelear contigo, tú sabes… podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes.- meneó sus cejas sugestivo.

El rubor de Neji aumentó hasta llegar a toda su cara, desconcertado por la admisión del rubio. Así que estando tan anonadado, no notó como dos **Kage Bushin** lo tomaron de los brazos con tal fuerza que le fue imposible moverse.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- gritó, forcejeando con las copias.- ¡Suéltame!

-Te soltaré, pero luego de hacer esto.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos al ver a Naruto acercarse con la lentitud y tolerancia de un gato, hasta que se paró en frente de él y se inclinó para picotear sus labios. Al sentir el toque, Neji sintió como su alma se elevaba a una nube y pudo escuchar el cantar de los pajarillos, las flores rodearon su cuerpo y los corazones se extendieron por sobre sus cabezas. Gimió cuando Naruto subió una mano para tocar su pelo y casi cayó al piso cuando las copias desaparecieron, pero Naruto lo detuvo de caerse, agarrándolo por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que un par de dedos tocaban un punto en su cuello y después todo se volvió negro.

-Descansa, Neji.- susurró a su oído, antes de cargarlo al estilo nupcial.- Creo que gané.- anunció haciendo muecas, mostrándole al árbitro que Neji estaba muy inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

Un silencio muerto se entendió por todo el lugar, mientras la gente miraba la "victoria" del primogénito del Yondaime.

_Pienso que esto es trampa_, pensó Genma, pero en las reglas no decía nada acerca de aprovecharse del amor que otro ninja sentía por su contrincante. Ni que los besos estaban prohibidos como arma.

-Bien.- carraspeó.- Ganador, Kazama Naruto.

El silencio siguió inundando el lugar, hasta que Harry suspiró y comenzó a aplaudir, seguido enseguida por el resto de los presentes. Naruto sonrió victorioso, hinchando su pecho, no solo por haber ganado, sino porque ahora sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Neji hacia él.

-¡Wow! ¡Bien hecho, aniki!- chilló Hikaru, desde las gradas.

-¡Yosh! ¡Gracias, otouto!- gritó Naruto, haciendo el signo de la victoria, antes de acomodar mejor a Neji en sus brazos y caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban el resto de los contrincantes.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La siguiente pelea que salió por sorteo era la de Shikamaru contra Sabaku no Temari, el muchacho tuvo que ser sacudido en el hombro por su novio, puesto que éste se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Gaara, mientras que Neji y Naruto peleaban. El Nara se quejó, diciendo que todo esto era muy molesto y se levantó con pereza, para después caminar hacia la arena de combate.

-Si lo lastimas, te mataré.

Temari tembló al escuchar la voz siseante de su hermano y asintió rápidamente en dirección de Gaara, que la miraba con intenciones asesinas, antes de seguir al otro hombre.

_Mierda_, pensó con un suspiro la adolescente. _Hubiese dado todo por evitar este enfrentamiento, pero tengo que seguir con el plan. _Miró hacia las gradas y ahí vio a quien creía era su padre, que en este momento la miraban con los ojos angostados, como retándola a desobedecerlo. _No me importa atacar a Konoha, Otou-sama, ¿pero por qué tenemos que hacerle eso a mi hermano? ¿Tanto lo odias?_

-¿Estás listo?- le preguntó a Shikamaru, quien estaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, ya… molesto.- suspiró.

Eventual, el ingenio del Nara resultó ser el vencedor contra el masivo abanico de Temari y sus técnicas de viento. La pelea siguiente, sin embargo, hizo que todas las alertas de Harry se prendieran, puesto que el Sandaime anunció que los siguientes en pelear serían Gaara y Sasuke.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Uke-nii-san!

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos negros furiosos hacia las gradas y allí pudo ver a sus tres hermanitos menores alentándolo con chillidos nada dignos de un Uchiha, ellos estaban allí junto con al tío Obito, ya que su padre no había podido venir, porque siendo el Jefe del Clan y de la policía de Konoha, hoy que era un día tan importante en la Aldea, tendría que estar alerta, su papá Remus, por otro lado, no tenía gusto de ver actos tan "violentos", así que prefirió no venir.

_Hubiese preferido que tampoco vinieran ellos_, pensó, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el escuchar las risillas venir por todo el estadio, cuando estucharon como lo llamaron sus hermanos.

Suspirando fastidiado, se paró enfrente de Gaara, que lucía algo tenso, por ser el centro de atención de todos y mucho más de su padre biológico.

-Que gane el mejor.- murmuró hacia su amigo, adoptando una pose de lucha.

-Hai.- asintió con un cabeceo.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Genma, mirando a los dos contrincantes, ellos asintieron.- ¡Comiencen!- gritó.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y dejó que su arena haga el trabajo por él, Yashamaru-oji-sama le había dicho que lo mejor era dejar que Sasuke se cansara y que su chakra se agotara, para poder tener una ventaja en contra del Sharingan una vez que el moreno decida usarlo. Sasuke, por otro lado, intentó de todas maneras intentar penetrar la arena, pero no pudo. Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que para penetrar esa arena tendría que usar mucho chakra y por eso le había enseñado su técnica especial, aunque el chico estaba dudoso de usarlo o no, puesto que también le había dicho que tendría que usarlo con precisión, puesto que si erraba su blanco, podría lastimar gravemente a Gaara. Lo había dejado a su juicio y advertido que usara su Jutsu, el **Chidori**, solo en caso de que no encontrara otra forma de hacerlo.

-¿Lo tienes todo, no?- preguntó Kankurou a su hermana, mientras veían la pelea y no notando que Aburame Shino estaba al alcance de escucharlos.

-Sí.- masculló la rubia, mostrándole un papel con una serie de Kanjis dibujados en tinta negra en el centro.- Solo tengo que esperar la señal.

El marionetista asintió y ambos hermanos volvieron a mirar la pelea.

-¡Maldición! ¡No me dejas opción!- exclamó frustrado el Uchiha después de varios intentos por penetrar la Defensa Perfecta de su amigo, antes de adoptar la pose necesaria para formar el **Chidori** en su mano.

-Maa…, así que la va a usar.- suspiró Kakashi, desde las gradas.

-¿A qué se refiere, Kakashi-san?- preguntó Haku, quien se sentaba junto a él.

-Le enseñé un Jutsu que podrá servirle para penetrar la arena de Gaara, pero lo dije que solo lo usara como último recurso. Mmmhhh, si lo está por usar ahora, es porque debe estar desesperado por lucirse enfrente tuyo Ha-ku-chan.- dijo con burla, antes de guiarle un ojo al muchacho femenino.

Haku se ruborizó ligeramente, pero había una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

En el escenario de lucha, Gaara frunció el ceño al ver la pose de Sasuke y ordenó a su arena a que formara una esfera alrededor suyo. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando pudo sentir como una presión se formaba en alguna parte cerca de su pierna derecha, luego vio, con asombro, como se formaba un agujero en ese lugar y después una par de rayos entraron por el agujero, que lo atacaron directamente, haciéndolo perder estabilidad y derrumbar su armadura _impenetrable_.

-Lo logré.- Sasuke le sonrió victorioso, mientras respiraba agitado.- Ahora, ¿Qué te parece algo de Taijutsu?

El Uchiha avanzó hacia el muchacho aun sorprendido, pero se detuvo a mediados de paso cuando una pluma cayó justo enfrente de él y esa no fue la única, más plumas comenzaron a caer por todos lados, alarmando a la gente en un principio, pero durmiéndola en el segundo siguiente.

-¡Ahora o nunca, Temari!- alguien gritó y lo siguiente que supieron era que Gaara era detenido por una marioneta de madera y su hermana mayor se paraba enfrente de él.

-Lo siento, Gaara.- murmuró Temari, mirándolo con pena.- Pero tengo órdenes.- Dicho eso, ella pegó el papel en la frente del pelirrojo y se alejó.

-¿Qué…?

Al principio no sintió nada, pero mientras miró como Sasuke se abalanzaba sobre la rubia, a su mente volvió aquel susurro que creía olvidado y que hace años que no escuchaba. Y era peor, cada vez peor, sentía perder su conciencia, que su cuerpo era dominado por la bestia que estaba sellada en su interior, su voz aumentaba con fuerzas increíbles y solo le decía:

_**¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Destruye todo!**_

Gaara gritó y se agarró la cabeza, no notando como su arena se descontrolaba. No aguantando más la presión y la voz que lo atormentaba, reunió su arena y salió del estadio, sabiendo que si se quedaba allí, podría llegar a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

-¡Gaara, no!- gritó Harry, después de derribar al ninja del Sonido que lo había atacado.- ¡Ve tras él, Sasuke!- ordenó y recibió un cabeceo de confirmación.- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

-¡Aquí!- gritó alguien desde las gradas de enfrente y Harry se giró para ver a su hijo parado al lado de Sakura y Shikamaru, cerca de allí, Kakashi, Haku y Gai peleaban con unos ninjas del sonido.

-¡Ve tras tu hermano, Naruto! ¡Tú eres el único que podrá detenerlo si Shukaku se descontrola!

-¡Hai! ¡Ten cuidado, papá!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La mente de Harry comenzó a girar con rapidez, tratando de recordar la mayor parte de los detalles de las cosas que ocurrían en esta invasión. Por la esquina de su ojo, pudo ver que Orochimaru y el Sandaime ya estaba luchando en esa especia de bóveda de chakra que el Sannin había creado, la cual, gracias a su magia, esperaba poder penetrar para impedir la muerte del viejo hombre.

Pero ahora su prioridad eran aquellas serpientes gigantes que estaban destruyendo gran parte de inmobiliario de la Aldea. Nunca había lidiado con serpientes de gran tamaño antes y la única vez que lo hizo, el basilisco de Riddle lo había ignorado. Esperanzadoramente, esta vez tendría más suerte.

-¡Hiashi!- llamó al hombre que estaba no muy lejos de allí, protegiendo a los niños.- ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de cuidar a mi hijo? Hay algo que puedo hacer para parar a esas serpientes.

-Claro, Harry-san. Me los llevaré al Complejo del Clan y luego vendré a ayudar.

-Oh, no, no vas a hacer tal cosa.- Hayate apareció en un remolino de hojas, con espada en mano y una ligera herida en la mejilla.- Vine a trasladarte a tu casa, pero _te quedarás_ allá, hasta que todo pase.

-Soy un shinobi y completamente capaz de pelear.- argumentó Hiashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tu embarazo te limita.- intercedió Harry, no deseando que los amantes se enfrasquen en una lucha testaruda, en esta situación tan crítica.- Los primeros meses son los más riesgosos, cualquier cosa puede hacer que lo pierdas. Debes regresar y quedarte en la seguridad de tu casa.

Dicho eso, el mago se acercó a su hijito, le susurró que tenga cuidado y fue en busca de las serpientes. _Por favor, Kami-sama, pongo en tus manos la vida que crece dentro de mí, no me gustaría otra cosa que ponerme a salvo como el Hyuuga, pero esto es algo que debo hacer… Perdóname, bebé._

_-_

**-.Complejo del Clan Uchiha.-**

**-**

Remus caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, como si fuera un lobo encerrado en su jaula. Cada vez que escuchaba un grito o el sonido de algún edificio derrumbándose, se detenía y se retorcía las manos, pero nada más. Estaba desesperado por saber del destino de sus cachorros, pero Fugaku le había prohibido que salga, desde que escucharon el primer derrumbe, diciéndole que él traería a los trillizos a casa y se los dejaría a su cuidado.

-Estamos aquí.

Lupin creyó que se derrumbaría del alivio cuando Obito y su marido entraron por la puerta de la casa, Fugaku trayendo a un lloroso Yuki y el otro Uchiha a un Sanosuke y Kenshin que lucía pálidos y asustados, pero no lloraban. La madre desesperada abrió los brazos y enseguida sus cachorros se retorcieron de los brazos de los hombres, para correr hacia su gestor. Remus murmuró palabras calmantes y acarició a los niños para darles reaseguro.

-Debo regresar.- dijo Fugaku, ajustando su traje de combate.- Obito te quedarás con Remus y mis hijos para defenderlos en caso de que el enemigo se filtre en casa. ¿Me hice claro?

-¡Hai, Fugaku-sama!- exclamó, arqueando respetuosamente.- Tenga cuidado, por favor.

El hombre asintió y luego se acercó a su esposo, para picotear sus labios.

-Ten cuidado.- murmuró Remus.

-

**-.Centro de Konoha.-**

**-**

-Ah, ¿eres bueno con la espada? Entonces, serás mi contrincante.

Momochi Zabuza hizo muecas enloquecidas al pararse enfrente de Baki, lo había visto utilizar su espada contra un ANBU de Konoha y ahora estaba emocionado por encontrar un buen contrincante. Desenvainó su espada gigante y la apuntó hacia el shinobi de Konoha.

-Momochi Zabuza.- siseó Baki, entrecerrando sus ojos, al reconocerlo.- No sabía que eras ahora un shinobi de la Hoja.

-He sido aceptado por Konoha y, como tú estás atacando la Aldea que me dio una segunda oportunidad, vas a morir.- sentenció, antes de cargar contra su adversario.

-¡Vamos, Zabuza!- animó Sirius, que estaba muy cerca de allí, alejando a cualquier shinobi enemigo que quisiera acercarse a la Academia.- ¡Si lo derrotas, dejaré que te cases con mi hijo!

-Maa… ofreces con mucha facilidad mi mamo, Otou-san.

Sakumo sonrió al escuchar la voz perezosa de su hijo.

-

**-.En el Bosque cercano.-**

**-**

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto llegó para socorrer a su amigo, quien, junto a Sakura, estaban siendo atacados por un Gaara que era más Shukaku que su hermano en estos momentos. El chico frunció el ceño con enfado, Shikamaru se había quedado atrás para detener a los enemigos que lo seguían y le había encargado el bienestar de su novio.

-¡Para esto, Gaara! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Tu aniki y tu amigo!- gritó, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al muchacho.

-**¡Cállate, humano! ¡Tu hermano no está en control ahora!- **rugió una voz que no sonaba como la voz del pelirrojo, pero que salió de su boca.

Ambos hermanos se enfrascaron en una lucha épica, para tratar de derrotar al otro, aunque Naruto llevaba una desventaja, puesto que no quería lastimar a hermano y Shukaku peleaba con intenciones de matarlo. Cuando finalmente la bestia sellada en el cuerpo de Gaara tomó el control completo y se transformó en un Tanuki gigante, el rubio jugó su última carta.

-_¡Debes ayudarme, zorro!- _gritó mentalmente.- _¿Qué hago para rescatar a mi hermano?_

La contestación no vino enseguida, poniendo más nervioso al Kazama.

-**El problema es el sello extraño que tiene en la frente. Si le quitas ese papel de su cuerpo, tu hermano patético recobrará la consciencia.**

Naruto miró para arriba y, en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Tanuki, pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano con los ojos cerrados y con el sello de papel a un costado de su frente. Para poder alcanzarlo, convocó al Rey Sapo y le pidió su ayuda.

-¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco.- dijo el sapo, con pereza.

-¡Soy Kazama-Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Jiraiya me hizo firmar el contrato de los sapos, así que por favor, ayúdame a rescatar a mi hermano!

-¿Kazama dices?- preguntó, soplando humo por su boca. _Así que este es el hijo de Arashi_.- Está bien, muchacho, lo haré, pero solo porque tu padre que cae muy bien. Si fuera por Jiraiya...- gruñó, antes de agarrar a Naruto y ponerlo encima de su cabeza.

_¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se supone que haré para quitarle ese sello?_

De repente, una memoria vino a su mente.

"-¿_Expeliarmus_? ¿En qué se supone que ese hechizo me puede ayudar?

-Es un simple hechizo para arrebatar la varita de un mago.- explicó su papá.- Pero a mí me ha ayudado en incontables ocasiones, salvándome la vida en más de una."

_¡Es cierto! ¡El Expeliarmus!,_ pensó ansioso. _Si apunto con el hechizo en su frente, donde está el sello, podré desprenderlo._

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

No todas las serpientes habían obedecido a Harry, más que nada porque todas eran muy orgullosas y malévolas, diciendo que solo obedecían a aquel que había firmado el contrato y otras porque les gustaba destruir y comerse a algún que otro humano. Pero había disuadido a algunas de que se marcharan y a las otras las había neutralizado, usando su magia. Ahora solo le faltaba ir en ayuda del Sandaime, quien, por lo visto, ya estaba luchando contra los dos Kages anteriores, convocados por Orochimaru, gracias a su técnica prohibida.

Usando la _Aparición_, Harry estuvo en un segundo junto a aquella bóveda de chakra y comenzó a analizar la forma de poder entrar.

-¡Harry-sama!- le llegó la voz aliviada de Tenzo, tras su máscara de ANBU.- ¡Qué bueno que esté bien!- caminó hasta pararse junto a él.- ¿Cree que puede ayudarnos? A nosotros nos es imposible poder entrar.

-Sí puedo, pero voy a necesitar de su chakra.

Fue así como Harry comenzó a dar instrucciones a los ANBU's que rodeaban aquel lugar. Él iba a usar su magia para crear una ruptura y necesitaba el chakra de los otros para estabilizar el lugar, para que con la ruptura no se creara una explosión que afectara tanto a los que estaban adentro, como los que estaban afuera.

-¡Estoy listo!- gritó la advertencia, antes de sacar su varita de su bolsillo. Ahora no importaba que los otros lo vieran hacer magia, eran ANBU después de todo y ellos tenía prohibido revelar cualquier secreto que tuviera que ver con las técnicas secretas del Yondaime o su esposo.

Abrió la boca para lanzar el hechizo, pero congeló en su lugar al ver como la espada de su ex sensei atravesaba el pecho de Sarutobi.

_¡No! ¡Se supone que esto no debería pasar! ¡Esa herida es mortal y sin Tsunade aquí no podremos hacer nada! ¿Por qué perdí tanto tiempo con las serpientes? ¡Debí destruirlas antes de querer razonar con ellas!_

-¡Harry-sama si va a hacer algo, debe hacerlo ahora!- la voz ansiosa de Tenzo lo sacó de sus pensamientos desesperados y dio un cabeceo conciso, antes de lanzar el hechizo que tenía en mente.

Enseguida se escuchó un ruido como de cristal rompiéndose y la barrera de chakra se rompió, haciendo que los cuatro shinobis que la creaban salieran despedidos de su lugar. Orochimaru miró sorprendido a su alrededor y luego angostó sus ojos al ver que Harry estaba allí, luciendo muy enojado y algo asustado.

-Ah, Harry-chan.- sonrió falsamente y sacó bruscamente la espada del pecho del Sandaime, haciendo que éste caiga de rodillas al piso.- Debería haber imaginado que mi mejor alumno iba a encontrar una forma de entrar.

-Estás acabado, Orochimaru-_sensei_.- escupió con desdén.- Te tenemos rodeados y no hay forma de que puedas escapar.

-Te equivocas, Harry-chan, pensé que algo como esto podía pasar y sé muy bien como poder escaparme. Y…- miró a Sarutobi, que cada vez estaba más pálido y perdía mucha sangre.- uno de mis objetivos ya está cumplido. Es una pena que el antecesor de tu marido vaya a terminar así, pero era su destino, morir por mis manos, así como lo es el de Arashi-kun.

-¡Pagarás por eso, maldita serpiente!- gruñó el moreno, antes de cargar en contra del Sannin.

Orochimaru se defendió enseguida y comenzaron a luchar, al mismo tiempo que los shinobis que creaban aquella barrera se despertaban y se enfrascaban en una pelea con los ANBU's. Un par de ellos socorrió al Sandaime y lo llevaron directamente al hospital. En medio de la lucha, Harry sintió un severo dolor en su vientre y esa distracción sirvió para que el Sannin escapara, junto con sus secuaces. Sin embargo, la advertencia que le mandó su bebé nonato no lo detuvo y dio órdenes a los ANBU's, para que no lo sigan, sino que continuaran ayudando a los aldeanos.

El mago persiguió al otro hombre hasta lo profundo del bosque, bastante cerca de donde Naruto peleaba para salvar a su hermano, sin que ninguno lo supiera.

-Ne, Harry-chan. Te noto muy cansado y adolorido, ¿puede ser que tengas algún impedimento para luchar del cual no sepa? Anda, cuéntale a tu sensei.- dijo con tono condescendiente.

-¡Bastardo!- gruñó, respirando agitadamente. _Resiste, bebé. Por favor, necesitamos acabar con este monstruo para asegura el futuro de tu padre._

Harry volvió a cargar en contra de su enemigo y esta vez usó magia, si bien ellos fueron ataques sorpresivos, para los cuales Orochimaru no tenía armas, la magia que empleaba era bastante débil, porque, inconscientemente, toda esta se estaba dirigiendo hacia su vientre, para poder conservar la vida de su hijo. Fue por eso que el Sannin pudo librarse o esquivar todos los hechizos que le lanzaba Harry, haciendo que el mago crezca frustrado.

-No, no, no, Harry-kun. Si vas a enfrentarte a tu sensei, debes dar todo de ti.- se burló, sonriendo indulgente.- Y me estoy divirtiendo demasiado, pero esto debe terminar, todavía tengo una Aldea que conquistar.- Dicho eso, convocó a Manda, haciendo que la desesperación se apoderara del ojiverde.

_No tengo más opción, si él convoca a su bestia, yo deberé traer a otra, para detenerlo._ Cerrando sus ojos, Uzumaki Harry llamó a su bestia interna y comenzó a convertirse en un animago. Donde antes estuvo Uzumaki Harry, ahora había una bestia grande y majestuosa que produjo un sonido que alarmó a todas las criaturas que estaba en aquel bosque.

Era un dragón (1).

Un dragón impresionante, con escamas de color oro, que brillaban cuando le daba la luz del sol, un hocico alargado y una mandíbula dura, llena de dientes que miraban mortales. Las orejas eran largas también, para que armonizaran con el hocico, había una pequeña cresta sobre su cabeza y sus alas eran parecidas a las de murciélago.

-¿Pero qué…?

El dragón extendió sus alas y tomó vuelo, justo hacia la cabeza de Manda, el Sannin apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y enseguida comenzó a formar un par de Jutsus, para poder atacar la extraña bestia en la que se había convertido el esposo del Yondaime. A medida que la lucha se extendió, Harry pudo sentir como sus interiores protestaban, como su magia comenzaba a fallar en la tarea de proteger a su feto y él comenzó a desesperarse. A pesar de su resolución anterior, no quería perder a este bebé a cambio de derrotar al Sannin. No quería hacer semejante sacrificio. Fue por eso que tomó una decisión.

_No puedo matarlo, pero en las memorias que el Sandaime inhabilitara sus brazos fue de gran ayuda_. Con eso en mente, Harry voló hacia donde estaba el Sannin y usó sus reflejos todavía conservados de buscador de Quidditch, para esquivar los Jutsus y la cola de Manda y se sumergió hacia donde estaba Orochimaru. Con un certero mordisco, arrancó uno de los brazos, obteniendo un grito desgarrador por parte de su víctima, aquel descontrol en el hombre causó que Manda desapareciera en una nube de humo y, mientras caía desamparado, Harry giró, lo tomó del brazo sano que le quedaba y también lo despedazó.

Aquello fue lo último que su magia le permitió hacer y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, haciendo que vaya cayendo en picada a medida que su forma animaga lo dejaba. Cayó inconsciente lejos de donde Orochimaru estaba hecho un lío sangriento y no pudo ver como los secuaces del Sannin lo levantaban y huían con él y tampoco escuchó el grito de su hijo, que después de rescatar a su hermano, había venido a ver de qué se trataba los ruidos de lucha que había sentido, mientras trataba de curar a Sasuke y esperaba por ayuda.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

(1)Sé que no se pueden convertir en criaturas mágicas, pero me encantan los dragones y, para el motivo del fic, funciona este.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi beta se esfumó y me fue imposible contactarla para tener el chap a tiempo. Así que repito, si alguien quiere tomar este fic y el otro que tengo de Naruto en sus manos, por favor, comuníquese conmigo.

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	29. Consecuencias

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 28: Consecuencias.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-.Iwagakure.-**

**-**

Arashi suspiró y movió su cuello para todos lados, intentando destrabar los nudos de tensión que se le habían formado alrededor. Al fin hoy había terminado de tener la última reunión y dentro de tres días (luego de dormir un poco y recorrer el país para comprar algunos recuerdos) podría regresar a casa. Sin embargo, esos planes estaban a punto de cambiar.

-¿Trabajo duro, eh?

El rubio sonrió en dirección de Hizashi y asintió.

-Es duro ser un líder que hizo tanto en el pasado y se ganó el odio de esta Aldea- suspiró-. Solo espero que estas negociaciones sirvan.

-Servirán.- dijo la voz impasible de Itachi-. Ni ellos pueden negar que Konoha sea una de las Aldeas más fuertes de los Países Ocultados, así que no les conviene ser nuestros enemigos.

-Pero tampoco querrán ser nuestros aliados.- anunció Shisui.

-Ey, gracias por los ánimos.- dijo el Yondaime, sarcásticamente.

Ambos Uchihas se disculparon justo en el momento que un sapo anaranjado aparecía en medio del cuarto de hotel donde estaban los shinobis de Konoha.

-¡Yo!- saludó con una onda de su mano.

-¿Gamakichi?- preguntó el rubio, luciendo sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uh… me temo que vengo a traer malas noticias.

-¿Malas noticias?- Itachi se incorporó en su asiento y miró atento al sapo-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Eh… - vaciló.

-Habla, Gamakichi.- la voz de Arashi sonaba tranquila, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la palidez de su piel, generalmente morena, denotaban su alteración-. ¿Quién te envió?

-Naruto-chan.- dijo el sapo y el rubio suspiró.

-Él está bien, entonces.- hizo muecas-. Y creo que Jiraiya-sensei cumplió su promesa de enseñarle a convocar los sapos.

-Yondaime-sama, por favor, no quiero ser grosero, pero este no es momento de alegrarse por los logros de su hijo.- dijo Hizashi-. Díganos, sapo-san, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hubo un ataque en Konoha.

-¡¿Qué?!- vinieron los gritos de diferentes direcciones.

-¡Maldición!- Arashi cerró su puño en la mesa-. ¡Itachi, Shisui! ¡Aseguren la puerta y coloquen Jutsus de aislación, no deseo que nadie escuche esta conversación!

-¡Hai!

Después de que se pusieran los seguros necesarios, el Hokage incitó al sapo a que continuara con sus noticias.

-El día de la tercera prueba, Orochimaru, junto con Suna, atacaron Konoha, aprovechando que usted no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí deshacerme de esa serpiente hace mucho tiempo!- exclamó Kazama-. ¿Qué pasó con la Aldea? ¿Y el Sandaime? ¿Tuvo éxito?

-El Sandaime lo luchó valerosamente, pero fue apuñalado por la espada de Orochimaru y sus posibilidades no son muy buenas.

-Mierda.- juró Shisui-. ¿Y qué más?

-La invasión no tuvo éxito, porque todos los shinobis actuaron enseguida, su familia también, aunque me temo que perdieron un par de miembros y otros están heridos, entre ellos Fugaku-sama, pero no es de gravedad.

Shisui e Itachi se relajaron visiblemente.

-Todos los mocosos también están bien, aunque por algún sello extraño, Orochimaru logró despertar a Shukaku.- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos-. Pero Naruto-chan pudo detenerlo.

-¡¿Naruto solo?!- chilló-. ¿Cómo pudo mi hijo derrotar el Shukaku solo? ¿Qué hacía Harry?

-Eh…- Que el sapo mirara el piso donde estaba sentado le dio muy mala espina a todos.

-Habla.- siseó fríamente el Hokage de Konoha.

-Harry-kun siguió a Orochimaru después de que éste escapara y tuvieron una asombrosa lucha en el bosque, cerca de donde estábamos Naruto y yo. Nosotros solo vimos el final, pero fue impresionante, aunque…

-¡¡Habla, maldita sea!!- gritó, volviendo a golpear la mesa, esta vez con tanta fuerza que casi la rompió.

-No pudo matar al Sannin y en cambio él quedó muy mal, los medi-nin dicen que puede ser que pierda al bebé.

-¿Bebé?- Arashi pestañeó e Hizashi cerró los ojos con dolor-. ¿Qué bebé?

-El bebé que está gestando Harry-san. Naruto me dijo que tiene cinco semanas de gestación, pero con toda la lucha y las energías que gastó, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que viva.

Arashi se derrumbó en su silla y casi calló de ella, de no ser por el rápido actuar de Itachi, que lo detuvo.

-¿Yondaime-sama?

-Estoy bien.- respondió bruscamente y miró a Gamakichi con sus ojos azules intensos-. Continúa.

-Naruto y Jiraiya acaban de salir de Konoha para ir en busca de Tsunade, dicen que no hay muchas esperanzas para el Sandaime, pero si la encuentran con tiempo, puede que ella salve al bebé que espera Harry-san.

-Oh, maldición, maldición, maldición.- juró una y otra vez el esposo preocupado, masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Mi familia está bien?- preguntó Hizashi, preocupado por el estado de Harry, pero también necesitando confirmación acerca de los suyos.

-Um…

-Lo que sea, dígamelo.- rogó el Hyuuga.

-Todos los Hyuuga están bien, el que no está nada bien es el muchacho, Kimimaro.- Itachi giró su cabeza con tanta rapidez para mirar al sapo, que su primo pensó que se quebraría el cuello-. Orochimaru le dio su sello de la maldición y ahora se encuentra inconsciente en el hospital. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- inclinó su cabeza.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, Naruto-chan me dijo que espera que regresen cuanto antes, porque allá todo es un caos y se necesita alguien que dé orden y que tranquilice a los aldeanos.

-Partiremos enseguida.- anunció Arashi, parándose precipitadamente de su silla-. Preparen todo, yo avisare a la recepción que nos estamos yendo.

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Crees que la encontraremos enseguida?- murmuró Naruto, agarrando las correas de su mochila con fuerzas y mirando al piso.

-Lo haremos, Naruto.- tranquilizó Jiraiya, revolviendo el cabello de su ahijado-. Lo único que debemos rogar es que ella desee venir enseguida.

-¡Ella no se puede negar! ¡La vida de mi papá y mi hermanito corren peligro!- agachó la cabeza-. Y Sarutobi-jiji…- se quedó callado y cerró los ojos.

-Al menos podrá revelarlo del dolor, antes que se encuentre con Kami-sama.- terminó el Sannin por él, recibiendo un pequeño cabeceo del rubio.

En realidad, solo tardaron dos días en encontrar a Tsunade, cuando lo hicieron y le pidieron que ella regresara, en un principio se negó, pero cuando Naruto le gritó que si no volvía con ellos, las vidas de su papá y su hermanito corrían peligro, ella armó sus valijas y viajaron lo más rápido que pudieron a Konoha.

Pero ellos que estaban lejos y nunca serían más rápidos que un padre y marido preocupado, por lo que el primero en llegar a Konoha fue el Yondaime, seguido de cerca por Shisui, que no era llamado el mejor en utilizar el Jutsu para moverse a altas velocidades después del Hokage por nada.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Arashi, entrando a la habitación en donde descansaba su esposo, no haciendo caso de los ceños fruncidos de las enfermeras y doctores, al ser tan ruidoso.

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver la cara preocupada de su marido.

-Arashi, bienvenido a casa.

El rubio tomó varias respiraciones y luego puso una sonrisa forzada en su cara. Caminó hasta sentarse en un banquito al lado de la cama de su esposo y le sostuvo una mano.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- cabeceó en dirección del estómago plano de Harry-. Estoy seguro que ya lo sabías antes de que me marchara.

-Si te lo decía, no te hubieses ido. Pensé que podía retrasar la noticia, pero el ataque de Orochimaru nos sorprendió a todos.- mintió.

Los ojos del rubio se angostaron.

-Ese maldito.- gruñó-. Cuando logre restablecer el orden en la Aldea, lo buscaré bajo cielo y tierra, entonces sabrá que con Konoha y mi familia no debió meterse.

-Ah, mi héroe.- intentó bromear Harry, para aligerar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, cuando Arashi estaba por sonreír por sus palabras, la puerta volvió abrirse y por allí entró Iruka, para dar el fatídico anuncio de que el Sandaime no había resistido y, finalmente, el veneno y la herida hecha por el Sannin de la Serpiente lo habían matado.

-

**.:.Días después.:.**

**-**

**-.Puertas de Konoha.-**

**-**

-¡Ya estamos llegando!- exclamó Naruto, levantando sus puños en el aire, antes de aumentar la velocidad de su paso, para acercarse más a la Aldea y su familia.

Detrás de él, Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya sonrieron al verlo con tanta energía, pero sus sonrisas se borraron al ver que Izumo y Kotetsu dejaban su puesto de porteros, para acercarse a ellos, con las caras demasiado tensas y serias para su gusto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Tsunade fue la primera en preguntar.

Ambos Chuunin suspiraron con dolor.

-El Sandaime no lo hizo, falleció hace tres días… han llegado justo para su entierro.

Un silencio de pesar le siguió a esta revelación.

-¿Y mi papá?- pidió Naruto, con voz pequeña-. ¿Cómo está él?

-Ni mejor, ni peor –respondió Izumo-. Así que me alegra que Tsunade-sama haya regresado. Dejamos a Harry-sama en su cuidado.

Los shinobis arquearon en dirección del médico famoso.

-Hai, hai –sacudió una mano en desdén-. No hace falta que arqueen.

-

**-.Hospital.-**

**-**

-Permiso.

Harry se incorporó como pudo, a pesar del dolor en su vientre, para ver hacia la puerta. Su cara se partió en una sonrisa al ver a sus visitantes.

-Tsunade, Shizune, que alegría verlas de nuevo. Parece que Jiraiya y Naruto cumplieron con su misión.

-Hai, pero llegamos un poco tarde –murmuró Shizune.

-No creo que ustedes hayan podido hacer mucho por él –consoló Harry, con la mirada perdida-. Ahora está en paz, eso es lo único que debemos pensar.

-De hecho –asintió la rubia-. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ponernos manos a la obra para poder salvar otra vida, la de un niño tan pequeño que no puede luchar solo –agregó, parándose junto a Harry.

-¡Hai!- exclamó Shizune con decisión.

-¿Me permites, Harry-san?- pidió Tsunade, posando sus manos sobre el estómago del varón.

-Por supuesto, haz lo que esté en tus manos para salvar a mi bebé.

La sábana y la camisa del moreno fueron sacadas de la zona, antes de que Tsunade convocara su chakra y una luz verde apareció en sus manos, la cual comenzó a curar al feto que residía allí dentro.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo mayor?

-Nos encargó su bienestar y se fue al entierro del Sandaime, junto con Jiraiya –respondió la mujer más joven.

Harry asintió y miró por la ventana. _Lamento que mi retraso no pudiera cambiar este destino, Sarutobi-sama. Pero ahora entiendo que tuve que elegir, eran las vidas que serían quitadas por esas serpientes o la suya, y estoy seguro que usted hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo. Después de todo, usted siempre me dijo que la vida de los aldeanos y los niños siempre sería más importante que la de un viejo hombre que ya ha vivido su vida._ Sonrió. _Perdóneme y espero que tenga un buen lugar allá en el cielo._

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Oi! ¡Tío Sakumo!

-¡Hey, Naruto! - Sirius sonrió y agitó una mano al rubio que venía entrando por uno de los costados del jardín que tenía su casa, dentro del Complejo Hyuuga-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Está Neji? Algunos de los chicos y yo vamos a reunirnos en Ichiraku para festejar la promoción de Shikamaru a Chuunin.

-¿Y _tú_ vienes a buscar a mi hijo?- preguntó Sirius, levantando sus cejas.

El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente y miró para otro lado, con expresión enfurruñada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo deseo saber si quiere venir conmigo.

-Oh, no sé. A mí me suena como que quieres pedirle una cita.

-¡Una cita!- farfulló-. ¡Solo deseo pedirle que venga! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Arriba, en su dormitorio.- señaló la parte de arriba de la casa-. Ve a buscarlo.

El rubio obedeció enseguida, más que nada para evitar que Sakumo siga burlándose de él, que por ganas de hablar con su hijo. La verdad es que, desde los exámenes, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Neji sobre lo que pasó ese día, siempre hubo algo, su padre en el hospital, ir en busca de Tsunade o la muerte del Sandaime, que le prohibieron ir a poner las cosas en claras. Pero de hoy no pasaba y fue por eso que, después de tocar ligeramente la puerta, Naruto entró a la habitación de Neji.

Se tomó sus dos minutos para admirar a la belleza que descansaba en un sillón al lado de la ventana y leía un libro. El cabello castaño largo del Hyuuga caía sobre su hombro izquierdo descuidadamente, vestía solo una yukata ligera y parte de una de sus piernas eran visible casi hasta el muslo.

-¡Yo, Neji!

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el otro, sin mirarlo.

-Vine a invitarte a que vengas conmigo a Ichiraku, para festejar la promoción de Shika.

-No deseo ir, gracias.- murmuró, no apartando su vista del libro que leía.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a Neji, se arrodilló frente a él y después apoyó sus manos en las rodillas del otro. Los ojos blancos lo miraron con suspicacia, mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Si estás más borde de lo general por lo que pasó durante nuestra pelea, precisamente vine a buscarte para que hablemos –dijo Naruto, con tranquilidad.

-No sé de qué quieres hablar.

-Tú lo sabes, eres un genio, después de todo –En un impulso, tomó la mano libre de Neji entre las suyas y la besó-. Anda vamos, no te cuesta nada y creo que nos debemos esta charla desde hace algunas semanas.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, el chico aceptó acompañar al hijo de Yondaime al puesto de ramen, ansioso por saber de qué se hablaría por el camino.

-¿A dónde vas, Kimi-chan?- preguntó su padre, cuando vio salir a su hijo de la casa.

-Yo… tengo algo que hacer.- respondió evasivo.

-Ok, no tardes mucho, recuerda que todavía estás débil y Otou-san se preocupa por ti si no regresas enseguida.- guiñó un ojo.

Kimimaro miró para otro lado que no sea la cara sonriente de su papá y asintió quedamente. Le dolía el corazón tener que mentirle de esta manera, pero él no encontraría paz si es que seguía quedándose allí, poniendo en peligro a toda su familia. Así que se apresuró hacia una salida que él sabía que era poco vigilada y luego se adentró a uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban Konoha, llevando nada más que una pequeña mochila que había escondido el día anterior en un árbol.

-¿Para dónde vas? Si se puede saber.

El último de los Kaguya se congeló al escuchar la voz fría provenir de algún lugar desde se derecha y giró la cabeza con brusquedad. No vio nada al principio, pero después montones de cuervos comenzaron a rodearlo y supo que había sido descubierto por el que menos deseaba.

-Itachi…- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Los cuervos desaparecieron, dejando ver la silueta de Uchiha Itachi en donde estaban las aves con anterioridad.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Debo partir, Itachi-sama. Aquí soy nada más que un peligro para todos, así que le pido que no interfiera.

-El Yondaime me dio la misión de vigilarte, estaría desobedeciendo órdenes si te dejara ir.- contestó impasible.

-Ah, es eso, ¿verdad?- sonrió con tristeza-. Solo una orden –se puso serio-. Siento que usted falle en su misión, Itachi-sama, pero ya he tomado mi decisión y me iré de Konoha, por el bien de todos.

-A nadie le haces bien con tu partida, Kimimaro-san. Solo al traidor que te dio ese sello.

Kimimaro apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se negó a mirar al Uchiha.

-Usted no entiende, yo debo…

-Estás tomando la salida de los cobardes y creo que los Hatake te enseñaron mejor que eso –interrumpió implacable-. Si has aprendido bien las enseñanzas de tu familia, lo que deberías hacer es quedarte y dejar que te ayudemos con el problema.

-¡Tú no entiendes, bastardo sin corazón!- chilló al fin, dándose vuelta para mirar con furia al pelinegro-. ¡Soy un peligro para todos si me quedo! ¡Nadie sabe lo que el sello puede hacerme! ¡Un día de éstos podría despertarme y matarlos a todos!

-El sello no funciona así y creo que su hermano mayor, el Yondaime y Jiraiya están trabajando en la forma de anularlo o aunque sea detenerlo.

-Yo… no puedo…

-¿No confías en tu Hokage o tu hermano?

-¡No se trata de confianza!- gritó, sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar frente al otro muchacho.

-¿Entonces qué?- en un movimiento veloz, Itachi se colocó enfrente de Kimimaro y lo tomó de un brazo-. ¿Por qué huyes tan repentinamente? ¿Debo considerarte un traidor?

-¡No!- jadeó horrorizado-. ¡Jamás traicionaría a Konoha! ¡Es por eso que me marcho antes que el sello me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero!

-Te lo repito, el sello no funciona así, no hay necesidad de que tomes esta decisión tan precipitada.

Kimimaro agachó su cabeza.

-¿Y a ti que te importa después de todo?- susurró-. Debe darte igual si me voy o no, aunque tu misión sea detenerme, es mejor que me dejes ir antes de que haga algo malo.

-Olvida la misión, yo no deseo que te vayas.

Kimimaro levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, para mirar confundido al Uchiha.

-¿Disculpa?

-La verdad es, que el Yondaime no me dio ninguna misión de vigilarte, lo hice por mi propia decisión, porque estaba seguro que harías algo insensato como esto.

-¿Qué?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees –murmuró, levantando una mano para apoyarla en la barbilla del chico y darle una suave caricia-. Siempre has asumido que me eras indiferente, pero la verdad está muy lejos de ella.

-Itachi…- suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento, al sentir como esa caricia estremecía su cuerpo entero.

-Me importa que te vayas o no, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te marches.

-¿Por qué?- pudo preguntar a pesar de lo nublada que tenía la mente.

El Uchiha no contestó con palabras, más bien juntó sus labios con los de Kimimaro en un dulce beso que se convirtió en pasional por la multitud de sentimientos que uno tenía guardado por el otro, desde hace tiempo. El menor gimió en la boca del otro y se apresuró a rodear su cuello con sus brazos pálidos, mientras Itachi bajaba sus manos, para apoyarlas en el trasero redondeado y darle un pequeño empujón, incitando así a que el chico rodeara con sus piernas su cintura.

Con Kimimaro en esa posición, el ANBU caminó hasta un gran árbol, para apoyar la espalda de su amante sobre él y así poder conseguir estabilidad, ya que el beso los estaba mareando a ambos, y no creían poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin se sostuvieron por el tronco grueso, aprovecharon para comenzar a mover sus cuerpos y lograr así frotar las partes que comenzaron a excitarse y endurecerse a velocidades impresionantes, desde que iniciara el beso.

-Maldición, Kimimaro –susurró Itachi, cuando se separaron en busca de aire-. Si no nos detenemos ahora, me temo que esto irá demasiado lejos.

-No importa –murmuró con urgencia, antes de atraerlo para otro beso caliente-. No importa, no importa, deseo esto, lo deseo desde hace mucho.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el bosque?- quiso saber el dueño del Sharingan, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cuello de su amante.

-Sí, no me importa donde, sino con quien –dijo con seriedad, clavando sus ojos verdes con los negros.

Itachi lo miró por largos segundos, antes de hablar.

-No traigo condones.

-¡No importa!- gimió desesperado-. Yo no corro el peligro de embarazarme como nuestros padres. ¡Así que cójeme, maldita sea!

El mayor le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me encanta tu boca sucia.

Kimimaro volvió a gemir y atrajo la boca del otro, para compartir un beso mucho más necesitado que los anteriores. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Itachi tuvo a su amante desnudo, sobre el pasto del bosque, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y con él aspirando el pene duro que resaltaba orgulloso en aquella entrepierna. El Chuunin, por otro lado, se retorcía y arrancaba los pastos que estaban al alcance de su mano, cada vez que Itachi daba una lamida o succión experta a su miembro, haciéndole percibir sensaciones que jamás pensó que el amor de su vida le haría experimentar.

Itachi levantó una de las piernas de Kimimaro sobre su hombro y usó el mismo líquido pre seminal que salía del pene que estaba chupando para comenzar a preparar la entrada virgen. Debería hacer un buen trabajo, si quería que esta experiencia no sea dolorosa para su amante. Él mismo no tenía ninguna experiencia, puesto que el sexo nunca fue una de sus preocupaciones, pero sabía que ser el uke era mucho más doloroso que ser el seme y no quería ocasionarle ningún tipo de daño innecesario al hermoso muchacho de ojos verdes que en estos momentos se retorcía al sentirse llenado por uno de sus dedos.

Al primero pronto le siguió un segundo dedo y con ellos, Itachi comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras abriéndose, para poder agrandar la entrada por dentro. Una vez que la sintió más floja, puso el tercero y con los tres adentro buscó aquel punto que sabía que iba a llevar a Kimimaro a las nubes si lo tocaba.

-¡¡Oh, Kami-sama!!- gritó de repente el chico, pegando un pequeño salto.

_Lo encontré_, pensó con gusto el Uchiha.

Con su misión lograda, Itachi siguió aspirando el pene de su amante, mientras sus dedos atacaban aquella parte tan sensible. El conjunto de sensaciones que inundaron su cuerpo, hizo que pronto el de ojos verdes se viniera sin previo aviso en la boca que tan exquisitamente lo estaba tocando.

-L-lo siento –jadeó Kimimaro, sintiendo algo culpable por venirse en la boca del otro, sin previo aviso.

-No tienes que sentir nada –consoló Itachi, ya tragando hasta la última gota del líquido lechoso. Sin sacar sus dedos que aquella parte tan íntima, se incorporó, para mirar al otro a los ojos-. Ahora quiero saber si estás listo para lo que viene.

-Lo estoy –dijo con decisión-. Lo he estado desde hace mucho.

-¿Oh? -enarcó una ceja, mientras se levantaba un poco, para comenzar a desnudarse, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora-. ¿Debo interpretar esto como, que ha tenido sueños pervertidos conmigo, señor Hatake?

El Chuunin se ruborizó mortificado.

-Tal vez –contestó evasivo.

Itachi sonrió de lado, antes de colocar ambas piernas de Kimimaro sobre sus hombros.

-¿Preparado?

El menor suspiró y apoyó ambos manos en los hombros de Itachi, antes de asentir.

-Hai.- fue todo lo que dijo.

El Uchiha también asintió y ubicó su pene en la entrada virgen, antes de comenzar a empujar de a poco. Enseguida, Kimimaro cerró los ojos al sentir un poco de dolor, pero los besos tiernos que su amante dio a su cara, hombros y labios lo hicieron calmarse paulatinamente. Inspiró hondo varias veces y luego volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos, para quedarse casi sin respiración. Su amante lo estaba mirando con una expresión que jamás había visto en su cara, los ojos negros estaban atentos a los suyos y en ellos se podía leer pasión, lujuria, deseo, amor, necesidad y porque no, también algo de ansiedad y miedo. Y él no podía culparlo, porque por su mente pasaban exactamente las mismas sensaciones. Así que, para calmar a ambos, Kimimaro atrajo a Itachi para compartir un suave beso, mientras que el otro terminaba de llenarlo con su miembro.

-Me moveré cuando estés listo -susurró el Uchiha al oído de su uke.

El peliblanco asintió y relajó su cuerpo, queriendo comenzar el acto cuanto antes, pero también evitar que le duela. Cuando al fin se sintió seguro, movió experimentalmente sus caderas, obteniendo un silbido por parte de su amante. Por lo visto, Itachi no necesitó más que eso para confirmar que estaba autorizado a moverse, así que se sacó por completo del ano apretado y se metió con brusquedad, haciendo a Kimimaro abrir sus ojos y su boca y dejar salir un aullido de placer.

-¡Oh, sí!

Itachi pudo haber gritado también, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones que la carne que rodeaban y apretaban su pene le mandaban a todo su cuerpo; también que estaba evitando lastimar a su amante. Aunque éste no le hacía las cosas fáciles, puesto que Kimimaro levantaba sus caderas con cada embestida que él daba, haciendo que las penetraciones sean más profundas y bruscas de lo que él quería. No pudiendo detenerse, ni detener al otro, Itachi se dejó llevar por el ritmo de su uke y pronto su encuentro se volvió salvaje, con uno empujando sin limitaciones y el otro recibiéndolo con gritos y entrega desvergonzada.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien se vino primero, lo único que supieron es que un mundo negro se apoderó de ellos, cuando su pasión llegó al límite y ni siquiera notaron que se quedaron dormidos en medio del bosque, desnudos pero abrazados y con Itachi todavía dentro del cuerpo pálido de Kimimaro.

**Continuará…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Finalmente, hemos llegado a la recta final, me temo que este fic tendrá solo un capítulo más y después haré un pequeño epílogo.

Lo que muchas/os me pidieron, el Itachi/Kimimaro, espero que les haya gustado como se dio XD

¡¡Gracias a _rospotter_ por betear este chap!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	30. Lo que nos depara el destino

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Capítulo 29: Lo que nos depara el destino.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Mis insectos de papel no pueden encontrar al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, un –suspiró frustrado un rubio que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol en uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaba Konoha.

-Veo –dijo la voz gruesa de su acompañante-. Esto será una labor muy difícil. La seguridad está muy apretada en Konoha, después del ataque del idiota de Orochimaru.

-¿Y qué hacemos, danna? –preguntó, soplando el flequillo de enfrente de su cara, revelando un aparto extraño en su ojo izquierdo.

El hombre de cabello negro dio un gruñido.

-Es inútil que lo intentemos ahora –masculló-. Todos están muy alertas y es seguro que la seguridad alrededor del hijo de Hokage debe ser aún mayor. No contábamos con este ataque, así que deberemos volver a la base y preguntarle al Líder por nuevas instrucciones.

-El Líder-sama no será feliz, un.

-No voy a arriesgarme solo porque estás aburrido, Deidara –gruñó el otro-. No vamos a poder atrapar al jinchuuriki ahora, así que volvamos y busquemos nuevas instrucciones.

-Hai, Sasori-danna.

Diciendo eso, ambos shinobis que llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas, desaparecieron del árbol donde estaban posados.

-

**.:.Días después.:. **

-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en Konoha y hoy era el cumpleaños de los trillizos Uchiha, por lo que, los más conocidos de la familia se encontraban en el Complejo, celebrando con los niños. Aunque eran bastante pocos los conocidos y familiares, ya que estando Konoha todavía en estado crítico después de la invasión, había muchos que salieron para trabajar, hasta el mismo Sakumo había sido reinstalado en su cargo de Ninja cazador, para servir como guía para los otros.

Neji se ruborizó y miró para otro lado. Hasta ahora había evitado tener una charla con Naruto, pero ya la gente se estaba yendo y seguramente iba a ser inevitable que terminara hablando con él. Además, la mirada intensa que le estaba dando el rubio era un indicador de que no se iba a ir de allí sin tener una charla con él primero.

Eventualmente, para el final de la reunión, cuando había todavía sol en el cielo, Naruto le hizo una seña a Neji para que lo siga. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Gaara lo miraba intensamente, mientras Shikamaru dormía en su regazo. Era evidente que el pelirrojo esperaba que lo siguiera: "¡Ve tras él o haré que vayas!", le decía. Así que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

-¿Qué? –fue lo primero que espetó, cuando llegó adonde el rubio esperaba.

Naruto levantó sus cejas.

-Bueno, estuve pensando un poco en ciertas cosas que pasaron en el pasado y creí encontrar en mi memoria ciertas situaciones que me aclararon muchas dudas –dijo con una seriedad no características de él-. Pero no quiero darle vueltas al asunto, ni hacerte incómodo, así que… ¿te gusto? Solo responde sí o no.

Neji luchó para ningún rubor abordara su cara y se le hizo difícil, pero lo logró. Su ceño se frunció y no pudo evitar sentir su estómago retorcerse por los nervios. _¡Lo sabe!,_ gritó en su mente. _¡Al fin este idiota se ha dado cuenta! Pero…_

-¿Qué harías con mi respuesta? –murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si tu respuesta es positiva, _veremos –_hizo muecas-. Si es negativa, sin embargo, nunca volveré a fastidiarte con el tema.

_¡¿Nunca?!_ Neji se alarmó brevemente por esa respuesta, porque era bien sabido para todos que Naruto había adoptado ese irritante camino en la vida de nunca ir detrás en sus palabras. Así que él debería elegir muy bien sus palabras en este momento, porque o sino las cosas podrían a llegar a ir muy mal en el futuro.

-Bien, creo que en ese caso, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese mismo momento, Naruto se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana. El chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó irritado. ¡Justo ahora que se estaba por declararse este idiota lo ignoraba!

-¿Ese no es Itachi y tu hermano?

Neji se levantó de un salto y empujó un poco al otro, para poder ver. Efectivamente, a plena luz del día, Kimimaro se estaba besando con Itachi en el patio trasero del Complejo Uchiha. El Uchiha estaba en su traje de ANBU y, luego de darle otro beso que lo dejó sin respiración a su novio, se puso su máscara y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-No sabía que estaban juntos –murmuró Naruto.

-Ni yo –frunció el ceño, sintiéndose traicionado. Debido a que él y Kimimaro se llevaban tan poca edad, siempre se contaban todo. Por eso y porque si se lo contaban a Kakashi, él siempre se burlaba de ellos. Su hermano mayor era un pervertido, después de todo.

Lo miraron por rato, viendo como Kimimaro sonreía como idiota y se tocaba los labios, lanzando suspiros soñadores de vez en cuento. Pero en un momento, ambos escucharon un silbido que solo sería audible para los oídos de entrenados shinobis y lo siguiente que sabían era que el Hatake adoptado caía desmayado al piso y luego lo rodearon cuatro figuras.

Naruto quiso gritar una advertencia, pero Neji lo detuvo. Los ojos azules lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él no le hizo caso.

-Idiota –siseó Neji, mirando como los shinobis ataban a su hermano y el más robusto de todos lo cargaba en su espalda-. Son más que nosotros y parecen fuertes. Lo que debemos hacer es avisar a los de mayor rango para que los atrapen.

-Entiendo –asintió, mientras miraban como los shinobis se marchaban-. Buscaré ayuda.

-Sí tú ve, yo los seguiré para…

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló alarmado-. ¡No puedes ir solo tras ellos!

-¡Pero alguien debe seguirles el rastro y yo soy mejor en ello! –refutó, saltando por la ventana.

-¡Es peligroso, iré contigo! –dijo Naruto, tozudo.

-¡No puedes! ¡Alguien tiene que avisar adónde vamos!

-¡Puedo convocar un sapo que avise!– exclamó, pensando rápido, como siempre en estas situaciones-. ¡Así que no te dejaré ir solo!

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos y Neji asintió. Sintiéndose tonto por estar conmovido en un momento como este, al comprobar cuanto se preocupaba Naruto por él. _Cuando todo esto acabe, definitivamente le declararé mis sentimientos. _Después, él volvió a cobrar su seriedad característica y comenzaron a seguir a los enemigos, mientras que Naruto convocaba a su sapo favorito, para que vaya a dejarle un mensaje a algunos de los shinobis mayores de Konoha.

Gamakichi fue quien entró al complejo Uchiha y al primero que vio fue a Shikamaru, durmiendo encima de Gaara. Bueno, Naruto le había dicho que se lo dijera a algún shinobi de mayor rango y que él supiera, ese Nara era ya un Chuunin, los otros no habían pasado.

-¡Yo! Tengo un mensaje de Naruto –saludó el sapo, haciendo que los ojos verdes de Gaara se posaran en él.

-Habla.

Shikamaru parecía dormido, pero una vez que escuchó el mensaje del sapo anaranjado, se levantó desperezándose y murmurando un "que molesto". Luego de terminar el mensaje, el sapo desapareció y Gaara usó su arena para ir a buscar a Kiba, que sabía que estaba desocupado en ese momento y los tres se decidieron a partir tras sus amigos.

-¿No deberíamos decirle a algunos de los adultos?

-No somos unos niños, Kiba –respondió Gaara, irritado.

-Pero somos shinobis y respondemos al Hokage –razonó Shikamaru, deteniéndose-. Tenemos que decírselo antes a alguien.

El destino quiso que justo en ese momento, Uchiha Obito viniera rumbo a la Aldea por el camino que ellos estaban tomando para seguir las pistas que Neji y Naruto les habían dejado.

-¿Qué hacen por acá, mocosos?

-Alguien ha secuestrado a Kimimaro-nii-sama –respondió Gaara, dándole el título cariñoso ya que se conocían desde hace años-. Nosotros vamos a rescatarlo, Neji y Naruto ya están persiguiéndolos.

-Hey, hey, hey –aleteó sus manos, abriendo los ojos como platos-. ¡Ustedes no pueden tomar una decisión así! ¡Deben decírselo a alguien de mayor rango y que les autorice a tomar esta misión en sus manos!

-¡No hay tiempo!– chilló Kiba-. Ellos ya lo están siguiendo, el Hokage está en reunión y Harry-sama sigue en reposo.

-Y usted ahora va a reportarse en el cuarto de las misiones, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shikamaru, retórico-. Bueno, entonces se lo encargamos… dejaremos pistas por el camino.

Y sin darle tiempo de decir nada más, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba tomaron la misión en sus manos y comenzaron a seguir a sus amigos.

Eventualmente, cuando llegaron allá, se encontraron con que sus dos amigos estaban encerrados en una especie de cueva de tierra y piedra que había surgido de la nada en medio del bosque, pero en realidad era controlada por unos de los shinobis enemigos con un severo caso de sobrepeso. Entre los tres lograron romper la cueva y Kiba se ofreció personalmente a quedarse a derrotar a este enemigo, mientras los otros seguían a los que faltaban.

El siguiente que les hizo frente fue el shinobi de varios brazos que estuvo en el examen de Chuunin con el equipo de la Arena. Esto les dio la pista de quiénes eran sus enemigos, eran shinobis del Sonido.

-Vayan ustedes por mi hermano, yo me haré cargo de este.

-De ninguna manera –refutó enseguida Naruto a las palabras de Neji-. Yo me quedaré a ayudarte al menos.

Ahora la preocupación del rubio ya lo irritaba, no tenían tiempo de ponerse a discutir en un momento así. Se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

-No hay tiempo para esto, Naruto. Por favor, confía en mí, estaré bien.

Renuente y entendiendo la mirada en los ojos de Neji, Naruto asintió, pero después hizo algo que sorprendió hasta al enemigo. Agarró al Hyuuga por ambos lados de su cara y le plantó un beso de novela.

-Más te vale sobrevivir a esto, ¿escuchaste?

-H-hai –masculló, sorprendido.

Después de eso, Shikamaru, Gaara y el rubio siguieron su camino.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –chilló Sakumo, cuando escuchó las noticias de Obito.

-Eh… lo que oyó –rascó su cabeza y sonrió torpe, pero al ver la cara de Sirius, se apresuró a levantar sus manos-. ¡No pude detenerlos! ¡Ellos estaban decididos!

-¿Qué hacemos, Sakumo-sama? –preguntó Iruka preocupado, quien había venido con el Uchiha desde el cuarto de la misión, luego de que éste diera su reporte y le contaba las malas nuevas.

-Debemos hablar con Arashi ahora mismo –dijo seriamente.

-Pero… ¿él no está ocupado?

-¡No importa!– gritó al borde de la histeria, haciendo saltar a Iruka y Obito-. ¡Es de los niños que estamos hablando! ¡Si perdemos tiempo puede ser demasiado tarde para ellos!

Comprendiendo las palabras del padre preocupado, ambos shinobis siguieron al colmillo Blanco de Konoha y le explicaron brevemente la situación a los ANBU que custodiaban las puertas, para luego irrumpir en el despacho del Yondaime. Allí estaba él, reunido con Tsunade y los ancianos miembros del Consejo.

-Hatake-san, estamos teniendo un reunión importante aquí –dijo la mujer que fue compañera de grupo con el Sandaime.

-¡Me importa un carajo eso, vieja de mierda!- gritó muy alterado. Ella abrió la boca sorprendida al escuchar semejantes malas palabras venir de la boca del Cazador-nin-. ¡Mis bebés están en peligro!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakumo-san? –preguntó Arashi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Alguien secuestró a mi Kimi-chan! ¡Y los inconscientes de tus hijos, el mío, el Nara e Inuzuka fueron tras los secuestradores!

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba –siseó el rubio masajeando sus sienes.

-¿Qué hacemos, Yondaime-sama? –murmuró aprensivo Iruka.

El hombre frunció el ceño un momento y después miró a su ex alumno.

-¡Obito! ¡Busca a Kakashi y a Rin y vayan tras ellos! ¡Shizune!– gritó después, y la pelinegra apareció en un instante-. ¡Arma un equipo médico y síguelos!

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama! –exclamaron ambos shinobis, antes de salir de la oficina.

-¡Déjame ir también!- dijo Sirius.

-Tú estás muy alterado, Sakumo –fue Tsunade la que habló-. Lo mejor será es que te tranquilices y esperes aquí a que los traigan de regreso. No harás nada bueno si vas en ese estado.

-¿Y qué hay de Harry-sama?- la pregunta de Iruka hizo suspirar a Arashi.

-¿Podrías ir a ver qué tal está? Él siempre tiene un sexto sentido para saber cuando sus hijos están el peligro y no quiero que nada lo altere, no cuando todavía está tan sensible después de la batalla que tuvo con el Sannin bastardo.

-Hai, Yondaime-sama. Iré con él enseguida –hizo una reverencia, antes de salir.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡Sasuke!– exclamó Naruto sorprendido, cuando vio a su mejor amigo detener el ataque enemigo. Ya todos se habían separado y ahora Naruto estaba luchando con un par de shinobis del Sonido que eran gemelos unidos en un mismo cuerpo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué no me llamaste a luchar! –exclamó algo ofendido-. ¡Me encontré con esos dos de la Arena y me enteré por ellos que los del Sonido tenían planeado eso!

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Fue una decisión que tuve que tomar en cuestión de segundos!- gritó más fuerte-. ¡Además…! ¡Tu seguro estabas quién sabe dónde con Haku!

El rubor culpable en la cara de Sasuke lo dijo todo.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar, mocosos infernales –siseó Sakon-. Me gustaría luchar de una vez, tengo que llevar a este muchacho bonito a mi Jefe –cabeceó en dirección donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kimimaro.

Sasuke y Naruto tensaron y se giraron para mirar con odio al joven. Los gemelos inquietaron un poco al ver como uno de ellos activaba el famoso Sharingan y el otro comenzaba a tener una aureola roja alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo y su pupila se rajaba como la de un gato.

-

**-.En otro lugar.-**

**-**

-No necesitamos tu ayuda –dijo Gaara, su cara sin emociones.

-Deseo redimirme contigo, Gaara –murmuró Temari, mientras esquivaban otro ataque de la única mujer enemiga-. Nos enteramos de esto y quisimos ayudar, es lo menos que te debemos después de todo lo que pasó.

-Lo que pasó no fue su culpa –miró para otro lado-, no dependía de ustedes.

Ella sonrió con amargura.

-Eres muy diferente a como imaginaba que resultarías ser. Estoy segura que si seguías en casa, nunca hubieses sido tan considerado por los demás…

Gaara frunció su ceño y se ruborizó ligeramente al recibir esas palabras.

-¡¿Terminaron de reconciliarse ya?! –gritó Shikamaru, un tanto alterado-. ¡Tenemos algo de dificultad aquí!

Él y Kankurou estaban luchando con Tayuyá que tenía activado su sello de la Maldición, mientras Temari y Gaara hablaban, aparentemente olvidando la batalla que se llevaba a cado muy cerca de allí.

Enseguida, el pelirrojo entró en su modo de shinobi sanguinario al escuchar a su amante, y convocó su arena, para comenzar a luchar contra la enemiga.

-

**-.Cerca de allí.-**

**-**

Uno de los perros de Kakashi fue el primero en llegar a la escena y encontraron a un Kiba muy lastimado e inconsciente. Rin se quedó con él, comenzando a curar sus heridas, mientras Kakashi y Obito siguieron su camino, preocupados por ver qué encontrarían más allá.

Cuando corrieron un poco más, Kakashi sintió sus piernas debilitarse al ver que su hermano era el siguiente que yacía en el piso. Respirando agitado, el hombre cayó de rodillas junto a él y cerró sus ojos en dolor al ver el agujero en el pecho.

-Oh, Kami-sama no, por favor… -susurró desesperado-. ¿Neji? ¿Otouto? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Pero el muchacho siguió con los ojos cerrados, la sangre seguía saliendo del agujero en el pecho y su cara palidecía alarmantemente.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Me escuchas?! –acompañó su grito desesperado con una sacudida al pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Eso es inútil, Kakashi!- exclamó Obito, deteniendo al hermano histérico-. ¡Lo que debemos hacer es comenzar a curarlo! ¿Tú sabes Jutsus médicos, verdad?

-S-sí… sí –murmuró trémulo, respirando varias veces, para recobrar su tranquilidad-. Sé que hacer para cerrar un poco la herida y cauterizarla.

-Entonces quédate con él –dio un apretón al hombro de su amigo-. Yo seguiré para ver cómo está el resto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, vete –murmuró un poco más calmado-. Todavía debemos ver cómo está Kimimaro y los hijos del Yondaime.

-Entonces me adelantaré –se levantó y miró a su amigo con una de sus sonrisas enormes-. No te preocupes, él estará bien. Lleva tu sangre, así que podrá aguantar algo como esto.

Kakashi le dio una mirada agradecida y después sus ojos se arrugaron en forma de "U". Obito asintió y comenzó a correr para ver cómo estaban el resto de los pequeños Genin.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Gracias a Kami-sama, la misión de recuperación improvisada de Kimimaro resultó ser un éxito, aunque Hyuuga Neji e Inuzuka Kiba resultaron bastante lastimados después de su lucha, pero Tsunade ya los había revisado y dijo que los salvaría. Estarían como nuevos en cuestión de días. Naruto y Sasuke resultaron con heridas menores, Shikamaru, Gaara y sus hermanos eran los únicos ilesos.

Harry casi había entrado en pánico cuando sintió que su hijo estaba en peligro y la cara de Iruka cuando vino a su casa y le confirmó que su sensación no era en vano, lo dijo todo. Pero él se obligó a tranquilizarse, tomando una poción relajante, porque su bebé nonato no necesitaba que su cuerpo volviera a alterarse por los nervios. Así que tuvo que esperar sus regresos con el alma en un hilo.

Todo el momento, los recuerdos, nerviosismo y remordimiento estuvieron rondando en su mente. Esto es algo que no tuvo en cuenta tampoco. Fue un verdadero shock el enterarse que Kimimaro había sido el mordido por Orochimaru en vez de Sasuke, y ahora pensaba que tendría que haber sido evidente que el Sannin intentaría llevárselo. Se sentía bastante culpable por no haberlo advertido antes, pero hubo tanto en su cabeza y su cuerpo en estos tiempos, que no pudo pensar en ello.

-Oh, Shinigami-sama –suspiró, acariciando la cabeza de Hikaru, que estaba dormido encima de su pecho. El niño insistía en dormir con sus padres desde que sucedió lo del ataque a Konoha, no le importaba que fuera una actitud infantil. Harry lo entendía, porque su bebé había tenido una vida muy relajada hasta entonces y que de repente vea a su madre al borde de la muerte, a sus dos hermanos heridos, más su Aldea casi destruida, había sido un shock para él-. Nunca pensé que todo se complicaría tanto cuando acepté tomar esta misión. ¿Sabías que algo como esto podría llegar a pasar?

-_**No, no sabía.**_

Evidentemente, Harry no esperaba respuesta, así que él saltó en su cama y por instinto apretó más a su hijo contra su cuerpo. Parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño.

-¿Shinigami-sama?– susurró algo inseguro.

-_**Así es, Harry Potter, soy yo.**_

Harry inspiró hondamente, hace un montón de tiempo que nadie lo llamaba por su apellido. Miró para todos lados, pero no pudo ver nada. De donde viniera la voz, no era de un cuerpo físico.

-_**Estoy en tu mente, muchacho**_ –había algo de diversión en su voz.

-Entiendo –murmuró, sintiéndose extraño por estar escuchando esa voz otra vez-. ¿Por qué está aquí?

-_**Tienes una duda muy grande y a partir de ahora muchas cosas pueden cambiar.**_

-¿Con duda se refiere a todo lo que ha pasado…?

-_**Exactamente**_ –guardó silencio unos segundos-. _**Todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste a esta Aldea es, en parte, gracias a tu intervención, Harry Potter.**_

-¿Yo? Pero…

-_**No me interrumpas**_ –si voz era tranquila pero fría, así que Harry cerró la boca-. _**Cuando decidiste venir, tomaste la responsabilidad de que tus actos cambiaran muchas cosas en este mundo. Pero era algo inevitable ya que tú no pertenecías a este universo, así que no debes sentir culpabilidad, fue mi decisión el darte tu segunda oportunidad aquí, después de todo.**_

-Pero pude salvar a tantos más…

-_**No, no habrías podido. Porque hubo almas que estaban destinadas a acompañarme, tal como el viejo Hokage. Tú solo salvaste aquellas almas que llegaron antes de tiempo, las que llegaron aquí en la invasión lo están porque era su destino.**_

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras del Shinigami se hundieran en su corazón. Extrañamente, esas palabras liberaban un poco su culpabilidad, sabiendo ahora que eso fue inevitable.

-Gracias por sus palabras.

-_**De nada, muchacho. Ahora debes prepararte para lo que viene.**_

-¿Qué viene ahora?

-_**Eso no puedo decírtelo, porque todo lo que venga a partir de ahora dependerá no solo de ti, sino de las decisiones y actitudes que tomen aquellos que te rodeen, sobre todo tu hijo mayor y sus amigos.**_

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasará con mí Naruto?

-_**Eso es algo que no te lo puedo decir. Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo**_… -La voz del Shinigami se fue descolorando, hasta llegar a ser solo un susurro-. _**Buena suerte, Harry Potter.**_

Harry no permitió que la agitación se apoderara de su cuerpo. Sabía que no era necesario angustiarse antes de tiempo.

_Sea lo que sea que viene, solo hay que dejarlo venir…_

**Continúa en el Epílogo…**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Wow, no puedo creer que aquella idea tan pequeña haya desarrollado todo esto. Sin embargo, escribí todo lo que quería y estoy feliz con el resultado.

Ahora tengo nuevas ideas y voy a descansar un poco del mundo de HP, aunque estoy escribiendo otro X-over, pero no tiene nada que ver con este XD

Por cierto si a alguien le gustó mi idea y quiere usarla para su fic, no duden en comunicarse conmigo, estaría feliz de ayudar. Ah y también quiero el reconocimiento X3

Como dice al final, nos leemos en el Epílogo.

¡¡Gracias a _rospotter_ por betear este chap!!

¡¡Nos leemos!!

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	31. Epílogo: Hacia el futuro

Pacto con Shinigami-sama

-/-/-

-

**Pacto con Shinigami-sama**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Harry Potter cumplió con su profecía y derrotó a su Némesis. Lastimosamente, todo ese esfuerzo significo su muerte, pero el Shinigami tiene otros planes para él. El gran Dios de la Muerte hace un pacto con el héroe y, tras darle algunas memorias, lo envía a un Mundo habitado por _ninjas_, donde su misión será cambiar el destino de varias almas… según su criterio. Entre ellas se encontrará cierto rubio que entregó su vida por la aldea que tanto amaba.

**Parejas:** la principal será Yondaime/Harry (Sip, escribiré un Harry de Uke… aunque no lo crean ¬¬), en cuanto al resto… ya verán. Jujuju…

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** esto se sitúa en el Mundo de Naruto e intentaré seguir los hechos que suceden en el manga lo mejor posible. Obviamente, cambiaré muchas cosas… ¿una pista? Amo a Kimimaro y Sirius y no estoy de acuerdo con sus muertes Otro dato importante es que soy fanática del **Mpreg** y si no te gusta será mejor que no leas **XD**

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes y tal vez charla en inglés.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y será el habla de los Bijuu.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

_**Epílogo**_**: Hacia el futuro.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sirius y Harry miraron con interés como sus hijos se besaban en el patio de la casa del segundo, creyendo que nadie los miraba. Había sonrisas en las caras de los hombres.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles?

-No, Sirius.- La respuesta de Harry fue directa, sin estivo de duda.

-¿Por qué no? –gimoteó-. ¡Sería genial ver sus caras cuando les digamos!

-¿De qué valdría? ¿Solo para divertirte un rato? –frunció el ceño, mientras acariciaba su estómago hinchado-. No, mejor nos mantenemos en silencio.

-Aw -puso mala cara-. Yo quiero ver sus caras cuando le digamos que los comprometimos desde niños.

Por supuesto, esto sería un secreto entre ambos para siempre (porque ya no creían que fuera necesario decirlo). Cuando Harry se había enterado que estaba esperando a Naruto, Sirius le había dicho que siempre esperó que ellos sean parientes _de verdad_. No solo padrino y ahijado. Si bien el sueño de Sirius siempre fue tener un hijo o hija que se casara con Harry, las circunstancias eran diferentes, Kakashi era muy pequeño para su ahijado en aquel momento. Así que cuando se supo de la llegada de Naruto, Harry y Sirius hicieron un trato secreto.

Comprometieron en futuro matrimonio a sus bebés.

Así que si las cosas no se resolvían entre Neji y Naruto, igual ellos tendrían que cumplir con el contrato de matrimonio. Gracias a Kami-sama, los niños habían resuelto esto por sí mismos, sin tener que vivir bajo la angustia y presión de casarse sin amor.

-

**-.Un tiempo después.-**

**-**

Una vez que las cosas se normalizaron en Konoha, Hiashi se decidió a revelar su estado de gravidez, y no solo esto sorprendió a los aldeanos (así como a sus hijas) sino que también sorprendió saber quién era el otro padre. No queriendo desmerecer a Hayate, muchos pensaron que él era un shinobi demasiado común para alguien tan importante para la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Sin embargo, estos rumores no importaron al hombre y hasta anunció que pronto se casaría, así que los contradictores tuvieron que conformarse.

Sasuke puso las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de su casa, sus pequeños hermanos otra vez estaban jugando a los "ninjas" y cuando ellos decidían jugar ese juego, era mejor estar fuera de casa. Así que él caminó hasta el único lugar que sabía le traería paz. No tardó mucho en llegar a la pequeña casita que su sensei se había comprado, en vista que su departamento había sido destruido durante la invasión.

-¿A dónde vas, mocoso?

El Uchiha palideció al encontrarse con una espada masiva peligrosamente cerca de sus partes nobles, que de paso le impedía seguir caminando.

-Eh… ¿está Haku?

Zabuza gruñó, angostando sus ojos en el Uchiha. Él estaba sentado en una silla amplia, en el pórtico de la casa, parecía relajado, pero la espada en su mano y la mirada que le lanzaba al chico decían otra cosa.

-¿Qué si está? –siseó-. No deseo que un mocoso estirado como tú lo pervierta y lo aleje de su entrenamiento.

Sasuke frunció sus labios y le dio su propia mirada de intimidación.

-Solo quiero hablar con él.

-No mientas, sé muy bien lo que quieres de Haku.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Maa… maa… -Vino un suspiro cansado desde la puerta de la casa-. Déjalo pasar, no creo que hagan nada que nosotros no hayamos hecho.

La mirada fulminante se dirigió al espantapájaros ahora.

-Eso es lo que no deseo.

-¿Sasuke? –La voz suave viniendo desde detrás de Kakashi, llamó la atención de todos-. ¡Viniste!

El chico salió de la casa y sonrió ampliamente en el moreno, mucho a su revelación y la molestia de Zabuza.

-Hey, hola –masculló.

-Te esperaba más tarde –sonrió-. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Entrar a la casa o ir de paseo?

-No vas a entrar con este mocoso a tu habitación –gruñó Zabuza.

-Oh, Zabuza-san –puso los ojos en blanco. _Algo muy fuera de carácter para él_, pensó Zabuza, que nunca antes había visto un gesto tan irrespetuoso de "su arma" hacia su persona.-. Ya no soy un niño.

Dicho eso, Haku tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo condujo dentro de la casa, mucho al desconcierto de su guarda.

-Hey, míralo por el lado bueno, él no puede embarazarse, como yo.

Una mirada fulminante fue lo único que recibió como respuesta a su afirmación.

Pero el destino querría que los jóvenes amantes fueran dejados tranquilos en el futuro, puesto que, meses después, Kakashi anunció que algunos de los condones que usaron no funcionaron y ahora su sangre mágica había actuado para que él quede en cinta del shinobi de Kiri. Decir que ambos tomaron esta noticia con horror era decir poco. Sin embargo, la aceptaron, después de todo, en el fondo de su corazón, ambos deseaban tener hijos.

Sin embargo, aquellos allegados a la pareja no podían evitar sentir miedo por el futuro niño que saldría de ellos. ¿Un hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo "Demonio" y el otro un pervertido que leía porno en frente de niños?

Sirius juró que le pondría atención a la crianza de su nieto. Haku prometió ayudar.

Otra relación que _parecía_ ir viento en popa era la de Kimimaro e Itachi. Ambas familias estaban feliz por ello, sin embargo, Itachi solo fruncía el ceño cuando le preguntaban sobre su novio y Kimimaro se ruborizaba y comenzaba a tartamudear. Así que si estaban bien o no, solo ellos lo sabían.

De Tenzo y Shisui, sin embargo, todo el mundo se enteró… un poco tarde. Mucho a la sorpresa de cada uno, ellos aparecieron un día de la mano, anunciando que se comprometían en matrimonio, porque ya era hora que dieran un paso más antes de que formalizaran definitivamente su largo noviazgo. Sí, sus familiares pusieron la misma cara que ustedes ahora.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Arashi? –preguntó Harry, tratando de que su marido no viera como le temblaban las manos.

-Completamente –murmuró sin mirarlo, su vista atento al mapa que tenía en manos-. Ese bastardo será siempre una amenaza para nosotros, Harry. Es mi deber, como Hokage, encargarme de él. Y ahora que sé que está débil por los ataques que recibió de tu parte, es el mejor momento.

-Entiendo eso –murmuró agitadamente-. ¿Pero qué sobre Naruto? No esperaba eso.

Ahora los ojos azules sí se alzaron para mirarlo.

-Te hablé de los Akatsuki hace un tiempo, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Ellos son un grupo que están buscando a los Bijuu. Aquí en Konoha tenemos dos y eso nos hace un blanco perfecto –masajeó sus sienes-. Es por eso que decidí que Naruto se vaya a un viaje de entrenamiento con mi sensei, porque no solo necesito tenerlo lejos de la Aldea, para nuestra seguridad y la suya, sino porque también él necesita entrenamiento que en este momento solo Jiraiya puede proporcionarle.

-Pero, ¿y nosotros?

Sonrió encariñado.

-Tú tienes un niño dentro tuyo que te dará problemas hasta por lo menos siete meses más y yo tendré mi cabeza por completo en esta guerra en contra del Sonido. A duras penas pude convencer a Jiraiya que tome a Naruto con él y me deje a Orochimaru a mí, así que no voy a cambiar de parecer ahora.

-¿Y Gaara?

-Gaara será custodiado por los mejores shinobis que me atrevo a dejar y que no lucharán en la guerra. Entre ellos están tú, Sakumo-san, Fugaku-san y Yashamaru-san. Entre ustedes podrán cuidar muy bien de él, si es que el Akatsuki se atreve a venir mientras no estamos.

-Oh, Arashi, cómo me gustaría que las cosas sean diferentes.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa triste y se acercó para abrazarlo y besar suavemente su cabeza.

-El destino es así, mi amor; por algo existe, para regir las vidas de nosotros los mortales.

-Volverás con bien, ¿verdad?- susurró.

-Te lo prometo, sino te doy permiso de que me vayas a buscar y me arrastres de los pelos hasta Konoha.

Harry rió, sabiendo que a pesar de la broma, él era capaz de hacer eso si sentía que Arashi estaba en peligro.

-Entonces ve, deshazte de ese enemigo.

Su esposo se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Tú no vas a tener problemas con ello, cierto? –Ante la mirada confundida del moreno, aclaró:- Jiraiya y Tsunade tuvieron un flash de dolor en sus ojos cuando le dije que iba a matar a su ex compañero de equipo, y él fue tu sensei…

No terminó la frase, pero Harry lo entendió, así que sacudió su cabeza.

-Él intentó atentar contra mis hijos y esta Aldea, Arashi –murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido-. Dejó de significar algo para mí en el momento que hizo eso.

-Entonces mañana daré el aviso oficial; Konoha va a la guerra contra el Sonido, o más específicamente, contra el Sannin Orochimaru.

Harry asintió y suspiró.

Al día siguiente no hubo alboroto, porque todos los shinobis ya sabían que esto era inevitable, así que se lo tomaron con la mayor calma posible y comenzaron a prepararse.

El único alterado resultó ser Naruto, que puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse que no podría ir a la guerra y encima sería enviado muy lejos, con el sabio pervertido. Con el esfuerzo conjunto de Harry, Iruka y Neji, lograron calmarlo y hacerlo entender que era lo mejor. Aunque en un momento de astucia, Naruto le sacó la promesa a su padre de que le firmaría un permiso especial a Neji, para que éste pudiera ir a visitarlo una semana cada tres meses, sea donde sea que estuviera.

Arashi concedió, pensando que la había sacado barata.

-Tú no vas a ir –declaró Gaara, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novio.

-Ya sé, no seas molesto –suspiró Shikamaru, mirando las nubes-. Como Chuunin recién ascendido, todavía no tengo la experiencia para ir a la guerra. Sin embargo, si las cosas se ponen feas y los números para nuestras filas bajan, teniendo que convocarme, deberé ir.

Hubo un largo silencio después de esa afirmación.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-Que molesto –murmuró Shikamaru, cerrando los ojos, pero había una sonrisa oculta en sus labios.

Esta guerra que se avecinaba no trajo malas sensaciones para todos los shinobis, cabe aclarar, puesto que Shiranui Genma logró extraerle la promesa a su novio Iruka que, si es que llegaba con bien y victorioso de ella a la Aldea, ellos se casarían. Generalmente y siendo un profesor de niños muy astutos, Iruka no se dejaría chantajear tan fácilmente, pero amaba tanto a su pareja y esto lo angustiaba tanto, que no tuvo de otra que conceder. Genma había sonreído y jurado a sí mismo volver con bien, así que lo primero que hizo antes de partir, fue comprar el anillo de compromiso que Iruka luciría hasta su llegada.

Los únicos, al parecer, que no tendrían que vivir angustiados por estar separados de su pareja eran Obito y Yashamaru, puesto que el Hokage le pidió a su alumno que quedara a cargo de la mayoría de los Genins que se quedaban sin sensei, ya que éstos partían a la guerra. Yashamaru, por otro lado, quedó a cargo de la seguridad de su sobrino. Esto no les quitaba la aprensión por sus amigos, pero era un alivio entre tanta tensión el saber que tu amor estaría contigo, esperando las noticias de cómo iba todo.

-

**-.Días después.-**

**-**

Naruto ya había partido con Jiraiya, Tsunade y su alumna ya estaban encargadas oficialmente del Hospital y preparaban shinobis para que pudieran ayudar en el campo de batalla; y los ninjas de Konoha tenían todo empacado.

Cerca de donde estaban las cuatro cabezas de los Hokages de la Hoja estaba parado, en un altar, el Yondaime, con su capa blanco con llamas rojas, impecable, meneándose un poco por el viento y una mirada seria en su cara.

-Hoy partimos no a una guerra, sino a una liberación. Orochimaru ha sido enemigo y constante fuente de miedo en cada aldeano y shinobi desde su traición y, después de su última jugarreta, creo que, como Hokage de todos ustedes, mi deber es parar esta amenaza definitivamente.

Se escucharon vítores y aplausos.

-Así que les pido, no teman y acompáñenme a librar esta tierra de ese mal –Espero que los gritos de guerra pararan-. Sin embargo, desde ahora les advierto, que ninguna vida inocente que no tenga que ver en esto deberá ser tomada, solo atacaremos a aquellos que defiendan la causa de ese loco y traten de atentar contra su vida, ¡¿ha quedado claro?!

-¡¡Hai, Hokage-sama!! – Fue el rugido de respuesta.

-¡Entonces vayamos, shinobis de Konoha! – Levantó una mano al cielo, cerrando un puño y sus seguidores lo copiaron, rugiendo su entusiasmo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los ninjas que ya habían sido asignados a diferentes grupos, desaparecieron en una nube de humo o hicieron uso de su velocidad.

Arashi, por otro lado, se retrasó para ir a despedirse de su aprensivo esposo y pequeño Hikaru, que miraron todo desde un punto alejado. El primero al que abrazó fue al niño, que lloraba desconsoladamente, y después siguió su marido, quien hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario por no rasgarse allí mismo en un mar de lágrimas.

-Prométeme que volverás –susurró furiosamente, al oído del Yondaime.

-Te lo juro –apretó su abrazo-. No me iré de este mundo hasta no conocer al bebé por el que tanto luchaste para que sobreviviera, ni mucho menos antes de ser abuelo.

Harry consiguió sonreír y luego miró a los ojos a su marido.

-Tendré esta promesa presente, Arashi –susurró, acariciando su mejilla-. Te estaré esperando en casa con un gran tazón de ramen.

El rubio hizo muecas y se agachó para probar los labios de su amor.

No fue hasta casi diez meses después que Harry salió de su casa para comprar los ingredientes para el ramen…

Según las noticias, los shinobis de Konoha que sobrevivieron, más el Hokage, regresaban victoriosos a la Aldea, con el cadáver de Orochimaru en un ataúd.

_¡¡Fin!!_

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡Hola!!

Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta loca travesía. Sinceramente, esta idea surgió después de leerme muchos X-over de este tipo, pero en inglés, así que yo quise aportar el mía en mi idioma natal.

Gracias de nuevo por seguirme y espero que les haya gustado.

¡¡Gracias a _rospotter_ por betear este chap!!

**Si te gustó este Crossover y deseas hacer uno parecido, no dudes en consultarme. O pedirme permiso si deseas utilizar la idea ñ.ñ**

-

**¡Hey, espera!** Si ya has leído todo, por favor, pásate por mi **LiveJournal**, donde encontrarás divertidos retos que he estado escribiendo.

Aquí: h t t p : / / utenapuchiko. livejournal. com (solo recuerda quitarle los espacios ;D)

-

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
